Sacrifices for Family and Love
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary's inside. Pairings are YamixYuugi, AtemuxHeba. Rest of the pairings are inside.
1. A Brother's Sacrifice

Here's the new story. It is set in ancient Egypt.

The pairings are:

YamixYuugi

AtemuxHeba

SethxJou

RyouxBakura

MarikxMalik

AnzuxHonda

IsisxMahado

EterniasxYuesei

I thought that I would try having Yuugi as a girl in this one. That'll probably be the only character like that.

Also, this is not an Anzu-bashing fic. She's a friend in this one.

YUesei has no power in this one. He's just Eternias' husband.

Summary: Atemu is told that he has to marry in order for the family line to continue. Atemu is in love with Heba and doesn't want to leave him for a girl. Yami decides to take the throne so that Atemu doesn't have to leave Heba. Now, Yami must find a wife so that they can have an heir to the throne. Yami didn't expect to find teh girl of his dreams as Heba's twin sister, but Yuugi's not so easily won over. What will Yami have to do to prove to her that he loves her, and will Yuugi give him the chance?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

The characters of Eternias and Yuesei have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters. These are my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Brother's Sacrifice

"Father, please tell me that you are joking." Atemu said. He couldn't believe what his father had just told him that he had to do.

"I'm afraid not, Atemu. You have to marry a girl so that you can carry on the family line and have an heir if you are to be pharaoh." Aknankanon told his son.

"Father, I do not want to marry a girl, though. I don't like girls in that way." Atemu protested.

"I know that, but that's the law. I have no choice in the matter. If you don't marry a girl, then the kingdom could turn against us knowing that there is no heir to the throne. You have to choose a wife within the next year." Aknankanon said.

Atemu wanted to say more, but decided not to. Instead he left the room.

Amara turned to her husband and said, "Aknankanon, you know that Atemu has never liked girls in that way ever. You and I both know that he will be unhappy married to a girl that he does not like."

Aknankanon sighed as he sat down. "I know, Amara, but the law is the law, and the council will not let up on the matter. Atemu has to marry a girl, so that there is an heir. I know how much Atemu loves Heba, but that cannot be helped." Aknankanon said.

Amara sighed. "I wish that there was another way." Amara said.

"There is only one way, but it will never work. Yami would never agree to is." Aknankanon said.

* * * * * *

Atemu walked into his chambers and slammed the door shut.

Heba, who had been laying on the bed, jumped at the sound. He sat up quickly and looked at his obviously upset lover. "Atemu, what's wrong?" Heba asked.

"I just talked to my father. He says that I have to marry a girl within the next year." Atemu said, sitting down on the bed.

"Why? He knows that you do not like women." Heba said.

"I know that, and so does he, but the council won't let up on this matter. I have to marry a girl so that there is an heir to the throne, but I don't want to do that." Atemu said.

"Is there not another way?" Heba asked.

Atemu shook his head. "No. I'm going to be forced to marry a girl so that the damn council can have a child to be the heir to the throne." Atemu groaned.

Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's shoulders and said, "It'll be fine. You'll see."

"I know that we could still be together even if we are married, but whoever I marry would have the power of the throne and could order your death if she found out about us." Atemu said.

"We'll figure something out, Atemu." Heba said.

"That's just it. I don't want to figure something else out. I don't want to have to marry some nobleman's daughter who will flaunt her position in everyone's faces and do everything in her power to make me miserable just because the council thinks that we need an heir." Atemu said.

Heba rested his head on Atemu's shoulder. He loved Atemu a great deal and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him, but he also knew that Atemu had a duty to the throne and the people of Egypt. He was aware of the fact that he could be killed by whoever married Atemu, and that he would never have the chance to see Atemu once he married to this girl. Heba would probably end up leaving the palace after Atemu was married so that they wouldn't have to chance something like that.

"Don't even think it, Heba." Atemu said sharply.

Heba moved back a little, startled as Atemu turned to face Heba.

Atemu took Heba's face in his hands and said, "You are not going to leave me or the palace. I'm not giving you up just because of this women that I have to marry. Maybe I can convince the council that it is not necessary." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, you know as well as I do that the chances that you are going to be able to change the council's mind is about as good of a chance as me miraculously having the ability to give birth. Once the council decides something, there is pretty much nothing that can be done to chance their minds." Heba said.

"I know, but I am not going to marry a girl just because it's what they think needs to be done. I wouldn't be happy married to a girl, and I am not giving you up, either." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, if you don't marry a girl and have an heir, there's no telling what the council might do." Heba said.

"The council doesn't have the authority to do anything to me." Atemu told him.

"I know that, Atemu. They do have the authority to do something to me. I may have been born into a noble family, but I was disowned as Jou was. As far as the council is concerned, I ma nothing but a commoner, and they could have something done to me, and there would be nothing that anyone could do about it, not even you." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I would have to sleep with that girl, and there is no way that I would be able to do that." Atemu said.

Heba gave a small smile. "Atemu, I think that my leaving would be the best thing. It would solve a lot of problems." Heba said.

"No, Heba. I am not losing you because of them. We'll figure a way out of this, Heba. I won't let you walk out of my life. I love you, and there is nothing that can change that." Atemu said.

Before Heba could protest, Atemu kissed him soundly on the lips. Heba gave in and kissed Atemu back. Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and gently pushed Heba back to lay on the bed.

* * * * * *

Yami, Atemu's younger brother, walked down the hall to where he knew his mother would be. Yami knocked on a door and said, "Mother, may I come in?"

"Yes, Yami. Come on in." Amara said.

Yami opened the door and walked into the room. "Mother, may I speak with you for a moment?" Yami asked.

"Of course, Yami. What is on your mind?" Amara asked, putting her book down.

"Mother, I heard something that is being rumored around the palace. Is it true that the council is forcing Atemu to marry just because they need an heir?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. It is true." Amara said.

"Why? The council had known for years that Atemu had no desire to be with a woman. Why are they just now saying this?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, Yami, but I know that Atemu is unhappy with this. He loves Heba very much, and I know that he doesn't wish to leave Heba for any reason, much less because of a forced marriage to a girl that he will never feel anything toward." Amara said.

"Couldn't Atemu still be with Heba even if he was married?" Yami asked.

"He could, but there is still a good chance that the girl he married is one who is spiteful and uncaring. She could have Heba put to death for such a thing, and I know that Atemu doesn't want that, but at the same time, he doesn't want to have to give Heba up just because of this." Amara said.

"You don't agree with this, do you?" Yami asked.

Amara looked up into her son's crimson eyes and said, "No, I don't. I don't think that it should matter that Atemu cannot have an heir to the throne. The council thinks that it does matter, and I don't think that anything could change their minds." Amara said.

Yami frowned. He liked Heba and had seen first hand how much Atemu loved him. He knew that his brother was very happy with Heba, and Yami didn't want Atemu to have to lose that. Yami already saw Heba as a brother. He knew that Atemu would marry Heba if it hadn't been for this. "What does Father say?" Yami asked.

"Although your father would like to allow Atemu and Heba to be married, there is no way that he can do something like that. He knows that the council is right, and that we do need an heir. It would be much easier if Atemu liked girls." Amara said.

"He doesn't, though. Atemu prefers the company of men." Yami stated.

Amara looked up and her son and smiled sadly. "Yes. I know. It doesn't bother me. It's not a lifestyle that I would choose for myself, but I accept it because he is my son." Amara said.

Yami nodded. He could see the council's point of view, but he didn't like what they were forcing Atemu to do.

* * * * * *

"You have to be kidding!" Anzu shrieked.

"I wish I was." Atemu said dejectedly.

"The council can't do that. You don't like women. So what if you can't have an heir? That shouldn't matter." Anzu said.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have to marry some girl who will most likely be one of those shallow, snobbish, and spiteful bitches like most of the noble girls are." Honda added, who had his arms wrapped around Anzu.

Seth sighed. "I wish that there was something we could do, but once the council makes a decision, there is not much that can be done. Atemu has to marry. It's not a choice." Seth said.

"There has to be something that can be done. I mean, this isn't fair to Atemu or to Heba." Jou said.

"No, it's not, but Heba pointed out that if I don't, the council could do something to Heba, and there would be nothing that anyone could do to stop it. I can't have that." Atemu said.

"Yes, but whoever you could marry could also have Heba killed if you continued a relationship with Heba." Seth said.

"Yes. I know that, Seth." Atemu said.

"Is there not anything that you can do?" Mana, Atemu's childhood friend, asked.

"No. The only way out of it would for me to give up the right to the throne to Yami. That would mean that he would end up being pharaoh, but I can't do that." Atemu said.

"Why? Do you want to be pharaoh that badly?" Honda asked.

"No. Yami doesn't want to be pharaoh, and I can't force that on him. I won't force him to do something like that that just because of what the council is doing." Atemu said.

"So, how are you going to deal with this?" Jou asked.

"I don't know yet. Heba has said that he would leave the palace so that we wouldn't have these problems, but I won't let him do that. I don't want him to leave." Atemu said.

"Maybe we can figure something out." Seth said.

"Like what?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you have a year before you have to be married. I am sure that in that time frame, I can figure something out." Seth replied.

* * * * * *

Yami sat in the library, looking through a book. He set it down and sighed. "Prince Yami, are you all right?"

Yami turned to find Mahado standing in the room. "I was just looking up something." Yami said.

"Have you heard about the council decision?" Mahado asked.

"If you mean about forcing my brother to marry some girl that he does not like, then yes." Yami replied coldly.

Mahado sighed. "Not all of us wanted this, Prince. There was just no way around it. We do need an heir, and since your brother is the Crown Prince, he is the one who will be pharaoh and needs to heir." Mahado said.

Yami turned and said, "Mahado, if Atemu were give up his right to throne and I took his place as the next in line for the throne, would he have to marry a girl?"

Mahado blinked. "You mean, you would become pharaoh instead of him?" Mahado asked.

Yami nodded.

"No, he would not. In fact, he would be free to marry Heba then, but then, you're the one that would have to marry." Mahado said.

Yami smiled. "Mahado, I like girls in that way. I cannot see myself with a man. I would be fine with that as long as the council did not try to tell me who I had to marry." Yami said.

"Hold on. Are you saying that you'd take on the role as pharaoh so that your brother could remain with Heba?" Mahado asked.

Yami nodded. "Atemu has never been happier than he is with Heba, and I don't want him to lose that. The girl Atemu would marry would most likely have Heba put to death for his relationship with Atemu. This way, no one would say anything, and Atemu could be happy." Yami said.

"This is a very noble thing that you are doing for Prince Atemu." Mahado said.

"Well, it's what I want to do, and I think that this is the only way Atemu and Heba can stay together." Yami answered.

* * * * * *

Aknankanon was in his study when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Mahado entered the room.

"If you are here about what the council has said, then save it. I don't need to hear anyone else complain." Aknankanon said. He had heard enough about if from several people.

"It is about that, Father, but not in the way that you are thinking." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked, turning to face his son.

"Father, if Atemu agrees to step down as heir to the throne, then I will take his place as the new pharaoh when the time comes so that he and Heba can remained together." Yami said.

"Yami, you have never shown interest in the crown. Why now?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, since Atemu was the Crown Prince, there didn't seem to be a reason. I don't mind it, Father. I don't want Atemu to have to marry a girl he doesn't love and possibly endanger Heba's life. I like women, so that's not a problem. I just want to be able to pick who I marry." Yami said.

Aknankanon smiled. "I think that we may have just found out solution." Aknankanon said.

* * * * * *

Atemu opened the door to his father's study and said, "Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Atemu. Come on." Aknankanon said.

Atemu walked on in and saw that his brother was there as well.

"Atemu, I know that you don't like the council's decision that you have to marry, so Yami has offered a solution." Aknankanon said.

"Yami, I don't think that it is going to be possible to turn Heba into a girl." Atemu said.

"That's not what I had in mind. Atemu, there is only one way that you can get out of marrying a girl. If you want to, you can give up your right to the throne and marry Heba, and I'll take the throne when the time comes." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't want you to have to something that you don't want to do." Atemu said.

"Atemu, no one forced me to do this. I was looking up in the library a way that you might get around that, and I found out that you could step down, and I would be the one to take the throne. I suggested this to Father, not the other way around." Yami said.

Aknankanon nodded to confirm Yami's words.

"Why would you do this?" Atemu asked.

"Because you are my brother, and I do not want you to have to marry a girl that you don't love. This way, you are free to marry Heba, and I will take on the role of the Crown Prince. I would marry a girl anyway, so that's not a problem." Yami said.

"Atemu, the choice is up to you. The council has already approved this. If you agree to it, that is." Aknankanon said.

"Is this what you want, though, Yami?" Atemu asked, not wanting to coerce his brother into anything.

"The only reason I never showed much interest in the throne is because I thought that I would never be pharaoh because you are older. I don't mind it." Yami said.

"It's up to you, Atemu." Aknankanon said.

* * * * * *

The following day, Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Yami, Heba, and the council stood at the balcony when important words were to be spoken.

The people of Egypt stood gathered to listen.

"My people, I have called you here today to make two announcements. The first is to announce that my son. Atemu, has given up his right to the throne. Yami will be the new Crown Prince, and the heir to the Egyptian throne." Aknankanon announced.

There was applause form the people.

Both Princes were well-liked, and the people would be happy with either one as pharaoh.

"My other announcement is to announce that my son, Atemu, will marry to Heba." Aknankanon said.

It was well-known that Atemu and Heba were lovers, and this news was also taken well by the people.

"I told you that everything would work out." Heba said.

"Yeah. You were right." Atemu replied.

Yami smiled, happy that he had been able to help his brother. 'Now, I'll have to find a wife.' Yami thought, hoping he could find a girl that he would love and would be a good queen.

Little did Yami know that he would be meeting someone who would change his life very soon.

* * *

That's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Yuugi won't show up for a few more chapters.

Heba gets a letter from someone in the next chapter.

R&R.


	2. The Letter

For those worried about me doing Yuugi as a girl, I will try to keep her in character. I don't plan to change her personality.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Letter

Yami walked through the halls of the palace, rather irritated.

Ever since the announcement that he was the new Crown Prince, there had been women throwing themselves at him right and left. All they did was try to flaunt their beauty and say that they would make a gorgeous bride for him.

Yami wasn't impressed with any of them, though. He didn't want someone that was going to try and flaunt their beauty to him. He wanted a more meaningful relationship than one where all that mattered was looks.

"Oh. Prince Yami." a voice called.

Yami growled. He turned and saw another girl approaching him. "Yes." Yami said, keeping his voice level and calm.

"Prince Yami, I was wondering if you would like my company?" the girl asked bating her eyelashes in what she must have thought was a sexy way. "I would make a great companion. No other could rival my beauty." the girl told him.

Yami mentally yelled. 'She's just like the others. All she thinks about is her looks and the thought of one day being queen.' Yami thought.

"I am sure that you would be satisfied with me." the girl said.

Yami knew what she was implying. "If you will excuse me, I was on my way to see my brother." Yami said. He started to walk off.

"The immoral bastard." the girl muttered under her breath.

Yami turned quickly and looked at her with a fierce glare. "Do not ever speak of my brother in such a way again, girl. He is still a prince of Egypt. Speaking in such a disrespectful way about him does nothing to lengthen your life span or my favor." Yami snarled.

The girl backed up, afraid of what Yami might do. She knew that speaking in such a disrespectful way was dangerous.

"get out of the palace before I decide to tell my father." Yami said before stalking off. He was seething mad about how people were speaking of Atemu, but it was common.

Many thought that it was wrong for a Prince of Egypt to marry a male, and there were many who had been punished for speaking in such a disrespectful way.

It made Yami really angry. He knew that the majority of the people didn't mind, but there were a few who did care.

* * *

"Atemu, knock it off." Heba said, giggling.

"Why?" Atemu asked as he went back to kissing Heba on the neck.

"Really, Atemu. I need to finish this, or Mahado will have my hide for not finishing it." Heba said.

Atemu groaned. "Oh, all right." Atemu said, finally moving away so that Heba could read the book.

Heba started to read the book now that he could actually concentrate.

There was a knock on the door.

Atemu went to the door and opened it.

A moment later, Yami walked into and shut the door quickly.

"Um, are you okay brother?" Atemu asked.

"I am sick and tired of all these women coming onto me thinking that just because they are beautiful I will want them." Yami said.

"Oh. That still going on?" Atemu asked.

"Everyday I have to deal with that, and I am sick of it." Yami said.

"Could I have a little quiet please?" Heba asked, looking up at the two brothers.

"Sorry, Heba." Atemu said.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mahado's been teaching Heba since father declared him a free man, and he has to read that book." Atemu replied.

"Would that be the book on the pharaohs of the past?" Yami asked.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Heba asked.

"Mahado forced us to read that book, too. It was boring as hell." Yami said.

"You're not kidding." Heba said.

"Well, I think that we'll go talk in Yami's room so that you can have peace and quiet." Atemu said.

"Thank you." Heba said, looking back down at the book.

"You also need to get out of here to resist the temptation that Heba presents to you." Yami muttered.

"Shut up." Atemu growled.

Yami smirked at him.

Atemu opened the door to find Eternias and Yuesei at the door.

Eternias had his hand raised to knock and was startled by the sudden opening of the door.

"Eternias. Yuesei. What are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I actually needed to see Heba." Eternias replied.

Heba sighed and put the book to the side, coming to the conclusion that he was not going to be able to read anymore of the book that day. "What is it, Eternias?" Heba asked.

Eternias walked into the room. "This letter came today. It was addressed to you." Eternias said, handing the papyrus to Heba.

"Who would wrote Heba?" Yami asked.

"I don't pry into other people's business, Yami, so I don't know." Eternias replied.

"What's going on?" Jou asked, sticking his head in the room.

"Apparently, everyone gathering in here so come on in." Atemu said.

Jou walked into the room with Seth, Anzu, Honda, and Mana behind him.

"Everyone is in here." Atemu said.

Heba opened the papyrus sheet and started to read the letter.

It read:

_Brother,_

_I know that it has been some time since we were last able to speak. I heard that you were engaged to Prince Atemu, so I thought that you would get the letter if I sent it to the palace. I know that the last time we spoke was five years ago, and I want you to know that I have thought about you everyday. I miss you, brother, and I want to see you again. I thought that I would let you know that our father passed away recently. He was killed in a raider attack when he was on his way to the palace. Grandfather is now the head of our family. Although you and Jou cannot gain the wealth that came with our family because of Father's actions, but he wants you to come and see us as do I. Ryou and Malik are anxious to see you, too. I do hope that you will come and see us, Brother. I miss you dearly and wish to see you again. Tell Jou that I miss him and that I love him. I love you, Brother, and I hope that you will come to see us. _

_Your Sister,_

_Yuugi_

Heba starred in shock at the letter. He had never expected to hear from his sister nor learn that he and Jou could come back. His eyes lit up at that.

"Hey, Heba. Why do you look so happy?" Jou asked.

"Jou, you're not going to believe this. I just got a letter from Yuugi." Heba said.

"Are you serious?" Jou asked. At Heba's nod, Jou said, "How is she?"

"It sounds like she's doing just fine, Jou. In fact, she told me that our father passed away recently, and that Grandfather is head of the family now. She said that we could come to see them if we want to." Heba said.

"All right! We haven't seen them in so long. It'll be great to see everyone again." Jou said.

"Who's Yuugi?" Atemu asked.

"I told you about her, Atemu. She's my sister. The one that I haven't seen in five years." Heba said.

"That's right. You did tell me." Atemu acknowledged.

"I didn't know that you had a sister." Anzu said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in five years. My cousins Malik and Ryou, either." Heba said.

"Why didn't you go and see them?" Honda asked.

"It wasn't that we didn't want to. It's that we just couldn't." Jou said.

"Why not?" Yuesei asked.

Heba and Jou glanced at each other.

Atemu, Yami, and Seth all glanced at each other. They knew why, and they also knew that it was hard for them to talk about it.

"The truth is that my father was the head of the family, and he disowned me and Jou five years ago." Heba said.

"Why did he do that?" Mana asked.

"He found out that Heba and I preferred men to women when it comes to marriage, and he wasn't so understanding. He was disgusted by the thought. He pretty much called is worthless and bastards. He disowned us and for bid us from ever making contact with the family again as well as forbidding any other member of the family from making contact with us. I'm sure that he made sure neither happened. That's when Jou and I pretty much became commoners before we were taken into slavery and brought here. You already know the rest." Heba said.

"So, why now?" Mana asked.

"Well, my father is dead, and since Yuugi is female, she couldn't become head of the family, so our grandfather will be head of the family until my sister marries. Not even Grandfather can reverse being disowned. We can't have the titles back or the wealth, but we can at least speak with our family again." Heba said.

"Yeah, and that's all we really want." Jou added, looking at the letter. He smiled. "It doesn't surprise me that Yuugi was the one that wrote. She was very close to all of us, and I know that Yuugi would want to see us again." Jou said.

"Why don't we talk to Father? Given your new stations, you can't just up and leave the palace, but I doubt that my father would mind very much." Atemu said.

"He believes in family, so I think that he'll agree." Yami added.

* * *

"If you want to go, then I have no problem with it." Aknankanon said after being told about the letter and the offer. "I assume that Atemu and Seth want to go as well." Aknankanon said.

"Well, now that you mention it, I would like to go and meet his family." Atemu said.

"As would I." Seth said.

Amara smiled. "I think that this is wonderful opportunity for you." Amara said.

"You will need guards to go with you. Eternias. Honda. I think that you two would do well. And Anzu and Yuesei could go as well." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, sire, and thank you." Eternias said.

"When would you leave?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. I suppose in a few days." Heba said.

"Yami, why don't you go, too?" Aknankanon suggested.

"Me? Why?" Yami asked..

"I know that you could use a break from all the women that have been after you, and that seems like the perfect place." Aknankanon said.

"I suppose I could." Yami said.

"Would it possible for me to of, too?" Mana asked.

"That would be up to Mahado. I have nor problem with it, though." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Heba said.

"I am glad that you are able to go." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"You seem rather excited, Heba." Atemu said, noticing his fiancé's upbeat attitude.

"Of course I am. I get to see my sister, my grandfather, and my cousins for the first time in five years." Heba said.

"I can understand that.' Atemu said. He grew solemn and said, "Do you think that they'll approve of us, though?"

"Yes. They knew long before my father ever found out, and it didn't bother nay of them. In fact, they tried to keep Father from finding out, but it didn't work." Heba said.

"I see. Were you close to your sister?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Yuugi and I were closer than you and Yami are. She was my best friend. I could tell her anything and know that she wouldn't tell anyone or judge me for it." Heba said.

"I see. It seems like she was very understanding." Atemu said.

"She was. Since Father was coming to the palace, I have a sneaky suspicion that father had plans to try and get Yuugi married to Yami." Heba said.

"How do you know that?' Atemu asked, laying down beside Heba.

"Well, the only thing that my father ever cared about was social status, wealth, and power, and there would have been no greater position than to have his daughter the next queen of Egypt." Heba said.

"Makes sense, but I doubt that she would have to worry about that now." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "I know. I guess I just wonder what life has been like for her. I know that Yuugi was very beautiful the last time I saw her." Heba said.

"She's beautiful then?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Oh, yeah. Don't get me wrong. She's not shallow like some women are. Yuugi is well educated, and she doesn't take any kind of crap from anyone. She will say what she thinks, but she does it in a respectable way." Heba said.

"Well, I am looking forward to meeting her." Atemu said.

"I hope that you like her." Heba said.

"I'm sure that I will." Atemu said. 'I just hope that she's not one that will throw herself at Yami just to become queen.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Yami was laying on his bed, thinking. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Yami called.

Amara opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Yami." Amara said.

"Mother, what are you doing in here?" Yami asked, sitting up.

Amara sat on the bed and said, "I was wondering of you really wanted to go with Heba and Atemu to see Heba's family."

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Yami asked.

"Your father put you on the spot. I was hoping that you didn't feel that you were forced." Amara said.

"No, Mother. I don't mind going. With all the noble women that have been coming around and throwing themselves at me, thinking that I will marry them just because of their beauty." Yami said.

"I know. It will end once you have a wife." Amara said.

"That's just it. The council expects me to marry within a year, but I don't want to marry someone that I do not love." Yami said.

"Yami, you do not have to marry in a year. Atemu had to marry because he was going to be twenty at that time. You have at least two years." Amara said.

"Oh. That's still not enough time." Yami said.

"Yami, you will find the one for you as your father did with me. You never know. You may find love in the unlikeliest of places." Amara said.

"I hope that you're right." Yami said.

"I am." Amara said.

Yami sighed. "I just hope that Heba's sister is not going to be one that tries throwing herself at me." Yami said.

"I cannot speak for that. All you can do is go there, and see." Amara said before she stood up and left.

Yami sighed. "I hope that she is not like the others." Yami muttered.

* * *

The following day, the party of ten readied themselves to leave the palace.

"be careful crossing the desert." Aknankanon warned.

"We will, Pharaoh." Eternias assured him.

"Good bye, Father. Mother. We will see you in a few weeks." Atemu said.

The group rode off into the desert.

"Do you think that they will be all right?" Amara asked.

"As far as getting there, yes. Eternias, Honda, and Seth are all great warriors and can protect them. Atemu and Yami are also excellent fighters. Heba and Jou have magic which can help them. They will make it there safely. I am sure of that." Aknankanon said.

"Good. I do hope that they enjoy seeing their family again. Heba and Jou deserve this chance." Amara said.

"Yes, they do. Depending on their visit, I may invite their family here to visit them since we will be related when Atemu and Heba marry and when Seth and Jou marry." Aknankanon said.

"A good idea. I would like the chance to meet them as well." Amara said.

Aknankanon and his wife went back into the palace once the group was out of sight.

* * *

That's chapter 3. This jsut set up for the next few chapters.

Next chpater has Yuugi and Heba seeing each other again. It's the family reunion.

R&R.


	3. Family Reunion

Just a note. Yuugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou are all Solomon's grandchildren. Yuugi and Heba have the same father. Malik and Ryou have the same father. Jou is an only child. All thier father's are Solomon's sons.

* * *

Chapter 3- Family Reunion

"Just how much further is this place?" Seth asked. He was growing irritated from the sun and riding.

"It shouldn't be too much further. You have to remember that we haven't been here in five years. It's going to take a little bit before we get there, though." Heba said.

"Take it easy, Seth. I thought that you liked riding." Atemu said.

"I do, but I don't like it when it's at the hottest time of the day. Not to mention the fact that we have been riding since Ra rose." Seth snapped.

Jou looked up ahead and his eyes lit up before he said, "Hey, look, Heba!"

Heba looked ahead and his eyes also lit up.

"What is it?" Anzu asked.

"That's it!" Heba exclaimed.

"Finally." Seth groaned.

"Wow. That has to be the biggest house that a lord has that I ever seen." Honda said.

"Well, many generations of my family have wanted to show off their wealth, and this is how they did it. They want people to know that they have money. Father was the worst." Heba said.

"I'd say that they succeeded to show that they have money." Seth said.

'Finally. I get to see my sister again.' Heba thought.

They arrived at the gates to find that there were a few guards out in front of them.

"Who goes there?" a guard asked.

"This might not be as easy as we thought." Jou muttered.

The older guard instantly recognized Heba. "Lord Heba, it has been a long time since the last time I saw you." the guard said as he bowed his head.

Heba smiled. "I'm not technically a lord anymore, Miran, but it is good to see you as well." Heba said, a smile on his face.

Miran signaled for the gates to be opened.

"Who's that?" Atemu asked.

"Miran has been a guard here since I was a child. He was one of the ones who hated what my father did to me and Jou, but couldn't do anything." Heba said.

"Yeah. He never cared for your father that much. Mine, either, now that I think about it." Jou said.

The ten dismounted from their horses, and the servants came up to get their things.

Eternias looked around and said, "This area is beautiful."

The area had exquisite sculptures and several areas with plants and flowers in them.

"It wasn't like this when we were here five years ago." Jou stated.

"No. There are a few things that have changed."

Everyone turned to see an older man dressed in fine clothes with a gray beard and violet eyes smiling at them.

Heba's eyes lit up. "Grandfather!" Heba exclaimed, jumping into the old man's arms.

The man laughed and said, "It is good to see you again, my boy. You have grown a great deal since the last time I saw you."

"Hey, Grandfather." Jou said.

"Hello, Jou. You have grown as well." the man said, hugging Jou as well. It was then that he noticed that Atemu and Yami were there as well. "Your highnesses." he said. He was about to kneel.

"There is no need for the formalities. We are here to get away from the palace." Atemu said.

"Very well. My name is Solomon." he said.

"This is my grandfather. He's actually head of the family now." Heba said.

"Yes. At least until your sister marries." Solomon said.

"Why so soon?" Jou asked.

Solomon smiled. "Jou, your uncle died a year ago." Solomon said.

"A year ago?! Yuugi just wrote me, though." Heba said.

"Yes. It wasn't until the announcement was made that any of us knew where you were or we would have contacted you much sooner." Solomon said.

"That's good to know." Jou said.

"Heba! Jou!"

The two named turned to have a white-haired teen and a platinum blonde pull them both into tight hugs.

"Ryou!" Heba exclaimed happily.

"Malik!" Jou said.

"Well, took you long enough to get back here." Malik said.

Jou glared. "Well, we had no idea that we were welcome back here." Jou said.

"Yeah. You were always too dumb to know much of anything, mutt." Malik said.

"I am not a dog, Malik, so stop calling me that!" Jou shouted.

Seth suddenly burst out laughing.

Jou glared at him. "Shut up, Seth!" Jou snapped.

Seth finally controlled his laughter and said, "Now I know why you always hated it when I would call you that."

"Well, he is one." Malik said.

"Knock it off." Jou growled.

"They haven't changed." Heba stated.

"Oh. You know those two, Heba. If they were within ear shot of each other, they were arguing with each other." Ryou said.

"Yeah. You'd think that they were the ones that are brothers." Heba said.

"Well, well. Long time no see, your highness."

Everyone looked, and Yami and Atemu's eyes widened in shock.

"Bakura! What the hell are you doing here?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Bakura smirked. "I'm a part of this family." Bakura said.

"Since when?" Eternias demanded.

"Since Ryou and I got married." Bakura answered.

Heba looked at Ryou. "You're married to the King of Thieves?" Heba asked.

"Former King of Thieves. I gave that up." Bakura said.

There was hysterical laughter.

"Marik!" Yami exclaimed.

"Never thought that I would see you two again. And before you ask, I am a pert of this family. Malik and I are married." Marik said.

"You're married to the former Prince of Thieves, I suppose." Jou said.

"Yeah. They haven't caused any trouble for the Pharaoh in over two years." Ryou said.

"Yes. After we saved the two Princes from a couple of assassins, we were cleared of all charges." Bakura said.

"How did you manage to convince Father to let you marry them?" Heba asked, not believing that his father went ballistic over himself and Jou liking men and let Ryou and Malik marry men.

"We didn't have to. Yuugi and Grandfather helped us hide our relationships with them from him and then after he was killed, Grandfather gave his permission for us to marry them." Ryou said.

"That makes sense." Jou said.

"Doesn't surprise me that Yuugi helped you hide it. She did her best to hide it from him for you two, and she covered for us when necessary." Malik explained.

"Hey. When Uncle was killed, why was he heading to the palace?" Jou asked.

"He was planning on speaking to the Pharaoh about Yuugi marrying his son." Solomon said.

Yami growled. "I really hate when people try to do that." Yami said.

"Actually, Prince, this happened almost a year ago, so it would have been Prince Atemu that he tried to have Yuugi marry." Ryou said.

"Speaking of Yuugi, where is she?" Heba asked.

"Fighting off her latest suitor, most likely." Bakura growled.

"Uh, why do you sound angry?" Honda asked.

"Because if this guy tries anything with her, he's a dead man, and I mean that literally." Bakura stated.

Heba and Jou looked at Ryou, Malik, and Solomon for an answered.

"Bakura and Marik have grown rather protective of Yuugi since they moved here and threaten every suitor that comes near her." Ryou said.

"Most of the suitors deserve those threats." Solomon said.

"Speaking of which, excuse me while I go and see if this suitor needs killing." Bakura said before walking off.

"We'd better go with him." Malik said.

"Yes. He might need help with this murder." Marik added.

The others followed Bakura, most rather confused.

* * *

"Come now, Lady Yuugi. Surely you can tell that I am the perfect husband for you." the tall man said.

Yuugi looked at him and saw the lust in his eyes. "I am sorry, Lord Drake, but I am not interested in marrying just yet." Yuugi answered.

"Please. You will find no better match then me. I am the best man for your wea- your husband." the man quickly covered.

Yuugi narrowed her eyes and said, "Lord Drake, I am no fool. You care nothing about me. You only want the money, the power, and the sex. I am not that kind of person. I would like you to leave." Yuugi said. She turned to leave.

Drake growled. He would not lose this position and money because of her ignorance. Drake reached out and grabbed Yuugi by the wrist, forcefully pulling her back.

"Let go of me!" Yuugi demanded.

"No. I don't care what you think, you bitch. I will be your husband." Drake said.

"No, I will not." Yuugi said.

Drake growled once more and raised a hand to slap her before, but Yuugi grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Do not think that you can speak with to me in such a way and try to strike me and think I will let you." Yuugi said in a harsh tone.

"A lady shouldn't speak like that." Drake growled.

Yuugi narrowed her eyes. "A gentleman wouldn't insult a lady or try to strike her, especially if he wanted her hand in marriage." Yuugi said. She forced him away, jerking her hand away in the process. "Leave my home now!" Yuugi ordered.

"You will not order me around, bitch." Drake said, reaching for her again.

A hand grabbed him and slammed Drake against the wall.

Bakura glared at him and said, "Ever touch Yuugi again, and you will find yourself in the after life."

"I'll have you in the dungeons for threatening my life, thief." drake hissed.

"You insulted my granddaughter, attempted to strike her, and insult her again. My grandson-in-law has every right to be angry. Leave my home now." Solomon said angrily.

Drake glared at him. It was clear he would not leave.

Atemu, angry, stepped forward. "You insulted the lady of this house, tried to strike her, and seek to tell her what will happen in her home. For such actions against her, she could have you thrown in the palace dungeons. I suggest that you leave before I have you arrested." Atemu growled.

Drake paled. He hadn't realized that the Prince was in the area, or he wouldn't have said those things.

Yami stepped forward. "That was not a suggestion. That was an order. It would be wise of you never to approach her again." Yami said, just as angry.

"Bakura. Marik. Make sure he leaves." Solomon said.

"Gladly." Bakura said before dragging Drake off with Marik behind him.

"I'll go to make sure they don't decide to kill them." Eternias said and walked off.

Heba walked up to Yuugi and said, "Yuugi, are you all right?"

Yuugi smiled. "I'm fine, Heba. It's not the first time that something like that has happened to me, and the way my luck runs, it won't be the last time that it happens, either." Yuugi said.

"He didn't have the right to say those things." Jou said, furious.

"Forget him. I'm sure that Bakura and Marik will say a few choice things to him, and I'll never hear from him again." Yuugi said.

"How do you know?" Anzu asked.

"Because it happens with every suitor who acts like that toward me." Yuugi answered.

For the first time, the palace group took a good look at Yuugi and froze.

Yuugi had tri-colored hair like Heba, but her hair was straight and went down her back and reached her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had wide amethyst eyes like Heba although her features were slightly softer than Heba's. She was about Heba's height.

"Atemu, is there a reason that you're starring at my sister like that?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, Seth. I thought that you two didn't like women." Jou added.

The group snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Heba. It's just that you never mentioned that your sister looked so much like you." Atemu said.

"Heba, you did tell them that we are twins, didn't you?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, no." Heba said.

:"Why not?" Yuugi asked.

"I didn't think about it." Heba said, smiling guiltily.

Yuugi shook her head. "Honestly, Heba. You are so scatterbrained that it's not funny." Yuugi said.

Bakura, Marik, and Eternias returned.

"Well, I don't think that he'll be back." Bakura said, smirking.

Marik was also smirking.

Eternias shook his head. "I have never heard one person make so many threats to one person in my entire life." Eternias said.

"Must you two do that?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. We're just making sure that they don't bother you anymore." Marik said.

"I think that introductions are in order now." Yuesei stated.

Heba and Jou introduced their family to all their palace friends and vice versa.

"We'd rather just be called my our names while we are here." Atemu said.

"As you wish. I believe that we will show you where your rooms will be." Solomon said.

"Follow us." Ryou said.

Everyone went into the room.

"Wow. This is as extravagant as the palace." Mana said.

"Mana, be a little more respectful." Eternias scolded.

"It's all right. Several generations have made this place as extravagant as it is. Although I myself do not care for such lavishness, it would be too much trouble to have everything removed." Solomon said.

"Your home is very beautiful, Solomon." Yuesei said.

"Thank you. I have done a little remodeling since my son's passing." Solomon said.

"Like what, Grandfather?" Heba asked.

"The gardens, for one. You know that Father allowed them to become dead. They have been restored. In fact, the gardens are flourishing now." Yuugi said.

"Come on, Yuugi. You know that was your doing. You made the gardens as beautiful as they are." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I did nothing of the sort, Ryou." Yuugi said, blushing lightly.

"Yuugi, you not only came up with how to restore the gardens, you also did a lot of the work yourself." Malik said.

"I had a lot of help, though." Yuugi said, still blushing.

'She's modest. She doesn't want to take credit for something that she knows she did. I like that.' Atemu thought.

Solomon showed everyone where their rooms were and left them to freshen up. He walked down to the hall with Yuugi. "What do you think of Heba now?" Solomon asked.

Yuugi smiled. "I love the fact that I am able to see him again. I can't wait to talk to him and get to know him again." Yuugi said.

"And what do you think of his fiancé?" Solomon asked.

"As long as Prince Atemu treats him right, I do not mind. You know that I never had a problem with Heba liking men." Yuugi said.

"I didn't expect Prince Yami to come as well." Solomon said.

"Yes. I expect that he needed a break from the palace. I'm sure that it can't be easy to be the Crown Prince of Egypt." Yuugi said. 'And if he thinks that just because he's the Prince that I am going instantly fall in love with him, he's got another thing coming. I don't care if he is the Prince. I will not be won over by looks and power.' Yuugi thought, worried that he might make advances toward her because of her beauty.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Yuugi and Heba will have time to reconnect with each other in the next chapter. There might be a little interaction between Yuugi and Yami.

R&R.


	4. Reconnection

This chapter is mostly Heba and Yuugi telling each other about thier lives in the last five years. Sorry. Just a bit of information.

* * *

Chapter 4- Reconnection

"Heba, you never mentioned to me that you had such a beautiful sister." Atemu said.

"Well, I haven't seen her in five years. She's changed a lot, but she was very beautiful back then, too. In fact, she's even more beautiful now than she was back then." Heba said.

"I can understand why she has so many suitors. She is a very beautiful girl." Atemu said.

Heba glared playfully. "I thought that I was the one that you thought was beautiful." Heba said, turning away, feigning anger.

Atemu smirked and wrapped his arms around Heba from behind. He leaned down and started to kiss Heba on the neck.

Heba had to bite his lip to keep a moan form escaping.

"You are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen, Heba. You know that. I'm afraid that even though you have a beautiful sister, her beauty pales in comparison to yours in my eyes." Atemu said.

Heba shivered as Atemu's hot breath ghosted over his ear. "You are such a charmer, Atemu." Heba said. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping as Atemu went back to kissing Heba on the neck.

Atemu started to lead Heba to the bed with not-so-innocent intentions.

"Atemu, no!" Heba said firmly, managing to get out of Atemu's grasp.

"Why not?' Atemu asked, pouting slightly.

Heba started laughing.

Atemu blinked. "What do you find so funny?" Atemu asked.

"You. You just look so cute when you pout." Heba said.

"I do not." Atemu snapped. He hated it when Heba called him cute.

"Yes, you are." Heba said.

Atemu growled, but quickly pulled Heba into a heated kiss.

Heba squeaked as Atemu forced his way into Heba's mouth. Heba let out a moan as Atemu roamed around the inside of his mouth.

Atemu started to maneuver Heba over toward the bed when Heba stopped him.

"Atemu, I said no." Heba said, rather breathless from the kiss.

"Why not, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"I came here to see my sister, and I haven't seen her except for a few moments. I would like to spend a little time with her considering we're only here for two weeks before we have to go back to the palace. I would like to spend some time with her before then." Heba said.

"Oh, all right." Atemu agreed.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that Yami and the others will be rather bored as well, so I suggest that you all stay together. I'm sure that grandfather wouldn't mind if you explored." Heba said.

"All right. Have fun with your sister." Atemu said.

"I will." Heba said. He kissed Atemu chastely on the lips before leaving the room.

Atemu shook his head. "Heba doesn't realize that he has complete control of me. Of course, I'll never tell him that." Atemu said.

* * *

Yuugi sat in her room reading a book. She had figured that Heba and the others would want time to rest, so she decided that she would stay there and read for a while.

A knock on her door ended that plan.

Yuugi set the book down and went to her door. She was surprised to see Heba outside. "Heba, what are you doing here?" Yuugi asked, surprised.

"Well, I came here with the intention of spending some time with my sister. Am I not welcome here now?" Heba asked.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "Heba, you know that you are. I just thought that you would want to rest after your journey here." Yuugi said.

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you some, though." Heba said.

"All right. Come on in." Yuugi said. She stepped aside and allowed her brother to walk into the room.

Heba looked around. He saw her wardrobe, a vanity with several brushes and make up, and a couch along with a table and a few chairs. Yuugi's bed was nearly as big as the bed he and Atemu had back at the palace.

"What are you thinking, Brother?" Yuugi asked.

"How much this room has changed." Heba replied.

Yuugi laughed. "Heba, I have gotten older. I'm not as immature as I was then." Yuugi said.

"I guess so." Heba agreed.

"I'm sure that your room at the palace is not as your room here was." Yuugi said.

"Well, um, I actually share a room with Atemu." Heba said.

"Yes. I think that I would like to know how you ended up with the Prince of Egypt." Yuugi said, sitting down on her bed.

Heba sat down on the bed as well. "You know that after Father disowned me and Jou that we had no money and no title. We were basically commoners. We were captured by some of the palace guards and made slaves at the palace." Heba said.

"That must have been awful." Yuugi said.

"Not really. It wasn't that bad. We both did our duties, had food, and had a place to sleep. Of course, the instant that Seth laid eyes on Jou, he wanted him." Heba said.

Yuugi laughed. "Jou wasn't happy at the start." Yuugi said.

"Nope. He and Seth would get into these feisty arguments. It was the talk of the palace for a while. I cannot name all of the insults that they threw at each other. Anyway, it was because of one of those arguments that I ended up meeting Atemu. He and Yami had come to find Seth during one of the arguments. People had learned not to try and break Seth and Jou apart when they were arguing because who ever did usually ended up getting hurt. Anyway, I was trying to get away from them so that I could do my work. Seth actually punched me in the cheek without meaning to. I was sent crashing into Atemu." Heba said.

"Oh, no. Was he mad?" Yuugi asked.

"Atemu. Yes, bit not at me. It was Seth he was angry at. I guess that's when Seth and Jou started to tame their arguments." Heba said.

"What happened with you and Prince Atemu?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I was going to apologize, but he wouldn't let me. He told me that Seth was the one who owed the apology considering I got hit. It wasn't anything, but a bruise, actually, but it still pissed him off. I was already friends with Mana, a magician in training, and she's the reason that Atemu started seeing more of me. At least, that's what I thought. I found out later that it was because Atemu had fallen in love with me. After awhile, Atemu took me in as his personal slave. That was just to be closer to me. Truthfully, I had fallen for him, too, but couldn't admit it. I mean, I was just a slave at the time. I didn't think that I had a chance with him." Heba said.

"I'm sure that there's an interesting tale behind how you got together." Yuugi said.

"Well, Jou, Seth, Mana, Anzu, and Honda got sick and tired of our tiptoeing around each other, so they started to put us in awkward situations that would force us to admit that we were in love with each other. Every attempt didn't work. In the end, it was my nearly getting killed by an assassin who mistook me for Atemu that ended in out telling each other. He was so scared that I was going to die that he ended up telling me. I recovered and that was that. Until the next problem arose." Heba said.

Yuugi looked at him curiously as she rested back against a pillow. "What was that?" Yuugi asked.

"All the women that were vying for Atemu's affections." Heba said.

"Translation being all the women that wanted to be queen." Yuugi said.

"Right. It grew irritating, especially when they started threatening my life. Of course, the few that actually took actions against me were punished. Technically, I was still Atemu's slave, so no one had the right to do anything to me except for Atemu. Some started to give up. Others were persistent, but never tried to harm because of what happened to the few that had. The real problem came when the council said that Atemu had to marry within a year's time. He didn't want to marry a women because he knew that if he did, she could have me killed. I thought about just leaving the palace, but Atemu wouldn't let me. He didn't want to give me up anymore than I wanted to give him up." Heba said.

"What did the pharaoh think?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Both Pharaoh Aknankanon and Queen Amara wanted me and Atemu to be together, but couldn't help what the council had decreed." Heba said.

"That was when Prince Yami solved those problems for you." Yuugi stated.

"Yeah. Yami volunteered to take the throne so that Atemu and I could be together. Atemu hadn't wanted Yami to do that just so that we could be together, but Yami assured him that it was okay. So, it was announced that Yami was the new heir to the throne, and that Atemu and I would be married." Heba said.

"I know. That's how I found out where you were." Yuugi said.

"What about you? What happened after Jou and I were ostracized?" Heba asked.

"Well, Father was raving mad for several weeks. After that, he focused a great deal on me. He wanted to be the perfect wife material. He had planned for years t present me to the Crown Prince. You know that power and status meant everything to him, so he thought that he would get that through me. He had different tutors come in to teach me everything that I would need to know. If he wasn't satisfied with one, then he would fire that one and hire a new one. I hated it. All I became was a cash cow to that man. He didn't care about me. All he wanted was the money and increase in status. Truthfully, I ceased to be seen as his daughter. All he saw me as was a way to get more power." Yuugi said.

"Bastard." Heba said under his breath.

"I know. Those were my thoughts, too, as well as Malik and Ryou. About a year and a half ago, Ryou and Malik got into relationships with Bakura and Marik. Grandfather and I knew, and we both covered for them so that they could see them. We manages, miraculously, to prevent Father from finding out. He always knew everything that went on in the house, so I'll never know how he never found out. He was going to the palace to speak to the Pharaoh about my marrying his son. At the time, it would have been Atemu." Yuugi said.

"That wouldn't have gone over real well, especially if he had either found out that I was there or saw me there." Heba said.

"Did they know everything by that time?" Yuugi asked.

Heba smiled. "Yuugi, Atemu and I have been an official couple for almost three years." Heba explained.

"Okay. So, they did. Father never made it there. He was killed in a raider attack." Yuugi said. She let out a depressed sigh and said, "I would like to feel remorse, but I don't. He mistreated every member of this family, which makes me rather glad that he's gone."

"I know. You couldn't have contacted me otherwise." Heba said.

"Yeah. Grandfather took over then. He immediately told Ryou and Malik that they were free to marry Bakura and Marik, which all took place within a month's time. Bakura and Marik lived her ever since. They have sorta adopted me as a little sister and protect me from every suitor that comes near me." Yuugi said.

"I'm glad. From the looks of it, you need it." Heba said.

"I won't deny that there have been several suitors that tried to force themselves on me. Of course, the second Bakura or Marik saw it, they were threatening their lives. A few times, fights broke out, which the suitor usually started. I think that Drake would have fought, too, had it not been for the fact that there was royalty there." Yuugi said.

"Well, if he had done anything to you, I know that Atemu and Yami wouldn't have hesitated to have him arrested." Heba said.

"Because you asked them to?" Yuugi assumed.

"No, because they can't stand it when that happens. They hate seeing someone force themselves on another. They have had it don to them, and they don't like when it happens to other people, especially women who usually can't fight off an attacker." Heba said.

"I see. It sounds like they are protective of their people." Yuugi said.

"They are." Heba said.

"That's good. It means that when Prince Yami becomes Pharaoh, he will be a good king to the people." Yuugi said.

"Yes, he will." Heba agreed.

* * *

Mana was walking around the gardens while Atemu, Yami, Seth, Anzu, Honda, Eternias, and Yuesei sat around the gardens.

"It would have been nice if Heba had mentioned that his sister was his twin." Seth grumbled.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Seth, it's not that big of a deal." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but it still would have been nice to know." Seth said.

"You know, Heba and his sister look a great deal like each other. There are very few noticeable differences between them." Eternias said.

"She's a rather beautiful girl." Honda said.

"Honda!" Anzu growled.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." Honda said, cringing at his angry girlfriend.

"He's right. Lady Yuugi is a very beautiful girl. I am certain that she would make a fine wife for any man." Eternias said.

"Maybe, but the question is why does the man want to marry her?" Ryou said as he, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Marik approached them.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked, who had joined them.

Malik sighed. "Some of the men that come here are only after one, two, or possibly three of the following reasons: power, wealth, lust. That's all that most of them want." Malik explained.

"So, the men either want the title, the money, or her body." Yami said.

"It's sad, but true." Ryou said.

"Yuugi told me that several men have forced themselves on her." Heba said.

"I wish that I had been here for that." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Marik asked.

"Sp that I could have killed him." Yami said.

"There's no need. Between Bakura and Marik, they have it covered. They don't let anyone hurt her for any reason." Malik said.

"Lady Yuugi will find it hard to find someone that will not just look at her beauty. Not many women are as beautiful as she is." Yuesei said.

"Well, Yuugi would argue that point." Ryou said.

"Speaking of Lady Yuugi, where is she?" Atemu asked.

"Dealing with another would-be suitor." Marik growled.

"Then where's Bakura?" Seth asked.

Marik smirked and said, "Seeing if he needs to commit murder."

A few moments later, Bakura and Yuugi appeared.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, he's going home with a broken jaw." Bakura said.

"Why did you do that?" Yami asked.

"I didn't." Bakura replied.

"Yuugi, you did that?" Heba asked, rather surprised. He had never thought that his sister would be one to be violent.

"Yes, I did. I did not appreciate the man trying to feel me up." Yuugi said.

"When did you learn to fight, though?" Jou asked.

"Marik and Bakura thought that I would need it if they weren't around. Bakura was close by, but I beat him to the punch." Yuugi said.

"Literally." Bakura said, smirking.

"Well, the man deserved it for trying that." Yuugi said.

"Yes, he did." Atemu said. He smirked and said, "Just wish that I could have seen that. I don't think that he's like being seen being hit like that by a woman. No offense to anyone here."

"I don't take any. It might be a bit unorthodox, but I would rather be able to be able to defend myself than be harmed." Yuugi said.

"I would have done the same thing." Anzu said.

"So would I." Mana agreed.

Yami looked at Yuugi. 'She's a rather modest girl. She willing to defend herself. I wonder what she is really like.' Yami thought.

"Dinner should be ready soon. We may as well go on to the dining room." Yuugi said.

Jou's stomach growled then.

Seth groaned. "Damn it, Jou!" Seth shouted.

"What? Can I help it that I'm hungry?" Jou asked.

"You're always hungry!" everyone shouted.

Yuugi shook her head. "Come with us." she said.

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura led them to the dining room.

Yami had decided that he would try to get to know Yuugi while they were there, hoping that she would not be like the other women at the palace.

* * *

I didn't want Yuugi to be a damsel-in-distress type, so she can defend herself.

Yuugi and Yami get to know each other a little in the next chapter. Sorry, but they start off as friends in this.

R&R.


	5. Friends?

The italics are Yuugi's diary entry.

* * *

Chapter 5- Friends?

Yuugi walked out into the gardens and sat down on one of the benches by the water fountain. It was her favorite place in the garden to sit. Yuugi shut her eyes and sighed.

Heba, Atemu, Honda, Anzu, Eternias, Yuesei, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all wanted to spend time with their respective lover, so they all had gone to their own rooms.

Yuugi had figured that Yami and Mana were together, so she had decided to go out into the gardens for a while.

"Do you mind if I join you, Lady Yuugi?" a baritone voice asked.

Yuugi turned to her right and was surprised to find that Yami was standing beside her. "Of course not, Prince Yami. Please, sit down." Yuugi replied.

Yami took the invitation and sat down beside Yuugi. "While I'm here, I would prefer that you called me Yami, Lady Yuugi." Yami said.

"You're the Crown Prince, thought. Few are allowed to call you just by your name." Yuugi said.

"Yes, and you have no idea how tiring it can be to be called of those things. I would much prefer it if you would just call me Yami, Lady Yuugi." Yami said.

"Very well, but only if you will call me Yuugi." Yuugi replied.

"As you wish." Yami replied.

"May I ask why you came here as well?" Yuugi asked.

"I came to get away from the palace for a few weeks. All of the things that go along with being a Prince of Egypt does get rather tiring, and my father suggested that I take a break, and I wanted to meet Heba's family since he will be my brother-in-law." Yami said.

"What do you think of my brother?" Yuugi asked.

"Of your brother, or the relationship that he has with my brother?" Yami asked teasingly.

Yuugi smiled and said, "Both."

"I don't have a problem with them being in a relationship. I had already known that Atemu didn't like women, so it was no problem for me. As for your brother, I think that he is a great person. He is a rather funny man." Yami said.

"Can I assume that you have been on the receiving end of one of his and Jou's pranks?" Yuugi asked.

"On more than one occasion, actually." Yami answered. He frowned and said, "How did you know that?"

"They were like that before my father forced them to leave. Just be thankful that Malik was not there to help them. Heba's bad on his own. With Jou, it's double trouble. Add Malik to the mix, you have a living nightmare." Yuugi said.

"And they did that all the time?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes. Somehow, they always managed to either drag me and Ryou into them, or we were the ones that the jokes were being play one." Yuugi said.

"Yes. Heba has a rather strange sense of humor. Heba does know when he needs to be serious, and when the situation calls for it, he is serious. Heba's made my brother very happy, and that's all that really mattered to me." Yami said.

"Is that why you chose to take the throne for Atemu?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. The council wanted Atemu to marry a woman within a year's time because an heir was needed for the throne. It is true that an heir was needed, but I knew, just like Father, that Atemu would never have been happy in a relationship with a woman. You see, whoever Atemu married would have one day become queen, and most of the women that were after Atemu were rather jealous, vindictive, and spiteful women. Any one of them would have had Heba killed for being in a relationship with Atemu. Being his wife, this woman would have had the power to do that, and no one would have been able to top her. Atemu didn't want Heba to die because of their relationship, but he also didn't want to give Heba up either. I knew this, and I didn't want Atemu to have to be forced to give up Heba just because of the throne. That's why I chose to take the throne. I didn't want Atemu to have to do that. Besides, I like women, so once I find the woman who is right for me, I will marry her and have an heir with her." Yami said.

"Do you plan on marrying her soon?" Yuugi asked.

Yami blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Aren't you and Mana together?" Yuugi asked.

Yami realized what she thought and started to laugh.

Yuugi looked at him, rather confused herself.

"Yuugi, there is nothing like that between me and Mana. Mana and I grew up together, so there is no way that I would want to be with Mana. She's like a younger sister to me." Yami told her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. She was just always with you, so I assumed that you and she were together." Yuugi said.

"No. There is nothing like that between me and Mana, Yuugi. In fact, one of the reasons that I got away from the palace was so that I could away from all the women that were throwing themselves at me. There are very few women who would not want the chance to be queen. All of them think that I will just instantly fall for them just because they are beautiful. I will admit that the women are, but I don't want a relationship based on that alone." Yami said.

"You want a relationship where you are truly in love with your wife, and she is truly in love with you. You want a meaningful relationship, not one that is based on sex and power." Yuugi added.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled. "Yami, I have the same problem that you do. You know that even though Grandfather allowed Heba and Jou to come back that they have no official rank in the family." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Well, Heba would have been the head of the family. Since my father had no other son, I am the one who has to carry on the family name. Whoever my husband is will become the head of my family as well as gain the title and the wealth that comes along with being my husband." Yuugi explained.

"I see. So, most of the men that come here want either power, wealth, or sex." Yami said.

"Yes. There are several that have tried to force themselves on me. As you know, if I didn't stop them, then Bakura or Marik or both would have." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I know that you can take care of yourself from hearing that you broke that man's jaw from earlier." Yami said.

Yuugi glared at him. "I wasn't about to let him feel me up and think that he could get away with it. That was just wrong." Yuugi said.

"I have no argument there. You have no idea how many women have tried to force themselves on me. It gets rather annoying and frustrating when they do that thinking that their looks alone are all that they need to impress me." Yami said.

Yuugi gave a small laugh. "Sounds to me like we have a very similar problem." Yuugi said.

"Yes. It's nice just to get away form it all." Yami said.

The two spent the next few hours just talking to each other and getting to know each other.

Yami was laughing hysterically while Yuugi glared playfully at him.

"I can't believe that Heba did that." Yami said.

"Oh, he did. You have no idea how frustrating it was to have a brother that played practical jokes on you all the time, especially when it was something that embarrassed you in front of other people." Yuugi said.

"I can imagine that Heba got yelled at for causing you to trip and fall down the stairs when there were visiting dignitaries there." Yami said.

"Yes, it was, and Father did give Heba a good scolding, although I wish that he wouldn't have done that in front of the dignitaries." Yuugi said.

"That was a little uncalled for. If Atemu and I did something like that, Father would have waited until the dignitaries either left or were in their rooms before he scolded us." Yami said.

"That was a little better." Yuugi said.

"How often did you get caught in their practical jokes?" Yami asked.

"Well, being the only girl of the group did not help me in that situation. I was picked on quite a bit because of that. That's part of the reason why I can take such good care of myself. Growing up in a home that had only boys my own age didn't do much good for me." Yuugi said.

"You seemed to have turned out just fine to me." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

Yami looked up and said, "Ra's almost completely gone. Perhaps we should retire for the night."

"Yes. It would be best." Yuugi agreed.

The two walked back into the house.

"I enjoyed talking with you, Yami. It was nice to talk to someone who isn't trying to seduce me." Yuugi said.

"Likewise. I hope that we have time to talk later on while we're still here." Yami said.

"I'm sure that we will. From what I've seen, Atemu likes being alone with Heba at some point during the day." Yuugi said.

"Yes. They all do." Yami agreed.

The two walked to the hall where all of the bedrooms were located.

"Good evening, Yami. I hope that you sleep well." Yuugi said.

"Good evening, Yuugi." Yami replied.

The two went into their separate rooms.

* * *

Yami changed into night clothes and lay down.

'Yuugi truly is a nice person, and she didn't do anything at all to try and seduce me.' Yami thought. He let a small smile play across his lips. 'Perhaps I have found someone that I can trust not to try and become queen. Yuugi could actually be a good friend for me.' Yami thought.

With that thought in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yuugi also had changed into night clothes and sat down on her bed.

Yuugi reached over and took a book out of a drawer of the table by her bed. She opened it and started writing.

_Day_ _102 _

_To my surprise, Heba and Jou arrived here today. I didn't think that they would actually come here after the way that they were thrown out of the family. They know that Grandfather, Ryou, Malik, and I had nothing to do with that. I was even more surprised to find that they had come with eight others. Atemu, the oldest Prince of Egypt, is engaged to Heba, so I was very glad that I had the chance to meet him. I also met Seth, who is a high priest and engaged to Jou. He seems rather cold and distant, but I can see something in his eyes that tell me that that is not all that he is. I'm glad that Heba and Jou found someone that they can be happy with. I also met Eternias, who is another priest and the Princes' cousin. Yuesei, who is Eternias' husband, also came. They both seem to be very wise, so I assume that they lead the younger ones in the right way. Honda is a guard. I think he came to provide protection for the Princes'. Anzu, who is being courted by Honda, also came. She is a very pretty girl, and I think that she is a good person. Mana is a friend to them all and also came. She seems to be a very cheerful and happy girl although I think that she is a little bit naïve. Yami, the Crown Prince of Egypt, also came. He is as handsome as I have heard about. _

_Heba and I had the chance to talk earlier. We talked about our lives for the last five years. I wanted to learn all that I could about the life that Heba has been living since I haven't had the chance to see him in all that time. I can see that Heba is very happy with Atemu, and I think that that is all that really matters in this point and time. I learned how Heba and Atemu first got together. I must say that nearly being killed isn't how I would want to confess to someone that I'm in love with them, but at least they are together._

_I talked with Yami this evening. We talked for a long time. I found out that he has a problem similar to mine. He will be Pharaoh when his father passes on, which I hope is no time soon for the Pharaoh's sake. Anyway, Yami has women throwing themselves at him left and right just because they want the title of queen and the power that goes with it. I feel sorry got Yami. I know his pain. There are men who come onto me with the sole propose of gaining the power and wealth that comes along with my family. There some that also want me because of my body. Sometimes, I just hate my looks because I have men after me for them. Only a few have been genuine in their advances, although none of them have taken to my liking. Yami and I have very similar problems. It was so easy to talk to him. I felt very at ease when we were talking about these things. I think that I have found myself another friend. It's nice to have people that I can depend on not to make advances on me, and I know that he won't. I look forward to spending more time with Yami and getting to know him even better._

Yuugi stopped writing in her diary and out it away. She had started the diary so that she could write down her own personal thoughts. It was a way to release her frustration.

Today, Yuugi only wrote about her family coming back and the others because that was more important to her than anything else.

'I think that Yami and I could turn out to be great friends. I look forward to being able to spend more time with him.' Yuugi thought.

That was the last thought that she had before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Heba lay in the bed with Atemu. His head was restring on Atemu chest. He was still breathless from their third bout of lovemaking.

Atemu gently ran his hand through Heba's hair. "You know, I really need to find a way to thank Yami for making it to where you and I will always be together." Atemu said, kissing the top of Heba's head.

"Try finding a way to keep the women from throwing themselves at him. I'm sure that that would make him very happy." Heba said.

"I'm a man, not a miracle worker. I very much doubt that I would be able to pull off something like that." Atemu said.

"I know. That will only stop when Yami finally gets married and has a queen." Heba said.

"No, it won't. Father told me that it never stopped for him. After he was married to my mother, there were women who still came onto him. It just wasn't as often. They finally gave up when they realized that my father loved my mother." Atemu said.

"I just hope that Yami is able to find a woman that will love him for who is, not what they will gain by marrying him." Heba said.

"Don't worry, love. Yami will not marry someone that he doesn't love. I think that he'll be just fine. Yami is more than capable of finding a suitable wife for himself." Atemu said.

"I know that." Heba said.

Atemu noticed the slight guiltily look and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just feel a little guilty about abandoning Yuugi the way I did. I came here so that I could see my sister again." Heba said.

"You spent a great deal of the afternoon together, and I'm sure that Yuugi understands." Atemu said.

"I have no doubt that Yuugi understands. She seems like the type that would not hold that against you. Besides, we have two weeks that we are spending here. I'm sure that you and Yuugi will find plenty of time to spend together. Besides, I'll talk to Father and see if he doesn't mind Yuugi coming and spending time with you at the palace." Atemu said.

Heba smiled brightly. "Really?" Heba asked.

Atemu smiled at how innocent Heba looked. "Yes. I think Father will like that idea." Atemu said.

"What about Ryou and Malik?" Heba asked.

"They'll probably be able to come too, but I'm not sure about Bakura and Marik. I know that father cleared them of all their wrongs after they saved me and Yami, but I don't know how Father would feel about the former King and Prince of Thieves staying at the palace." Atemu said.

"It seems like Ryou and Malik have them under control, but I'll understand if the Pharaoh doesn't want them to be there. He has good reason not to want them there." Heba said.

"I wonder what Yami did while we were here." Atemu said.

"You know that Mana probably dragged him into doing something that he just did not want to do. You know what she's like." Heba said.

"Yeah. I do." Atemu replied.

It wasn't long before the two had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Atemu, Heba, Jou, Seth, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Eternias, Yuesei, Anzu, and Honda were startled to find that Yuugi and Yami were already at the breakfast table, laughing together, along with Mana.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Not much. We were just waiting for all of you to get down here so that we would eat." Yami replied.

"Speaking of which, I think that we can have breakfast." Solomon said, walking into the room.

As they ate, they discussed what they would do that day.

"I was thinking about showing them the Oasis that we played at as children." Yuugi said.

"That's a great idea. We haven't been there in years." Heba said.

"I guess that's what we'll do today then." Yami said.

Atemu watched his brother. 'Odd. Yami's completely at ease with Yuugi. I think that he's friends with her.' Atemu thought.

The group continued with their breakfast.

* * *

That was the beginning of Yuugi and Yami's friendship.

The next chapter will have the group at the Oasis.

R&R.


	6. The Oasis

Sorry I didn't update yeaterday. I ws feeling a little under the weather.

Here's chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6- The Oasis

After breakfast was eaten, the group got ready to go to the Oasis.

"Where's Yuug at?" Jou asked.

"Yuug?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little nickname that we call her every so often." Jou said, shrugging.

Heba rolled his eyes. "More like the one that you call her." Heba clarified.

Jou shrugged. "It's not like Yuug really minds being called that." Jou said.

"Anyway, where is Yuugi at?" Atemu asked.

"If I know her, she's probably changing." Heba said.

"Changing?" Eternias asked.

Ryou laughed. "You didn't expect her to go to the Oasis in a good dress, did you?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. She never goes in a good dress there." Malik added.

"I would rather not mess them up." Yuugi said.

Everyone turned to see that Yuugi was wearing a skirt that reached her knees as well as hung off her shoulders a little bit. Her hair was also in a long ponytail like always.

"I see that you still prefer those types of clothes going to the Oasis." Heba said.

"I have to when I consider the fact that you, Malik, and Jou have this odd tendency to push me into the water." Yuugi said, glaring at the three mentioned.

All three smiled guiltily.

"Certainly a beautiful woman." Eternias muttered.

"Yes. She truly is." Yuesei agreed.

"Shall we go?" Yuugi asked.

The group agreed and mounted their horses.

"Please tell me that this place isn't that far away." Seth said.

"No. It shouldn't take us but about fifteen minutes to reach the Oasis." Jou replied.

"Good." Seth said.

"Does he not like to ride horses?" Ryou asked.

"He does. It's when it gets so hot that it really irks him." Jou answered.

The group had their horses go and started toward the Oasis.

True to Jou's word, they arrived at the Oasis within fifteen minutes.

"Wow." Anzu breathed when she the Oasis.

"This is largest Oasis that I have ever seen." Honda said.

"We know. We were rather surprised when we stumbled across this Oasis when we were younger. We got to the point that we were using it as a place to go and have fun." Yuugi said.

"We had to considering the face that father wasn't one who believed in fun" Heba muttered.

"Okay. That's a little harsh. Father may have been a little strict, but he still let us have fun." Atemu said.

"Doesn't matter now." Jou said.

The Oasis was surrounded by trees on all sides. The water itself didn't look very deep, but it was clear. So clear that the bottom could be seen.

"Not many people know about this Oasis. That's why it's in such good condition." Yuugi explained.

"This is actually how Malik and I met Bakura and Marik." Ryou said.

"How's that?" Jou asked.

"We stumbled across this Oasis when we were wandering. Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik came here while we were there. At first, they thought that we were going to try and hurt them, but they learned very fast that we had no intention of hurting them. In fact, they mentioned that the Oasis didn't actually belong to anyone. We started to come there and see them." Bakura said.

"And I'm guessing that overtime, you all fell for each other." Heba said.

The four nodded.

"Yes, and I started to hate to come considering the fact that all they wanted to do was make out." Yuugi said.

The group burst out laughing at the blushes on Ryou and Malik's faces and the glares on Bakura and Marik's faces.

"It's true." Yuugi said sweetly.

The group slowly started to spread out across the Oasis, doing their own things.

"What do you think, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"I wish we had something like this at the palace for us to get away every so often when we needed it." Atemu remarked.

Heba laughed. "Yes. It would be especially helpful when you have had a rather stressful day." Heba said.

Atemu glared down at him. "And what does that mean?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing. Except that you are no fun to be around when you're stressed out." Heba said before darting away from Atemu.

"Heba, get back here!" Atemu shouted, chasing after Heba.

"What's that all about?" Yuugi asked.

Mana giggled. "That only happens when Heba says something that's going to get him in trouble with Atemu." Mana said.

Yuugi shook her head. "That brother of mine always gets himself in trouble." Yuugi said.

Seth and Jou were off in a little area by themselves, making out.

"Should we really be doing this here? We can do it any time." Jou said.

"So what?" Seth asked, smirking before he went back to what he had been doing before.

"What do you think of Yuugi, lover?" Yuesei asked.

"I don't know. I haven't spent much time with her, but from what I've seen, she seems to be a very nice girl. She's very pretty. I know that any man with genuine interest in her will be very lucky." Eternias answered.

"Meaning that you hope that she marries a man who will love her for who she is and will take good care of her." Yuesei said.

"I don't wish anything bad on her. From what I've seen, she's a very honest and trustworthy girl. Besides, she's Heba's sister, and I think that Heba would have told us if there was anything off." Eternias said.

Yuugi, noticing that Yami was off to himself, walked over and said, "Yami, are you all right?"

Yami, who was relaxing against a tree and had his eyes closed, opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yami replied.

"You're just off to yourself. I wondered if you were enjoying yourself." Yuugi answered, sitting down beside Yami.

"I am enjoying not having women throw themselves at me left and right just because of my position. Yes, I do enjoy being right here, though. It's quiet and peaceful, except for the noise that the others are making, although I am used to those kinds of things. It's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of palace life." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled and looked back at where everyone was.

Atemu had caught Heba and was now tickling him.

Yuugi suddenly got a devilish smirk on her face. "Hey, Yami, Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of Heba's pranks?" Yuugi asked.

Yami glared. "Your brother has to have the most sadistic sense of humor that I have ever seen." Yami said.

Yuugi's smirk widened. "How about we get back at him?" Yuugi asked.

Yami's interest was perked. "How?" Yami asked. Sitting up.

Yuugi leaned over and whispered in his ear her idea.

Eternias saw Yuugi whispering to Yami and frowned.

"What's wrong, lover?" Yuesei asked.

"I think that Yuugi might be coming onto Yami." Eternias replied.

Yuesei looked and saw the smirk on Yami's face. "I think that it's more plotting than seducing. Yami wouldn't have that look on his face if she was trying to seduce him." Yuesei pointed out.

"Hmm. I see your point, but what could those two be planning to do?" Eternias asked.

"I don't know." Yuesei replied.

The two shrugged and went back to the conversation that they had been having beforehand.

"Yuugi, that is an excellent idea. Do you think that Heba will get mad at you?" Yami asked.

"Probably, but this is just payback for all the pranks that he has played on me before." Yuugi answered.

"And all I have to do is get Atemu away from him?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded.

"Yuugi, I would be honored to help you in this." Yami replied.

The two got up to do what they had planned.

"Atemu, could I talk to you for a moment?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing, Yami." Atemu answered and walked off with his brother.

"I wonder what that's all about." Heba muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much, Heba. Yami's just getting Atemu out of the way." Yuugi said.

"Out of the way? What do you-" Heba started as he turned to face Yuugi.

As soon as he turned to her, Yuugi had pushed Heba backwards and caused him to fall backwards into the water.

"YUUGI!" Heba exclaimed.

Atemu's jaw dropped.

Yami burst out laughing as did everyone else at the sight.

Heba glared at Yuugi, who was smiling innocently at him.

Atemu couldn't help it. He started to laugh, too.

"Atemu, this isn't funny!" Heba snapped.

"No, but you sure seemed to think that it was considering the fact you used to do it to me all the time when we were younger." Yuugi said, crossing her arms and glaring down at Heba.

Heba just grinned innocently, considering the fact that he knew Yuugi was right.

"I'm sorry, Heba, but that was funny." Atemu said.

"And you did deserve it." Yami added.

Heba's eyes widened. "You were in on this, weren't you, Yami?" Heba demanded as he climbed out of the water.

"Yes, I was. You have pulled way too many pranks on me since you got to the palace, and I wanted the chance to get back at you, and Yuugi offered me the perfect opportunity to do just that." Yami answered.

"Heba, you have to admit that you do deserve that." Malik said.

"Ok. Fine. I guess I did deserve that, especially since I did do it to you a lot when we were kids, Yuugi." Heba said.

"Did you really have to help her?" Atemu asked.

"All I really did was get you out of the way so that you weren't pushed in, too." Yami replied.

With that incident out of the way, the group continued with their time at the Oasis.

"Yuugi, just what kind of pranks did Heba play on you?" Yami asked.

"Anything he and his partners in crime could think of." Yuugi replied.

"Who were his partners?" Yami asked.

"Jou and Malik were usually in on it with him. Ryou was the only one that I could count on not to do anything, although he never was able to convince them not to go through with the pranks." Yuugi said.

"What all did they do?" Yami asked.

"Let's see. You know about pushing me in the water. They would take things out of my room and hide them throughout our house. They would trip me up on purpose so that I would fall flat on my face. They would sneak up on me and scare the daylights out of me on purpose. Then there was the time that they somehow managed to sneak into my room and stole all my clothes, leaving me only with a pair of Heba's clothes." Yuugi said.

"They stole all your clothes?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I could have killed them for that stunt." Yuugi said.

Yami shook his head. "I never thought that they would do something that low." Yami said.

"Trust me. They have done some pretty low things." Yuugi said.

The group ate the lunch that they had brought with them before they continued with their time at the Oasis.

When Yuugi looked up, she noticed that the sun was starting to get to where it would set. "We had better go back. Ra will be setting soon, and Grandfather won't be happy if we're out after dark." Yuugi said.

"She's right. It'll be safer for us to go on back." Eternias said.

The group mounted their horses again and headed back for the house.

* * *

After they arrived home, Atemu, Heba, Seth, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Anzu, Honda, Eternias, and Yuesei returned to their own rooms.

"Hmm. I wonder why they all wanted to go to their rooms in such a hurry." the ever-innocent Mana stated.

Yuugi and Yami looked at each other with knowing looks.

"I'm sure that they're having more fun than we are." Yami muttered.

Mana turned to look at him. "Like what?" Mana asked.

"You'll find out later." Yuugi said.

"All right." Mana said and started to walk on.

"You should be a little more careful with what you say around her. Mana seems to still be rather innocent and naïve.

"She is. I guess you're right. You're not the first person to tell me that I need to be more careful about what I way in front of her." Yami agreed.

"I doubt that we'll be seeing any of the others for the rest of the day." Yuugi said.

"I agree. What is there that the three of us can do, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Do either of you play chess?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, I thought that we could play. Grandfather, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik are sick of the fact that I beat them every time that we play." Yuugi replied.

"I like that idea." Yami said. He looked ahead and said, "Mana!"

Mana turned and came back to them. "What's up, Yami?" Mana asked.

"You care to play chess. The three of us can take turns playing each other." Yami said.

"Okay. Sounds fun." Mana agreed.

"Follow me." Yuugi said. She lead Yami and Mana to the library, where the chess board was set up.

Mana's eyes lit up.

"Yuugi, you and I might be playing alone." Yami said.

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Mana loves reading, and I think that she would rather read than play chess." Yami said.

"You're welcome to read any of the books in here, Mana." Yuugi said/

"Really?" Mana asked.

Yuugi nodded.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mana exclaimed, grabbing Yuugi in a tight hug before she went running over to the books.

"I didn't expect that." Yuugi said.

"Mana's like that. You get used to it after so long." Yami said.

"Well, how about we play, then?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded, and the two sat down to play a game,

After a while and many brilliant moves, Yuugi moved one of her pieces and said, "Checkmate."

Yami was shocked. "Yuugi, you are the first person that has ever beaten me in a game. Not even Atemu has ever managed that." Yami said.

Yuugi blushed. "I like games. What can I say?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, how about another game?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." Yuugi replied.

Yuugi won the next game.

Hearing that Yuugi was managing to beat Yami, Mana went over and started to watch them.

Yuugi and Yami ended up playing five games. Yuugi won three and Yami won two.

"Wow. No one's ever been able to beat Yami before." Mana said.

"Yes. I established that already, Mana." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "It was just a friendly game, Mana." Yuugi said.

"She's right. I don't mind being beaten that much, Mana." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Mana said.

"It's late. I think that we should retire for the night." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I agree." Yami said.

"Could I take the book and read it in my room, Yuugi?" Mana asked.

"Of course, Mana." Yuugi replied.

Mana took the book, and they went to their rooms.

"Good night, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Good night, Yami." Yuugi replied.

The two went to their own rooms for the night.

Yami and Yuugi were becoming very good friends.

* * *

That was the time at the Oasis. I hope you liked it.

Heba and the others will probably return to the palace in the chapter.

R&R.


	7. Returning to the Palace

Chapter 7- Returning to the Palace

The two weeks seemed to fly by for the group. It was now the night before they had to return to the palace.

Heba and Yuugi were sitting outside in the gardens.

"You know, this time has passed faster than I would have liked." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "I know, Heba. It's the fun times that always seem to go by the fastest." Yuugi said.

Heba sighed. "I guess we're back to the boring palace life now." Heba said.

Yuugi looked over at her brother curiously. "How can palace life be boring?" Yuugi asked.

"It can be. Believe me. I mean, it's pretty much the same routine everyday. Every so often, there will be something different that happens, but for the most part, it's the same thing everyday." Heba said.

"Well, look at it this way, Heba. You and Atemu will be planning your wedding soon, which means that you'll be married to him very soon. You always have that to look forward to." Yuugi pointed out for him.

Heba smiled back. "You're right about that, Sister. I think that is exactly what I am going to focus on right now." Heba said. He looked over at his sister and said, "You are going to come when we get married, aren't you?"

"As long as I am invited, I will as I am sure that Ryou, Malik, and Grandfather will." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded. "I don't think that the Pharaoh will be too fond of the idea of Bakura and Marik being there. I know that they haven't caused anymore trouble, but it's still known that they were once thieves." Heba said.

"I know. Don't worry about that." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded. He looked up at the moon and said, "Yuugi, do you remember when were young and we would come out here to watch the moon?"

"Yeah, I remember, although we had to sneak past Father in order to do that." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, Father wouldn't disapprove of my marriage to Atemu, wouldn't he?" Heba asked.

Yuugi sighed. "Heba, you know that he would. Father was completely against it. He even told me, Malik, and Ryou that of he found out that we had talked to you and Jou, we would be killed." Yuugi said.

Heba's eyes widened. "He did that." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded. "You shouldn't care whether or not our father would approve of your marriage. As long as you are happy with Atemu, that is all that should matter." Yuugi smiled. "Besides, I think that Atemu will make a wonderful husband for you." Yuugi said.

"Thanks, Yuugi. I'm glad that I have you on my side at least." Heba said.

Yuugi hugged her brother and said, "You'll always have me on your side, Brother. Don't forget that."

Heba hugged her back and said, "I know, and I'll always be on your side, Sister." Heba pulled away and added, "And if you have too much trouble with any suitors, just let me know. Atemu will have them thrown in the dungeons for that."

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "With Bakura and Marik here, I don't think that I'm going to need that kind of help." Yuugi said.

"Just in case." Heba replied.

Yuugi shook her head. "I'm going to miss having you around, you know." Yuugi said.

"That makes two of us." Heba replied.

* * *

Yami lay on the bed in his room, thinking. 'We're going back to the palace tomorrow, which means that I will be going back to having every woman that I come across throwing herself at me in hopes that I will be impressed enough by her beauty to make her my wife.' Yami thought.

An instant later, his mind shifted to Yuugi.

'Yuugi is nothing like I thought she would be. I had seen her as a timid person who didn't so anything to take up for herself. I thought that she would have been throwing herself at me and trying to get me to fall in love with her so that she could be the next queen of Egypt, but I don't see that at all. Yuugi isn't timid. She's very capable of taking care of herself. Yuugi has the same problem that I do of people coming after her for her status, wealth, and body.' Yami thought.

A small smile graced his lips as he thought about Yuugi.

'Yuugi is a very beautiful girl. I knew that from the start, but there's a lot more to her than that. She's smart and funny. She does have a bit of a mean streak.' Yami smiled as he remembered when she had pushed Heba into the water the day at the Oasis. 'Yuugi is so much more than I had expected. Yuugi is as good of a gamer as I am.' Yami thought.

Suddenly, Yami sat upright in the bed as he realized what was going on with him.

"Oh my, Ra! I think I'm falling for Yuugi." Yami said.

* * *

The following morning, after breakfast was eaten, the group readied themselves to head to the palace.

"Have a safe journey back to the palace." Solomon said.

"We will, Grandfather." Heba said.

"Hope that you're able to come back soon." Ryou said.

"We'll see how things go." Atemu replied.

"Oh. Bakura. Marik." Heba said.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

"You'd better keep those suitors of my sister's in line." Heba said.

Bakura smirked as did Marik.

"That won't be a problem." Marik said.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Heba." Yuugi said.

Yami felt a twinge of jealousy when Yuugi's suitors were mentioned.

"We'd better go." Eternias said.

The group nodded and rode out of the gates.

"Well, I wonder when we will see them next." Ryou said.

Bakura smirked. "I could always break us into the palace to see them." Bakura said.

WHACK!

"Ow! Ryou, what the hell was that for?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"You promised that you wouldn't do anything illegal again!" Ryou exclaimed.

"You also promised me that before I gave you permission to marry my grandson." Solomon added.

Yuugi started to giggle.

"Yuugi, it's not funny." Ryou cried.

"Yes, it is, Ryou. Bakura was only joking." Yuugi said.

Ryou looked at his husband. "You were?" Ryou asked.

"Of course I was. I promised you that I wouldn't do anything illegal ever again, and I don't intend on breaking that promise." Bakura said.

Marik started laughing. "I can't believe that you thought he would break into the palace. He didn't even try that when we were still thieves. There's not a chance that he would want to get caught breaking into the palace because that would immediately sentence him death." Marik said.

"Knock it off, Marik." Malik said.

"Why? I think that this is rather funny." Marik said.

"Let's go back in." Yuugi said.

The group headed back into the house.

* * *

"I must say that I rather enjoyed meeting your family Heba. Apart from the shock of knowing that Bakura and Marik are married into it, I found the trip rather enjoyable and relaxing." Atemu said.

"I agree. I like your sister. She's real fun to be around." Anzu added.

"You have female friends back at the palace." Honda pointed out.

"I know that, but Yuugi was different. She isn't one of those stuck up ladies who only think about how much power they have and how beautiful they are. Yuugi rarely mentions any of those things." Anzu said.

"Yeah. She's a lot of fun to be around." Mana added.

"Yes. She certainly is different. Yuugi does have a great deal of power and wealth, and she is certainly a very beautiful girl." Yuesei agreed.

"Yeah, well, Yuugi never was one who liked to be the center of attention. Of course, her looks usually make her the center of attention for most men, but it doesn't mean that she likes it being that way." Heba said.

"I do know that I wouldn't mind having her around at the palace. At least that would be on person that we could actually have around that would make our lives a little more bearable, especially on those days that we have really stressful ones." Seth said.

"Hey. I thought that I was the one that you were getting married to and wanted to be around." Jou said.

"You can get on a person's nerve, puppy." Seth said.

"I do not!" Jou retorted.

"You do, too!" Seth shot back.

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

Seth burst out laughing.

Jou, realizing what Seth had done, glared and said, "You cheated!"

The rest burst out laughing.

"Jou, you fell for the oldest trick in the book." Yami stated.

"Like you haven't fell for that before." Jou said.

"I never said that I hadn't." Yami replied.

* * *

Aknanaknon looked out from the balcony by the throne room.

Amara walked up to him and said, "Aknankanon, are you all right?"

"It has been rather quiet lately without all of them here. I will be glad for them to be back." Aknankanon told his wife.

"I know. I am ready to see them again, too. I just hope that Heba enjoyed being able to see his family again. Jou, too." Amara said.

"I'm sure that they were." Aknanaknon said.

A guard came in and said, "Pharaoh." He kneeled before Aknankanon and Amara.

"Yes. What news have you brought?" Aknankanon asked..

"My king, the Princes' group has been spotted. They will be arriving at the palace gates any moment now." the guard said.

"Good." Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon and Amara left the throne room to greet their sons.

Soon, the group arrived back at the palace.

"Welcome home." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Father. Mother." Atemu said.

"I trust that you had an enjoyable time." Amara said.

"Yes, we did." Heba said.

Servants came rushing to get their things and have them moved back to their rooms.

"Come. You can tell us about it." Aknanaknon said.

The group followed Amara and Aknanaknon back into the palace.

"Well, there was one thing that none of us knew about that was rather shocking." Yami said.

"What was that?" Amara asked.

"It seems that Marik and Bakura are married to Ryou and Malik, our cousins." Heba said.

"The Thief King?!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

All nodded.

"You have to admit that they haven't caused us any trouble since they did save Atemu and Yami from those raiders." Seth said.

"He is right. It's been over two years since the last time they did anything." Eternias added.

Amara frowned. "Was this fine with the head of your family, Heba?" Amara asked.

"Yes. Since my father was killed, my grandfather became head of the family again until my sister married. Grandfather gave them permission." Heba said.

"Well, I just hope that they do not cause any further problems for us." Aknankanon said.

"I don't think that they will." Eternias said.

"Other than that little shocker, everything else about it was enjoyable." Anzu said.

"That is good to hear." Aknanaknon said.

"Although it would have been nice to be informed that Yuugi was Heba's twin sister." Honda said.

"She's your twin?" Amara asked Heba.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that before. They were kind of struck by how much alike we look." Heba said.

"Alike? Heba, you two look almost exactly alike. The only differences were that her skin was pale, she had long hair, and she's female. Other than that, there was no difference in how you look." Atemu said.

"Okay. So, there's no much difference in us at all. It slipped my mind." Heba said.

* * *

"Prince Yami!" a shrill voice called.

Yami stopped the walk back to his rooms when he heard the shrill voice. He groaned internally. He knew that voice and hated the owner. He turned to find a blonde with blue eyes stopping by him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, my Prince?" the girl asked with a seductive glint in her eyes.

"To my rooms, Lady Mia." Yami replied.

Mia grabbed his arm and said, "I will go with you, Prince."

Her intent was clear, and Yami didn't like it.

Yami jerked his arm free and said, "No. I do not wish for you to accompany me."

"Why not? I am certain that we could find plenty to do." Mia said, smiling sexily. 'After all, I will be his queen one day.' Mia thought.

"I wish to be alone at the moment, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me be." Yami said. He turned to walk off.

"Yami, if we're to be married, we need to get to know each other." Mia said.

Yami whirled around on her, his crimson eyes blazing. "Listen carefully, Lady Mia. You do not address me in such a disrespectful way, or I will have you arrested for refusing to show me the respect of my position." Yami said. Normally, he didn't care about his position, but he used it to get her to leave him alone.

Mia's eyes widened in fear as she realized that she had overstepped her bounds.

"Also, I have no intention of marrying you, so don't ever say that again. And if I hear it around the palace, I will have you arrested for lying about it. Do you understand?" Yami said. His voice was full of anger and hatred.

Mia nodded, speechless.

Yami turned and stormed off.

Mia narrowed her eyes after him. 'There is no one better suited to govern over these pathetic people than me, and I will be the next queen of Egypt. I will make sure of that. No woman will be with him except for me.' Mia thought angrily.

* * *

Yami entered his room and slammed his door shut. He took a deep breath.

"If that woman does not leave me alone, I am going to have her killed." Yami muttered. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He sighed and rolled over.

Once more, Yuugi seemed to flood Yami's mind.

'I can't stop thinking about her. I know that I was falling for her, but this is more serious than that. I want her, and I know that she wouldn't want that. She wants us just to be friends, and I'm wanting more than that now.' Yami thought.

Yami sat up and looked out the balcony. He stood up and walked out onto it.

'I wonder if maybe there is a way to see if I could possibly have any future with Yuugi.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Lord Milian, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Yuugi said.

"And why is that?" the man asked, looking at her lustfully.

"Because I am not going to marry you because you want me in your bed. Leave now." Yuugi said.

Milian reached out and grabbed Yuugi by the wrist. "I will be your husband, and you will enjoy having me in your bed." Milian said.

Yuugi slapped him so hard that he fell. "Bakura! Marik!" Yuugi called.

The two came and grabbed him.

"We've got it, Yuugi." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We're not going to let him do anything." Marik added.

The two dragged Milian out of the room.

Yuugi put a hand to her head. 'I liked having Yami here because he did not make all of these advances on me. I like him. I know I do. I just doubt that he would want someone like me for a wife. After all, he could have any woman that he pleases. Why would he settle for me? Besides, all he wants is to be friends.' Yuugi thought. With that depressing thought in mind, Yuugi returned to her room.

* * *

Okay. Milian won't be back, but Mia will. She'll be causing Yami some trouble.

Next chapter has a ball and Yami has to find a date and has many owman throwing themselves at him to be his date.

R&R.


	8. You Need a Date

Chapter 8- You Need a Date

"A ball?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. We are hosting a ball for the visiting ambassadors. You will need dates." Aknankanon said.

Atemu smiled. "I don't think that I am going to have a problem finding a date." Atemu said.

"Yes. I know that you will undoubtedly take Heba as I am sure that Seth will take Jou." Aknankanon said. He turned to Yami and said, "But you will need to get a date, Yami."

Yami sighed. "I know. Just tell me that I have a choice in who I go with." Yami said.

"Of course you do. Why do you ask that?" Aknankanon asked.

Atemu smirked. "Because he doesn't want to have to take Mia to the ball." Atemu said.

Yami glared at his brother. "You can't stand her anymore than I can." Yami said.

"I would have to protest that one as I am sure that the council would." Aknankanon said.

Both looked at their father in surprise.

"Why do you say that, Father?" Atemu asked.

"Her reputation is well known, and you all know that the queen is suppose to be of respectable position." Aknankanon said.

"Meaning that Mia's out." Yami said.

Aknankanon nodded.

"Good. I can't stand that girl, anyway." Yami said.

"Go on. I have things that I must do." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Atemu left the throne room.

"I can't wait for the ball." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "That's because you can't wait to show off your fiancé to all of the visiting ambassadors." Yami said.

"Of course. This is the first real chance that I have had to do that, and I am not going to pass it up." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I dread all of the women that are going to be begging me to take them." Yami said.

"You know that Mia's going to be the first one to come after you." Atemu said.

"Yes, and she is not going to be going with me. I will tell her that right off." Yami said.

"And if she is persistent?" Atemu asked.

"She will be continuously turned down. I am not going with her. I think that I would ask Mana to go with me before I would ask her." Yami said.

Atemu glanced back and said, "Here's rejection number one."

"Prince Yami." Mia's shrill voice said.

Yami glared at his brother.

Atemu just smirked back and walked on.

Yami stopped and turned to face Mia. "Yes, Lady Mia." Yami said rather calmly.

"I heard that there is to be a ball in a few weeks." Mia said.

"Yes. I know." Yami said. 'Can she be any stupider? Of course I know that there is a ball.' Yami thought, rather annoyed.

"I was wondering if you had a date yet." Mia said sweetly.

"No. I do not. I was just recently told that I would need one." Yami answered.

"Then I will be your date." Mia said as if he didn't have a choice.

"No. You will not." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, an edge to her tone.

"I have no intention of taking you to the ball, Lady Mia." Yami said.

"Why not?" Mia snapped.

Yami glared at her. "Do not speak to me in such a way." Yami growled.

Mia realized her mistake. "I apologize, Prince. I just wondered why you would not want me to go with you." Mia said in a still irritated tone.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Do not forget that I am the Crown Prince, so I do not owe you an explanation to my actions. You have no right to demand an explanation for me. I answer to no one other than my father." Yami said. He turned and started to walk away.

"You will find no woman better than me, Prince." Mia said.

Yami whirled around. He stalked back to her. "On the contrary, Mia. I could find dozens better than you." Yami said.

Mia's eyes narrowed. "No, you will not." she hissed.

"I would not have a whore as my date, Mia." Yami growled.

Mia gasped at what she had been called.

"The entire palace knows about the escapades that you have had with the guards, the servants, and even the slaves. Both male and female. We know that you have had a great many people in your bed. Anyone I take to the ball will have to be of honorable reputation. Something that you do not have." Yami said.

Mia's eyes were wide. No one had ever called her on her reputation before. In fact, she had thought that no one knew of her bed partners.

"So, Lady Mia, I have no intention of taking a person of ill repute to the ball. That leaves you out." Yami said.

Mia's eyes flashed. "That's not a reason." Mia hissed.

Yami smirked. "I have standards, Mia, and I will not lower myself to the likes of you. Even if you were the last woman in Egypt, I would not take you. Get the idea of being the next queen of Egypt out of you head, too. You see, the council and my father have a say, and if they think that the woman I want to marry is not suitable for the throne, they can prevent the marriage, not to mention the fact that I would not consider you for my wife." Yami said.

"Just because of my reputation?" Mia questioned.

"No. Because I know that you would end up cheating on me, and I certainly do not want a wife who will constantly be in other people's beds, both male and female, and possibly have a child by another man and try to claim it mine. In fact, the mere fact that you cheated would be punishable by death." Yami said.

Mia's eyes widened in fear and horror. She realized that Yami knew everything about her reputation, and that her fancy for new men could end her life.

Yami smirked at her look. "I suggest that you not ask me again." Yami said. He turned and walked off.

Mia's eyes turned dark with fury. 'How dare he! No one has ever spoken to me like that! I will make sure that he has to take me to the ball. I don't care what I have to do, but I will be the next queen of Egypt. No matter who I have to go through to get that position and power.' Mia thought in complete rage.

* * *

"A ball?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "It's customary to have a ball to honor visiting ambassadors. Father is just following traditions, and every member of the court has to bring a date with them." Atemu said.

Heba saw the ulterior motive. "You're using this as a chance to show me off, aren't you?" Heba asked.

Atemu pulled Heba to him in a kiss. After the kiss ended, Atemu said, "Of course I am. I wasn't able to do that before, but I am not going to turn down the chance to do just that."

Heba sighed. "I'm going to have to dress fancy, aren't I?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We can get something that you'll like." Atemu said.

"You are too excited about this. Atemu, you know that I can't dance." Heba said.

"Well, we can work on that." Atemu said.

"Atemu, there is no way that you are going to be able to teach me how to dance considering there are a lot of things that you have to do." Heba said.

"We can always get someone else to teach you while I'm busy. Anzu is an excellent dancer. I am certain that she wouldn't mind helping you." Atemu said.

"I don't know." Heba said a little hesitantly.

There was a knock on their door.

"Come in." Atemu called.

Yami opened the door and walked in, slamming the door shut.

"Um, Yami. Are you okay?" Heba asked, noticing that Yami looked rather upset and irritated.

"No, I am not all right. I am sick and tired of all these women coming onto me just because they want the chance to say that they have been to a ball with the future pharaoh." Yami said.

Heba smiled sympathetically at him while Atemu just smirked.

Yami glared at his brother and said, "You find this far too amusing."

"Well, Yami. It is rather funny. By the way, how did things go with Mia?" Atemu asked.

Yami growled. "I told her that I didn't want to go with her, and she pretty much demanded an explanation as to why." Yami said.

"What did you tell her?" Heba asked.

"The truth. That I knew all about the men and women that she has had in her bed, and that I am not taking a woman of such ill repute to the ball. I also told her that she might as well give up the idea of being the next queen of Egypt because she would never be it." Yami said.

"Well, I am certain that she's not going to like that." Atemu said.

"It's her own fault. I told her no and I was going to walk off until I heard her say that I would find no one better than her." Yami said.

Atemu whistled. "I'd say that Mia walked right into that one." Atemu said.

"Yes, and what is she really going to do? Everyone knows about her escapades with the men and women of the palace, and there's no one that would side with her. Besides, I am the Crown Prince, so I doubt that Father and the council would side with her, especially since they know her reputation." Yami said.

"Good point. Father did say that he and the council would argue the point if you were to decide to take her to the ball or make her queen." Atemu said.

Heba blinked, not understanding. "Why would they stop it?" Heba asked.

Atemu turned to his fiancé. "The queen of Egypt is suppose to be a woman who will be loyal to the pharaoh. In short, she shouldn't have a reputation like Mia does. The people will not look kindly on the fact that the queen constantly would be cheating on her husband. Also, if she were to have a child, chances are that it wouldn't be the pharaoh's child, and that would be an outrage." Atemu explained.

"Meaning that the queen should be someone who wouldn't stray and would offer no doubt that the child she has would be the pharaoh's." Heba said.

"Yes. Another reason is that queen shouldn't be one that would try to take over the crown by trying to overrule the pharaoh. Mia would try to make all the decisions. All she's got in mind is the power and wealth that would come along with being queen." Yami said.

"He's right. Mia is far from a suitable queen." Atemu agreed.

"Well, she will keep trying. I know that before out relationship came out, Mia was constantly after you, Atemu, and nothing ever made her stay away." Heba said.

Atemu growled. "Don't I know it. I swear that I got to the point that I told the guards at my rooms that if she came to the room, she wasn't allowed in under any circumstances." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "I had to do the same thing. After she came to my rooms in the middle of the night, I ordered the guards never to let her in, whether I was there or not." Yami said.

"I know the feeling." Atemu said, finally sympathizing with his brother.

"Is there anyone that you wouldn't mind going with?" Heba asked.

"There are a few, but after I took them, they would think that they would be the next queen and start acting like it." Yami said.

"He's right. Before I met you and wouldn't have a choice, but to go, I learned after the first ball that was what the woman thought." Atemu said.

"That's when you went with someone that wouldn't want that." Yami said.

"Who?" Heba asked curiously.

"Well, you know that Anzu and I grew up together, so we pretty much see each other as brother and sister. After that first disaster, I started taking Anzu because she knew that it wasn't because I wanted to be with her. Anzu loves to dance too much, and she knows that she couldn't as queen. Until she started seeing Honda, that's what I did. Once she told me about her and Honda, I stopped that." Atemu said.

"What did you do then?" Heba asked.

"It wasn't long after that that he met you." Yami said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Heba asked.

Atemu gave Yami a say-it-and-you-die look.

Yami smirked. 'Time for a little payback for teasing me about Mia.' Yami thought. "Oh. Let's just say that Atemu wanted you from the first moment that he saw you." Yami said.

Heba instantly blushed bright red.

"Yami, I'm going to kill you!" Atemu shouted.

"Why? It's the truth. Besides, you shouldn't tease me about that woman." Yami said.

"What are you going to do, though?" Heba asked, trying to get his blush under control.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll probably ask Mana to come with me." Yami said.

"That'll be an absolute last resort." Atemu added.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Atemu called.

Anzu poked her head in and said, "Mind of I come in?"

"Come on in, Anzu." Atemu told her.

Anzu walked in and closed the door. "Yami, why do you look agitated?" Anzu asked.

"There's a ball." Atemu said.

"Oh. Yeah. The dancers all know about that." Anzu said.

"Are you all performing?" Heba asked.

Anzu nodded. "Oh! This came for you, Heba." Anzu said, walking over and handing the papyrus to Heba.

"I wonder who is sending Heba a secret admirer letter." Yami said.

Atemu growled in a possessive manner.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Atemu." Heba said. He opened the papyrus and started to read.

_Dear Heba,_

_I was thrilled to receive your letter, and I wanted to let you know that I would be happy to come and stay at the palace for a little while. I am glad that the pharaoh allowed me to come although I was a little surprised that he's allowing Bakura and Marik to come, but Ryou and Malik were glad of that. We will be leaving very soon. I can't wait to see you again, Brother. We should be arriving by the end of this week. I will see you all soon._

_Your Sister,_

_Yuugi_

Heba's eyes lighted up as he exclaimed, "Yes!"

All three jumped.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Anzu asked.

"This is a letter from Yuugi." Heba said.

"It is?" Atemu asked.

"What did she say?" Yami asked, concealing his joy at knowing she was coming.

"Well, you know that I had convinced the pharaoh to let her come and stay until Atemu and I got married" Heba said.

"Yes, and I'll never know how you managed to convince my father to allow Bakura and Marik to come as well." Atemu said.

"Well, I had a little help from the Queen. Anyway, Yuugi said that they'll be here by the end of the week." Heba said.

"That's great. It's been almost a month since we saw them. It'll be nice to see them all." Anzu said.

"Are Bakura and Marik coming?" Atemu asked.

"According to the letter, yes, which means that Ryou and Malik will be coming as well." Heba said.

"Well, at least there will be one lady here not trying to get you to notice her or beg you to take her to the ball." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said. 'She's the only one that I wouldn't mind taking to the ball. In fact, I wouldn't mind if she asked me to take her.' Yami thought.

"I'd better go tell Jou about this." Heba said.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jou asked.

Heba nodded.

"That's great. I loved being around Yuugi." Mana said.

"Yes. She's the type of lady that I could be around all day and not mind." Seth said.

"When do they get here?" Honda asked.

"Yuugi said by the end of the week, and if I know her, they'll be here within the next few days." Heba said.

"Well, I suppose that we had better go tell Father that they are coming." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He doesn't like surprise visitors like that too often." Yami agreed.

The two went to tell their parents of their impending visitors.

Yami would never admit it to anyone, but he couldn't wait to see Yuugi again. He had been thinking and dreaming about her a lot recently and wanted to see her again.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

Yuugi and the others arrive at the palace in the next chapter.

R&R.


	9. Welcome to the Palace

I know everyone expects Mia to cause trouble, but she won't show up for a few more chapters, and if she does, it will be minor.

* * *

Chapter 9- Welcome to the Palace

Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were making their way to the palace.

"Bakura. Marik. How did you ever convince Grandfather not to send guards to escort us to the palace?" Yuugi asked.

Bakura smirked. "All we had to do was remind him that we are former thieves who have gotten out of many tough scrapes, and some were with the Royal guard. I think he knows that we could easily take out any man that would try to attack us." Bakura said.

"And knowing that we have beaten over a dozen people when it was just the two of us made him feel a lot better." Marik added, a smirk also on his face.

"One of the perks of having former thieves as husbands is that we know that they'll be able to handle anyone that they come across." Malik said.

Yuugi shook her head. "In any case, that will just be less people that the Pharaoh will need to put up in a room at the palace." Yuugi said.

"Well, it'll only be three rooms, Yuugi. I mean, Bakura and I will share a room, and I know that Marik and Malik will share a room, which means that there'll only be three since you'll have a room by yourself." Ryou said.

"I suppose that is true. I just hope that the Pharaoh does not mind having us all come." Yuugi said.

"Well, Heba's the one who wrote you saying that the Pharaoh agreed to let you come. I'd say that it was fine with him." Ryou said.

Yuugi nodded. "I would just like to know how Heba managed to convince the Pharaoh to allow Bakura and Marik to come. No offense to either of you, but I don't think that either one of you would have been at the top of the Pharaoh's guest list considering that past that you two have." Yuugi said.

"I take no offense, Yuugi, but I have a feeling that Atemu and Yami had something to do with it." Bakura said.

"Just remember that you're to behave while at the palace. If anything goes missing, I am certain that you will be the first one they look at." Ryou said, glaring at Bakura.

"The same for you, Marik, and If you slip up, you'll be going without sex for a month." Malik added.

Marik paled. "I won't do anything! I promise!" Marik said quickly.

Bakura started laughing.

Ryou looked at Bakura and said, "Bakura, if you slip up, you'll be going twice as long without sex."

Bakura paled. "I won't, Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed.

Yuugi shook her head. "I really need to be around couples that are not sex-crazed." Yuugi muttered.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Because that is all that you two think about." Yuugi retorted.

"Well, I really don't think that your brother will be much different." Marik said.

Yuugi glared at him. "At least he and Atemu had the decency not to talk about it as openly as the two of you tend to." Yuugi said.

"Hey! There's the palace!" Malik said, pointing ahead.

They could see the majestic palace in the distance.

"I didn't know that the palace was so big." Yuugi said.

"Neither did I. We're going to get lost." Ryou added.

"No, you won't. We know the palace pretty well." Bakura said.

Ryou and Malik glared at Bakura and Marik.

"Hey. That was before we gave up being thieves, so don't start lecturing us. We just remember it from then." Bakura said defensively.

"Just checking." Ryou said.

* * *

"I am so bored. I wish that Atemu didn't have to be in that meeting." Heba said.

Jou smiled. "You know that even though Atemu's not the Crown Prince anymore that he does still have some duties to Egypt. Seth does, too, and I am bored out of my skull just like you are." Jou added.

"What do you think that we should do?" Heba asked.

"I'm guessing that tormenting the council is out." Jou murmured.

Heba rolled his eyes. "That would be hard when you consider the fact that the council is in the meeting with Atemu and Seth. Besides, I don't think that Atemu and Seth would like to hear that we were torturing the council." Heba said. As an afterthought, he added, "Besides, I'm just thankful that they agreed to let Yami become the new Crown Prince so that Atemu and I could be together. They could have refused and forced Atemu to marry a girl, and that would have been the end of the two of us."

"Oh. I guess I see your point." Jou said.

Heba sighed and laid down on the bed. "I'll be glad when Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou get here. We'll be able to have people to talk to then." Heba said.

"Speaking of which, when are they supposed to arrive?" Jou asked.

"I don't know. I think that it might be soon, but I'm not real sure." Heba replied.

"Will they be able to get in the palace?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. The Pharaoh gave me a parchment that I sent Yuugi that allows them in. All she has to do is show it to the guards at the gate, and they will be allowed in." Heba said.

* * *

"Out of curiosity, how are we getting in the palace?" Ryou asked.

"Don't worry. The Pharaoh gave Heba a parchment which shows the guards that he invited us here. All I have to do is show it to the guards at the gate." Yuugi replied.

"Of course, I could always sneak us into the palace." Bakura said, grinning mischievously.

"No you will not!" Ryou said sharply.

Yuugi shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Bakura. We can get in without it being an underhanded or sneaky way." Yuugi assured them.

"Can't we do something that's at least a little underhanded?" Marik asked.

"No!" Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik said at the same time.

Bakura and Marik jumped a little.

"Geez. You don't have to bite our heads off." Bakura muttered under his breath.

All three shook their heads.

Soon, the group arrived at the palace gates.

"Halt! You are not allowed to enter." a guard said.

"My name is Lady Yuugi of the Mutou household." Yuugi said. She took out the parchment and said, "His Majesty Pharaoh Aknankanon invited us here."

The guards looked at the parchment and saw that it was from the Pharaoh since it had his seal.

The gates were opened, and the group went on it.

"man. You handled that well." Bakura said.

"It's a part of my station, so I have to know how to handle those types of situations." Yuugi replied.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi, at the sound of her name, turned and found Mana running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Hello to you too, Mana." Yuugi said, returning the hug.

"Mana, what have I told you?! You do not treat guests like that!"

Yuugi looked to see a man with brown hair and green eyes approaching. She saw that he wore the clothing of a priest. "Mana committed no wrong, Priest. She is a friend, and I do not mind." Yuugi assured him.

"Forgive me, my lady. I was not aware that you knew Mana." Mahado said.

"Master, this is Yuugi. She's Heba twin sister." Mana said.

"You are?" Mahado asked.

Yuugi nodded.

Mahado smiled. "Welcome to the palace, Lady Yuugi. I am Priest Mahado. Forgive my outburst earlier." Mahado said.

"There is nothing to forgive." Yuugi assured him.

Mahado called several servants over who took their things into the palace.

Mahado turned back to Yuugi and said, "Please, follow me."

Yuugi nodded, and she along with Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Mana followed Mahado into the palace.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi turned only to be pulled into a tight hug by her brother.

"I didn't realize that you were getting here so soon." Heba said.

"It's good to see you, too, Brother. Did you not want us to get here this soon?" Yuugi asked, feigning hurt.

Heba laughed. "No. I'm glad you're here." Heba said.

"Yeah. You can save me and Heba from going insane from boredom." Jou added as he gave Yuugi a hug.

"What about us?" Malik asked.

Jou and Heba also hugged their two cousins.

"Mahado, is the meeting over?" Heba asked.

"Not yet. I was excused so that Mana could go on with her training. We had just finished when they arrived." Mahado said.

"You didn't have any trouble getting in, did you?" Heba asked.

"No. As soon as the guards at the gates saw the parchment, they allowed us in." Yuugi assured him.

"Come. I am certain that the Pharaoh wishes to meet you." Mahado said.

The group headed down the halls to the throne room.

Yami and Atemu were just coming out of the room.

"Yuugi, when did all of you get here?" Atemu asked, surprised to see her and the others here.

"We just arrived." Yuugi replied.

"It is good to see you again." Eternias said.

"Yes. Likewise." Yuugi assured him.

"I thought that the Pharaoh and the Queen would like to meet her." Mahado said.

"Yes. We would." Aknankanon said.

The group parted so that Aknankanon and Amara could walk up to them.

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik were about to bow when Aknankanon halted them.

"There is no need to be formal here. I am pleased to meet you, Lady Yuugi, although they did not tell me that you were such a beautiful girl." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi blushed lightly.

Yami couldn't help, but think that Yuugi looked very cute with that blush on her face. "Thank you, my pharaoh. I am grateful that you allowed us to come here." Yuugi said.

"Think nothing if it. Heba will be my son-in-law, so his family is welcome here." Aknankanon said.

"Have you been shown to your rooms yet?" Amara asked.

"Yami and I will show them now." Atemu said.

"Very well. We will see you dinner." Aknankanon said.

Atemu and the others led Yuugi and the other four out of the room.

"Eternias, you were correct when you told us that no amount of words would be able to describe Yuugi's beauty. She truly has a beauty to rival all others." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. I have never seen a more beautiful girl." Amara agreed.

"I know that Yuugi is beautiful, but there is much more to her than that. She is not shallow like some of the ladies are." Eternias said.

"I think that I will like getting to know her." Amara said.

"Yes. She is Heba's sister, so it would be nice to get to know her." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

Heba was in Yuugi's room with her.

"I'm glad that you're here, Yuugi. You have no idea how bored Jou and I get when Atemu and Seth are meetings, and everyone else has to go about their duties. The most we have is our studies, and that doesn't occupy us enough." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled as she sat on the bed. "Well, I did come here to see you, and it will be nice to be able to spend time with you." Yuugi said.

"I know that Atemu will happy. He always feels a little guilty that he's pretty much leaving me on my own, so he won't have to feel like that for a while." Heba said.

"Heba, when you and Atemu are married, will you have more duties than now?" Yuugi asked.

"You know, I haven't even thought to ask. I assume that I will, although it would most likely just be for appearances sakes since I would be his spouse. I think that that would be the only reason." Heba replied.

"I'm glad that the Pharaoh allowed us to come here. I missed being able to see you considering the fact that I hadn't seen you in so long. That two weeks just wasn't enough time." Yuugi said.

"I know what you mean." Heba agreed. He suddenly brightened and said, "Hey! You'll be here for the ball!"

Yuugi blinked in confusion. "What ball?" Yuugi asked.

"The Pharaoh will be holding a ball in a few weeks for visiting ambassadors, and you'll be here then." Heba said.

"I guess I'll be rather bored that night." Yuugi said.

"Actually, because of your station, I'm sure that the Pharaoh will invite you." Heba said.

"Would that mean that I would need a date?" Yuugi asked.

Heba nodded.

Yuugi groaned. "Great. If the Pharaoh does invite me, then that will just give whoever I end up going with the chance to grope me." Yuugi said.

"Isn't there someone that wouldn't?" Heba asked.

"Not of the suitors that I have had." Yuugi replied.

* * *

That night, dinner was rather informal with only Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Heba, Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Jou, Seth, Eternias, Yuesei, Isis, and Mahado eating dinner there.

"I pray that your journey here was an uneventful one, Yuugi." Aknankanon said.

"It was, Pharaoh. Ra was merciful to us." Yuugi replied.

"Marik and I could have handled anyone that came at us." Bakura said.

"That I would believe considering you once fought off two dozen of my men and escaped from them." Aknanaknon said.

"That's in the past." Marik said.

"And that is where those type things will stay." Malik added.

"Since you will be here, there is a ball in a few weeks, and I think that you should all come." Amara said.

"She's right. Technically, Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik are of the house." Atemu added.

"That will require you to have dates." Mahado added.

Yami felt jealously clench his heart at the thought that Yuugi would be going to the ball with another man.

Yuugi sighed.

"is that not agreeable to you?" Aknankanon asked.

"It's not that, Pharaoh. It's just that, well-" Yuugi wasn't sure how to put it.

"Yuugi has the same problem that I do where her suitors are concerned." Yami supplied.

"In other words, they want you for your power, wealth, and looks." Amara surmised.

"Yes, and that would give whoever the perfect chance to do those things." Yuugi said.

Bakura smirked. "Why worry? You broke one guy's jaw when he did that." Bakura said.

"I don't think that would be dignified at a ball, Bakura.' Yuugi said.

"That would be understandable, although considering all those that would be watching, I do not think that anyone would try anything." Aknanaknon said.

"I don't know about that, Father. All the women that throw themselves at me have no shame in where they do it, and I don't think that decorum really matter to them considering how they act." Yami said.

Seth laughed. "Oh, yes. One embarrassed herself in front of the court by her actions, especially since she pretty much claimed that she would be the next queen of Egypt." Seth said.

"That was certainly undignified." Amara stated.

"Some just do not care, I'm afraid." Aknankanon agreed.

"And with my luck, I would be with one of the ones that wouldn't care." Yuugi said.

Mahado and Isis were rather surprised at Yuugi's words. They saw that she shared the same problem that Yami had. They were also pleased to see that she hadn't once looked at Yami in a seductive way. In fact, they noticed that the looks she gave him were nothing but friendly.

After dinner, Yuugi and Yami took a walk in the gardens.

"I honestly don't know what I'll wear to the ball." Yuugi said.

"We have an excellent seamstress, Yuugi. She can design you a dress, or Isis can. She does that as well." Yami said.

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone." Yuugi said.

"This is what they do. It won't be any trouble, and there's plenty of time." Yami assured her.

"Once Heba hears this, he won't give me a choice." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "I'm not giving you a choice, either." Yami said.

"All right. I guess I have to find a date now." Yuugi said.

"We both do." Yami said.

"You haven't found a date yet?" Yuugi asked.

"Not yet." Yami thought. 'But I might soon.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

The next chapter has plotting behind Yuugi and Yami's backs going on. Don't worry. It's nothing bad.

R&R.


	10. Plotting

Chapter 10- Plotting

"Okay. So, why are we here?" Seth asked grumpily.

Atemu looked over at his cousin. "What's wrong with you?" Atemu asked.

Jou blushed slightly. "Well, um, you sort of interrupted us when you came to get us this morning." Jou explained.

"Oh." Atemu said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "What are we doing here?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"Well, Ryou, Malik, and I got to talking last night, and we realized something." Heba said.

"We're pretty sure that Yuugi and Yami have a thing for each other." Ryou said.

"Meaning?" Marik asked.

Malik rolled his eyes. "For goodness sakes, Marik! Yuugi and Yami like each other the way that I like you, idiot." Malik said.

"Does he?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, and I know that Yami isn't going to do anything about it, and I very much doubt that Yuugi will." Heba said.

"Let me guess. You want to play matchmaker, and you want all of us to help." Atemu said.

"Am I that transparent?" Heba asked.

"No. I just know you a little too well, Heba." Atemu replied.

"Oh! I'll love to help. Yuugi would make the perfect wife for Yami." Anzu said.

Atemu groaned internally.

Anzu had the look in her eyes that said she was going to do everything that she could to get Yami and Yuugi together.

"Ooo. I'd love to help." Mana put in.

"Heba, I just might have to kill you for suggesting this." Atemu said.

"Come on, Atemu. You were complaining about how you're tired of seeing Yami moping, and we all know that it's because he missed having Yuugi around." Heba said.

"That doesn't mean that I want to interfere in my brother's love life." Atemu remarked.

"It couldn't hurt. I wouldn't mind seeing them get together." Jou said.

"If he does anything to hurt her, I assure you that you'll be the Crown Prince of Egypt again, Atemu." Bakura said.

"Well, Yami wouldn't do that." Atemu said.

"All right. Let's just get this over with so that we can get back to our normal lives." Seth said in an irritated way.

"Well, I think that first thing we should do is get them to go to the ball together." Anzu said.

"Well, Yami does need a date, and I think that I could convince him to ask Yuugi to go just because he would know that Yuugi wouldn't act the way any other woman would in Yuugi's place. Besides, once he has a date, all the women will have to back off for a while." Atemu said.

"Good. And I could convince Yuugi to accept if she doesn't want to at first." Ryou put in.

* * *

Yuugi was walking down the hall of the palace. 'I wonder where Heba is. He and Atemu were not in their room.' Yuugi thought.

"Hey, you!" a gruff female voice said angrily.

Yuugi turned to find herself faced with Mia. "Yes. May I help you?" Yuugi asked.

Mia suddenly grabbed Yuugi harshly by her dress and said, "Stay away from my Yami, bitch." Mia hissed.

Yuugi suddenly glared at the woman as she wrenched herself out of Mia's grasp. "I heard from Yami himself that he had no one in his life at the moment." Yuugi said in a rather calm manner though she was boiling with rage.

"How dare you speak the Prince's name. Guards!" Mia shouted.

Two guards came up.

"Have this bitch whipped for speaking the Crown Prince's name." Mai ordered.

The guards moved toward Yuugi.

"Lay a hand on her, and you will be face my father for your actions." a deep, firm voice said.

The guards, Mia, and Yuugi turned to face Yami, who was obviously angry.

"My Prince, Lady Mia said that she called you by your name." one guard said.

"Yes. I heard. Lady Yuugi had my specific permission to use my name. You, Mia, did not." Yami said.

Mia paled slightly at that.

Yami walked up so that he was right at Mia. "If you did not hear me before, hear it now. I am not now nor will I ever be involved with you, Mia." Yami said.

Mia's eyes trailed to Yuugi, angry that she was witness to this lashing.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Yami snapped.

Mia looked at him, fearful.

"If you do not stop saying things like that, I will have you punished for blasphemy. You and I are not together, and I have no intention of being with you. Also, you have no right to insult Lady Yuugi by calling her a bitch." Yami growled.

"But she-" Mia started.

"Lady Yuugi is Heba's sister, my brother's fiancé, as well as my father's guest. I guarantee that my father would not take kindly to the fact that you insulted her and tried to have her unjustly punished. I suggest you leave her alone and leave now before I have you punished." Yami said.

"But Pr-" Mia started.

"Get out of my sight now!" Yami shouted.

Mia, fearful for her life, ran.

"My Prince, forgive us. We did not know who the lady was." the guard said.

"It is Yuugi you should apologize to." Yami answered.

"No apologies are needed. You were following the orders of someone over you, and I understand that." Yuugi said.

"Make sure that all guards know that only my father has the right to have to do anything to Lady Yuugi." Yami said.

"Yes, my Prince." the guards said before leaving.

"Yami, who was that woman?" Yuugi asked.

Yami growled. "That was Mia. She is the most persistent woman of the one's after me. And she's also the last one that I would choose." Yami said.

"I was a second from hitting her." Yuugi said.

"You would have been justified. I wouldn't want that woman anyway. The entire palace knows of her escapades. She is known as the palace whore. She may have the status of a lady, but that is what she is. Mia has slept with guards, servants, and slaves of the palace, both make and female. The future queen is supposed to be of respectable reputation. My father would have a fit if I wanted to marry her, and the council would pretty much forbid it because she would have affair after affair and would probably have a child by another man she would try to claim mine. Believe me. I have no intention of allowing her to be my wife." Yami said.

"She seemed like that to me. Why would she threaten me like that, though?" Yuugi asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Mia probably saw us together at some point and thought you were trying to get my attention and thought she would try and stop you." Yami said.

Yuugi shook her head. "That woman needs to get a clue. If you have blatantly told her more than once that you had no interest in her, she should have gotten the message by now." Yuugi said.

"Mia is too stubborn. Believe me. If she threatens you like that again, you have my permission to hit her. I'll defend you to Father, and he won't do anything once he hears about what she did just now." Yami said.

Yuugi looked over at him curiously. "Did you just happen to be walking by to hear that?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh. Isis wanted to talk to you about the dress you would wear to the ball. I went to see her, and she asked me if I would find you and tell you." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay. Where would I find her?" Yuugi asked.

"I'll show you." Yami replied.

Yami led Yuugi down the hall to where Isis was.

* * *

Atemu walked into the room where Heba and the others were.

"Did you talk to Yami?" Heba asked.

"No. I couldn't find him to ask him." Atemu replied.

"I couldn't find Yuugi, either. I wonder where she is." Heba said.

"Maybe they're already together." Seth said, smirking.

Bakura and Marik growled angrily.

"I highly doubt it, Seth. Anyway, I heard something rather interesting." Atemu said, sitting down beside Heba.

"Palace gossip?" Jou asked.

Atemu nodded.

"What is it?' Anzu and Mana asked at the same time.

"Apparently, Mia saw Yuugi and Yami together and thought that Yuugi was after Yami. She threatened Yuugi and when Yuugi used Yami's name, ordered guards to whip her. Yami saw the whole thing and pretty much blasted Mia. He told her that she had no right to call Yuugi a bitch or to have her whipped. After all, Yuugi had permission to use Yami's name, but Mia didn't, and she used his name, too. Yami also pretty much told her that he would never be with her. Yami also said that no one could have Yuugi punished unless our father ordered it." Atemu said.

"Where is this bitch?! She had no right to call Yuugi that!" Bakura shouted.

"Calm down, Bakura. I don't think that will help. Besides, if she does anything else, I know Yami will have that bitch punished." Atemu replied.

Heba shook his head. "I thought that Mia would have gotten the clue by now that she doesn't stand a chance with Yami." Heba said.

"Please. She never gets a clue." Seth said.

* * *

"And this is the dress that you want me to wear?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. Is it to you liking?" Isis asked.

"It's more extravagant than what I am used to, but very beautiful." Yuugi said.

"I think that you would looked very beautiful in it." Yami said.

The dress was a lavender color that went off the shoulders a little. There was a darker lavender sash that went around the waist. The hem of the dress was ruffled and splayed out. There was also a scarab amethyst pendent that went with the dress.

"It's very lovely, Isis. Thank you for taking the time to make the dress for me." Yuugi said.

Isis smiled at her. "I am glad that I could do it for you, Yuugi." Isis said.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find my brother." Yuugi said.

"She's a rather lovely girl, Yami. In appearance and personality. She would make a suitable date for the ball." Isis said.

"Just what are you insinuating, Isis?" Yami asked.

Isis smiled. "Merely that you have no date for the ball, and Yuugi does not either." Isis said before she walked off.

Yami watched Isis walked off. 'Hmm. Maybe she's right.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Hey, Yuugi!"

Yuugi turned and found Heba running up to her.

"Where were you? I heard about what Mia did. Are you all right?" Heba asked.

"How did you hear about that?" Yuugi asked.

Heba smiled. "Nothing stays secret for long in this palace." Heba said.

"I'm fine. I was rather glad to see Yami tell her off. And Isis finished my dress for the ball and wanted me to see it and make sure that I liked it." Yuugi said.

"Did you?" Heba asked.

"Yes. It's a little more extravagant than what I am used to, but it's a lovely dress, and I will wear it to the ball." Yuugi said.

"Um, have you found a date yet?" Heba asked.

"No. Not yet. Anyone who would like to is only after one of three things." Yuugi said.

"Wealth. Status. Sex." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded.

"What about Yami?" Heba asked.

"As far as I know, he doesn't have a date, either." Yuugi said.

"No. I mean would you consider going with Yami to the ball." Heba said.

"I don't know. I might would. Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, neither of you want to go with someone that will grope or accost you, and you know that neither one of you want that, so I thought that you could go to the ball together. I mean, you would be going as friends." Heba said.

"Hmm. I might would if he asked." Yuugi said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

Yuugi nodded. "It wouldn't hurt. Yami's always a gentlemen where I am concerned, so there's not much harm in it. I don't think it would change if we were at the ball." Yuugi said.

Heba smiled. 'All Yami has to do is ask now.' Heba thought.

* * *

There was a knock on Aknankanon's study door.

"Enter." Aknankanon said.

Yami walked in and said, "Father, did you want to see me?"

"Yes. Come in, Yami." Aknankanon said, turning to face his son.

"What is going on?" Yami asked as he sat in the other chair.

"Yami, Lady Mia came in here earlier and said you talked badly to her for no reason." Aknankanon said.

Yami groaned. "She's lying." Yami said.

"I assumed as much. I don't take much of what she says seriously, but what happened?" Aknanaknon asked.

Yami told him about what Mia had said to Yuugi and what he said to her.

"I see. It would seem that you did not say much to disrespect her. In fact, you could have had her punished." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Father, but I didn't care to hear her whining then." Yami said.

"I can understand that. If Mia does anything else toward Yuugi, she can go back at Mia if she wants as long as Mia starts it." Aknankanon said.

"I think that Yuugi would, Father. I know that while we were visiting them, she broke one of her less-than-honorable suitor's jaw." Yami said.

"Whatever for?" Aknankanon asked, surprised that Yuugi was capable of such violence.

"I believe that she said the man had felt her up." Yami said.

"Ah. I believe that he deserved it." Aknankanon said.

"Was there anything else?" Yami asked.

"Yes. The ball is only a week away, and I know that you haven't found a date yet. You know that you need one." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Father. I was actually thinking of asking Yuugi to be my date." Yami said.

"Yuugi? I didn't know that you had an interest in her." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I know that she won't try anything that any other woman would." Yami said.

"I see. As friends." Aknankanon said. At his son's nod, Aknankanon said, "Well, Yuugi is a suitable date. After all, I have heard nothing bad of her, and I find her rather enjoyable to be around, unlike the other woman who are after you. I believe that Yuugi would make a wonderful companion for you at the ball."

Yami nodded.

"And, if you do try anything on her and she ends up breaking your jaw, I will tell you that you deserved it." Aknankanon said good naturedly.

Yami grinned. "I learned not to cross her back when we were visiting them." Yami answered.

"When do you plan to ask her?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'll probably ask her tomorrow." Yami replied.

"Good. At least that matter will be settled." Aknankanon said.

Yami got up and left the room. 'Father approves of Yuugi as my date. I wonder if he would approve of her as my wife.' Yami thought.

Yami immediately slapped himself mentally. 'I can't think like that. Yuugi probably wouldn't feel the same way that I do. Besides, I'm asking her as a friend.' Yami berated himself.

However, his mind was full of thoughts of her. 'Isis is right. Yuugi's lovely inside and out. She's not like the others. I started off being friends with her. I know I'm in love with her because of her personality, not just her looks.' Yami thought. He sighed wistfully. 'I doubt that Yuugi would want to be with me, though. She has shown only signs of friendship, but that doesn't mean I can't try to make her mine.' Yami thought. He was determined to use his time with her to try and make her fall for him.

* * *

Okay. That was chapter 10, and I hope you liked it.

The next chapter has Yuugi and Yami agreeing to go to the ball together. Just not the usual asking someone out.

R&R.


	11. I'm His Date

Chapter 11- I'm His Date

"Sorry, Yami, but I win again." Yuugi said.

"Damn it. I had better luck winning against you when we were visiting you. I haven't had much luck today." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled at him. "That's probably because you have been distracted by something, Yami. If you'd actually concentrate on the game, you would do a little better." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yami said. 'You're much more interesting to look at than the game, though.' Yami thought.

"Shall we play again?" Yuugi asked.

"No. There is actually a council meeting that I have to attend, and if I don't go now, I will be late." Yami said.

"Then go. I would rather not be the cause of you being late." Yuugi said.

"You can go and see Heba if you want to. Atemu has to be at this meeting as well, and I am certain that Heba wouldn't mind the company." Yami said.

"I think I will." Yuugi said. She smirked and said, "We can play some more later."

"Yeah. I'd like the rematch." Yami said. 'Of course, there are other types of games that I would like to play with you at some time.' Yami thought. He mentally slapped himself. 'I need to stop thinking those thoughts about Yuugi.' Yami berated himself.

Yuugi and Yami both left the room to go to where they needed to go.

* * *

Heba sighed, slightly depressed.

Atemu had left for the meeting, and Heba knew that it would be a while before Atemu got back.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Heba called.

Yuugi opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Heba." Yuugi said.

"Hey, Yuugi. What are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"Yami and I were playing a game of chess when he had to go to the council meeting. He mentioned to me that Atemu would be there, too, and that you might need a little company to keep you from dying of boredom." Yuugi said, sitting down on the bed with Yuugi.

"Oh, thank goodness! I might have to kiss Yami for this." Heba said.

Yuugi smirked at her brother. "Wouldn't Atemu get a little jealous if he saw you kissing his brother?" Yuugi asked.

Heba glared at her. "You know what I mean." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "Yes. I do." Yuugi said.

"Anyway, what should we do?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. You're the one that lives here. You know more of what there is to do than I do." Yuugi said.

Heba smiled suddenly. "I know. Let's go out into the gardens. We can get Ryou, Jou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura to go, too. Mana should be free now, and I think that she'd like to play with us, too." Heba said.

"Um, Heba. What exactly are you planning for us to do?" Yuugi asked.

"You'll see. Come on." Heba said. He grabbed his sister by the wrist and practically dragged a very startled Yuugi out of his room.

* * *

Yami and Atemu had joined Seth, Mahado, Isis, and the other priests in the throne room with Aknankanon and Amara.

"We need to discuss the arrangements for the ball." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Atemu both groaned inwardly. Neither one had much to do with planning the balls, but had to be at the meetings as a formality.

'Great. Heba and I got interrupted during a very good make out session to talk about these last few arrangements.' Atemu thought grumpily.

'Yuugi and I could have played a little more. I would like to have spent more time with her. I might have found the right words to ask her to the ball that way.' Yami thought a little upset.

Aknankanon and the council started to talk about the arrangements for the ball.

* * *

Once Yuugi, Heba, and the rest of their family got out into the gardens, they started to play tag.

"I haven't played this in I can't tell you when." Ryou said.

"We didn't play much after Father disowned us, so it has probably been the last time we played since we did this." Heba said.

The group played for a few hours.

Finally, they sat down to rest.

"This was a great idea, Heba. This was a lot of fun." Yuugi said.

The group smiled until a snide voice interrupted their family moment.

"Well, I guess you're not that much of a lady after all."

The group looked to see Mia smirking at them.

Yuugi pasted a fake smile on her face and said, "Good afternoon, Lady Mia."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other, smirking slightly. They heard the slight sarcasm in Yuugi's voice and knew that this would be funny.

"I thought that you were a lady, but you're not since you play with these people." Mia said.

Yuugi stood up. "I would be careful, Lady Mia. Do not forget that my brother will be marrying Prince Atemu. Heba will have power over you since he will be a part of the royal family then." Yuugi said.

"Please. That slut will never marry the Prince. The council won't allow it." Mia scoffed.

Heba stood up. "Actually, I think that the council will let me marry Atemu considering the fact that my wedding to him is already being planned." Heba said.

Mia's eyes flashed at that.

Heba merely smiled innocently. "I think that you should watch how you speak to me, Mia. After all, I wonder what the Pharaoh would say of he heard you speak to his future son-in-law in such a disrespectful way." Heba said.

"Like I care. You're not good enough for the Prince." Mia snapped.

"Well, I think that my fiancé disagrees with you since he did ask me to marry him, and the wedding will be within the next few months." Heba said, smirking at her.

"It doesn't matter. I thought that your sister was a lady, but a lady wouldn't get dirty like she is." Mia said.

Yuugi smiled at her. "Well, at least I'm not known as the palace whore." Yuugi said.

Mia gasped.

"Don't bother denying it. I was told by Prince Yami that you have slept with male and female servants, slaves, and guards all the time. If you say he lied, I don't think it would suit well for the council." Yuugi said.

"You little bitch! How dare you speak to me like that!:" Mia hissed.

"You know, I distinctly remember Prince Yami telling you not to insult me. I wonder what he'll think when he learns that you insulted me again." Yuugi said.

"Tell him. He won't care when he asks me to the ball." Mia snapped.

"You really think that he will? After all, he has said on more than one occasion that he would not take someone of ill repute to the ball." Heba said.

"He's playing hard to get. I'll be the next queen of Egypt and then I'll get rid of you all!" Mia said before storming off.

"What a bitch! I can see why Atemu and Yami despise her." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I can't stand her either. She tried to have me put to death when I was still considered Atemu's slave because I wouldn't do something she asked me to. The Pharaoh really lit into her. Since I was Atemu's personal servant, I wasn't obligated to do anything that anyone told me other than Atemu. Besides, I wouldn't do what she told me because I was already doing something that Atemu had told me to do." Heba said.

"Sounds like she needs to get out of the palace." Bakura said.

"If a way is found to, then I guarantee you the Pharaoh would kick her out." Heba said.

"I think that I am going to clean up." Yuugi said.

"Because of what she said?" Jou asked.

"No. Because I want to and I'd rather not go to lunch like this." Yuugi answered.

* * *

Yami was walking down the hall, thankful that the meeting was over. 'Maybe I can ask Yuugi to the ball now.' Yami thought.

"Prince Yami!" a shrill voice called.

Yami growled. He was really sick of Mia coming after him. He turned and said, "What do you want, Mia?" He didn't hide the contempt he held for her because quite frankly, he was sick of her.

"Prince, I thought that you would want to know about Lady Yuugi." Mia said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I do not want to hear anything you have to say." Yami said.

"But she was doing something un lady-like. She was playing in the gardens and getting sweaty and dirty. A lady shouldn't do that." Mia drawled on. She hoped that hearing this would make Yami disgusted with her.

"There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, I have been known to play in the gardens as well." Yami said.

"Well, I think that it's wrong." Mia said snappily.

"I don't care what you think. Yuugi did nothing wrong by playing as I am sure that she was playing in the gardens with her family." Yami said.

Mia decided to change the subject to what she really wanted to talk about. "Have you found a date for the ball, Prince Yami?" Mia asked.

Yami saw what she was trying to do. "No. I have not at the moment." Yami replied.

"Well, the ball is only a few days away. I would be glad to go with you." Mia said in what she thought was a sexy manner.

"I have already told you that I have no intention of going with you, so leave it be." Yami said.

"You'll never find a date now. I am the only choice that you have." Mia said, thinking that she had Yami trapped.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Do not seek to tell me what I can and cannot do. I do not have to take you if I do not want to, and I am not going to. Now leave me alone." Yami said.

Mia wasn't scared. ,"You have to take me! You don't have a date, and I am the only one left to take. You don't have a choice." Mia said. She smirked, thinking Yami would take her now.

"Actually, he does have a choice, and he can't take you." a soft voice said.

Mia and Yami both turned to find Yuugi.

Yuugi had bathed and changed and had been walking down the hall when she heard what Mia had said to Yami.

"This doesn't concern you!" Mia snapped.

"I think it does. You see, I am Yami's date to the ball." Yuugi said.

Mia's eyes widened to twice their normal size. "You're lying!" Mia shrieked.

"And why do you think that?" Yuugi asked in an extremely calm manner.

"He wouldn't take someone like you to the ball. You're not of high enough class." Mia said, confident in her words.

"My family is the Mutou family. In fact, below the Pharaoh and his court, we hold the most power in Egypt, so you're the one who is a lower class of noble than me." Yuugi said.

"You're lying!" Mia said, outraged that this little bitch thought that she was better than Mia herself was.

"Watch what you say, Lady Mia. Do not forget that Yuugi is a guest of my father's, and he would not appreciate the way that you are continuing to insult her. Yuugi is of the class she has stated." Yami said.

"She lying about being your date, though." Mia protested.

"Actually, she speaks the truth. Lady Yuugi has consented to be my date for the ball." Yami said smoothly.

"But you said you had no date!" Mia cried.

"Yes, he did. You see, Yami wished that we tell our families of our going to the ball together before anyone else knew, so we agreed to tell no one. I agreed to be his date this morning. We have had no chance to tell them." Yuugi said.

Mia looked at Yami, hoping that he would tell her that Yuugi was lying.

"Yuugi is correct. I did ask her, and she accepted. I have no need to take you. Now, if you will excuse us, Yuugi and I need to go and tell our families." Yami said. He took Yuugi's hand and walked off, leaving a fuming and wide-eyed Mia behind.

Once they were sure Mia couldn't hear them, both burst into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe the way she acted. Doesn't she realize that anyone that saw that would think that she was immature and a crybaby?" Yuugi asked.

"Knowing Mia, she could care less what anyone thought as long as she got what she wanted." Yami said.

"I'm sorry that I put you on the spot, Yami. You had just told me that you didn't want to go with her, and I thought that would be the best way to get her off your back." Yuugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Don't apologize. It was worth it to see the look on her face. Besides, I had actually planned to ask you to go the ball with me, but wasn't sure how to." Yami said.

"Really?" Yuugi asked, obviously surprised.

Yami nodded. "I take it that you don't mind." Yami said.

"Well, we were both worried about what our date would do, and this is the solution. I don't mind going as a favor to a friend." Yuugi said.

"Good. I guess it's settled then." Yami said.

"I think that we had better tell our families about this." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded.

The two went to find their families. They decided to head to Atemu and Heba's rooms since that's where their friends tended to be.

On the way, they came across Aknankanon.

"Yami, have you found a date for the ball yet? It's only three days away." Aknankanon said. What he was really asking was if he had asked Yuugi yet.

"Yes. Yuugi has agreed to go with me." Yami answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, Lady Mia might be coming to complain." Yuugi said.

"There's not much she can do about you and Yami going to the ball together." Aknankanon said.

"Not about that. Heba, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and I were in the gardens earlier, and she got into an argument with us." Yuugi said.

"What happened?" Aknankanon asked.

Yuugi told Yami and Aknankanon everything that Mia had said.

"I see. No doubt that she will try to complain. Thank you for warning me." Aknankanon said.

"Of course." Yuugi answered.

Aknankanon went on.

"If Atemu hears that Mia called Heba a slut and that she said Heba wasn't good enough for him, he'll hit the roof and probably do something to her." Yami said.

"She would deserve it." Yuugi responded.

"True." Yami agreed.

The two neared Atemu and Heba's room.

"THAT BITCH DID WHAT?!" Atemu screamed from inside the room.

Yuugi winced. "I think he knows." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I would agree with that." Yami added.

The two walked into the room to find that Heba was trying to calm Atemu down.

"Atemu, it's fine." Heba said.

"No it's not! Mia had no right to call you a slut or say that the council wouldn't let us get married! The wedding is set for two months from now!" Atemu shouted.

"Well, you could always have her punished for what she said." Bakura said.

"I might." Atemu said.

"Go ahead although Mia would argue that they are lying and that she didn't say anything like that. Mia would probably have someone she slept with vouch for her." Yami said.

"Yeah, but it still burns me." Atemu said.

"Well, you will be happy to know that I have a date for the ball now." Yami said.

"Really? Who?" Atemu asked, forgetting about Mia for the moment.

"Me." Yuugi answered.

They told them about their encounter with Mia earlier.

Atemu, Heba, and the other burst out laughing.

"I wish I could have seen that. It had to be priceless." Seth said.

"Oh, it was." Yami said.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Mia wanting you to take her now." Anzu said.

"For that, I am grateful." Yami said.

'Now all we have to do is get them to admit how much they like each other, and everything would be perfect.' Heba thought.

'I think the ball will be perfect to try and get Yuugi to fall for me.' Yami thought, already plotting.

* * *

That was chapter 11. I know you all liked what happened with Mia, and I thought that she deserved it.

The next chapter is about the ball.

R&R.


	12. The Ball

Sorry it's a little late.

* * *

Chapter 12- The Ball

Yuugi stood in her room. She was dressed in her dress for the ball.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Yuugi called.

Heba walked in and said, "You ready?" He stopped and starred. "Wow. Isis did a really good job with your dress." Heba said.

"Do you think it looks good?" Yuugi asked.

"You look stunning, Yuugi. Every guy in the ball is going to wish that they were Yami when they see you." Heba said.

"Most guys want me anyway. Could you help me get this necklace on, Heba?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Heba replied. He took the necklace from Yuugi and tied the rope around Yuugi's neck so that the necklace hung around her neck. "There." Heba said, stepping back.

"Thanks, Heba." Yuugi said.

"No problem. Yami's going to be real happy when he sees you. I think that he's going to be thinking that he has the most beautiful girl at the ball as his date." Heba said.

Yuugi blushed. "I'm not going to be the most beautiful girl at the ball." Yuugi protested.

"I think that you will be, and I'm sure that Yami would agree with me." Heba said.

"Well, should we be going now?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. We'd better. Atemu'll be wondering where we are, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he'll send guards after us just to make sure that we're all right." Heba said.

"Overprotective much?" Yuugi asked.

"Very. Come on." Heba said.

Yuugi and Heba left the room to go and meet Atemu and Yami.

* * *

Seth, Jou, Isis, Mahado, Eternias, and Yuesei were already at the ball.

"I must say that this ball is rather packed." Seth said.

"Well, anyone who received an invitation will be here. I don't think that anyone would want to refuse an invitation from the Pharaoh." Jou said.

"He makes a good point. Few would dare so something like that." Isis agreed.

"The Pharaoh and the others should be arriving soon." Eternias said.

It was custom that the ball not official start until the Pharaoh and his wife as well as his sons and their dates arrived.

"They always do tend to arrive in the good time. It was just announced that everyone that was invited are here, so chances are that they'll all be here within the next ten minutes." Yuesei said.

* * *

Yuugi and Heba had joined up with Yami and Atemu, who were with their parents at the time.

Yami had been stunned at how gorgeous Yuugi looked in the dress. He had known that the dress was beautiful, but he hadn't thought that Yuugi would look that good in it.

It was only a few minutes after Yuugi and Heba arrived that the group started into the ballroom.

The moment that the doors opened to reveal Aknankanon and Amara, the entire ballroom became silent. No one wanted to risk offending the Pharaoh.

Once Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Heba, Yami, and Yuugi reached the throne, Aknankanon and turned and said, "Let the festivities begin!"

Music instantly filled the air, and couples started to dance.

Even Aknankanon and Amara had taken to the dance floor.

Atemu, Heba, Yuugi, and Yami had opted not to dance at the moment. Instead, they were watching the other couples that were dancing.

"I don't believe it." Atemu said.

"What don't you believe?" Heba asked.

"I'm going to have to ask Jou how he managed to convince Seth to dance with him." Atemu said, motioning to where Jou and Seth were dancing.

"I'd hate to have to know what Jou had to agree to get Seth out there." Yami said.

"Speaking of dancing, I think that we should, Heba." Atemu said.

Before Heba could protest, Atemu had grabbed Heba by the hand and pulled him out to dance.

"Does Atemu know that Heba can't dance to save his life?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, he does. I think that Atemu has helped him get a little better at dancing since Atemu started to be with him." Yami replied.

Yuugi glanced at Atemu a little nervously. She knew that she liked Yami, but she wasn't sure how to act around him or if she would be able to say the right thing to him.

Yami looked down at Yuugi and smiled gently. "Would you like to dance, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled back at him. "I would love to, Yami." Yuugi answered

Yami took Yuugi's hand in his hand and led her out to dance.

The two started to dance together.

Jou saw them dancing together. "Well, at least Yami and Yuugi did agree to come here together." Jou said.

Seth saw where the two were dancing as well. "Well, of course they came together. They were the only ones that wouldn't try to seduce the other. Besides, Yami wasn't about to let anyone else take Yuugi to the ball. Say what you want about him, but Yami can be really possessive at times, and since he likes Yuugi so much, I can tell you that he's going to be both possessive and protective of her." Seth said.

"Well, that's a good thing where Yuugi's concerned. She deserves someone that will protect her and take care of her, and I know that Yami will. Now of we can only get them together." Jou said.

"Puppy, don't even think of interfering in their relationship. Yami and Yuugi will need to find their own way to each other in their own time. If you will leave the situation alone, it will work itself out in its own time." Seth told him.

After a few dances, Yuugi and Yami stopped only to have Yami pulled off by Atemu, telling him that their father needed him to meet someone.

Yuugi was left on her own. She took a goblet of wine from one of the servants and moved toward the balcony where she slowly sipped the wine. Yuugi didn't care for wine that much, so she knew that would be the only glass she drank.

"You are certainly a lucky lady." a male voice said.

Yuugi turned to face a man with black hair and blue eyes. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." Yuugi replied.

"There are many women who would want to be at the ball with the Crown Prince, yet you are the one he chose to come with. Quite lucky." the man said.

'It wasn't luck.' Yuugi thought angrily. Aloud and quite calmly, she said, "Yes, I suppose I was."

"Who are you, anyway?" the man asked.

"My name is Lady Yuugi of the Mutou household." Yuugi answered.

"Mutou. That's quite the household. One of the most powerful in Egypt below the Pharaoh and his Court." the man said.

"Yes. It is. May I inquire as to who you are, sir?" Yuugi asked.

"I am Lord Heran of the Coran household." the man said with a smirk.

Yuugi had heard of the household, and she knew that although the house was powerful, it wasn't as powerful as hers was. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Heran." Yuugi said politely. She saw the look of lust in the man's eyes and knew what was going through it.

"I would like to get to know you better, Lady Yuugi." Heran said.

"I am sorry, Lord Heran, but I believe that I should go and find Prince Yami." Yuugi said. She turned and started to go back in the ballroom.

Heran reached out and grabbed Yuugi by her arm. "What's the rush? I am certain the Prince has found someone to occupy his attention for now." Heran said.

"Lord Heran, let me go." Yuugi said. She was tempted to punch the man, but decided not to cause a scene.

"I don't think so. I want to get to know you better, and I always get what I want." Heran said.

"What is going on here?" a baritone voice asked.

Yuugi and Heran looked up to see Yami standing there.

One look told Yami what was happening.

"Nothing, Prince Yami. I was merely talking to Lady Yuugi." Heran said.

Yami was about to something, knowing that was not what had happened.

"Yami, perhaps we should dance some more." Yuugi said, wanting to avoid any kind of scene.

"All right, Yuugi." Yami agreed.

The two went back into the ballroom and started dancing.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Yami asked as they danced.

Yuugi sighed. "I stepped out onto the balcony for a little air, and he came out there as well. Once he knew who I was, I knew what he was thinking." Yuugi said.

"More power?" Yami asked.

"That, and sex." Yuugi said.

Yami could feel himself getting jealous and protective. He didn't like the idea of someone else coming onto the girl he had decided that he would try to make his.

Yuugi seemed to sense this and said, "Calm down, Yami. I have no interest in this guy whatsoever. He's just like all the others that come onto me. I suppose you could say he does what Mia does." Yuugi said.

Yami shuttered at the mention of her name. "Please don't mention her." Yami said.

"Sorry. Why did Atemu drag you off anyway?" Yuugi asked.

"Father wanted us to meet an ambassador from another kingdom. It was just a formality." Yami answered.

Yuugi smirked. "A formality that you hate." Yuugi out in.

Yami grimaced. "Yeah. A formality I hate, but it has to be done." Yami said.

Heba and Atemu were standing off to the side with Eternias and Yuesei.

"Yuugi and Yami really look good together." Atemu said.

"Yes, they do. I have heard that many people are talking about how Yuugi would make a gorgeous wife for Yami." Eternias stated.

"It took Mia's threats for them to finally get together to go to the ball. It'll take an absolute miracle to get them together as a couple." Heba said.

"Stranger things have happened, Heba. I believe that Atemu, Seth, and Yami were in on a bet about how long it would take for Leo and myself to finally get together." Yuesei said, looking pointedly at Atemu.

Atemu grinned guilty. "Well, you two were rather obvious about your feelings toward each other and were constantly tiptoeing around each other. It took Mahado and Isis playing matchmaker to finally get you two together." Atemu said.

Yuesei blushed at that.

"We were not obvious." Eternias protested.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You two were about as obvious as Anzu and Honda were." Atemu said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

"Yes. It drove everyone insane about how they were tiptoeing." Atemu replied.

"What would you think if Yami and Yuugi got together, Heba?" Yuesei asked.

"I would know that Yuugi is well taken care off, that he did marry her for her wealth and title since his wealth exceeds hers and she would gain a higher title, not him, and I know that he would marry her because he loves her." Heba said.

"So, in other words, you would be okay with it." Eternias said.

"Yes. I have no reason to think otherwise." Heba said.

Eternias looked out at where Yuugi and Yami were dancing. 'They do make a lovely couple.' Eternias thought.

Aknankanon and Amara were dancing, but watching Yuugi and Yami.

"I think that we might be marrying off our other son." Amara said.

"Yami certainly is attracted to Yuugi. I see he wasn't entirely honest with me." Aknankanon said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked, looking at her husband.

"Yami told me that he was going to ask Yuugi to come to the ball with him as a friend because he didn't want to deal with one of the women that would be trying to seduce him or think that he would marry her just because he took her to the ball. I believe that he wanted to take Yuugi to the ball because he has feelings for her." Aknankanon said.

"Do you mind?" Amara asked.

"Certainly not. I may not have spent very much time with Yuugi, but I do know that she is a very lovely girl, and I believe that she would make an excellent wife for Yami should any relationship reach that point." Aknankanon said.

"And what of the council? Would they approve?" Amara asked.

"There is nothing in Yuugi reputation that speaks against her. In fact, she does not have a reputation like some of the ladies do. She is of the appropriate social status to be made queen, and she has no ties of any male sort. There is nothing against her." Aknankanon said.

"I think that Yami has been smitten with her from the start. I hope that things can work out for them." Amara said.

Yami hadn't left Yuugi's side for the rest of the night. He was worried that someone else would make an advance on her, and he didn't think that Yuugi would be able to stop his temper if anyone else decided to hit on her. Yami led Yuugi out of the ballroom and into the gardens.

"The gardens certainly are stunning at night." Yuugi said.

"Yes. They do look much better in the moonlight." Yami agreed. 'Although the beauty of the gardens is nothing compared to your beauty.' Yami thought.

"I hope that you had a good time tonight, Yami." Yuugi said.

"Believe me, I did. I liked the fact that there was no one trying to make advances on me or trying to seduce me." Yami answered.

Yuugi laughed. "I thought you would." Yuugi said.

Yami glanced over at the girl beside him. "Did you have a good time tonight, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Aside from the one man that tried to make advances on me, yes." Yuugi answered.

"He won't do it again. I'll make sure of that." Yami growled.

Yuugi couldn't help but giggle.

Yami glared playfully at her. "And what do you find so amusing, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"The way you said that made me think of how Atemu is with Heba. You made it sound like you and I are together and that Lord Heran came onto your girl." Yuugi said.

"Well, he did come onto my date, and I don't appreciate that considering the fact that he knew you were my date." Yami said.

"I know. He told me that I was the lucky girl being your date since there were so many girls that would have liked to gone with you." Yuugi said.

Yami growled. "Yeah, and any one of them would have taken being brought her as a sign that they would be the future queen of Egypt." Yami said.

"Well, at least you didn't have to worry about it this time." Yuugi said.

'Your the only person that I wouldn't mind thinking you were the next queen of Egypt since I'd like for you to be just that.' Yami thought.

Yuugi sat down on a bench in the gardens and Yami sat down beside her.

Yami glanced over at her noticed that her amethyst eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. He also noticed that she looked even more beautiful than before, even though he thought she was gorgeous even before then. He felt that he couldn't contain it anymore and spoke. "Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi turned to look at Yami. "Yes, Yami." Yuugi replied.

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." Yami said.

"Oh? What's that?" Yuugi asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Yuugi, you know when we all went to visit you that I didn't want someone who would throw themselves at me and try to impress me enough to be queen." Yami said.

"Yes. I know." Yuugi said.

"Well, you surprised when you didn't act like that, but it made sense when you explained to me that you had been through the same kind of thing. We became really good friends as a result of that." Yami said.

"Yes, we did." Yuugi said. 'He only sees me as a friend. I should have known that anything more would be impossible.' Yuugi thought.

"Well, I have to admit that my feelings for you grew, Yuugi. I know that you might not feel the same, but before we even left you house, I knew that I had fallen hard for you, Yuugi. I fell in love with you, and there's no way that I can go on anymore unless I tell you." Yami said.

Yuugi looked at Yami. "Y-you love me?" Yuugi asked, making sure that she had heard right.

"Yes, Yuugi. I do. That feeling has only grown since you've been here." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "You can stop worrying, Yami. The feelings are the same." Yuugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "You do?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I was afraid that you would think I was like all those others if I told you." Yuugi said.

"I had the same fear. We were afraid for nothing." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yuugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi. Yuugi closed her eyes and kissed him back in their first kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I needed that guy coming onto Yuugi so that Yami would want to tell her.

There's a bit of trouble in the next chapter.

R&R.


	13. Attacked!

This chapter has some angst in it as well as action. Just a warning.

* * *

Chapter 13- Attacked!

The following morning, Yuugi and Yami had met each other early for breakfast.

"I wonder where the others are at." Yuugi said.

"I wouldn't expect to see any of them for a little while." Yami said.

Yuugi saw the amusement in Yami's eyes and knew what he had assumed the others had done after the ball the night before. "You have a one track mind, you know that." Yuugi said.

"It's probably true, though." Yami told her.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yuugi agreed.

The two entered the dining room to find that Mahado and Isis were also in the dining room.

"Good morning, Prince Yami. Good morning, Yuugi." Isis said.

"Good morning, Isis." Yuugi replied.

"Isis, when are you going to do as I ask and call me by my name?" Yami asked.

Isis smiled. "Only showing respect." Isis said.

"No. It's called you trying to irritate me." Yami replied.

Mahado couldn't help, but chuckle at that remark.

Isis smirked, something that she rarely did. "It does irritate you so much." Isis said.

Yuugi couldn't help, but giggle at that.

Yami glared lightly at her as they sat down.

Servants quickly brought breakfast to Yami and Yuugi.

"The Pharaoh has said that any meetings won't be until this afternoon." Mahado said.

"They always are after a ball considering how late the balls unusually end up being." Yami said.

"I didn't even realize that the balls went on that late." Yuugi stated.

"You get used to it after a while. It took all three of us a little while to finally get used to that as well." Isis stated.

"Where are Atemu and the others?" Mahado asked.

"Probably sleeping." Yami said.

"I'm certain that they have good reason to be." Isis added.

'They're all like that.' Yuugi thought.

"Forgive the crudeness, Yuugi, but it is the truth where Atemu and Seth are concerned." Mahado said.

"No apologies are necessary, Mahado. Being around Bakura and Marik for so long has made me immune to those kinds of remarks." Yuugi answered.

"Do they talk like that as well?" Isis asked.

"Worse than you could ever imagine." Yuugi answered.

After breakfast, Mahado and Isis left together.

"Where are Isis and Mahado off to so quickly?" Yuugi asked.

"You don't know about them?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, looking at Yami.

Yami smiled. "Yuugi, Isis and Mahado are married. They have been for two years." Yami said.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "I didn't know that Mahado and Isis were married." Yuugi said.

"Well, they do a good job of hiding it. They never show affection around people. They reserve that for when they are alone. They want to keep their relationship just between them instead of having people constantly on them about their relationship. That's why few people even know that they are married." Yami explained.

"I can understand why they feel the way they do." Yuugi said.

"So do I. We, I'm afraid, will always be under scrutiny." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled gently at him. "It will be fine, Yami. No one will ever find anything wrong with this relationship." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I agree." Yami said. He and Yuugi walked down the hall hand in hand.

* * *

Mia, who hand just walked into the dining room, saw Yami kiss Yuugi and then walk out of the dining room, holding Yuugi's hand. She clenched her fists tightly in rage.

'That little bitch! How dare she steal my Yami away from me! He was supposed to marry me so that I could be queen and then get rid of that slutty brother of hers and her.' Mia thought.

She felt nothing but pure rage at Yuugi.

'I won't let it happen. If I can't have Yami, then no one will. Certainly not that bitch.' Mia thought.

She stormed out of the dining room in a rage.

* * *

"I win again, Yami." Yuugi said.

"You've won the last five games we've played." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, if you'd concentrate more on the game instead of staring at me, you'd actually be able to do better." Yuugi chided.

Yami smirked. "Well, you're so beautiful that it's hard for me to keep my eyes off of you." Yami said.

"You'll lose every game we play of you keep that up." Yuugi said.

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't care if I lose. Just being able to spend time with you is more than enough for me." Yami said.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "And what about your reputation of never being beaten?" Yuugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "I can deal with losing that title." Yami answered.

"Shall we play again?" Yuugi asked.

"No. I think that I have had enough if losing for right now." Yami said.

"You wouldn't lose so much if you would actually concentrate on the game." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "Maybe. Come on. Let's go for a walk in the gardens." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded, and the two left the room that they were in and headed out into the gardens, holding hands again.

"Um, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Yes." Yuugi answered.

"You don't think that Bakura and Marik are going to kill me for courting you now, are they?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled. "They'll probably threaten you and tell you that if you ever do anything to hurt me that you'll have to deal with them." Yuugi said.

Yami groaned. "That is one conversation that I am not looking forward to having." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Don't worry, Yami. It won't be as bad as you think. The fact that Marik and Bakura know you will help, although they'll still act rather protective of me and threaten you from time to time, just to make sure you know that you will have to deal with them if you do anything to hurt me." Yuugi said.

"Well, I guess that I'll just have to make the most of the situation." Yami said.

"It won't end with your death, Yami." Yuugi said, patting his arms lightly.

"I hope not. I really would hate for Malik and Ryou to end up single again because they were put to death for my death." Yami said.

"Ryou and Malik are he reason that they won't do anything to you. Thy know that Ryou and Malik would have their heads if they did anything illegal." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded.

The two sat down on a bench out in the gardens.

"Yami, what will your father and the council say about us being together?" Yuugi asked.

"I doubt that they'll say much. I think that Father already suspected that I have feelings for you. Truthfully, the only way that they would have anything against the relationship is if you had a bad reputation." Yami said.

"Like Mia, I suppose." Yuugi said.

Yami growled at the name. "Yes. Her reputation would prevent her from being able to come to any of the balls with me, much less become queen. She doesn't think that there is anything wrong with what she has done in the past. She doesn't realize just how much that would matter if the people of Egypt learned what kind of person she is. Besides, I wouldn't want to marry someone that would constantly be in other people's beds." Yami said.

Yuugi smirked. "She said that it was un-ladylike for me to be playing in the gardens with my family. I think it's rather un-ladylike to sleep with a different person every night." Yuugi said.

"It is. Very un-ladylike, but Mia doesn't see it as such, and I don't think that she'll ever get the message. I'll be married, and she'll probably still be after me." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "You know, whoever you marry could have her put to death for daring to come onto you like that. It would be, after all, within your wife's power and right." Yuugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And would you do something like that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Given that it's Mia, I would probably be tempted to do something like that." Yuugi answered.

"As you said, it would be within your power, and not even the council could stop you when you consider the fact that she would be coming onto your husband. Of course, I could do the same thing. I could actually have her put to death after everything that she has done." Yami said.

"And you haven't why?" Yuugi asked.

"Because, in truth, the act needs to be completely justified, and she hasn't done anything really to warrant that." Yami answered.

"I suppose that is a good reason. I know that the Pharaoh rarely puts anyone to death." Yuugi said.

"Mia would have to do something really extreme to warrant Father having her put to death." Yami said.

* * *

After the walk and talk in the gardens, Yuugi had decided to return to her room to lay down for a little while.

Yami had told her that he would come a little later and see her.

As Yuugi opened the door to her room, someone from behind pushed her into the room. Yuugi regained her balance as she heard the door slam shut. Yuugi whirled around to find a rather angry Mia glaring at her. Yuugi also glared angrily and said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up, you slut! You leave my Yami alone!" Mia shouted.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think that he belongs to you?" Yuugi asked.

"I've known Yami a lot longer than you have, bitch. I've known him for years. I have worked too hard to gain his favor to have you push me aside." Mia hissed.

"Does working to gain his favor include letting every man you come across in your bed as well as every woman?" Yuugi asked.

"You bitch! Hoe dare you!" Mia shouted, lunging at Yuugi.

Yuugi, being trained by Marik and Bakura, easily dodged out of the way.

"Come here!" Mia screamed, lunging her again.

Yuugi moved out of the way and grabbed Mia by her arms before she pushed her back into the wall. "You don't know who you are messing with, Mia." Yuugi said.

"You bitch! How dare you disrespect me! I am a lady and deserve to be respected!" Mia roared.

"I, too, am a lady, Mia. I was born one, and there is nothing that you can do to change that fact, although I am certain that you would love to." Yuugi said.

"You will never be married to my Yami. All he needs to do is to see that I am the only woman that could possible satisfy his needs, and he'll be leaving your sorry ass behind while he comes to my bed." Mia said smugly.

Yuugi smirked. "Then why did he not take you to the ball, and why is it that he has never been to your bed while everyone beneath you has been?" Yuugi asked.

"You will not talk to the future queen of Egypt like that!?" Mia shouted.

"You are no queen, and you never will be. Yami has no interest in you at all. He has told me that himself, not to mention the fact that your reputation as a whore would force the council to prevent any marriage between you and Yami. He does, after all, need a queen of honorable nature, something that you are not considering you would never be in his bed, but in the beds of other men." Yuugi said.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Mia screamed. She took out a dagger and pointed it at Yuugi. "One more word, and I'll ram this dagger through you damned heart!" Mia threatened.

Yuugi was more cautious, knowing that Mia had a dagger, but she wasn't about to let Mia get the best of her just because the woman thought that she deserved to be Yami's wife. "You don't scare me with that dagger, Mia. If you attack me, you'll be charged with treason. After all, I don't think that the Pharaoh would like that fact that you carry a weapon around in his palace. He could think that you planned to kill either one of his sons." Yuugi said.

"I said shut up! I don't give a damn about what that damned pharaoh does! He won't live much longer anyway, and then my Yami will become the Pharaoh, which will mean that I will be queen! I'll have your slut of a brother killed and then I'll see to it that Atemu is as well! No one will stop me from doing what I want!" Mia shouted.

"It would be treason to kill either one of them! Just threatening to do it is punishable by death!" Yuugi warned her.

"No would know when your heart is cut out!" Mia shouted, lunging at Yuugi.

Yuugi quickly moved to the side out of the way.

Mia grabbed a vase and threw it, hitting Yuugi. Mia lunged at her again. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YAMI, THEN YOU WON'T EITHER, BITCH!" Mia screamed as she brought the dagger down.

The blade went right into Yuugi's shoulder, who screamed in pain.

* * *

"Why did Father decide to have the meeting so early?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but he did, and we need to go on." Atemu answered.

"Let me just go tell Yuugi. I told her I would come and see her and I want her to know why." Yami said.

"Just hurry. Father doesn't like being kept waiting." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and the sooner we get there, the sooner the meeting is over, and the sooner we get out of there." Seth said.

The three headed down the hall to Yuugi's room.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YAMI, THEN YOU WON'T EITHER, BITCH!"

The shout was heard right before a female scream filled the air.

"Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed in fear.

All three broke into a run down the hall.

When Yami reached the room, he wrenched open the door, not caring about decorum, and ran into the room.

Mia held the bloody dagger over Yuugi, who was holding her shoulder in pain.

"DIE, BITCH!" Mia shouted, about to slam the dagger down again.

Yami grabbed Mia from behind and jerked her away from Yuugi.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Mia screamed. She swung the dagger hitting Yami in his arm.

Yami shouted in pain and let her go.

Mia turned only to find that she had attacked Yami.

Atemu ran over to his brother.

"Yami." Yuugi said through the pain.

"SHUT UP, BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mia shouted, lunging at Yuugi again.

Before Mia could reach Yuugi, Seth grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall.

Mia wasn't knocked out and tried to get up.

"GUARDS!" Atemu shouted.

A moment later, three guards came running into the room.

Atemu pointed to Mia and said, "Take her to the dungeons! She is under arrest for the attempt on Lady Yuugi's life as well as attacking my brother!"

The guards immediately grabbed Mia and jerked her to her feet, removing the dagger from her hand as well.

"NO! LET ME GO! THAT BITCH HAS TO DIE! RELEASE ME! I'LL HAVE YOU ALL KILLED FOR THIS!" Mia screamed.

The two guards forcefully pulled Mia from the room and down the hall while she was still screaming.

A moment later, Heba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Jou, having heard the screams, bust into the room.

"Yuugi!" Heba screamed, running over to his sister.

"What happened?" Bakura demanded.

"We need to get her to Isis." Yami said, holding his bleeding arm, hoping to slow the bleeding. He could see that injury was deep and that Yuugi needed immediate attention.

Atemu looked at them. "Seth, go an get my father. Tell him what happened." Atemu ordered.

Seth nodded and stood up from Yuugi's side, instantly running from the room.

"One of you, get Yuugi and carry her to the healing chambers. I'll show you the way." Atemu said, helping Yami up.

Bakura immediately went over to where Yuugi was. He cursed under his breath when he realized that Yuugi had lost consciousness. He scooped Yuugi up into his arms.

Atemu helped Yami up, adding pressure to the injury he had and led everyone out of the room and down the hall, leading them to the healing chambers.

'Mia's going to die for this. I will not tolerate this one.' Yami thought angrily more concerned for his little love than himself.

* * *

Mia pretty much snapped in this. I needed a way to get rid of her, and I knew having her attack Yuugi and Yami would do it.

The next chapter is about some of the aftermath. Mia might not be shown much. It'll be about Yuugi and Yami and thier injuries mostly.

Also, I'm planning to have Mia killed, so any ideas on how to kill her would be appreciated. I'd like tp hear how you think she should die.

R&R.


	14. Aftermath

Chapter 14- Aftermath

Isis was in the healing chambers and about to go to the meeting. 'I'm going to be late as it is. I hope that the Pharaoh is not too angry at me for being late.' Isis thought.

Isis was about to head to the door when it was suddenly flung open, startling Isis.

Atemu looked at her and said, "Isis, Yuugi and Yami need your help."

Isis' eyes widened when she saw Yami's arm bleeding and Yuugi's unconscious and her shoulder bleeding. "Bakura, put Yuugi on that bed." Isis said, pointing to one of the beds. She turned to Yami and said, "Sit there." She pointed to another bed.

Yami did as he was told.

Bakura set Yuugi on the bed.

"All of you, out now!" Isis pretty much ordered.

Bakura and Marik were about to protest, but were pulled out by their husbands.

Atemu, Heba, and Jou followed the four out, closing the doors behind them.

Isis put a cloth on Yami's arm and said, "Hold this as tight as you can. Yuugi's hurt worse, so I need to tend to her first."

Yami nodded, thankful that Isis was going to help Yuugi, and held the cloth as he had been told.

Isis went over and started to look over Yuugi's injury and tend to it.

* * *

"What is that woman's problem? Why did she force us to leave?" Bakura demanded.

"Bakura, Isis is the best healer that we have. Yuugi is in the best hands possible. Isis is in charge of the healing chambers, and she can do what she wants, and one thing that Isis always does is force everyone who does need to be in there out. Yami stayed because he was injured, too." Atemu explained.

"Yuugi is going to be fine. Isis is the best, and she is good at what she does." Jou said.

"I just hope that Yuugi will be all right. It looked pretty bad." Heba said, worried for his sister.

Atemu out an arm around him. "From what I've seen, Yuugi has a stubborn streak, and I don't think that she is going to die that easily." Atemu said.

"He's right. Yuugi's always been a fighter." Ryou said.

"She'll pull through this just fine. Yuugi's never let anyone get the best of her, and she's not about to start now." Malik said.

* * *

Aknankanon was growing slightly frustrated. "Where are those four at?" he growled.

Amara placed a hand on Aknankanon's hand. "Calm down. Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Isis wouldn't be late without a good reason." Amara said.

"They had better have a good reason for this." Aknankanon said.

The priests looked at each other, growing slightly worried since they knew that although Aknankanon was usually a calm and reasonable man that, when angered, he could be fierce.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open violently, and Seth ran in.

"Seth, where-" Aknankanon started, angry.

Seth forgot all formalities. His cousin and Yuugi's predicament was far more important to him at the retime. "Pharaoh, come quickly! Mia attacked Yuugi and Yami! They are both in the healing chambers!" Seth said quickly in a shout.

"WHAT?!" Aknankanon shouted.

Half a second later, Aknanaknon and Amara, along with the rest of the council, were out of the throne room on Seth's heels as they all ran toward the healing chambers.

The group arrived to find that Atemu, Heba, Jou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou were waiting anxiously at the door.

"Where are they?" Aknankanon asked quickly.

"They're in the healing chambers with Isis. She's looking after them." Atemu explained.

"What happened?" Aknankanon demanded. His tone said to tell him fast.

"Seth, Yami, and I were about to go to the meeting after Yami told Yuugi we were having the meeting earlier than planned. We heard Mia shouting about how if she couldn't have Yami, Yuugi wouldn't either. We heard Yuugi scream after that. We ran in the room. Yuugi was on the floor. Mia had stabbed her in her shoulder with a dagger and was about to kill her. Yami grabbed her and pulled her away, but Mia cut him in his arm with the dagger. She went after Yuugi again, but Seth knocked her away from Yuugi. I called the guards and told them to take Mia to the dungeons. We brought Yuugi and Yami here." Atemu explained quickly.

Aknankanon's eyes darkened at hearing what Mia had done. "Are Yuugi and Yami all right?" Aknanaknon asked.

"I think Yami will be fine. I'm not a healer, but the cut didn't look deep." Atemu said.

"From my years as a thief, I can tell you that the cut on Yami's arm was most likely a flesh wound, but Isis could tell you for sure. The blade went into Yuugi's shoulder. I know she lost a lot of blood." Bakura said. The blood on his shirt seemed to accentuate that remark. "Yuugi passed out, probably from the blood loss." Bakura said.

Aknankanon looked angrier than before. "What else did she do?" Aknankanon asked. It was obvious that he was struggling to control the anger in his voice.

"Those were all the actions that she took." Atemu said.

"When she injured Yami, she screamed at Yuugi that it was her fault. That's when she went at her again. I knocked her to the ground after that to keep her from hurting Yuugi. She was dazed long enough for the guards to her and stop her from doing anything else. When the guards got a hold of her, she was screaming about how Yuugi deserved to die and that she's have the guards killed for what they were doing." Seth said.

"Why would she do this" Amara asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that Mia hates Yuugi. She was calling her a bitch the entire time. Not to mention the fact that she has taken other acts against Yuugi." Atemu said.

"Yes. I know all that Mia has done before now. This is the last straw." Aknankanon said.

"What will you do?" Amara asked.

"She will pay for her crimes against us. Eternias. Karim." Aknankanon said.

"Sire." both said, stepping forward.

"Go to the dungeons and ensure that Mia is secured. I do not want her escaping." Aknankanon said.

Both bowed before they left.

Atemu knew that looked in his father's eyes as did Amara, Seth, and the priests.

Aknankanon would have no mercy when Mia had to face him.

It was fifteen minutes before Eternias and Karim returned.

"Is she secured?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, my pharaoh. She has been chained to the wall, and we have Honda and Mercurious as her guards." Eternias said.

Aknankanon nodded. He knew that Honda was the best at his job and that Mercurious was a ruthless, but loyal guard who would not let her escape.

* * *

In the healing chambers, Isis had done all that she could to help Yuugi. After bandaging her shoulder, Isis pulled the covers over her before she turned to Yami.

"Is she all right, Isis?" Yami asked. He was worried and had been unable to watch Isis work on Yuugi because he could not stand seeing all the blood that he knew belonged to his little love.

"In all honesty, I do not know yet, Yami. She lost quite a bit of blood. It will be some time before she awakens." Isis said.

Yami nodded, understanding that Isis could not always when a patient of hers would survive or not immediately.

"Let me look at you." Isis said. She removed the cloth that Yami had kept pressed against the wound and saw that it had stopped bleeding. "It seems to be only a flesh wound." Isis said.

"I didn't think that it would be that serious. I barely felt the blade when it hit me. It mostly shocked me." Yami said.

"There's still a risk of infection, so I will have to treat it." Isis said. She cleaned the wound with water before she put an ointment on the wound to prevent infection.

Yami winced as the ointment stung a little, but said nothing.

Isis wrapped his arm and said, "You'll need to come see me tonight. I want to change that dressing before you go to bed."

"All right, Isis. I will." Yami said.

Isis sighed. "I better go tell them how Yuugi is doing. I have no doubt that Heba is about to go out of his mind not knowing." Isis said.

Yami nodded. "I'm going to stay here if you don't mind." Yami said.

Isis smiled. She had expected that answer. "I don't. I will tell them that you are fine." Isis said. She left the room.

Yami sighed and walked over to Yuugi's bed, sitting down beside her. She pushed her bangs out of her face and said, "I'm sorry that I let this happen, Yuugi. She won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of that, even of I have to kill her myself." He leaned down, gently kissed her on her lips.

* * *

"How are they, Isis?" Aknankanon asked the second that Isis had stepped out of the room.

"Prince Yami will be fine. His injury was not serious. It was just a flesh wound, but I did take care of it. Yuugi is a more serious case. Her injury was serious. She lost a great deal of blood. I cannot say for sure whether or not she will be fine." Isis said.

Heba paled at that.

Atemu put an arm around Heba and said, "Will Yuugi die?"

It was the question that everyone wanted the answer to, but did not know if they wanted to hear the answer that Isis had to give.

"I honestly do not know. This is just one of those times that I will have to wait and see. Because of the seriousness of the injury, I will need to stay close by her at all times, just in case." Isis said.

"Then stay, Isis." Aknankanon said.

"Where is Yami, Isis?" Amara asked.

"In the room with Yuugi. He didn't want to leave." Isis answered.

"Can we see Yuugi?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Go on." Isis said.

Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Jou, Atemu, and Heba went on into the room.

Isis turned to them and said, "If I may ask, what happened?"

"Did they not tell you?" Mahado asked.

"In truth, I was too concerned for Yuugi and Prince Yami's well-being to ask anyone until now." Isis explained.

"Mia attacked Yuugi in her chambers. Atemu, Yami, and I heard Mia screaming at Yuugi before Yuugi screamed. We rushed into the room. Yuugi was on the floor with a bloody shoulder and Mia was holding a bloody dagger above her. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened. Yami grabbed Mia to get her away from Yami. Mia reared back with the dagger. That was when she injured Yami. She screamed at Yuugi that it was her fault, and went after her again. That's when I pulled her away from Yuugi and threw into the wall. Atemu called the guards and had them take her to the dungeons. Atemu and the others got Yuugi and Yami to you." Seth said.

"Why would Mia attack Yuugi? Yuugi has never done anything against her." Isis said.

"From what I've seen, Yuugi is a sweet girl. She has done nothing, but show kindness and respect to us all." Shada said.

"I think her reason was jealousy and hatred." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked sharply.

"We all know that Mia wanted to marry Atemu when he was still the Crown Prince because she wanted the power and wealth of being queen. That just transferred to Yami. When Yuugi got here, she saw that Yuugi and Yami were close. We all know that they were already friends. Mia probably hated Yuugi for being the one that Yami took to the ball. My guess is that she tried to kill Yuugi because she thought that Yuugi was getting in her way of the throne." Seth said.

"She would never have married Yami." Aknanaknon growled.

"One, Yami wouldn't have wanted her as queen. Two, her reputation prevented that." Eternias said.

"Still, it was her only goal. I'm guessing that she just snapped." Seth said.

"And she will pay dearly for her acts of treason." Aknankanon said.

Everyone knew that he was serious.

* * *

The moment that they had entered the room, Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Jou went to Yuugi's side.

Yami joined Atemu, Bakura, and Marik.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Fine. Yuugi's worse off than I am." Yami replied.

"Yeah. She is." Atemu said. He had noticed that she was paler than normal.

Bakura growled. "That bitch is going to pay for what she has done. I don't care if I'm arrested for it. She's not getting away with trying to kill Yuugi." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I would offer you a medal for killing that woman. You would be doing the kingdom a favor." Yami said.

"Well, I'd say from the Pharaoh's reaction in the hall that he has no intention of letting her get away with it. I must say that he was mad." Marik said.

"What do you think Father will do to her?" Yami asked, looking at Atemu.

"I don't know, but I do know that I would not want to be her. Father's not letting her off at all." Atemu said.

"I hope it's painful." Marik said.

"I'm going to ask that it be." Yami growled.

Heba sat down beside Yuugi on the bed. "I can't believe that Mia did this to her." Heba said, taking Yuugi's hand in his own.

Atemu came up behind him and put his hands on Heba's shoulders. "Yuugi's a very strong girl, Heba. I think that she's going to pull through this just fine." Atemu said.

Jou looked up. "Mia won't be allowed to get away with this, will she?" Jou asked.

"No. Her attack was unwarranted, and she attacked Yami, too. That alone would be punishable by death, but I think Father's going to look more at what she did to Yuugi." Atemu said.

"Why's that?" Malik asked.

"Because if there's one thing out Father can't stand is when women kill out of jealousy. This is what this was, and father likes Yuugi and hates Mia." Yami said.

"Don't worry. If the Pharaoh doesn't so something to her, then I will." Bakura said.

"And I'll help him." Marik added.

"For once, I think I'd let you go and say do what you want." Ryou said.

"So will I." Marik said.

"And I'll lie through me teeth and say that you were with me when they ask where you were when she was killed." Yami said.

"Yami!" Atemu exclaimed.

"It's the truth. I would lie if she got what she deserved." Yami said.

Heba sighed. "I just hope I doesn't turn into revenge for murder." Heba said softly.

There was a low groan before Yuugi said, "I'm not letting that bitch win, Heba."

"Yuugi!" the group exclaimed.

Yuugi opened tired eyes and said, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Jou asked worriedly.

"Jou, I had a dagger driven into my shoulder by a jealous, demented, and crazy bitch. I'm just fantastic." Yuugi said sarcastically.

"She's fine." Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik said.

"Yeah. When you're sarcastic, you're fine." Heba agreed.

"I'll tell Isis." Atemu said. He left the room.

"What happened to Mia?" Yuugi asked.

"She's in the dungeons. Atemu had her arrested after she attacked us." Yami answered.

Remembering that Yami had been injured, too, Yuugi said, "Are you okay, though, Yami?"

"I'm fine. She barely scratched me." Yami answered.

Isis came in with Atemu, "Everyone, out." Isis ordered.

Knowing better than to contradict her, everyone did as ordered.

"How are you feeling, Yuugi?" Isis asked.

"Tired. My shoulder hurts, but I should expect that." Yuugi said.

"I'll give you something for the pain. You should rest, too." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded.

After Isis gave Yuugi something for the pain, she walked outside.

"Isis, do you think Yuugi will be all right now?" Aknankanon asked.

"I believe so. The fact that she woke up so quickly is a good sign. As long as she takes it easy and does what I tell her to do, she should make a full recovery." Isis said.

"Oh, we'll make sure that she does what's she's supposed to." Bakura said.

"Isis, when Yuugi is well enough, I will need to talk to her about what happened. Let her recover some before that, though." Aknankanon said.

"Of course. I will let you know when I think she is well enough to explain everything." Isis said.

Aknankanon nodded.

The priests, except for Mahado, Seth, and Eternias, left.

"What now, Isis?' Amara asked.

"Yuugi is resting, and it would be best to leave her be for now." Isis said. She looked and Yami and said, "You should go rest. Your injury may not have been serious, but you still need to rest."

"But-" Yami started.

"Yami, I don't think Marik and Bakura would feel any shame in dragging you to your room and trying you to the bed if that's what to took to get you to go to bed." Atemu said.

Bakura smirked. "No. We wouldn't feel shame." Bakura said.

Marik also smirked. "It would be fun." Marik said.

"I'll be going. Let me know if anything changes." Yami said before walking off.

* * *

Within a few days, Isis said that Yuugi was well enough to explain what had happened, at Yuugi's request to get it over with.

Aknankanon spoke with Yuugi alone, since Yuugi said she would rather speak with him alone.

Aknankanon sat beside Yuugi in the healing chambers. "Yuugi, tell me what happened." Aknankanon said.

"Yami and I had been walking in the gardens, but I felt tired and decided to go lay down. When I opened my door, I was pushed in by someone and heard the door slam shut. I turned to find Mia in the room. I asked what she was doing in my room. She told me to shut up and that I should stay away from 'her' Yami. Those were her words not mine. I asked why she thought he belonged to her and she said she had worked too hard to gain Yami's favor to have me push her aside. I brought up the fact that she had slept around, which may not have helped matters." Yuugi said.

"Why did you say it if she had a dagger?" Aknankanon asked.

"She hadn't shown me the dagger yet. She pretty much called me a bitch and lunged at me. From the training I got from Marik and Bakura, I easily dodged her. She came at me a second time, but I avoided her again. I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the wall, telling her she didn't know who she was messing with. I called her by her name, so she went on about how she had the title of lady and deserved respect. That was when I said I was a lady, too, and that she couldn't change that fact, even though she wanted to. She said that she would be married to Yami when he saw that she was the only woman who could satisfy his needs and come to her bed leaving my 'sorry ass behind while he comes to my bed'. Her words." Yuugi said.

Aknankanon clenched his fists in anger. "Go on, Yuugi." Aknankanon said.

"I mentioned that Yami took me to the ball instead of her, and that Yami had not been to her bed while everyone of lower class than her had been. She shouted at me that I had no right to talk to the future queen like that. I told her she was no queen, and that Yami had told me he had no interest in her and that he needed a queen of honorable reputation, which she didn't have since she would be in the bed's of other men. She called me a bitch, and that's when she brandished the dagger. I was a little more cautious then, but I wasn't one to back down, especially since I knew giving in wasn't going to stop her from killing me. She had murder in her eyes. She said if I said one more word, she'd kill me. I told her she would be charged with treason, and that you wouldn't like that she cared a dagger with her in your palace, and that you might think she would have tried to kill wither of the princes." Yuugi said.

"That is what I would have surmised. Go on." Aknankanon said.

"That was when she insulted you." Yuugi said.

"Me?" Aknankanon said, shocked and angry. "What did she say?" he asked.

Yuugi took a breath. "I am using he words, so do think that I am disrespecting you. I would not think these things, much less say them." Yuugi said.

"I understand. Go ahead and say it." Aknanaknon said.

"Well, she said that she didn't 'give a damn about what that damned pharaoh does. He won't live much longer anyway, and then my Yami will be pharaoh, and I will be queen.' Her exact words. After tat, she said that she would have my 'slut of a brother', her words again, killed, and that she would see to it that Atemu was killed then, too. She said that no one would stop her from doing what she wanted." Yuugi said.

"That bitch! She certainly did go too far this time. She will pay." Aknankanon seethed. HE looked at Yuugi and said, "What else?"

"I told her that it was treason and that she could be put to death for just saying those things. She then screamed at me that no one would know if she cut my heart out." Yuugi said.

"She said that?!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded. "Her words to me." Yuugi said.

"Go on." Aknankanon said through his rising anger and hated for Mia.

"That's when she went at me again. I dodged her again. She threw a vase at me that hit me. It kind of dazed me. Would you like the exact words of what she shouted?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. Exactly." Aknankanon said. He wanted to know her exact words.

"'If I can't have Yami, then you won't either, bitch.' Those were the exact words she shouted at me right before she rammed that dagger into my shoulder. When she pulled it out, I collapsed to floor. That's when Yami, Atemu, and Seth came barging in, for which I was thankful. Mia didn't notice or didn't care. She raised the dagger to kill me and shouted 'die bitch'. Her words again. I saw Yami grab her and pull her away. That's when she shouted 'Let got of me you bastard'. Her words once more. I saw her strike Yami with the dagger and he had let her go, mostly from shock, I think. She turned and saw who she had hit. I said Yami's name, and she turned to me and screamed 'Shut up, bitch. This is all your fault.' She said that. That's when she tried to attack me again, but Seth stopped and her threw her into the wall. I heard Atemu called guards, and I heard him tell them to arrest her. I was dizzy at this point, but after the guards grabbed her and started to get her out of the room, I think she screamed 'No. Let me go. That bitch has to die. Release me. I'll have you all killed for this.' That's when I passed out. I'm not sure if she said that or not." Yuugi said.

"Yes, she did. Yami, Atemu, and Seth already told me what happened from when they heard her shout about how if she couldn't have Yami, you couldn't either. That is what she said." Aknankanon said. He sighed. "I just don't know why she did all this. She didn't do this when Atemu took Anzu to the balls." Aknankanon said.

"Um, did Yami not tell you?" Yuugi asked, blushing slightly.

Aknankanon blinked. "Tell me what?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, at the ball, we admitted that we were in love with each other and got together." Yuugi said.

"No, he didn't." Aknankanon smiled. "But I'm glad you did. I think you two are perfect for each other." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi's blush deepened. "Thanks you, Pharaoh." Yuugi said.

Aknankanon frowned. "Why did that matter, though? Surely you did not announce it to Mia." Aknankanon said.

"No. In fact, we hadn't told anyone, but it's not like we were being secretive about it. After breakfast the next morning, we were alone and were holding hands and kissing. I'm just saying she could have seen it and reacted in rage." Yuugi said.

"I see. Yes. That could have bearing on why she acted as she did." Aknankanon agreed.

"What happened to her?" Yuugi asked.

"Nothing, yet. I haven't gone to the dungeons to even talk to her and have kept her guarded around the clock. I wanted to hear what you had to say before I made a decision." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi nodded. "Could I ask one other thing?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"Could you not tell anyone else about Yami and me bring together? He might have wanted to wait." Yuugi said.

Aknankanon smiled. "Certainly, I won't even tell Amara, though she'll be thrilled." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi nodded. "Thanks you. I appreciate all that you are doing for me.' Yuugi said.

"Think nothing of it. And don't concern yourself with Mia, either. I will handle her." Aknankanon said.

"Just don't let Marik and Bakura near her, or they'll torture her, and being former thieves, they would be good at it." Yuugi said.

"I'll remember that." Aknanaknon said. As he walked out, he thought, 'Although that gives me an idea.' He smirked which was reminiscent of Yami and Atemu.

* * *

That chapter was longer than the others. I wanted to end it with Yuugi telling Aknankanon what happened, and it took a little more to get to the point. Hope you like it.

Mia's trial will be in the next chapter. Don't know if her death will be in that one or the next.

I want your opinion. Should I let Aknankanon allow Marik and Bakura to torture Mia after the trial, but before her death, and not kill her so that she can be killed Aknankanon's way? Basically, should Marik and Bakura torture Mia either in the next chapter or chapter 16? Yes or no? I'd like to know what you think. After all, Marik and Bakura are the ones best fit to torture her for what she did since Yuugi is pretty much a sister to them, don't you think?

R&R.


	15. Mia's Trial

Chapter 15- Mia's Trial

Aknankanon walked down the hall along with Mahado, Eternias, and Karim.

"Sire, when will Mia's trial be?" Eternias asked.

"I do not know yet. Is there a specific reason that you ask?" Aknankanon inquired.

"Yes. I believe that all the guards in the dungeons with be driven insane if she is not dealt with soon." Eternias said.

Aknankanon stopped and turned to face Eternias. "What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked.

"She is constantly screaming about how when she got out of the dungeons and was made the queen that she would have all of the guards in the palace killed and have knew ones replace them that would show her the respect she deserved. She also is screaming about how she had been unjustly imprisoned and that everyone involved would pay dearly for this humiliation, and when I say screaming, I mean literal screaming. I have heard her myself when I have been down in the dungeons. I think that all of the guards are tempted to kill her and pay the price just to shut her up." Eternias said.

"It's that bad?" Mahado asked.

"No. It's worse. She doesn't shut up for anything because she believes that she is more entitled than anyone else, and that she did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment." Eternias said.

Aknankanon growled. "She unjustly attacks Yuugi and injured Yami, and she believes that she is entitled to do anything she pleases without punishment." Aknankanon said.

"My pharaoh, I believe I speak for all of the priests when I say that having her trial as soon as possible would be satisfactory." Karim said.

"Yes. I would agree with that." Mahado added.

"Call the priests and my sons and wife. Mia has reached the end of my patience." Aknankanon said. Karim and Mahado nodded and left to do as they were told. Aknankanon turned to Eternias and said, "When all are assembled in the throne room, I want you to get Mia and bring her to the throne room. I also want Honda and Mercurious there as well."

"As you wish, pharaoh." Eternias replied.

"Good. Come with me." Aknankanon said and turned to walk to the throne room along with Eternias.

* * *

Isis had allowed Yuugi to return to her rooms with the warning that if she got out of the bed before she was well enough to that Isis would have her moved back to the healing chambers so that Yuugi did not hinder her recovery.

Yuugi had promised that she wouldn't do anything that Isis told her not to do and returned to her rooms.

After the attack, Aknankanon had decided to move Yuugi into another room, and they had moved all of Yuugi's things into the new room, much to Yuugi's surprise.

"Do you need anything, Yuugi?" Heba asked.

"For the last time, Heba, NO!" Yuugi shouted.

"You'd better stop asking, Heba, or when Yuugi gets back on her feet, she's going to kick your ass." Bakura said.

Marik snickered at the remark.

"Everyone in this room is close to being in the category if you people do not stop coddling me like I'm someone who can't do anything." Yuugi said.

Atemu, Yami, Marik, Bakura, Heba, Jou, Ryou, Malik Seth, Anzu, and Mana all gulped at the threat, knowing that Yuugi was liable to do what she was threatening.

"We're just worried about you, Yuugi." Mana said.

Yuugi sighed. "I know that, Mana, but I can only take so much coddling before I go insane. I know that I am confined to the bed, but that doesn't mean that I need you all to be here all the time." Yuugi said.

"Okay. So maybe we have been a little overbearing." Malik said.

"A little?! You are all here all the time except at night, and it is driving me crazy!" Yuugi said.

"Okay. So, maybe we should back off." Yami said.

"That would be a good idea." Yuugi told them.

There was a knock on the door.

Anzu went and opened the door. She bowed when she realized that it was Mahado that was at the door.

"Mahado, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I was looking for you, Yami, and Seth, and I figured that I would find all of you here, and I see that I was right." Mahado said, seeing that three in question were, indeed, in the room.

"Why were you looking for us?" Atemu asked.

"There is going to be a meeting in the throne room, and you need to be there." Mahado said.

"When is the meeting?" Seth asked, thinking it would be later in the day.

"As soon as everyone gets to the throne room." Mahado replied. He looked at Yuugi and said, "Sorry, Yuugi, but they're needed there."

"Take them, Mahado. Please." Yuugi said.

Mahado was slightly surprised at that. "What did they do to make you want to get rid of them so quickly?" Mahado asked.

"I think that we're driving her a little crazy with being in here all the time." Atemu answered.

"That is understandable. You'll have three less for a little while." Mahado said.

Seth, Yami, and Atemu left the room with Mahado, closing the door behind them.

"So, what now?" Malik asked.

"Well, I have some things that I need to do, so I'll see all of you later." Anzu said. She left the room as well.

"So, what now?" Malik asked.

"Malik, you don't want to know what I want to do right now." Yuugi said.

Malik gulped. He had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

"How about we play one of the card games since we can all play it?" Heba asked.

They all agreed, and they started to play the game.

* * *

"Mahado, what is this all about?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the pharaoh has decided that he's going to hold Mia's trial now." Mahado answered.

"Now?" all three questioned.

Mahado nodded. "Seems she being a pain to the guards, and the pharaoh has reached the end of his patience with her." Mahado said.

"Good. It's about time that she gets exactly what she deserved." Yami said.

Seth smirked. "I know that Jou, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura will be glad when they hear that she's been sentenced." Seth said.

"I thought that Father hadn't decided what he would do to her." Atemu said.

"I don't know that he has, but I have a feeling that he's not going to let her live." Mahado said.

"Well, she did attack me, and we all know that that act alone calls for her death by law. It's really a matter of how Father will kill her." Yami said.

Seth smirked. "I just want to see what she'll say to the pharaoh to try and worm her way out of this." Seth said.

"Oh, she'll try, but I doubt Father will let her out of this that easily." Yami said.

"He won't let her off at all. In fact, he has already said that she'll pay for what she has done." Mahado said.

The group entered the throne room to find that Amara was just now sitting down on the throne beside Aknankanon and that the other priests except for Eternias were in their places.

Mahado and Seth joined the other priests, and Atemu and Yami took their places by the throne.

Since they were all there, Aknankanon looked at Eternias and said, "Go and bring Mia in here."

Eternias nodded and left the throne room to get the prisoner in question.

'Now, she'll pay for what she did to my Yuugi.' Yami thought angrily.

* * *

Mia was glaring at Honda and Mercurious, who were guarding her. Mia was chained to the wall so that she was forced to sit and was not able to move very much. "When I get out of here, I'll have both your heads! Do you hear me?!" Mia shouted.

Honda and Mercurious ignored her as they had for the past few days.

"I'm the next queen of Egypt! You had better listen to me!" Mia shouted at them.

Once more, they ignored her.

"You'll pay for this! Once the pharaoh releases me, I am going to have you arrested and killed for keeping me here unjustly!" Mia screamed.

Mercurious looked at Honda and mouthed, "This bitch is getting on my last nerve with all her screaming and pointless threats."

Honda nodded his agreement. "We know she's won't be queen. She attacked the Crown Prince. I'll just be glad when the pharaoh sentences her." Honda mouthed back.

Mercurious smirked at that. "I want to watch her die." Mercurious mouthed.

Honda nodded in agreement.

"Let me out of here, bastards!" Mia shouted.

"Shut up!"

All three looked to see a rather irate Eternias glaring at Mia.

"My lord, may I inquire as to why you are here?" Honda asked.

"I came here because you two are going to help me escort Mia to the throne room." Eternias said.

"Finally! The pharaoh will have your heads!" Mia snapped at Honda and Mercurious.

Eternias glared fiercely at her. "You are being taken to the throne room as a prisoner. Leave the chains on her. She is no longer a free woman." Eternias barked.

"You can't do this!" Mia screamed.

"Pharaoh's orders." Eternias said.

Mercurious smirked. "With pleasure." Mercurious said quietly.

Eternias nodded in agreement, not letting Mia see the satisfaction he felt.

Honda unlocked the cell, and he and Mercurious walked inside and over to Mia. They unlocked the chains from the wall and dragged her out.

Mia glared at Eternias. "You will pay for this." Mia hissed at him.

Eternias didn't say anything. 'You'll pay for what you have done to Yuugi and Yami.' Eternias thought darkly. He led them out, with Honda and Mercurious holding Mia by the chains so that she didn't try anything.

'When I am queen, I will have them all killed! I will not be treated with such disrespect! Not even the pharaoh could stop me. Of course, by then, Yami would be pharaoh, and there would be nothing that he could do to stop me.' Mia thought, thinking that she would win in the end.

* * *

The throne room was silent with everyone lost in their own personal thoughts as they waited for Eternias to return with the prisoner.

'Mia has gone too far. I will not let her get away with unjustly attacking Yuugi and injuring Yami. I may have dealt with her continuous advances on both Atemu and Yami, and her habit of sleeping around, but this is too much.' Aknankanon thought furiously.

'I wonder what Aknankanon plans to do. Mia has committed serious acts of treason, and I know that he is going to be unforgiving toward her. Considering how Yuugi is, I am certain that she did nothing to warrant the attack. She deserves whatever Aknankanon decides.' Amara thought.

'I hope that Father gives Mia the most humiliating death that is possible. She threatened Heba, threatened me, disrespected Father, tried to kill Yuugi, and injured Yami. I hope that she is humiliated.' Atemu thought angrily.

'I know Father is going to kill Mia, but I hope that it is in the worst way possible. I want her to suffer for what she has done. She can't get away with nearly killing my Yuugi. I'll kill her myself if that is the only way to make her pay.' Yami thought angrily.

'That bitch is going to pay. She made every person's life miserable. She constantly berated everyone thinking that she was better than them, and she constantly said that she would be the next queen of Egypt when Atemu was the Crown Prince and now with Yami. She deserves whatever the Pharaoh decides.' Seth thought with hatred.

'Yuugi could have died because if what she did. Not only that, but she could have harmed Yami worse that she did. Death is the only punishment that can be given to her. I may not normally want that for a person, but I do know that Mia has brought it on herself and that she deserves it. Mia will pay for all her crimes.' Isis thought.

'Mia has brought nothing but trouble to the palace ever since she arrived. She was constantly after Atemu and Yami all because she wanted the power of being the queen of Egypt. That would whenever happened. She also constantly slept with every person that would allow her in their beds. She even came onto me when I knew all she wanted was sex. I'm just glad she finally gave up.' Mahado thought in disgust at the memory of how Mia had tried to seduce him.

The other priests also had the same thoughts in mind.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when the doors to the throne room were opened.

Eternias walked in with Honda and Mercurious behind him holding onto the chains that he'd Mia captive.

Yami, Atemu, and Seth all felt smug satisfaction at seeing Mia in chains, although their expressions did not show this.

Once near the throne, Honda and Mercurious pushed down on Mia's shoulders so that she was kneeling before Aknankanon and Amara.

Aknankanon stood up. "Mia, you have been charged with trying to kill Lady Yuugi as well as attacking my son, the Crown Prince of Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"That notch deserved it." Mia spat.

Aknankanon's eyes flashed. "Do not seek to insult her! It does nothing to help your case!" Aknankanon snapped.

Mia didn't care anymore. She hated Yuugi and didn't care what people thought. "That bitch deserved. She should have never come here! She doesn't belong in a place such as this." Mia said.

"Watch your tongue." Aknankanon warned.

Mia didn't. "Everything was fine until that little slut came. I was to be the next queen of Egypt, not that bitch." Mia said with contempt.

At Aknankanon's nod, Mercurious hit Mia so hard in her back that Mia fell to the floor of the throne room.

"Do not seek to speak of such disrespect to her. You, Mia, would whenever been the next queen of Egypt. You believed that people were oblivious to the fact that you were constantly in the beds of other people, but everyone knew about all the affairs that you had. Your reputation alone would have prevented you from being queen." Aknankanon said, not hiding his anger.

"She doesn't deserve that position." Mia spat.

"What you think does not have any bearing on anything that happens, Mia. What does have bearing on your fate are the actions that you have taken against Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"I did nothing against Egypt!" Mia cried.

"SILENCE! You knowing attacked Lady Yuugi without provocation and seriously injured her." Aknankanon said.

Mia decided to try to lie to make Yuugi look bad. "I didn't attack her! She attacked me first!" Mia cried.

"Really? You were in Lady Yuugi's chambers. You had no business being in there." Aknankanon said.

"I only wanted to talk to her and she attacked me." Mia said.

"Mia, the only injuries found on you were the ones that were caused when Seth forced you away from Lady Yuugi to prevent you from killing her and when the guards forced you out of the room." Aknankanon said.

"I got away. I attacked her to defend myself. I grabbed the dagger on her vanity." Mia said.

This time, it was Karim that spoke. "I took a look at the dagger that was left in Lady Yuugi's room. It was the one that you had used to stab Lady Yuugi in the shoulder. The dagger held the crest of your family, not Lady Yuugi's." Karim said.

"Had the dagger truly belonged to Lady Yuugi, the dagger would have held her family's crest on it, not yours." Shada added.

"Sh-she must have stolen if from my room." Mia said. She was grasping at straws now.

"How could Yuugi have stolen it when she does not know where your room is? Besides, it is against the law for anyone to have weapons unless approved by the Pharaoh." Seth said.

"Indeed. The fact that the dagger belonged to you showed that you may have intended to bring harm to either one of my sons or myself when you were around us." Aknankanon said.

Mia paled. She was starting to lose, and she knew it, but she wasn't about to give up. "I was supposed to be Yami's wife, but that bitch came in and tried to steal him from me! I had every right!" Mia screamed.

"No, you did not!" Yami told her angrily. "I never had an interest in you. I told you that, but you constantly came onto me. I told you that you would never be the queen of Egypt, but you never listened. Lady Yuugi stole nothing from you." Yami said.

"You have constantly caused problems since you started living in the palace. You tried to have servants and slaves punished for acts that called for none. They were simple mistakes that any person would make. You tried to have guards punished as well when they refused to do something for you which would mean leaving their post, something that they were forbidden to do. I constantly listened to your incessant claims that you would be the next queen of Egypt when I knew that neither of my sons had any plans on marrying you. You thought that you would be queen, and when Lady Yuugi came here, you thought she was a threat. From the start, you did things against her. You tried to have her whipped for something that she did not do. In fact, you did the same thing she did, which was call the Crown Prince by his name, and you thought it was fine that you say it, only Yuugi had permission to use his name when you did not. You could have been punished them." Aknankanon said.

Mia paled. She hadn't realized that he knew about that.

"You insulted her and threatened my future son-in-law's life when she was in the gardens with her family. Thos acts have not gone overlooked." Aknankanon said.

"That bitch didn't deserve anything she had." Mia spat.

"You don't deserve what you have. You forced your way into Lady Yuugi's chambers and threw insults and threats at her. You insulted me to her, and told Lady Yuugi that you planned to have her brother, Heba, killed, and that you would also have my son, Prince Atemu, killed. Merely saying that was treason. You ended up striking Lady Yuugi in her shoulder. My son, Prince Yami, pulled you away from her when you were about to kill her, but you decided that you would attack him and injured him as well." Aknankanon said with venom in his voice.

"It's all that bitch's fault! I would never have harmed Yami if it wasn't for her!" Mia shouted.

"Do not speak my son's name in such a way!" Aknankanon said. His eyes narrowed, and he said, "It was not Lady Yuugi's fault that you injured Yami. It was yours because you attacked him. Lady Yuugi had nothing to do with it."

"If that bitch had never come here, none of it would have happened." Mia protested.

"Lady Yuugi came here at my invitation so that she could see her brother and cousin. She did not come here with any other intentions. You caused all this, and I am now giving my judgment." Aknankanon said.

Mia's eyes widened. She thought that she would get away with it. That she would be absolved of all charges and that she would then be made queen so that it could make up for what she had been put through and then she could do all that she had planned to. She didn't think anything would happen to her.

"You are hereby stripped of your title and all your power and wealth will be taken from you." Aknankanon said.

"You can't do that! I'll be nothing!" Mia cried.

"Yes, you will be nothing. And I can do it because of your treasonous acts." Aknankanon said. His eyes darkened and he said, "For your crimes of attacking Lady Yuugi and Prince Yami, you are sentenced to death. You will die as a prisoner and a traitor to Egypt. Take her back to the dungeons. No one is allowed in her cell, and she is to be guarded at all times."

Honda and Mercurious jerked Mia up by her chains and started out the door with her.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS! THAT BITCH SHOULD DIE, NOT ME!" Mia screamed.

Aknankanon sat down. "That woman is irritating." Aknankanon said.

"That is what she has done since she was arrested. Scream and threaten the guards that were guarding her." Eternias said.

"When will her sentence be carried out my pharaoh?" Karim asked.

"She will be executed publicly tomorrow at sunset." Aknankanon said.

All the priests nodded, knowing that it was for the best.

Everyone left the throne room except for Aknankanon, Yami, and Atemu.

"What now, Father?" Atemu asked.

"There is one other thing that I need you two to do for before you are free for the day." Aknankanon said.

"What is that, Father?" Yami asked.

"Go get Marik and Bakura and bring them to my study. There is something that I need to talk to Marik and Bakura about, and I want you two to be there as well." Aknankanon said.

"Why Marik and Bakura?" Yami asked.

"I will tell you when you come to my study. Go." Aknankanon said.

Not understanding, Yami and Atemu did as they were told and left the throne room to go and get Marik and Bakura.

Aknankanon's eyes turned dark. 'Mia is not getting off that easily. Death isn't the only things that I'm going to have done to her, but I think that Marik and Bakura are the perfect ones to pull off the rest.' Aknankanon said. He stood up and left the throne room to go to his study and wait for his sons to come there with the former King and Prince of Thieves.

* * *

That was Mia's trial. I hope you liked it. I thought letting you see Aknankanon's, Amara's, Yami's, Atemu's, Seth's, Isis', and Mahado's thoughts on Mia would give a little insight to how much she was hated.

The next chapter will be centered around Mia's torture by Marik and Bakura, since everyone said that she should be tortured, and Mia's death. Those are the main focuses of the chapter.

R&R.


	16. The Torture and Death of Mia

Just to warn you, there will be torture in this chapter. If you don't like that, you may want to skip this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16- The Torture and Death of Mia

Bakura and Marik were lounging around Yuugi's room while Yuugi, Mana, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik were playing their cards game.

"Sorry, guys, but I win again." Yuugi said, showing them her cards.

"Remind me why we decided to play this?" Jou said, throwing his cards down.

"Because I am confined to me bed at the moment, so there's not much else that I can do." Yuugi said.

"She has a point." Heba agreed.

"Wonder what that meeting they had to go to was about." Ryou said.

"No idea." Heba replied.

"Will Atemu and Seth tell you what went on?" Malik asked as he gathered the cards and started to shuffle them,

"Sometimes Atemu does. There are times that he doesn't just because he wants to forget that he's a prince Egypt for a little while." Heba answered.

"Seth always tells me unless it is something that he absolutely cannot tell me." Jou said.

The door to the room opened, and Atemu and Yami walked into the room.

"Hey. Glad that you finally came back." Mana said.

"Sorry, Mana, but we can't stay. We have to go to Father's study and meet him now." Atemu told her.

"Then why didn't you go straight there instead of coming here?" Yuugi asked.

"Father wants Bakura and Marik there as well." Yami said.

"He does?" Bakura and Marik asked.

Atemu and Yami both nodded their heads.

Ryou and Malik turned to glare at their husbands.

"What did you do?" Ryou demanded.

"Nothing! I swear!" Bakura said.

"You had to do something to get called by the Pharaoh." Malik snapped.

"Honest, Malik! We haven't done a thing." Marik promised.

"We honestly don't know what's going on, but Father didn't say that they had done anything." Yami said.

"You'll tell us if they did do anything." Ryou said.

"Of course." Atemu said.

Yami and Atemu grabbed Bakura and Marik and dragged them out of the room before Ryou and Malik could kill them.

"I swear that Bakura is going to die a slow painful death for what he's done." Ryou muttered.

"Ryou, we don't know that they have done anything wrong." Yuugi told him gently.

Ryou glared at her. "That doesn't mean they haven't done anything, though." Ryou said.

"We'll just wait and find out. Let's play another game." Jou said.

Malik passed out the cards, and the group started to play another game.

* * *

"Damn it! Why did you have to say that and get us in trouble?!" Bakura shouted.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Bakura, we didn't say that so we could get you two in trouble. Father really does want to talk to you." Yami said.

"He does?" Marik asked.

"Yes. He asked us to bring you there, and I really don't want to keep him waiting too long." Atemu said.

The four made their way through the halls until they reached Aknankanon's study.

Atemu knocked on the door.

"Enter." Aknankanon called from inside the room.

Atemu opened the door, and the four walked inside.

"Father, we're here, and so are Marik and Bakura." Yami said.

Aknankanon turned to face them. "Good. I'm glad that you came so promptly." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, what is it that you think we've done?" Bakura asked.

Aknankanon blinked. "You didn't do anything to my knowledge. Why?" Aknankanon asked.

"When Ryou and Malik heard that you wanted to see us, they thought that we had done something to get in trouble." Marik explained.

Aknankanon shook his head. "Neither one of you are in trouble. Now, sit down." Aknankanon said, indicating to the four chairs in the room.

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik all did as they were told and sat down.

"I actually asked Atemu and Yami to bring you here so that I could ask you two to do something for me." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other, wondering what it was that their father planned to have them do.

"What would that be?" Bakura asked, slightly interested.

"How good are you two at torture?" Aknankanon asked.

"Depends on what will happen to us when we give our answer." Bakura said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I really want to know how good you two are at it." Aknankanon told them.

"Well, in that case, we were so good that no raider, thief, murder, or anyone else crooked wanted to come near us. Granted, we never killed anyone, but we did make them wish that they were dead." Bakura said.

"I see." Aknankanon mused.

Atemu frowned. "Father, why are you asking them this?" Atemu asked.

"Because I want them to use their torturing skills for me." Aknankanon said.

"You do?" Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik all asked at the same time.

Aknankanon nodded. "Yes. I believe that they are the most fit to do this for me." Aknankanon said.

"What is it that you want us to do?" Marik asked, his interest more than peeked.

Aknankanon smirked. "I was hoping that you two would be willing to torture Mia for me." Aknankanon said.

"What?!" all four exclaimed.

"Father, would the council approve of this?" Atemu asked.

"Quite honestly, I do not care of they agree or not. Mia has already been labeled a traitor to the Egyptian crown. In fact, she is to be executed tomorrow at sunset." Aknankanon said.

"And you want us to torture her why?" Bakura asked, thinking that this might be a trick.

"Because that girl has been a pain in the ass to every person in the palace since the day she started living here. She made palace life nearly unbearable. In fact, it was unbearable. She caused nothing but problems, and I cannot name the number of men that came to me complaining about how Mia continuously tried to seduce them." Aknankanon said.

"Atemu and myself included." Yami stated.

"Yes. Her actions against Yuugi were the last straw, and I am not exactly satisfied with just her death. I feel that she needs to be tortured a little first before her death. Since you are both so close to Yuugi, I know that you want revenge, and she would be tortured, too. I thought that you would like to do it." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, we would as long as we are not charged with any crime." Marik said, not wanting to be thrown in jail later for this.

"Father never goes back on his word." Atemu told them.

"It's all right, Atemu. Their suspicions are warranted. Perhaps this will ease your thoughts." Aknankanon said, handing a paper to Bakura.

"This absolves us from any charges in anything that happens to that woman." Bakura said.

"Yes. We can't bring any charges against you because of that." Aknankanon said.

Bakura smirked. "I think that I am going to have fun torturing that bitch." Bakura said.

"I have only two stipulations." Aknankanon said.

"Which are?" Marik asked, becoming excited about this.

"One, I don't want you to kill her. Mia will meet her end by my own way." Aknankanon said.

"Sure. We don't really like to kill. Like I said, we never have." Bakura said.

"The other stipulation?" Yami asked.

"I don't want you to rape her. That is something that I do not tolerate at all." Aknankanon said.

"No offense meant, Pharaoh, but we are both happily married to men. No woman would ever have us in her bed, even in rape. We won't look anywhere else for something like that." Bakura said.

"Good. Then it is settled." Aknankanon said.

"Why were we privy to this conversation?" Atemu asked.

"So that I would have witnesses that I did say no harm would come to them for doing this. And I didn't think that either one of you would have anything against it." Aknankanon said.

"I don't." Yami said.

"Anything specific you want us to do to her, Yami?" Bakura asked.

"No. Just make it painful." Yami said.

"It will be." Marik promised.

"I am going to have Mercurious with to make sure you don't go too far." Aknankanon said.

"Sure thing." Marik said.

"When do we start?" Bakura asked.

"Whenever you like. Just be out of the dungeons by afternoon tomorrow." Aknankanon said.

"Not a problem." Bakura said.

* * *

That night, under the cover of night, Bakura and Marik made their way into the dungeons to carry out their deeds.

Mercurious met them art the entrance to the dungeon. "I take it that you are the ones that the Pharaoh said would be torturing Mia." Mercurious said.

"Yes. You're the guard, Mercurious, right?" Bakura asked.

Mercurious nodded. "Follow me." Mercurious said.

Marik and Bakura followed Mercurious inside.

"Why are there no guards?" Marik asked.

"The bitch is the only prisoner, and no one else was needed." Mercurious said.

"Good. Makes it easier." Bakura said.

The three reached Mia's cell where she was sound asleep.

Mercurious moved to wake her up, but Bakura stopped him. "Let me wake her up." Bakura said with a smirk.

Mercurious nodded and opened the door.

Bakura walked over to the woman and slapped her hard.

Mia awake at the sharp pain and glared up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD!" Mia shouted.

Bakura smirked. "I'm not afraid of you. You were stripped of your title and you have no power. In fact, you're scheduled for death tomorrow. No one is going to care what happens to you." Bakura said.

Mia's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" Mia demanded.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Bakura said, standing up.

Marik walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "You know, I haven't been able to have this kind of fun in a long time." Marik said.

Mia suddenly grew very afraid at the sadistic gleam in Marik's eyes. Her eyes shifted to Mercurious, who was standing nonchalantly by the door. "Mercurious, tell them to stop. They can't do this." Mia said pleadingly.

"Actually, they can. You see, they have the Pharaoh's permission to do this. I'm just here to make sure that they don't kill you." Mercurious said.

"Think you could unchain her. It'll be easier this way." Bakura said.

Mercurious did as told.

Mia tried to run, only to be grabbed by Marik by her hair and thrown into the wall. Mia cried out from the pain in her back.

Bakura walked up to her. "You seem to like to think of yourself as a beautiful woman. You think that you are so stunning that no one is going to be able to resist you. Atemu did, and I'm sure that you felt extremely pissed off that he chose Heba, a male, over you. Then there's Yami. He constantly ignored your advances or told you blatantly that he didn't like you. That didn't stop you from making a fool of yourself and trying to make him fall for you, which, of course, failed miserably. When you saw that he and Yuugi were getting close, you went after Yuugi. You stabbed her in the shoulder and tried to kill her. That doesn't sit well with me." Bakura said.

"Why? Why do you care about that bitch?" Mia spat.

Bakura grabbed her by the neck and squeezed tightly.

Mia's hands flew up to Bakura's wrist and tried to pull his hands away to no avail.

"My husband is Yuugi's cousin, and I am very fond of Yuugi. In fact, I look at Yuugi as a sister, so I would advise you not to talk bad about her. I'm very protective of my family, and I don't like it when people attack them." Bakura said.

Mia's eyes widened in pure fear. She realized that she had pissed off the wrong person.

"Bakura, how about we stop talking and start doing our thing?" Marik asked.

Bakura smirked as he slammed Mia back against the wall of the cell. "My thoughts exactly." Bakura agreed. He finally let go of Mia's neck.

Mia gasped as she was able to breathe again. Her hands rubbed her neck, which was red. "You'll never get away with this." Mia said.

"Actually, I will. You see, the Pharaoh doesn't care what we do to you as long as we do not rape or kill you. The thought of being with a woman makes me sick, especially with you. You're nothing but a whore who has been in so many people's beds that it's a wonder that you haven't ended up pregnant yet. Than again, that might mean that you can't have children. What would that have done if you were queen? Yami would have had to bed another women anyway to have an heir." Bakura said.

Mia's eyes widened. "The bitch that sleeps with him would die." Mia hissed.

"I don't think so. After all, you'll be dead when Yami is married." Bakura said.

Mia screamed and lunged at Bakura. Bakura grabbed her by the front of her dress and threw her into the wall.

Marik held up the whip.

Bakura nodded and started to take it.

Mercurious walked up and said, "Allow me."

Bakura looked and saw the sadistic gleam in Mercurious' eyes. He smirked and nodded.

Mercurious took the whip.

Marik grabbed Mia by her hair and jerked her to her feet with a cry of pain from Mia. Marik chained her so that she faced the wall with her arms above her head and then ripped the back of her dress so that her bare back showed.

"What are you doing?" Mia demanded.

"Making you suffer before the Pharaoh ends your life." Bakura said. He nodded to Mercurious.

Mercurious brought the whip down onto her back.

Mia screamed at the sharp pain.

Mercurious continued to whip her until Bakura counted fifty lashings and raised a hand to tell Mercurious to stop when he did.

Mia was sobbing from the pain and blood flowed down her back, staining her dress.

Bakura nodded to Marik, who unchained her.

Mia fell to the floor from the pain.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong." Mia said.

"You tried to kill a woman that I care about very much. You nearly killed my sister, and I don't take that lightly." Bakura said. He took out a dagger and kneeled down beside her. "Besides, a bitch like you doesn't deserve mercy." Bakura whispered in her ear before he drug the blade of his dagger down her back.

Mia cried even more at the feel of the blade. Bakura pushed her back against the wall of that her bare back hit the wall, causing Mia to cry from the pain.

Bakura ripped the front of her dress open.

Mia's eyes widened in fear.

"I'm not raping you. I have no desire for women. Besides, Ryou is more than enough for me." Bakura said. He drug the blade down her stomach.

Mia cried even more.

Marik decided to have some fun, too, and went over and used his own blade to drag across Mia's arms.

The pain was becoming too much for Mia. "Please stop." Mia begged.

"Begging for mercy, are we? You know, I don't think you really deserve it. After all, you did attack the Crown Prince, and that is the worst thing that a person can do, considering it is an act against the gods themselves." Marik said.

Mia whimpered. She had never felt pain like this and just wanted it to stop.

Mercurious watched as Marik and Bakura continued to torture Mia. He had never seen anyone be as cruel as they were although they were not going far enough to kill the woman. 'Perhaps the Pharaoh should use them when torturing people for answers and information.' Mercurious thought.

After torturing Mia in their own way for a few hours, Bakura and Marik walked out of the cell with Mercurious following them.

Mercurious closed and locked the cell door after chaining Mia back up although he had a feeling that it wouldn't have been necessary. He knew that Mia wouldn't have been able to escape after that torture.

"You two certainly are good at what you do." Mercurious said.

"It's what we do best." Marik said.

The cleaned all the blood off of themselves before returning to their rooms.

* * *

"You did what to her?" Ryou asked, wide-eyed.

"The Pharaoh asked us to, Ryou, and she deserved it. Besides, we didn't kill her." Bakura said.

"He'll do that later today." Marik added.

"Father did ask them to." Yami put in.

"Wish I could have seen it." Malik said.

"Malik!" Heba gasped.

Malik shrugged. "I'm just saying. She did deserve it." Malik said.

Yuugi shook her head from the bed. "I'm glad I didn't know this last night." Yuugi said.

"We didn't plan to tell you." Bakura said.

"Anyway, her execution is in an hour." Atemu said.

"Then we'll be free of that bitch for good." Yami muttered.

Yuugi sighed. "At least you won't get in trouble for it." Yuugi said.

* * *

Aknankanon, the priests, Atemu, Yami, Heba, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura were all at the balcony that gave a good view of the guillotine that would be used to kill Mia in public.

A guard brought Mia out.

Mia was struggling to walk on her own.

Aknankanon felt a grim satisfaction knowing that Mia had suffered for the crimes that she had committed.

The people of Egypt waited to hear why Mia was stripped of her title and wealth.

"My people, I have called you hear because this woman is a traitor to Egypt. While living in the palace, she has chosen to make an attempt on another lady's life in the name of jealousy. She severely injured her and tried to take her life." Aknankanon said.

The people booed Mia at that.

"She also injured the Crown Prince of Egypt in her rage." Aknankanon said.

That got the people riled up and calling for her death.

Mia was startled. She had thought that the people would be her salvation, and that they would fight to free her. She remembered how badly she had treated the villagers when they were around her. 'These pathetic people want my death. They don't know a true lady when they see one.' Mia thought.

"Mia will be put to death for her acts of treason." Aknankanon said.

The people cheered at that.

Aknankanon nodded to the guard operating the guillotine.

A different guard put her so that her head was under the blade.

"Do you have anything to say before your death, Mia?" Aknankanon asked.

Mia glared. "That bitch should be here, not me." Mia spat.

Aknankanon knew who she was referring to as did the rest on the balcony.

Aknankanon, angered once more, nodded to the guard.

The guard let the blade fall down onto Mia's neck, severing her head from her body.

Aknankanon, Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and the priests watched in satisfaction, knowing that Mia would never trouble them again.

Amara, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik all watched in sickening relief. They were sickened by the sight, but relieved that she would cause no more trouble.

Aknankanon signaled for the guards to get rid of Mia's body.

The group headed back into the palace.

'At least this is over. Mia didn't get away with what she did to Yuugi. Once Yuugi gets better, I will be able to concentrate on Yuugi and work on our relationship.' Yami thought.

Atemu held Heba's hand. 'Now that Mia is out of our hair, Heba and I can concentrate on our wedding.' Atemu thought.

The two Princes were looking forward to the bright futures that were laid out before them.

* * *

Okay. I'm not real good at torture, so I hope that was good for you. Mia is gone, so she won't cause them anymore trouble.

The next chapter is probably just going to be a fluff chapter.

R&R.


	17. The Necklace part 1

Just so you know, there's a small lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17- The Necklace

Yuugi moved the chess piece and said, "I win."

"Again." Yami groaned.

Yuugi giggled. "You know, Yami. You'd probably when more if you would actually concentrate on the game." Yuugi chided.

Yami smirked. "Maybe, but you're much more interesting to watch than the game." Yami said. He leaned over the chest board to capture Yuugi's lips with his own.

Yuugi was taken by surprise, but not surprised that he did it. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Uh-hum." a voice suddenly.

Yami, reluctantly, broke the kiss and turned to glare at whoever had interrupted him only to find s smirking Isis.

"Tell me. Since when we you two actually together?" Isis asked, mischief in her eyes.

Yuugi blushed at that, knowing that only Aknankanon knew that she was in a relationship with Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes, not the least bit embarrassed. "If you must know, Isis, Yuugi and I have been together since the night of the ball." Yami replied.

"I see, and this is not a known fact why?" Isis asked.

"Why don't you and Mahado go public with your marriage?" Yami shot back.

"Touché. However, you are going to have to go public with your relationship at some point considering the fact that you are the Crown Prince, and someone is likely to see you." Isis said.

"You wouldn't have seen us if you had knocked." Yami retorted.

Isis laughed. "Yes, but you know that I never knock when my patients are in the room. Speaking of which, out, Yami." Isis said ordered.

Yami glared at her, but did as she was asked.

"You love teasing him, don't you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. It's fun to. I only came to see how you are doing." Isis said.

"I am going stir crazy. I don't know that I'll be able to deal with being confined to this bed for much longer." Yuugi told her.

"I'm sure that Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik keep you company." Isis said.

"Yes. When their lovers let them out of their rooms." Yuugi muttered.

"Well, let me see how you are doing." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded, and Isis checked over Yuugi's shoulder injury.

Isis smiled and said, "You are doing rather well. In fact, there is no reason for you to remain in bed all the time."

"Really?" Yuugi asked, her eyes brightening up.

"Yes. I don't want you to do anything too strenuous or to overdo it. If you get tired, sit down somewhere or come back to your room and rest." Isis said.

"I will. I promise." Yuugi said.

Isis nodded and left the room.

A moment later, Yami walked back in. "What did Isis say?" Yami asked.

"That I can actually get out of this bed." Yuugi answered.

"You can?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I just can't do too much or overexert myself." Yuugi said.

"Do you want to go for a walk then?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I just need to get dressed first." Yuugi told him.

Yami smiled and left the room so that Yuugi could get dressed.

Yuugi dressed in a pale blue dress that reached mid-way down her upper arm. She also wore a gold bracelet that Heba had given her and tied her hair in a ponytail. She slipped on some sandals before opening her door.

"Ready?" Yami asked, turning to look at her. He tried not to gasp at how beautiful looked in something so simple.

"Yes. Come on." Yuugi said.

Yami took her hand in his, and they walked down the hall.

* * *

Heba moaned as Atemu continued to kiss him. Atemu ran his hands up Heba's legs while he continued to roam around the inside of his lover's mouth. Atemu purposefully kept his hands away from Heba's member, causing Heba to groan in frustration.

Heba pulled away and said, "Atemu."

"What?" Atemu asked teasingly.

"Stop teasing me." Heba said.

"It's called foreplay for a reason, love." Atemu reminded him.

Heba glared up at him. "In your case, it's pure torture." Heba retorted.

Atemu smirked and leaned down to nip and lick at Heba's neck. Heba moaned and reached up to grasp Atemu's shoulders.

"Atemu, please." Heba groaned.

"Please what?" Atemu asked.

Heba groaned. He knew good and well that Atemu was torturing him.

"Say it, Heba. Tell me what it is that you want." Atemu whispered in Heba's ear.

Heba shivered at the warm breath that ghosted over his neck. "I want you, Atemu." Heba said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu smirked. "That's all that you had to say." Atemu said. He reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed a jar of oil that was sitting there. Opening it, he spread the oil on three of his fingers before setting the jar aside. Settling himself between Heba's legs, Atemu slid one finger into Heba.

Heba felt slightly unconformable at the finger, but quickly grew used to it.

Atemu started to move the finger around inside of Heba before he slid a second finger into him. He started to scissor the fingers, stretching Heba. Once he was satisfied with the first two fingers, he slid a third into Heba.

Heba winced at this finger since it was slightly more painful than the others, but was soon thrusting back against the fingers.

Atemu smirked as he watched Heba. He loved watching when Heba would move against his fingers. He started to scissor the fingers. Once he was satisfied, Atemu withdrew his fingers from Heba.

Heba groaned at the loss of the feel of Atemu's fingers.

Atemu chuckled. "Just wait a minute, love. You'll get what you want soon." Atemu said. He grabbed the jar of oil again, spilling a little in his haste. Atemu ignored this and quickly coated his member in the oil. Atemu put the oil aside, no longer needed. He interlaced his hands with Heba's as he positioned himself at Heba's entrance. "Are you ready?" Atemu asked.

"Just hurry up." Heba told him.

Without waiting, Atemu thrust into Heba in one fluid motion.

Heba gasped out at the pain he felt at this, and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Shh. It's okay." Atemu whispered, kissing Heba's neck.

Soon, Heba grew used to the feel of Atemu and thrust his hips forward a little to tell Atemu that he was ready.

Getting the hint, Atemu pulled back until only the tip was left inside of Heba before he thrust back in.

Heba cried out as the pleasure raced up his spine.

Atemu continued to thrust in and out of him at a slow pace. He leaned down and kissed Heba, gently prying Heba's mouth open to roam around the inside of Heba's mouth.

Heba moaned into the kiss and let Atemu control the kiss. He thrust his hips forward, making Atemu's thrust even harder, hoping that Atemu would get the message to go faster.

Atemu got the hint and started thrusting in faster and harder than before.

Heba threw his head back and cried out at this.

Atemu continued to thrust in him at a fast pace. He let go of Heba's hands and reached down to run his hands up down and Heba's legs. He didn't know why, but he loved to feel Heba's legs.

Heba reached up and grasped Atemu's shoulders. His nails dug into the skin of Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu's back arched slightly when Heba's nail dug into him. He leaned down and kissed Heba again. Atemu could feel his end coming near, so reached between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Heba's member in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Heba to reach his end. Heba broke their kiss and cried out, "Atemu!" His seed spilled all over their chests and Atemu's hand.

Heba's walls clenching around Atemu's member threw him over the edge. After a few more thrusts, Atemu cried out, "Heba!" Atemu came, spilling his seed inside of Heba. Atemu collapsed on top of Heba, exhausted.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two lay on their bed, panting and trying to slow their heart and breathing rate.

When Atemu regained a little strength, he pulled out of Heba and rolled over to lay beside Heba. Heba cuddled up next to Atemu and laid his head on Atemu's chest as Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba.

"Now, wasn't this a much better way to spend the afternoon?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that my sister is going to be wondering where I have been for the last few hours." Heba glared up at Atemu and said, "When you're in one of your moods, we usually don't make it out of this room for the rest of the day."

Atemu smirked and tightened his grip around Heba. "No, your not going anywhere. Besides, I think that Yami wanted to spend time alone with Yuugi." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I just wish that those two would get together already." Heba said.

Atemu blinked and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Heba asked, sitting up to look down at his laughing lover.

"Heba, Yami and Yuugi are together." Atemu said.

"What?! How do you know that?" Heba asked.

"Well, I've seen how they look at each other, and it's usually at the same time. Trust me. They are together. And I guess that time I saw them kissing kind of confirmed it." Atemu said.

"Why haven't they told anyone then?" Heba asked.

"Yami knows that as the Crown Prince, his relationship with anyone is going to watched, and he probably just wants a quiet one right now." Atemu replied.

"Well, I'm glad that they are together." Heba said.

"Good." Atemu said, pulling on Heba so that he lay back down beside him.

"So, you want to go again?" Atemu asked.

Before Heba could even voice a response, Atemu had pounced on him and knocked Heba back onto the bed, flat on his back.

* * *

Yami and Yuugi walked through the gardens, which were empty.

"Are the gardens usually this empty?" Yuugi asked.

"At this time, yes. Father is probably in session with the council. This is one time that Atemu and I don't need to be there. And the servants don't usually come out here." Yami answered.

"They are nice and peaceful. Beautiful, too." Yuugi said.

"Maybe, but not nearly as beautiful as you are." Yami told her, leaning down and kissing her.

"You know, you don't always have to say that." Yuugi said, blushing lightly.

"I know, but I like to. Besides, it is the truth." Yami replied.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were thinking the same way that all those other suitors I had did. That my looks were the only thing mattered." Yuugi said teasingly.

"Well, no one can protest the fact that you are a very beautiful girl, Yuugi, but I know that there is a lot more to you than just that." Yami told her.

"Well, I would hope so." Yuugi said.

The two sat down on a bench.

Yuugi sighed.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"no. Just glad to finally be out of that room and that bed." Yuugi replied.

"I would have gladly joined you." Yami said mischievously.

"Gutter-brains." Yuugi muttered.

"Maybe." Yami replied, leaning over to kiss Yuugi on her cheek.

"You really need to stop having such a one track mind.' Yuugi told her.

"So what? I can dream., can't I?" Yami asked.

"And just what do you dream about, Your Highness?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh. Just the usual. You and me spending time together. Just playing." Yami answered.

"I'm quite sure that we haven't played the kind of game that you have been dreaming about." Yuugi told him.

"No, but I hope that we will one day." Yami answered, smirking.

Yuugi blushed at that moment and looked away. "That's the kind of remark that would usually drive a woman away." Yuugi said.

"It won't drive you away because you know that I won't do anything that you don't want me to." Yami said.

"I know." Yuugi said. She smiled and said, "I'm sure that there are plenty of women that would gladly satisfy any needs that you have." Yuugi knew full well that Yami had no interest in bedding any woman.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and then think that they would be married to me and start acting like it." Yami said.

Yuugi giggled. "If you were ever with another woman, I would be out of here before the day was over." Yuugi said.

"I know, which is exactly why I will never be with another woman." Yami answered.

Yuugi looked up into the sky. She loved when the sun was out. She enjoyed the warm feeling of it on her skin.

"Yuugi." Yami said, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yes, Yami." Yuugi answered.

"There's something that I wanted to give you." Yami said.

"Yami, you know that you don't have to give me anything." Yuugi told him.

"I know, but this is something that I wanted to give you." Yami answered.

"Okay." Yuugi said.

Yami took out a brown pouch and opened it, pulling out a necklace that had a scarab with a ruby in it.

"Yami, this is beautiful, but I can't accept something so valuable." Yuugi said.

"Of course you can. Besides, it's not an ordinary necklace." Yami said.

Yuugi blinked. "What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

"This necklace has been handed down in my family for generations. When I became the Crown Prince, this was given to me by my father. He told me that the Crown Prince always gives this necklace to the woman that he courts and intends to make his bride. She wears this while they are courting." Yami answered.

"So, it's a family tradition." Yuugi guessed.

Yami nodded. "Father said that he gave this to my mother when they were courting. The scarab is to be worn my the girl until she is married to the Crown Prince, where the necklace will be put up for the next generation. You would wear this until we were married." Yami said.

"This isn't anything like engagement, is it?" Yuugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Father said that Mother asked him the exact same thing, and no, it's not. It just shows people that you and I are together, and that no one is to touch you." Yami answered.

"I take it that you want people to know that we are together now since your father has been the only one to know since I had to tell him." Yuugi said.

"I think that Atemu suspects something, but that's beside the point. Yes, I want people to know that I have the most beautiful woman in Egypt by my side." Yami said.

"There may be those that protest that point, but okay." Yuugi said.

Yami out the necklace around Yuugi's neck. "You know that you have to wear that from now on." Yami said.

"I can live with that." Yuugi answered.

"I was hoping that you could." Yami said. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Yuugi moaned and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around Yami's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Yami finally broke the kiss. "People will know that I actually have someone now, and all the woman will stop throwing themselves at me." Yami said.

"You don't think it will continue?" Yuugi asked.

"No. and what happened with Mia won't happen again because once I gave you that scarab, it protects you as if you were already married to me. Any harm brought to you could be punishable by death." Yami said.

"I really don't think that that will happen again." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "And everyone will stop dropping hints that you would make a wonderful wife." Yami said.

"Who did that?" Yuugi asked.

"My father, my mother, Isis, Atemu, Heba, and pretty much everyone else who knows you." Yami answered.

"They're in for a surprise." Yuugi said.

* * *

That was chapter 17. Hope that you liked it.

The next chapter will have the main characters finding out that Yami and Yuugi are together. Possible pranks, too.

R&R.


	18. The Necklace part 2

Chapter 18- The Necklace part 2

Yuugi and Yami finally went back inside the palace.

"Where are we going to now, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I don't know, and I honestly I don't care as long as I am with you." Yami answered.

Yuugi shook her head. "You're hopeless, you know that." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, you shouldn't have made me fall hopelessly in love with you then." Yami answered.

"I don't think that I had anything to do with that. You let that happen on your own, and I didn't do anything to encourage it. You do remember that neither of us wanted to have someone throw themselves at us. You fell in love with me on your own." Yuugi told him.

"Okay. So maybe I did, but it doesn't mean that I don't like it. There's not another woman that would be able to take your place in my heart." Yami said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Likewise." Yuugi whispered when Yami pulled back.

It was then that someone came up to them, ruining their peaceful moment.

"Excuse me." a female voice said.

The two looked to see a brunette with blue eyes standing there.

"Yes. What is it?" Yami asked.

"I would like to speak with you, Prince Yami. Alone." she said, glaring slightly at Yuugi.

Yuugi wasn't intimidated by this look.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Yuugi, Hasina." Yami informed her.

The woman , Hasina, was obviously displeased by this fact. "I would rather speak with you alone, Your Highness." Hasina said.

Yuugi was in no mood for an argument. "Yami, I believe that I will go and see Anzu for a little while." Yuugi said.

Hasina's eyes widened at hearing Yuugi use Yami's name.

"All right. I'll join you in a little bit." Yami replied.

Yuugi, deciding to show Hasina since she had a good idea why Hasina wanted to talk to Yami, leaned up and kissed him before she walked off.

"Why did you let her do that?" Hasina asked.

Yami turned to her. "Hasina, what Yuugi does is of no concern of yours." Yami told her.

"She kissed you and called you by your name." Hasina said.

Yami sighed. "Hasina, I know you have my best interest at heart and are concerned with the decorum if the palace, but Yuugi had my permission to call me by my name, and she kissed me because she belongs to me." Yami said.

"Yours? What do you mean?" Hasina asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Hasina, I know good and well that you have always strived for your daughter to marry my or Atemu, but I ma afraid that will not happen. Atemu has found love with Heba as I have found love with Yuugi." Yami said.

"I see. Is she worthy of it, though?" Hasina asked.

"Hasina, Yuugi is of the right status. She is of the Mutou household, and there is nothing ill in her reputation. In fact, she doesn't even have one." Yami said.

"I am just concerned that she is after you for your title." Hasina said.

"Hasina, Yuugi and I started off as friends. I ended up falling for her. Unlike most of the other ladies that I have come into contact with, Yuugi didn't throw herself at me. In fact, she never even hinted that she liked me in such depths until recently. There is no doubt in my mind that Yuugi is honest with her feelings. Besides, Anzu has already found love with Honda, and I don't think that she wants to lose him." Yami said.

Hasina sighed. "Yes. I know. I just always worry that someone will take advantage of you." Hasina said.

"Like Mia would have." Yami put in.

Hasina growled. "That slut is the reason that I am suspicious of so many people." Hasina said.

"Mia tried to kill Yuugi because she found out that we were together. Mia's anger led to her death, and she is exactly why I want someone like Yuugi. Yuugi doesn't flaunt her wealth, which is great in it's own right. Yuugi doesn't care about her title. Yuugi doesn't try to belittle people, either." Yami said.

Hasina nodded. "You and Anzu have been friends since childhood. I merely worry about you." Hasina said.

Yami smiled. "Yes. I know." Yami said.

Hasina thought. "Why have I heard that name before? Other than Mia's attempt on her?" Hasina asked.

"Anzu might have spoken of Yuugi. They became great friends when she went with us to visit her a few months ago." Yami said.

"You mean, she's the one who Anzu said had suitors after her left and right, and that is was almost like your ordeal?" Hasina asked.

Yami nodded. "That's why I am certain that Yuugi's feelings are genuine." Yami said.

The two started to walk down the hall.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"We'll see what the Pharaoh has to say about this!"

Hearing Yuugi's voice along with a gruff one, Yami went toward the voices with Hasina behind him.

A guard held Yuugi tightly by the wrist, the scarab necklace in his hand. He jerked her roughly and said, "The Pharaoh won't take kindly to you stealing this!"

"I didn't steal it!" Yuugi said.

"Be quiet, girl!" the guard said. He raised a hand to slap her.

A hand grabbed his and jerked him away from Yuugi.

The guard looked and was surprised to find himself facing the Crown Prince.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami demanded, jerking the scarab necklace from the guard's hand.

"My Prince, I found this woman with the scarab necklace. I knew she stole it and was taking her to the Pharaoh for it." the guard said.

Yami's eyes flashed. "You know that this necklace shows that the woman wearing it is being courted by the Crown Prince." Yami said.

"Yes, but you have not one." the guard said.

"I gave this to Yuugi today. She was wearing it because I was courting her." Yami said angrily.

The guard paled.

"I should have you punished for this disrespect." Yami growled.

"My apologies, my Prince. I was not aware that-" the guard started.

"Enough. You should have checked with me first." Yami snapped. He felt a hand on his arms and turned to face Yuugi.

"Yami, don't be so hard on him. No one really knows of our relationship, and the one who you are courting is usually announced to the kingdom, something that hasn't happened yet. This man had every right to believe that the scarab was stolen. Such a man with loyalty is hard to come by." Yuugi told him.

Yami sighed. "Yes. I suppose so." Yami said. He turned to the guard and said, "I'm letting you off for this, but don't ever do anything to her again, and see to it that the other guards know this as well."

"Yes, My Prince, and I do apologize." the guard said. He turned to Yuugi and said, "Forgive me, my lady. I should not have treated you as I did."

Yuugi smiled at him. "You were doing your duty. It proves that you are loyal to the Pharaoh. I have no hard feelings." Yuugi said.

The guard smiled gratefully at her before leaving.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Yami asked.

"It is just a part of my nature, Yami." Yuugi replied.

"With you around, I'm going to be doing a lot less punishing." Yami muttered.

"Unless it is deserving. He made an honest mistake, and truthfully, did do the right thing since he thought I had stole the necklace. At least he is one that will stop even the nobles if he believes that they did something wrong. It is rather comforting." Yuugi said.

"Indeed, it is. Hasan is one of the few who do that." Hasina said.

Yami slipped the necklace around Yuugi's neck again. "I think we'll be announcing this to the kingdom sooner than I would have liked." Yami said.

Yuugi turned and said, "I'm sorry, but we haven't been formally introduced." Yuugi was curious to who this woman was. She had a feeling it was not what she originally thought.

"I am Hasina, my lady. I oversee the practices of the dancers of the palace as well as their safety and health." Hasina said.

"Hasina is actually Anzu's mother." Yami said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Anzu has spoken of you to me before. She speaks of you with great affection." Yuugi said,

Hasina smiled. "Thank you, and I hope you will forgive my gruff manner before. I worry that Yami and Atemu will find someone to hurt them and I want to make sure that doesn't happen." Hasina said.

"Hasina is like an aunt to me. She constantly worries about me and Atemu. She helped us ditch the less tolerable ladies that came after us and covered for us with Father a few times." Yami said.

"Yes. You two will be the death of me. They would sneak off so that that they wouldn't have to attend the council meetings, and I would cover for them." Hasina said.

"Then we would get a lecture from her." Yami groaned.

"And you deserved it for skipping your duties." Hasina said.

Yuugi smiled. She liked this woman already.

"If you will excuse me, I must be going." Hasina said before leaving.

"Come on. We'll go see Anzu now." Yami said.

Yuugi and Yami started down the hall.

"For a moment, I thought Hasina was a mother who wanted her daughter to marry you." Yuugi said.

"Truthfully, Hasina had always hoped that Anzu would end up marrying Atemu or me, but she fell for Honda, and Hasina didn't try to interferes. She worried about me almost as much as Mother does." Yami said.

"Well, I like her." Yuugi said.

"I thought you would." Yami said.

* * *

Aknankanon sighed as he left the throne room.

Amara walked beside him and said, "Why are they on this already?"

"They want to be sure that we will have a queen when the time comes for Yami to take the throne. You know as well as I do that the Crown Prince has to be married when he becomes Pharaoh." Aknankanon said.

Amara sighed. "Yami doesn't want to just marry anyone, though. It should be a woman of his choosing." Amara said.

"As long as Yami announces that he's courting someone of honorable reputation and status, it will be his choice." Aknankanon said. 'Besides, I know that he's in a relationship with Yuugi, so it's not an issue. I just hope Yami gives her the scarab necklace soon.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

"You're together?!" Anzu squealed.

Yuugi blushed and nodded while Yami smirked.

"When did this happen?" Anzu demanded.

"The night of the ball was when we first admitted everything, but then all that happened with Mia, and we never told anyone." Yuugi said.

Yami growled at Mia's name.

"I'm so happy for you. I knew that you liked each other, but I didn't know you had admitted it. This is wonderful." Anzu said.

"Anzu, let them get in a word in." Honda said.

Anzu glared at him and said, "I'm just happy for them, Honda."

Honda rolled his eyes. "We are happy for you guys. I think Heba, Anzu, Jou, Ryou, and Malik were going to go insane if you didn't get together. They were even plotting to get you together." Honda said.

"Plotting?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't do anything, Yami. I swear. We just knew you liked each other and wanted you to get together." Anzu said.

Yami sighed. "All right. I'll let you off the hook. This time." Yami said.

Anzu smiled. "Thanks, and I am really happy for you." Anzu said.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara were walking down the hall when they saw Yami and Yuugi ahead of them.

"There's Yami. Should we tell him?" Amara asked.

"Yes. We'd better before he hears it by the council." Aknankanon said. He looked ahead and called, "Yami!"

Yami and Yuugi stopped and turned around to see Yami's parents.

"It's my parents. I wonder what they want." Yami murmured.

"Let's see." Yuugi said.

The two coupes met.

"Yami, we-" Aknankanon started.

"Yuugi! You're wearing the scarab necklace!" Amara exclaimed.

Yuugi blushed. "Yes. Yami, um, gave it to me this afternoon." Yuugi said.

Aknankanon looked at his son. "You did?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami nodded.

"You do know what it symbolizes, do you not, Yuugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. Yami explained it to me when he gave it to me. It shows that I'm the one he's courting." Yuugi said.

"Then you two truly are together?" Amara asked.

"Yes. We actually have been since the ball. After what happened with Mia, we just never got around to telling anyone, and I decided to give this to her." Yami said.

"Why aren't you surprised, Aknankanon?" Amara asked.

"One, I had a feeling that they would get together. And two, I knew." Aknanaknon said.

"How?" Amara asked.

"I told him. When he was asking me about what happened when Mia attacked me, I mentioned that we had gotten together at the ball, and we weren't exactly subtle the next day. She could have saw us, and that made her angry. I asked him not to tell anyone because Yami and I wanted to in our own time." Yuugi said.

"Is that why what the council said didn't bother you?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon said, smiling mischievously.

Yami blinked. "What did the council say?" Yami asked.

"In the meeting today, they said that you had to be courting someone within the next few months so that you would have a queen when you became Pharaoh, and if you didn't find someone, they would." Aknankanon said.

"You're not serious?" Yami said.

"Yes. I am. They just want to be sure that when you are crowned Pharaoh, you will have a queen and an heir. I don't think there will be an issue now, though." Aknankanon said.

"I take it that we're going to have to tell the council soon." Yuugi said.

"Yes. They'll stop pushing this once they know." Aknankanon said.

Yami nodded.

"Who else knows about this?" Amara asked.

"Not many. We told Anzu and Honda. Hasina knows, too, but no one else does." Yami answered.

"I suggest you tell them." Aknankanon said.

"We'll be going now." Amara said. She and Aknankanon walked off.

"I can't believe this. I don't have to be married until I'm eighteen. I just turned seventeen. I have time." Yami said.

Yuugi touched his arm. "Like your father said, it doesn't matter. You've already given me the scarab. Come on. Let's go tell our brothers." Yuugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two walked down the hall.

"Yuugi, are you going to be okay with the whole kingdom knowing about us?" Yami asked.

"I knew it would come out sooner or later. Granted, I would liked to have waited, but it's fine. At least now, the men will leave me alone." Yuugi said.

"And the women will leave me alone." Yami added, taking her hand in his.

"Yami, what exactly has to be done about announcing that we are courting?" Yuugi asked.

"Not much. Father will call the people, and he will announce that I have found someone who I am currently with. He'll also say that the scarab pendent is a sign of the fact that you are with me, and that you are protected under the same laws as the Royal family. There will also be a ball held that night in our honor." Yami said.

"Another ball?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. Truthfully, there are very few balls that we will attend. There's only four maybe five a year. Like when Atemu and Heba get married, there'll be a feast and banquet, and there'll be dancing. We'll go together then. Some balls are just honor dignitaries and such. Father will also just hold a ball sometimes when he wants one." Yami said.

"I see. Good to know." Yuugi said.

"Oh. And there will be a night of the coronation when I become Pharaoh. It's used to honor the new Pharaoh and his queen." Yami explained.

"Okay. I take it I'll be your date every time." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Of course you will." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed her.

"At this rate, we'll never tell Atemu and Heba." Yuugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I guess so. Come on." Yami said.

Soon, the pair reached Atemu's room, and they could hear voices.

Yami knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Heba called.

"It's Yami." Yami said.

"Come on in." Heba said. There sounds of giggling inside.

"I hope we didn't interrupt them." Yuugi said.

"Nope. Atemu would have yelled for me to get lost. Ladies first." Yami said.

"Yami, don't patronize me." Yuugi said. She opened the door and walked in only to have water splash down on her, soaking her from heard to toe.

Yami starred wide-eyed at her.

There were sounds of laughter.

Yuugi looked up, anger written in her eyes to see Heba, Jou, and Malik laughing themselves senseless.

"Uh-oh." Bakura muttered,

"Heba! Jou! Malik!" Yuugi growled.

The three named stopped laughing and froze when they saw a drenched Yuugi.

"Yu-Yuugi. What are you do-doing here?" Heba asked.

"Yami and I were coming to talk." Yuugi said, advancing.

"Yuugi, you're wearing the scarab necklace!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes, but I believe when I'll lose it when I'm in the dungeons." Yuugi said.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"Murder." Yuugi said, lunging at the three.

Heba, Jou, and Malik scrambled behind their respective lovers.

"It was a joke." Jou said.

"A joke? Jou, I am soaked completely!" Yuugi shouted.

Atemu, Marik, and Seth moved aside and pushed their lovers toward Yuugi.

"Hey!" all three exclaimed.

"We told you not to do it, but you insisted." Atemu said.

Yami watched Yuugi. 'Hmm. Yuugi looks rather arousing when completely wet. I'll have to remember that for later.' Yami thought, smirking mentally.

"Yuugi, I am really sorry. We didn't mean for that to happen to you." Heba said.

"No. It sounded like it was meant for me." Yami said, stepping forward.

"Well, we thought it would be a fun joke." Malik said.

"Fun?!" Yuugi shouted. She would have strangled him had Marik not pulled Malik back and Yami not wrapped his arms around Yuugi to stop her from killing her cousin.

"Yuugi, you'll regret it later." Yami said.

"No, I won't. Let me go." Yuugi retorted.

"What happened?!"

Everyone turned to find a wide-eyed Eternias, Yue, Isis, and Mahado standing there.

"These three thought they would play a prank on Yami by making water fall on him when he walked in. Yuugi got it instead." Atemu said.

"Isis, could you take Yuugi to her room so she can get dried and change?" Yami asked.

"Of course. Come with me, Yuugi." Isis said. She led a still angry Yuugi out of the room.

"I suggest you make yourselves scarce when she gets back." Yami said.

"Nah. Yuug will calm down and then get revenge on us later. That's what she always did." Jou said.

"By the way, was it my imagination, or was Yuugi wearing the scarab necklace?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. I gave Yuugi the necklace today." Yami said.

"Good. I guess the council has nothing to worry about then." Eternias said.

"No. They don't." Yami replied.

"What's with the necklace?" Ryou asked, sitting on Bakura's lap.

"The scarab necklace is always given to the Crown Prince. When Yami became the Crown Prince, I gave it to him. When Yami's courting someone, he gives the woman the scarab necklace as proof of that. With it, she becomes protected under the same laws that protect the Royal family, so no one can touch her." Atemu explained.

"You and Yuugi are together?" Yue asked.

Yami nodded. "Marik. Bakura. Before you say anything, I have no intentions of hurting Yuugi, and if I do, then you have my full permission to hit me." Yami said.

"Good. I'll hold you to that." Bakura said.

Yami sighed. "I had a feeling that you would." Yami said.

"When did you get together?" Heba asked curiously.

"The night of the ball, but we could never tell anyone with what happened with Mia. Yuugi and I think that Mia might have saw us kissing the next day, and that's why she attacked Yuugi." Yami said.

"Well, at least we know that the council will be off your back about starting to look for someone." Seth said with a smirk.

"Seth, shut up." Yami said.

* * *

In her room, Yuugi had gotten out of her wet clothes, dried off, and put on a pink dress like the others one although this one had a bit of lace around the hem of the dress and the sleeves.

"Yuugi, when did Yami give you the scarab necklace?" Isis asked.

Yuugi blushed. "Today." Yuugi answered.

"At least the council will be happy." Isis said.

"Yes. The Pharaoh and the Queen told us about that. The Pharaoh said he wasn't worried because he already knew we were together." Yuugi said.

Isis smiled. "Yes. I know. I had a feeling you were the morning after the ball." Isis said.

Yuugi smiled. "Yami's happy that I accepted. I also met Hasina. I think she was suspicious at first." Yuugi said.

"Hasina has always been protective of them. I'm sure she'll end up liking you." Isis said.

"I'm glad you think so." Yuugi said.

"Hasina just doesn't want Yami to end up being with someone like Mia." Isis said.

"I wouldn't either." Yuugi said.

"Tell me. Do you love Yami?" Isis asked.

Yuugi smiled. "Yes. I'll admit that he's handsome, but he's more than that. Yami's smart, strong, and he's great at games. He makes me laugh a lot. He's sweet to me, too. I love him very much." Yuugi said.

"I thought so. Yami deserves someone that will love him for who he is, not what he can give them." Isis said.

"Isis, I have never cared about my title. It means little to me. Wealth isn't an issue, either. I don't need it. I'm just glad that Yami loves me for me. Most of the suitors I have had just wanted the wealth, status, or sex. None cared about me." Yuugi said.

"Then Yami will make you very happy. Come let's rejoin them." Isis said.

* * *

"At least we don't have to get you two together." Jou said.

"Yes. We heard that you were planning to do that." Yuugi said.

"I can't believe you're together. We didn't think that you would ever get there on your own." Mana said.

"It took a little time to get there, but we did." Yami said.

"You do know that the council will have to be told and then the kingdom." Eternias said.

"Eternias, let them enjoy their relationship for now." Yue scolded.

"We're actually planning that soon. I think Father wants the council off his back about this." Yami said.

"I guess the kingdom will know pretty soon." Atemu said.

"Yes. The council should be happy with this." Yami said.

"Oh. I think they will." Atemu said.

"That won't be for a few days, though. I think the whole palace will know before long." Yami said.

By dinnertime, the entire palace was abuzz about the fact that the Crown Prince was courting the lady of the Mutou house.

* * *

Just a few things. Hasina will cause no problems. She's just concerned about Yami and Atemu's well-being. The guard wasn't going to hurt Yuugi. He knew what the scarab was meant for and thought it had been stolen. He was doing his job, nothing else. It wasn't meant as anything to hurt Yuugi.

The next chapter will be about telling the council and the kingdom that Yami and Yuugi are together.

R&R.


	19. The Announcement

Just a note: In this story, the council and the priests are two separate things. Just in case I hadn't clarified that earlier. THe priests are connected to the Royal family on a close and friendly basis while the council is not. They ensure that the Pharaoh knows all that's going on in his kingdom and advises him. THe priests also give advice, but they hvae a little higher rank than the council although the council has interaction with the people where the priests do not. Hope that clarifies that for you.

* * *

Chapter 19- The Announcement

Aknankanon sat in a meeting with the council and the priests with Amara sitting beside him. He was listening to what was going on in his kingdom, although everything seemed to be fine for the most part.

"Pharaoh, there is one important issue that we must discuss." the head of the council said.

"Yes. What is that?" Aknankanon asked.

"The kingdom is slightly uneasy at the fact that Prince Yami has no lady with whom he has said he is with. It leaves the kingdom feeling slightly uncertain about the kingdom's future." the councilman said.

'More like the council is uneasy.' Aknankanon thought bitterly. He knew that the council meant well and that they only had the kingdom's best interest at heart. They were loyal to him, and that was something the comforted him. "My son has not made it publicly known yet, but there is a woman with whom is in a relationship with. He gave her the scarab necklace yesterday." Aknankanon said.

"Is this girl of the qualifications?" another councilman asked.

'More than that.' Seth thought, irritated. He knew there were standards, but it still irritated him that the council placed such standards on every single girl that came into contact with the Crown Prince.

"Yes. They want her identity to remain unknown for the time being. However, there is another meeting tonight in which you will meet her, and it will be announced to the kingdom tomorrow morning. She is a noble in rank, and there is nothing in her reputation which clouds any image of her. In fact, there is no reputation." Aknankanon said.

"Very well, Your Majesty. When will this meeting be?" the head councilman asked.

"It will be just before dinner." Aknankanon said. He stood, signaling the end of the meeting.

The council and priests bowed as Aknankanon and Amara walked past them.

The priests followed them out.

"It gets irritating the way they ask questions about Yuugi like that." Seth growled.

"I know that it is frustrating, Seth, but you and I both know that Yuugi has nothing against her. It will be fine. After they meet Yuugi, it will pass." Aknankanon said.

"You could see that they were relieved to hear that Yami has someone now." Eternias remarked.

"Why is it so important that Yami be married so fast? Yami doesn't have to married for several more years." Amara said.

"By law, yes, but the council wants proof that Yami intends to find a wife." Aknankanon said.

"Translation: They want to be certain that Yami isn't one who is going to end up wanting men like Atemu." Seth said.

"Yes." Aknankanon said.

Isis smiled. "There is no chance of that. Yuugi, after all, is a woman. I can attest to that." Isis said.

"Once they meet Yuugi, I know that they'll be satisfied. They have all seen Yuugi, so they know what her status is, and they will also know that Yuugi has no reputation that would darken her image in the eyes of the people." Karim said.

"The only thing about Yuugi's reputation is the fact that Mia made an attempt on her life. Once the council realizes that, I believe that they will have no problem with this pairing." Shada stated.

"Yuugi will make a fine queen should they reach that point." Mahado said.

"Why's that?" Amara asked.

Mahado smiled. "Because Yuugi is the complete opposite of Mia. If a servant burnt Mia's food, ran into her, or made a mistake around her, she'd have them whipped in a second. Yuugi just tells them to be more careful with what they are doing the next time." Mahado said.

"Thank Ra for that." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yuugi was sitting with Anzu and Mana.

"Yuugi, have you heard what the palace has been saying about you and Yami being together?" Anzu asked.

"No. What?" Yuugi asked a little worried.

"They love it! They keep talking about how you'd make a great queen, and that they would like for you two to stay together." Mana said excitedly.

"They do?" Yuugi asked, surprised.

"Yep. I think it has to do with the fact that you don't really punish them if they make a mistake. You offer advice to them about how to avoid these mistakes. You also actually talk to them like they are at your level in society instead of acting superior to them. You make them feel like they are worth something." Anzu explained.

"They are worth something, Anzu. They are people, too, and they deserve to be treated as such. Just because I was born of higher status doesn't mean that I am any better than them. Truthfully, without the people, there is no kingdom, and without the kingdom, there would be no need for a ruler and such." Yuugi said.

"Spoken like a true kind queen." a voice said.

The three girls turned to see Hasina.

"Hello, Mother." Anzu said.

"Good afternoon, Anzu. Man. Lady Yuugi." Hasina said.

"Hasina, please just call me Yuugi. If you heard what I said, then you know I don't like that." Yuugi said.

"Then why did you always throw that in Mia's face?" Mana asked.

Yuugi smiled. "Because Mia was constantly trying to degrade me, and she thought that she was better than me. Besides, in all honesty, I couldn't stand her." Yuugi said.

"No one would could stand that bitch. She always boasted about how she would be the next queen of Egypt first when Atemu married her and second when Yami married her." Hasina huffed.

"Let me guess. She changed who she was going after the second she heard that Yami was the Crown Prince instead of Atemu." Yuugi said.

"Yes. It wasn't an hour after the Pharaoh made the announcement that she started throwing herself at Yami." Anzu said,

"Well, she got exactly what she deserved, and I believe that all the other ladies got the message that the Pharaoh would not tolerate such acts." Hasina said.

"How do you know?" Mana asked.

Hasina smirked. "Because I heard them talking one day about how they didn't want to do anything to Yuugi to make Yami angry because it could end up with them ending up like Mia." Hasina said.

"As you said, Mia got what was coming to her. I think that Mia would have tried to kill any woman who ended up with Yami if it wasn't her. I just happened to be the one that Yami liked." Yuugi said.

"Loved." Anzu corrected.

Yuugi blushed lightly. "Yes. Loved." Yuugi said.

"Anyway, I came here to get you, Yuugi." Hasina said.

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, the Pharaoh has said that the council will meet you and know that you are the one that Yami is courting, so you will need to dress a little fancier than normal, and Queen Amara asked me to handle that." Hasina said.

"Oh. All right." Yuugi said, standing up.

"Anzu. I would like your help." Hasina said.

"Can I come?" Mana asked.

"I suppose so." Hasina agreed.

The three left the room and headed toward Yuugi's room.

* * *

"Hey, Yami. Where's Yuugi at?" Heba asked.

"Well, Father has said that Yuugi will be shown to the council in a meeting before dinner tonight, and Mother had Hasina help Yuugi get dressed." Yami said.

"Hasina? Oh boy." Atemu said.

"Is that bad?" Bakura asked, his protectiveness kicking in.

"It's not exactly bad. Yuugi is just going to be dressed a little more extravagantly than normal. Hasina tends to overdue things a little." Jou said.

"Well, chances are that Queen Amara will have Hasina handle Yuugi's looks from now on. Especially for the balls." Yue said, lying in Eternias' arms.

"Why does the council want to meet Yuugi so soon, though?" Yami asked from where he sat on Atemu and Heba's bed.

"The council says that the kingdom wants proof that you do have a woman you are interested in." Eternias said.

Yami growled. "Meaning that the council, not the kingdom, wants to make sure that I do have a woman and not man instead, right?" Yami asked.

"That's the way we see it." Seth answered.

"Well, once they see Yuugi, they will know that it is a woman. Yuugi is certainly a woman." Ryou said.

"Just one that knows how to defend herself." Marik said.

"It'll all blow over once the council sees her, so don't worry about it." Atemu said.

"You know that you have to be there, too, Atemu." Eternias said.

"Yes, Eternias. I know I have to be there." Atemu said.

"So, will the kingdom have to know about this, too?" Malik asked.

"Yes. It'll be announced to the kingdom tomorrow morning." Seth answered.

"At least I'll have everyone off of my back about this." Yami said.

"In my opinion, the council is pushing this issue a little too far. I mean, as the Crown Prince, Yami just has to be married by his nineteenth birthday, but he's just turned seventeen, so he doesn't technically need to be married for another two years." Atemu said.

"The council truly just wants to make sure that Yami doesn't put this off until the last minute." Eternias said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I have two years. Besides, it's not like I Immediately asked Yuugi to marry me. We're just courting right now." Yami said.

"Still, it'll put the council's mind at ease. Besides, Yuugi won't have a problem having them accept her." Eternias said.

"How do you know that, lover?" Yue asked, glancing up at Eternias.

Eternias chuckled. "I've heard the council talk about how they think that Yuugi would make the perfect wife and queen for Yami. Also, they like her a great deal because she does not think that she is better than everyone else, and she doesn't try and flaunt her status and wealth, not to mention the fact that Yuugi has always treated the servants and slaves with respect. You know the council can't stand it when someone mistreats the servants and slaves here." Eternias said.

"Sounds like Yuugi has a lot working in her favor." Ryou said.

"She does, and I think that the council will be very happy when they hear the news." Eternias said.

"Speaking of which, we really need to get ready. That meeting will be starting real soon." Atemu said.

Taking the hint, everyone left the room, and Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Eternias went to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

"Well, it's not as extravagant as I would have liked, but I think that it will do." Hasina said.

Yuugi looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a light pink dress that reach her feet. There was lace at the hem of the dress and at the sleeve end, which went to her middle upper arm. There was a sash that was a slightly darker pink that was around her waist. Yuugi also had gold bracelets around her wrists. The scarab necklace was also around her neck.

"Hasina, this does look beautiful, but this is fancier than what I usually wear." Yuugi said.

"Not by much, Yuugi, and you look great in it." Anzu said.

"Yeah. I know that the council will know, without a doubt, that you would look great with Yami." Mana said.

Yuugi blushed. "There's more to a relationship than what the people look like, Mana." Yuugi told her.

"I know, but it's still the truth." Mana said.

"She does make a point. I am certain that Yami will like how you look." Anzu said.

Hasina looked outside. "Well, it's not very long until the meeting starts." Hasina said.

"Surely I don't just walk in there." Yuugi said.

"No. Yami will come here and get you." Hasina assured her.

"Well, Mana and I need to be going. Come on, Mana." Anzu said.

"All right, Anzu. Good luck, Yuugi." Mana said as she and Anzu left the room.

Yuugi sighed. She could feel herself becoming slightly nervous.

"You will be fine, Yuugi. There is nothing for you to worry about." Hasina said.

"I'm a little worried about what they may ask me." Yuugi said.

"All they will ask is whether you have any marital ties, past or present, and about your status. They might enquire as to your reputation as well." Hasina said.

"The only reputation I have is that Mia tried to kill me." Yuugi said.

"Yes, and she got just what it was that she deserved." Hasina replied.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

Hasina opened the door. "Yami, I see you got here on time for once." Hasina said.

"Hello to you, too, Hasina, and yes, I am here on time." Yami replied.

"You tend to be late." Hasina said.

"Is Yuugi ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I am." Yuugi replied, walking into Yami's field of view.

Yami saw how Yuugi looked and his jaw hit the floor.

"Yami, mind your manners." Hasina scolded.

Yami closed his mouth and said, "Let's go, Yuugi."

Yuugi nodded and followed Yami out.

Hasina left as well, closing the door behind her.

Yuugi and Yami walked on down the hall.

"I see that Hasina truly is like a mother figure to you." Yuugi said.

"Yes, and the scolding goes right along with it." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "That might be a good thing." Yuugi said.

Yami glared playfully at her. "Watch it, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi just smiled innocently at him.

The two soon reached the throne room.

"Are you ready for this, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Yuugi answered

Yami squeezed her hand reassuringly before the two walked into the throne room.

Aknankanon smiled slightly at the sight of Yami with Yuugi. He glanced slightly at the council and saw their surprise as well as their approval from one look. 'I was right. They approve of Yuugi.' Aknankanon thought.

The council were the ones that took the lead where questioning the woman the Crown Prince was courting, so the head of the council, Omar, started.

"Prince Yami, is Lady Yuugi the woman that you have taken to courting?" Omar asked.

"Yes." Yami answered. 'The scarab necklace should tell you that.' Yami thought. Aloud, he added, "I gave her the scarab necklace yesterday, and she accepted." "Lady Yuugi, do you know what accepting the scarab means?" Omar asked.

"Yes. I was told of it's meaning before I accepted it." Yuugi answered.

"And you have no marital ties, past or present?" Omar asked.

"No, I do not." Yuugi replied.

Omar smiled. "I believe that you have made a fine choice, Prince Yami." Omar said.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Omar." Yami replied.

Omar turned to Aknankanon and said, "We have no problem."

"Good. It will be announced to the kingdom tomorrow." Aknankanon said.

* * *

The night, Aknankanon, Amara, Mahado, Isis, Karim, Shada, Eternias, Yue, Seth, Jou, Atemu, Heba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Anzu, Honda, Mana, Yami, and Yuugi all sat at the dinner table, discussing different things as they waited for different things.

"So, the council had no problem with it?" Heba asked.

"No. They were fine with it." Yuugi answered.

"They approved the moment they saw that it was Yuugi Yami was with." Atemu spoke up.

"Well, they had said they thought that Yuugi would make the perfect wife and queen, so I didn't think that they would have problem with it." Aknankanon said.

"Well, part one is over. Now, the kingdom has to be told." Yami said.

"I think the kingdom will approve, too. Yuugi already has a bit of a reputation in Egypt for being a very kind, compassionate, and forgiving person." Bakura said.

Yuugi blushed. "I do have my limits, Bakura." Yuugi said.

"Yes. We know." Bakura said, smirking as he thought about the time that Yuugi punched the guy in the jaw.

It was soon that the servants brought their food to them.

Yuugi picked up her glass and took a sip to hide her smirk.

Yami looked down to stop his.

Heba, Jou, and Malik all took a bite of their food and nearly choked.

"What's wrong?!" Atemu exclaimed.

All three grabbed their glasses and downed them fast.

"What the hell is this?!" Heba exclaimed.

"That was hot!" Malik added.

Yuugi, along with everyone else at the table with exception of Atemu, Marik, Malik, Heba, Jou, Seth, Ryou, and Bakura burst out laughing.

All eight looked on confused as everyone else laughed.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked.

Yuugi controlled her laughter and said, "Heba. Jou. Malik. Consider that payback for the water incident yesterday." Yuugi said.

"You planned this!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. The cook just made their food that hot so I could get back at them." Yuugi said.

"I must say that was a good trick." Aknankanon said.

"Father, you were in on this?" Atemu asked.

"We all knew, Atemu." Eternias said.

"After hearing what those three did to her, we thought it was fitting payback." Karim said.

Heba looked at Yuugi. "Yuugi, that was a good one, and a new one." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "I said I would get back at you." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Please tell us we don't have to eat this, though." Jou said.

"No." Aknankanon said. He motioned for the servants who brought their real food and took the other away.

The rest of dinner went uneventfully.

* * *

Yuugi was a little nervous about her courting Yami being announced to the kingdom.

"Yuugi, it's going to be fine. No one is going to object to this." Yami said.

"I know. I guess this is just a little nerve-wracking." Yuugi said.

Yuugi was dressed in a dress similar to the one she had worn to the council meeting the day before only it was lavender instead of pink.

"Yuugi, it won't last long and then it'll be over. Just calm down." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded. She just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

Aknankanon walked out onto the balcony along with Amara, Atemu, and Heba.

The people of Egypt had gathered to hear what it was that their king had to tell them.

"My people, I have called you today to make an announcement. As you know, my son Yami is now the Crown Prince, and he ahs found someone that he has given the scarab necklace to." Aknankanon said.

The people were aware of the fact that the Crown Prince would only give the scarab necklace to the woman he intended to make his wife.

Yami knew his cue and walked out onto the balcony with Yuugi beside him.

"My people. The Crown Prince has chosen Yuugi, the lady of the Mutou house." Aknankanon said.

The people started cheering for them. They knew Yuugi and her reputation among them was good. She had always been kind and courteous to them. She never made them feel lower than her. She didn't flaunt her wealth and status in their faces. She would talk to them in a respectful way and made them feel that they were worth something. Yuugi was also known to help those who were sick and such. She had a very good reputation among them, and the people loved the fact that she, possibly one day, would be made their queen.

Yami tightened his hand around Yuugi's. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. The people love you." Yami said.

"So I see. All right. I'll say it. You were right." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Of course I was." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba watched this with smiles.

"I think that this might work out." Heba said.

"I know it will. Yami's not going to do anything to lose her." Atemu replied.

Aknankanon and Amara exchanged silent smiles. They knew that things for the kingdom were very good at the moment.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Yuugi's revenge came to me on the spur of the moment and I ran with it. Hope you liked it.

The next chapter will be Atemu and Heba's wedding.

R&R.


	20. Atemu and Heba's Wedding

To answer SilverDragon-Purity's question, I didn't bade Yuugi's dresses off of anything. I guess Victorian or Elizabethian, but I wasn't thinking about them when I wrote this.

* * *

Chapter 20- Atemu and Heba's Wedding

Aknankanon was looking over a piece of papyrus. "Hmm." he murmured.

"Something on your mind, Aknankanon?" Amara asked.

"No, but everything for Atemu and Heba's wedding is almost in order." Aknankanon said.

Amara raised an eyebrow. "Have you even told Atemu and Heba that you're planning on the wedding being at the end of next week?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon blinked and then smiled sheepishly at his wife. "That would be the one thing that I have not done." Aknankanon admitted.

Amara sighed. "Well, since it's late, I'll say that it will wait until tomorrow, but you do need to tell them tomorrow first thing. I think that Atemu and Heba have the right to know that they are getting married." Amara said.

"I'll tell them tomorrow, dear. I promise you that." Aknankanon assured her.

* * *

Heba was laying in bed with Atemu. He had his head resting on Atemu's chest, listening to the sound of Atemu's heartbeat. A thought suddenly struck Heba. "Hey, Atemu." Heba said.

"Yes." Atemu asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you have any idea when our wedding is going to be?" Heba asked.

Atemu opened his eyes and gazed down at Heba. "Now that you mention it, no. Father hasn't said anything about it." Atemu replied.

"I was just wondering. I was looking forward to being married to you." Heba said.

Atemu tightened his arms around Heba. "I feel the same way. I'll try to find time to talk to Father alone, and I'll see what he says about it." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Good." He then moved to straddle Atemu's waist. "As much as I like being with you, I would love to be your husband." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "I feel the exact same way." Atemu replied. He suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top of Heba. "Besides, I would like to be able to make love to you as my husband instead of just my lover." Atemu said.

Before Heba could say another word, Atemu had leaned down and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Next week?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes, Atemu. I have scheduled yours and Heba's wedding to be at the end of the next week." Aknankanon replied.

"Father, why did you not tell me this sooner?" Atemu asked.

"Well, in all honesty, Atemu, I forgot to mention it to you." Aknankanon said.

"You forgot?" Atemu asked, shocked. He knew that his father rarely ever forgot anything.

"You will have to forgive me, Atemu. I am not as young as I used to be. I have had a lot on my hands as well. Thank your mother or you wouldn't have known about it until the day that you two were supposed to get married." Aknankanon said.

"I think I will. I don't think that either one of us would have liked for you to sprung this on us the day of the wedding." Atemu said.

"This isn't a problem for you, is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. I was actually going to ask you when our wedding was going to be." Atemu said.

"Good. Be sure that you tell Heba." Aknankanon said before walking out.

Atemu sighed. "This is good that we're getting married, but I wonder how Heba will react to the fact that it's next week." Atemu said. He turned and returned to his room where he knew Heba would be.

"Hey, Atemu. Did you talk to the Pharaoh?" Heba asked, looking up.

"Yes, I did, and I now know when our wedding is going to be." Atemu said.

"Really? When?" Heba asked, getting a little excited.

"At the end of next week." Atemu answered.

"Next week?!" Heba exclaimed. "Are you joking?" Heba asked.

Atemu shook his head. "Nope. Father was serious when he told me that our wedding will be at the end of next week." Atemu answered.

"I thought that you said it would take a while to plan the wedding." Heba said.

Atemu sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Heba. "It does. Apparently, Father has been planning the wedding for a while, and kindly forget to tell the ones getting married when it was." Atemu answered.

"Well, I guess we'll be married a lot sooner than we thought that we would." Heba said. He smiled and said, "You know I really don't mind getting married next week. It just means that we'll be married very soon."

Atemu smiled back. "I like the way that you think."

* * *

"So, Father forgot to tell you that you two are getting married next week." Yami said, making sure that he had heard them right.

Atemu and Heba nodded.

"That's almost last minute, isn't it?" Yuugi asked.

"A little. Thank Ra my mother reminded my father that he needed to tell us. If it hadn't been for her, we might not have known until the day of the wedding." Atemu said.

"Actually, you would have known a few days before. You have to remember that the guests will start to arrive a few days before the wedding and then there is the ball that takes place the night before the wedding." Yami said.

"You make a good point." Atemu agreed.

"At least you do know a week before." Yami said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that we could have known a while back so that we were ready for it." Atemu said.

Yuugi glanced at Heba. "Heba, you might want to write Grandfather and let him know that you're getting married next week. I'm sure that he would like to attend the wedding." Yuugi told him.

"Oh! You're right. I completely forgot about writing telling grandfather." Heba said.

Yuugi shook her head. "You are so scatter-brained it's not funny." Yuugi said.

Heba smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well. I just tend to forget every so often." Heba said.

"More like eighty percent of the time. Heba, you have to constantly be reminded of things." Yuugi said.

"Well, we have to be at a council meeting, so Atemu and I need to be leaving. Come on, brother." Yami said, grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him of Yuugi's room.

"Heba, how about you write that letter to Grandfather now before you end up forgetting to do that?" Yuugi suggested.

"Yeah. I guess you do have a good point, Yuugi." Heba agreed.

Heba sat down at Yuugi's desk and wrote the letter to their grandfather.

* * *

The meeting that Yami and Atemu had to attend was about the wedding plans.

"I believe that we have almost everything arranged, Your Majesty. The servants are aware that they need to put all of the food in two separate rooms. The ballroom is already being prepared for the night before the wedding. All the guests rooms are prepared for the wedding guests." Omar said.

"Good. I want everything to be perfect." Aknankanon said.

"It will be, Your Majesty." Omar assured him.

"What about where Heba will stay the night before the wedding?" another councilmember asked.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"It is customary for the night before the wedding that neither of the ones getting married see each other after the wedding wall until the marriage ceremony." Aknankanon explained.

"In fact, neither one of you can stay in your room that night, Atemu." Amara added.

"Those arrangements will be made." Aknankanon assured them.

It was soon afterwards that meeting ended.

"Why were we never told of that before?" Atemu asked.

"It didn't seem important until you two got married." Aknankanon said.

"Where will Atemu and Heba stay then?" Yami asked.

"That's actually for Atemu and Heba to decide. All they have to do is not be in the same room." Aknankanon replied.

"Well, I'd better go talk to Heba and see what he thinks." Atemu stated.

Yami and Atemu stood up and left the room.

"How do you think Atemu feels about that?" Amara asked.

"Considering the fact that Atemu and Heba have shared a room since they got here, I would say that neither one of them are going to be too thrilled with it." Aknankanon replied.

* * *

"So, after the ball, you and I can't see each other until the ceremony the next day." Heba said, making sure he understood.

"Yeah. We just need to figure out where you and I will be staying that night considering the fact that we can't be in the same room or in my room." Atemu said.

"I have no idea." Heba said.

"That's quite a dilemma you have there." Yami said, laying back on Yuugi's bed.

Yuugi thought a moment before an idea hit her. "How about if Heba stays in here with me, and Atemu stays with Yami." Yuugi said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed, sitting up.

"Hey. That's a great idea." Heba said.

"It would work." Atemu said.

"You've got to be kidding, Yuugi." Yami said, looking over at her.

"Come on, Yami. It's just for one night. It's not going to kill you." Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fine. I guess one night won't kill me. Never thought that I would be sharing a room with my older brother." Yami stated.

"I'm not too thrilled about this either." Atemu retorted.

"Well, as long as they don't end up killing each other, I think it'll work out." Yuugi said.

Yami and Atemu turned to look at Yuugi and Heba.

"Do you two not care about sharing a room?" Yami asked.

"Nope. When we were kids, we would usually end up staying late talking, and we'd usually end up falling asleep in whoever's room we had ended up being in that night, so it wouldn't be the first time we shared a room." Yuugi said.

"No big deal to us." Heba added.

"At least someone doesn't mind the arrangement." Atemu muttered.

* * *

Solomon was sitting in his study when one of the servants brought him a letter. Solomon opened the letter and read.

It said:

_Grandfather,_

_I'm writing this to let you know that Atemu and I will be married at the end of next week. I hope that you are able to end the ceremony. I would like for you to be there. I understand if you cannot. Still, I hope to hear from you is you are unable to attend._

_Love, Heba_

Solomon smiled. "I wouldn't miss my grandson's marriage for anything. It will be good to see him married. It will give me a chance to see them as well." Solomon said.

Leaving his study, Solomon started to have all of the servants prepare things for his departure to the palace.

* * *

Several days later, Aknanaknon was walking down the halls when he heard some voices in the hall. He looked and was surprised at what he saw.

"Forgive the guards suspicion. We have to be certain that no one is here to harm the Royal family." Mahado said.

"Your concern is valid, Priest Mahado. I hold no grudge." Solomon said.

"May I inquire as to why you are here, sir?" Mahado asked.

"Solomon!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

Solomon turned and was surprised to see an old friend. "Aknankanon. It has been a long time." Solomon said.

Aknankanon walked over and hugged Solomon. "It has been many years since we have last seen each other, my old friend, but I am glad to see you, and I am certain that Amara will be happy to see you as well." Aknankanon said. He turned to Mahado and said, "What's the trouble I heard you talking about earlier?"

"The guards were making sure that he had a right to be in the palace." Mahado explained.

"It is all right. The guards merely did their duty." Solomon said.

"What are you doing here, Solomon?" Aknankanon asked.

"I believe that my grandson is marrying your son soon." Solomon answered.

"You are Yuugi and Heba's grandfather?" Aknankanon asked.

Solomon nodded. "Heba sent me a letter asking me to attend the ceremony, and there was no way that I would miss my grandson's wedding." Solomon said.

"I understand entirely, old friend. It is fine, Mahado. Have is things taken to the guest room beside Yuugi." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, sire." Mahado replied, bowing.

"Come. I am certain that Heba and Yuugi want see you." Aknankanon said. He led Solomon down the hall.

"How have they been?" Solomon asked.

"Fine. I thoroughly enjoy having Yuugi and Heba around. They are both wonderful people, a change from all the, well-" Aknankanon was unsure how to put this.

"All the ones trying to kiss your ass." Solomon supplied with a grin.

Aknankanon returned to the grin. "Indeed." Aknankanon said.

"Solomon!"

Solomon turned to find himself being hugged by Amara.

"Oh, Solomon. It has been so long. I did not think that we would ever see you again." Amara said.

Solomon chuckled. "It is good to see you, too, Amara." Solomon said.

Amara pulled away. "What are you doing here?" Amara asked.

"We're going to be in-laws with our old friend." Aknankanon said.

"Uh?" Amara was lost.

"Heba is my grandson." Solomon supplied.

"He is?" Amara asked.

Solomon nodded.

"We were actually going to see them." Aknankanon said.

"I just left them. All of them were in Atemu and Heba's room." Amara said.

"As in, everyone." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. All of them." Amara said.

"Then let's go." Aknankanon said.

The group reached a door. They could hear laughing from the inside.

Amara knocked on the door.

"Come in." Atemu called.

Amara opened the door, and the three walked into the room.

Atemu, Heba, Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Jou, Seth, Anzu, Honda, Eternias, Yue, and Mana were all in the room.

Yuugi and Heba caught sight of Solomon. "Grandfather!" both exclaimed, running to hug him.

"Hello. Heba. Yuugi. It's good to see you again." Solomon said.

"Hey, Grandfather." Jou said as he, Ryou, and Malik also hugged him.

"It's good to see you all again." Solomon said.

"I'm so glad that you made it." Heba said, his excitement shining in his amethyst eyes.

"I wouldn't miss your marriage for the world." Solomon said.

"I see that you met their grandfather." Atemu said to his parents.

"Actually, we already know each other." Aknankanon said.

"You do?" everyone else in the room said.

"Yes. We're old friends. We grew up together, actually. Solomon is also the one who introduced me to Amara." Aknankanon said.

"You did?" Yuugi asked.

Solomon nodded. "Amara and I were friends, so one day, I introduced them, and you know where it led." Solomon said.

"So, I guess it's safe to say that you will all get along." Yami said.

All three adults nodded.

* * *

Later, Solomon was sitting in Yuugi's room along with Heba and Yuugi.

"So, tell me. What has been going on?" Solomon said.

"Well, some good things, and some not so good things." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. An attempt on your life was not so good." Heba said.

"An attempt? Yuugi, who tried to kill you?" Solomon demanded.

Yuugi sighed. "There was this girl, Mia, who was convinced that she would become the next queen of Egypt by marrying Yami. She was pissed that Yami took me to the ball instead of her. The next day, she attacked me in a fit of jealousy and rage. She also attacked Yami. Anyway, she was stripped of her title and killed." Yuugi said.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Solomon asked.

"Grandfather, all you would have done is worried, and I didn't want that. I'm fine, thought. Isis, the palace healer, took good care of me." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Isis pretty much threatened her that if she out of bed, she would tie her to it." Heba added.

It was then that Solomon noticed the scarab necklace that was around Yuugi's neck. "Yuugi, is Prince Yami courting you?' Solomon asked.

Yuugi glanced down at the necklace, blushing.

"I take it you are." Solomon said.

"Yeah. At the ball, we pretty much told each other that we were in love with each other, and that's when we really got together. Not much happened with our relationship because Mia attacked me the next day. Once I was better, he gave me the necklace, and we've been together since. It's been about three weeks since Yami gave me the necklace." Yuugi said.

"I see. I might be having to come back for another wedding." Solomon said.

"Don't forget about Jou and Seth's wedding." Heba put in.

"Indeed. I will have to come back for two more weddings." Solomon agreed.

"Do you mind?" Yuugi asked.

"For my grandchildren, certainly not." Solomon answered.

* * *

The night of the ball had come.

As always, Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Heba, Yami, and Yuugi would be the last ones to arrive.

The doors to the throne room were opened, and the six walked into the room.

All the guests were silent as the Pharaoh and Queen made their way to the throne with their sons and their sons dates with them.

Aknankanon turned and said, "I would like to welcome you all to this ball. It is to honor the marriage of my son, Atemu, to his fiancé, Heba." Aknankanon said.

The crowd clapped at that.

Heba blushed so lightly that only Atemu could tell.

'I love his blushes.' Atemu thought.

The ball began with music and dancing.

"Care to dance, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. Okay." Heba agreed.

Atemu took Heba's hand in his and led Heba out onto the dance floor where they proceeded to dance together.

"You know that I am not the best of dancers." Heba said.

"You've gotten a lot better since you've been here, Heba. You're fine." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I'm just not looking forward to tonight." Heba said.

"I know, but at least it is just for one night. Of course, the wedding is not until the evening." Atemu said.

"Which means that we'll be spending the majority of the day apart from each other." Heba said.

"Maybe, but at least we'll have the rest of our lives after that." Atemu replied.

Yuugi and Yami were also dancing together, but they were watching their brothers dance together.

"You know, Atemu and Heba really do look good together." Yuugi said.

"I know, although there are those that would disagree with us on that point." Yami stated.

"The ones that would want to be in Heba's place of marrying Atemu." Yuugi guessed.

"Exactly. After tomorrow, Heba will be a member of the Royal family, so he's going to be protected by the same laws as Atemu and myself." Yami said.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Yuugi told him.

"No. I suppose not." Yami agreed.

* * *

After the ball ended, which had been a total success, Atemu and Heba went their separate way with Yami and Yuugi.

"I cannot believe this." Heba said, flopping face-first onto the bed.

"Heba, it's just one night. It's not going to kill you." Yuugi said.

"I know that it won't. It's just that Atemu and I have always been together since I was first made his personal slave. Of course, I was that for maybe a month before I was his lover, but that's besides the point." Heba said.

"Heba, after tomorrow, you will be married to Atemu, so you will have the rest of your life to be with him, so there is no reason to be working yourself up like this. You will see Atemu again before you know it, and when you do, you will be his husband, and you won't have to be separated from him ever again." Yuugi said.

Heba looked over at Yuugi curiously. "What about you and Yami?" Heba asked.

Yuugi blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

"Are you two ever going to get married?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I would like to, and if Yami ever asked me, then I would say yes, but I did ask him that we take this relationship slow, and Yami respects that." Yuugi said.

"I asked Atemu the same thing, and he respected that as well. We were together for a year before we took our relationship to the next level. Yami'll wait for you. I know it." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "I know. Yami's too afraid of losing me. I can see it, especially when there are men that look at me in that way." Yuugi said.

"Let me guess. A jealous, possessive growl as if saying they had no right to look at his like that." Heba said.

"Yes. How did you know?" Yuugi asked

Heba laughed. "Atemu's the same way. He knows that I love only him, but he still gets a little jealous." Heba said.

"I guess that's something that we both will have to put up with." Yuugi said.

"Yeah." Heb agreed.

"Well, we'd better go to bed. You have a big day ahead of you." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. You're right." Heba agreed.

The two got ready and then went to bed.

* * *

After Atemu and Yami reached Yami's room, the two got ready to go to bed.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Nope. I'm just ready for it to get here." Atemu said.

"Hate the idea of being in separate rooms tonight?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I do." Atemu said.

"Well, deal with it." Yami said.

"Real supportive." Atemu said.

"Aren't I always?" Yami asked sarcastically.

"Yami, how are you Yuugi doing anyway?" Atemu asked.

"We're fine." Yami replied.

"I'm surprised you wanted to be away from her." Atemu said.

"It's not like I'm sleeping with her." Yami said.

"I thought you would have by now." Atemu muttered.

"I seem to recall that you and Heba were together a year before that ended up happening." Yami said.

"Yeah. So what?" Atemu asked.

"Heba wanted to take it slow, and so does Yuugi. I have no problem with that." Yami said.

"They're twins, and they're a lot alike." Atemu said.

"It's not a bad thing." Yami pointed out.

"I know. We'd better get to bed. I have a big day ahead of me." Atemu said.

"Eagar much?" Yami asked.

"Just ready for it to get here." Atemu replied.

* * *

The next day was the wedding day.

Aknankanon and Amara got dressed for the day and then headed out. They soon came across Solomon.

"Hello, Solomon." Aknankanon said.

"Aknanaknon. Amara. Good morning." Solomon said.

"Today's the big day." Amara said.

"Yes. I am certain that Atemu and Heba are nervous." Solomon said.

"Atemu won't be. He'll just be ready to get to the wedding." Aknankanon said.

"Heba will be nervous. He's not fond of being the center of attention." Solomon said.

"It won't last that long. Besides, if it's anything like with me, the moment Heba sees Atemu, everything else is going to seem insignificant." Aknankanon said.

Solomon chuckled. "I agree." Solomon said.

"Atemu and Heba will be happy. I guess Seth will want to get married next." Amara said.

"Yes. I think that it might be a little while before Yuugi and Yami end up getting married. Yuugi is rather sensible when it comes to things like this." Solomon said.

"Thank Ra that one of them is sensible." Aknankanon said.

* * *

At sunset, the wedding started.

The ceremony would take place in the gardens.

Atemu stood at the alter with Mahado, would was performing the ceremony.

It wasn't long before music started, and Heba appeared.

As Aknankanon predicted, the moment that Heba and Atemu saw each other, it was like nothing else mattered.

Once Heba reached the alter, both turned to face Mahado.

"We are gathered here to day in the sight of Ra to bring Prince Atemu and Heba together in marriage." Mahado said. He turned to Atemu and said, "Prince Atemu, do you take Heba as your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I do." Atemu said.

"Heba, do you take Prince Atemu as your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death parts you?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Heba answered.

"Then with power granted to me by Ra, I pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." Mahado said.

Mahado barely got the sentence out before Atemu was kissing Heba.

Everyone witnessing the marriage clapped in happiness for the newly married couple.

Aknankanon stood and approached the couple. "There is one more thing that must be done. Heba, now that you are married to Atemu, you are now a Prince of Egypt as well." Aknanaknon said.

Heba knew that this was coming, but it was still shocking.

Aknankanon took the crown that was sitting nearby and placed in Heba's head, symbolizing that he was a Prince of Egypt now.

Once more, the people clapped, only this time, for the new Prince of Egypt.

"We will celebrate the marriage of my son in the banquet hall." Aknanaknon said.

Everyone headed to the banquet hall.

"Feel better?" Yuugi asked Heba.

"Yes, I do now." Heba answered.

"Now I don't have to listen to Atemu moan about not ebbing able to see Heba." Yami said.

"I wasn't that bad." Atemu said.

"You'd be surprised at what you tend to say in your sleep." Yami replied.

"He's right. You do talk in your sleep, Atemu." Heba said.

Seth walked up to them. "Pardon the intrusion, but I believe that the newly married couple should make an appearance at the banquet." Seth said.

Atemu, Heba, Yuugi, and Yami followed Seth into the banquet hall.

Once inside, Heba and Atemu were instantly pulled into the crowd.

"So, Seth. Are you ready to go through this?" Yami asked.

Seth grunted. "When Jou and I get married, it will be small. I am not having a fancy wedding under any circumstances." Seth said.

"Why not? Jou would love it, especially the-food." Yuugi groaned.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, looking over at his date.

Yuugi didn't answer. Instead, she pointed.

Seth look and groaned while Yami just started laughing.

Jou was over at the banquet table, already eating.

"Let me stop him before he eats the entire feast on his own." Seth said, making his way over to Jou.

"Jou stays hungry, doesn't he?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I think that you have been around Jou long enough to know the answer to that question. Jou is never full." Yuugi said.

"I don't see how Seth puts up with it." Yami said.

"He loves him, so he does." Yuugi answered.

"That's the only way." Yami said.

Meanwhile, Atemu and Heba were talking to some of the people who had come.

"Congratulations to you, Prince Atemu. You, too Prince Heba." the King of Cryton said.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

Heba smiled politely. He hadn't missed the slight roughness. "Does he not approve?" Heba asked.

"It's not that. He's always like that about anything." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "Some aren't so thrilled though." Heba said. He hadn't missed some of the glares that were being cast his way by some of the girls there.

"They're just jealous, Heba. You know that you're the only one for me." Atemu said.

"Yes. I know." Heba agreed.

There were several more people that congratulated them.

"Congratulations, Prince Heba." a sarcastic voice said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You can cut it out with the Prince routine, Bakura." Heba said.

Bakura smirked. "Merely showing respect." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Right." Heba said.

"Ignore him, Heba. I am really happy for you two." Ryou said.

"We know, Ryou." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before Eternias found them. "I'm glad to see that neither one of you got cold feet." Eternias said.

"Eternias, leave them alone." Yue said.

"It's okay. I never had any second thoughts, Eternias." Atemu said.

"Nor did I." Heba agreed.

After the banquet, Yuugi and Yami walked down the hall with Atemu and Heba.

"I take it that you two are happy." Yami said.

"Very." Atemu announced.

"Well, good night all." Yuugi said. She kissed Yami before she went into her room.

"Oh, Atemu. Don't wear him out too much." Yami said before ducking into his room.

"I'll kill him." Atemu muttered.

"Come on, Atemu." Heba said, blushing.

The two went into their room to find that the room was lit by candles, giving off a soft, romantic glow. There were also petals on the bed along with crimson silk sheets and black curtains around the bed.

"Who did this?" Heba asked.

Atemu saw a piece of papyrus. "I think this may tell us." Atemu said, picking it up.

We did this for you. Consider it a wedding present. Don't wear Heba out too much Atemu. He needs to be able to walk.

It was signed by all their friends.

"There will be some dead people tomorrow, although they do have the right idea." Atemu said.

"Yes, they do." Heba agreed.

The two kissed each other and started a long night of passion to celebrate their marriage and new life together.

* * *

Atemu and Heba are married now. I hope you liked it.

Jou and Seth's wedding will probably be in the next chapter. After that, the focus will go back to Yami and Yuugi.

R&R.


	21. Seth and Jou's Wedding

Chapter 21- Seth and Jou's Wedding

"You want to go ahead and have your wedding to Jou, Seth?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. I do. I have been with him for as long as Atemu has been with Heba, and in all honesty, I wanted to marry Jou when I first saw him, but at the time, I couldn't. I'd like to now." Seth explained.

"If that is what you wish, then I will not stop you. The wedding will be a month from now. I will let the council and other priests know, although I am certain that everyone will know when Jou finds out." Aknankanon said.

Seth blinked. "What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Seth, I am may be old, but I am not stupid. Jou cannot keep a secret to save his life, especially when it is something that makes him excited. The moment that Jou learns that your wedding will be in one month, he will be telling everyone that he comes across." Aknankanon explained.

"I see you noticed." Seth said.

"That is a trait about Jou that becomes apparent within a few days of knowing him." Aknankanon answered.

"Yes. It is. If you will excuse me, Pharaoh, I believe that I will go tell Jou of this now." Seth said before he laughed.

Aknankanon shook his head as he walked into his room.

"Something wrong, Aknankanon?" Amara asked, noticing that her husband was shaking his head.

"No. Nothing is wrong. There will just be another wedding next month." Aknankanon answered.

"Another wedding? Whose?" Amara asked.

"Seth asked me if he could go ahead and have his wedding to Jou. I believe that he wants to get married as soon as possible." Aknankanon answered, sitting down on the bed beside his wife.

"Then the entire palace will know by breakfast time that Jou and Seth will be getting married." Amara said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Seth was surprised that I had noticed Jou's inability to keep a secret." Aknankanon said.

"That is something that a person notices right away along with Jou's tendency to speak his mind and say what he thinks about an issue, regardless of who is around when he says it." Amara said.

"Yes. The perfect match for Seth since Seth liked to argue and Jou's perfect for that." Aknankanon said.

Amara laughed. "Indeed he is." Amara agreed.

* * *

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED NEXT MONTH!" Jou shouted.

Seth winced at the volume that Jou's voice had risen to. "Yes, puppy. We are." Seth said.

"All right! I can't wait. I have to tell Yuugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik now." Jou said, getting up and heading for the door.

Seth grabbed Jou by his arm and pulled him back. "Puppy, it's late, and I am sure that your cousins do not want to be disturbed at this time. Besides, as loud as you yelled, I am sure that at least half the palace knows by now." Seth said.

Jou pouted. "I really wanted to tell them, Seth." Jou whined.

"I know, puppy, but it can wait until the morning unless they come by here." Seth said.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"If that is your cousins, I swear that I am going to become a fortuneteller." Seth muttered as he walked to the door.

Seth opened the door and, sure enough, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Heba were at the door along with Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

Jou suddenly burst out laughing.

"Shut up, puppy!" Seth snapped.

The group at the door looked at each other, completely confused.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing." Seth growled.

"From the way that Jou's laughing and your acting, I'd say that something is amiss. Care to include us into what has Jou laughing so hard?" Yami asked.

Jou's laughter started to subside and he said, "I think that your father might be losing one of his priests, Yami."

"Why?" Yami asked, still confused.

"Because he said that if my cousins were at the door, he was going to become a fortuneteller." Jou said before he started killing himself laughing again.

"Seth, what in the name of Ra possessed you to say something like that, in front of Jou, no less, who you know would be telling everyone that you said that, and definitely will now that you were right?" Atemu asked.

Seth glared. "He wanted to tell his cousins the news, and I told him to wait. I also said that he could tell them tonight if they came here." Seth explained.

"And we, of course, were the ones who came to the door." Yuugi said.

Seth growled. He glanced at Jou and said, "Stop laughing, Jou! It's not funny in the least."

"It is to me. I guess you have to leave the priesthood and become a fortuneteller." Jou said, still giggling.

"Jou, there is no way that I am going to leave the priesthood." Seth told him.

"Anyway, can we get on topic here?" Bakura asked gruffly. As much as he liked seeing Seth tormented, he really wanted to get to the point of why they were there in the first place.

"We heard Jou yelling." Heba said.

Seth glared at Jou. "I'm sure that the entire palace knows now thanks to you." Seth said.

"Why does that matter? They would have known before breakfast tomorrow considering Jou would be talking about it non-stop." Marik stated.

This time, it was Jou that glared. "I would not." Jou retorted.

"Yes you would!" everyone in the room said.

Jou jumped.

"Geez. You don't have to yell." Jou muttered.

"Anyway, we're all real happy for you." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. We were actually wondering when you planned to get married." Ryou added.

"Couldn't that have waited until tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Seth!" Jou scolded.

"What?" Seth asked, not intimidated by Jou's glare.

"Seth's never liked this kind of attention." Atemu said.

"Shut up, Atemu!" Seth snapped.

"Why? It's the truth." Atemu retorted.

"What has the council said?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I caught the Pharaoh as he was heading to his chambers. I imagine that he will wait and tell the council tomorrow." Seth said.

* * *

The following day, Aknankanon called a meeting of the council.

"Pharaoh, is there something wrong?" Omar asked, noticing that the priests were not there as they usually were.

"No. I was letting you know that my priest and nephew Seth came to me to ask that he and Jou be married soon. I agreed, and they will be married next month." Aknankanon said.

"I see. Will we need to plan this wedding as well?" Omar asked.

"No. Seth had chosen to forgo letting us plan the wedding. He and Jou will be doing the majority of planning the wedding on his own although I have told him that a certain amount of formality will need to be shown, so I will be working with them on those plans." Aknankanon said.

"Can we assume that Priest Seth still wishes to have as small of a wedding as possible?' another councilman asked.

"Yes. He does not want something too fancy. You will be well-informed of the wedding plans as they are made." Aknankanon said.

"Very well, my pharaoh." Omar said.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Jou!" Seth shouted.

"Why not, Seth?" Jou whined.

"I said that I wanted a small wedding." Seth retorted.

"It's not like I'm asking much." Jou said in his defense.

"Much? Jou, we might as well have as fancy of a wedding as Atemu and Heba had." Seth muttered.

Jou's eyes suddenly lit up.

Seth noticed this and paled. "Not on your life, Jou! We are not having a wedding like theirs." Seth said.

"Why not, Seth?" Jou asked.

"I do not like those big solemnities like that. You know that." Seth answered.

Jou pouted, then got a devilish idea. 'Oh, I know how to get him to do what I want.' Jou thought with an evil smirk.

Seth was busy writing some things down about the food that would be served afterwards.

"Seth." Jou said sweetly.

Seth sighed, irritated. "What?" Seth asked, looking up. He froze.

Jou had widened his eyes so that they were twice their size, and he looked like a puppy that had been kicked. He also looked like he might start cry. "Seth, can we please have a big wedding?" Jou asked in a voice that made him sound pitiful.

"Um, well, Seth, you know that I, um-" Seth was struggling. 'He looks too damn cute like that!' Seth yelled in his head.

"Pleaaase, Seth. If you love me, you will do this for me." Jou said in that same voice.

Seth let out a frustrated sigh, defeated. "Fine, Jou. We can have a big wedding." Seth said.

"With all that goes with it?" Jou asked.

"Yes." Seth said grudgingly.

"All right!" Jou shouted, jumping up and running from the room.

Seth glared after his lover even though Jou couldn't see it. 'He owes me so much for this.' Seth thought.

* * *

Yuugi and Heba were playing a card game while Yami and Atemu were talking about something else.

"How long before you think Jou convinces Seth to let him have a big wedding?" Atemu asked.

"I'd give it a few days." Yami said.

"I would say a week at least." Atemu retorted.

"I say before the end of the day." Heba said.

"I'd say within an hour." Yuugi put in.

"You two don't know Seth as well as we do." Yami told them.

Yuugi and Heba looked at them and smirked.

"You don't know Jou." Heba said.

"How about a little wager?" Yami asked.

"Like what?' Yuugi asked.

"Hmm. How about whoever is right has to do whatever the winner says for a week." Yami said.

"Are we doing this as teams or individuals?" Heba asked.

"Teams." Atemu answered.

"In that case, I'll stick with Yuugi, and we'll go with her answer." Heba said.

"All right. Yami and I will go together, and we'll go with his answer." Atemu said.

A moment later, the door flung open.

"Yuugi! Heba! I did it! Seth agreed to a big wedding!" Jou exclaimed.

Heba smirked at Yami and Atemu, whose jaws were scrapping the floor.

"That's great news, Jou. How did you manage to convince him of it?" Yuugi asked. She didn't particularly care about the wager.

"Well, I used that trick of yours. The one you use to get what you want." Jou said.

"What look?" Yuugi asked.

"That's your look!" Seth exclaimed from the door.

Everyone turned to look at Seth.

"Yuugi, I'm going to kill you!" Seth said, glaring.

"Seth, I don't even know what Jou's talking about." Yuugi said.

"You know. The one you pulled that always had everyone doing what you asked." Jou said.

"Sorry. I don't know what you are talking about, Jou." Yuugi said.

"Oh! You mean the one that made her look like an injured puppy and she looked like she would cry and sounded weak and pathetic when she talked so that anyone who looked at her caved in!" Heba exclaimed.

Jou nodded, smirking.

"That one!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"I reiterate that I'm going to kill you." Seth growled.

"Seth." Yami said warningly.

Yuugi turned to her cousin. "Jou, I have not used that look since I was eight years old! I don't know that I could even do it now!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Jou shrugged. "It worked." Jou said.

"You haven't done that since you were eight?" Seth asked.

Yuugi nodded. "When I was little girl, I would pull that look to get out of trouble. Trouble that Jou and Heba along with Malik usually got us into in the first place." Yuugi said, glaring at her brother and cousin.

The two grinned guiltily.

"Come on, Seth. Father's been trying to get you to have a big wedding. If you were just a priest, it wouldn't have mattered. You could have had a small wedding like Isis and Mahado, but you're also Father's nephew, therefore a member of the Royal family, so he wants you to have a formal wedding." Atemu said.

"Well, he got his wish." Seth muttered, leaving the room.

"Bye. We've got a big wedding to plan." Jou said before leaving the room.

Atemu got up and shut the door. "Well, that was rather interesting." Atemu said.

"You realize that you lost the bet." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu had hoped that they had forgotten.

"I guess you have to do what we say now." Heba said.

"Well, I guess you're over me, Atemu. Yuugi can have Yami." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other, wondering what they would have them do.

"Heba." Yuugi said.

"Yeah." Heba said, looking up.

Yuugi lay down her cards and said, "I win."

"Damn it!" Heba cursed.

"Come on. I think you've lost enough for one day." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We'll see you two later." Heba agreed.

The two left the room.

"Um, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Yes." Yuugi said, looking at him.

"About this bet." Yami said.

"Don't worry, Yami. I don't care about that bet. I probably won't have you do anything unless I'm in a playful mood." Yuugi said. She thought and said, "In fact, I think I'm in one now."

Yami gulped. "What do you want?" Yami asked.

Yuugi motioned for him to come over to her.

Yami did as he was told and sat down on the bed beside her.

Yuugi leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I want you to kiss me."

Yami happily obliged.

* * *

The day before Seth and Jou's wedding had come, and the guests were gathering in the ballroom.

Seth glared at Jou. "I still can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Seth growled.

Jou smiled. "Well, I wanted this, and I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist." Jou said.

Aknankanon and Amara shook their heads, wondering how Jou had managed to convince Seth to go along with this.

Atemu and Heba snickered at Seth's situation.

Yami smirked, and Yuugi just shook her head.

"Let's go." Aknankanon said.

The four couples walked into the ballroom where they saw that all the guests had stopped to watch them.

Once Aknankanon and Amara were at the throne, Aknankanon turned and said, "I want to thank you all for coming to witness the marriage of my nephew. Please. Enjoy this ball in their honor."

The ball started, and Jou had quickly pulled Seth out onto the dance floor.

"I don't know why you like dancing so much." Seth muttered.

"I just do, and you'll never admit it, but you like it, too." Jou said.

Seth smirked. "As long as I have my blonde puppy, then yes, I do." Seth said.

Jou blushed. "Knock it off, Seth." Jou said.

Yami and Atemu watched them.

"Jou has Seth so whipped." Atemu said.

Yami turned to look at his brother. "And Heba doesn't have you whipped?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And Yuugi doesn't have you whipped?" Atemu shot back.

"Okay. I think we have established that we're all whipped." Yami said.

Before long, Heba and Yuugi had gotten Yami and Atemu out onto the dance floor.

When the ball ended, Jou ended up staying in Yuugi's room with her, and Seth would stay with Yami.

* * *

The time for the wedding had come.

Seth was waiting patiently at the alter with Mahado, who would perform the ceremony.

"Nervous?" Mahado asked.

"Anxious." Seth replied.

Mahado nodded in understanding.

The music started, and Jou appeared walking down to where Seth was. Both turned to face Mahado, who started.

"We are gathered here in the sight of Ra to bring High Priest Seth and Jou together." Mahado said. He turned to Seth and said, "Seth, do you take Jou as your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death parts you.?"

"I do." Seth answered.

"And Jou, do you take Seth as your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death parts you?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Jou answered.

"Then by the power granted to me by Ra. Seth, you may kiss your husband." Mahado said.

The last sentence was not needed since Seth was already kissing Jou.

Aknankanon stood and said, "Everyone, please join us in the banquet hall to celebrate their marriage."

Everyone went to the banquet hall where there was a party.

Jou made a beeline for the table of food.

Seth approached him and said, "Jou, what did we talk about?"

"What? I'm hungry." Jou said.

"You're always hungry." Seth muttered.

Before Jou could eat too much, Seth dragged him off to mingle with the guests.

"Well, I'm surprised he got Jou away that easily." Atemu said, seeing Seth drag him off.

"Jou will be back their. Trust me." Heba said.

Jou and Seth had talked to a number of the guests who were congratulating them in their marriage.

"Seth, can I please eat something now?" Jou asked in a whine.

Seth sighed. "Fine. Just don't go overboard on me." Seth said.

Jou's eyes lit up. "Thanks." Jou said, kissing Seth on the cheek before he walked off.

"Why do I give into him?" Seth muttered.

"Because like Yami and I, you are whipped." Atemu said.

Seth glared at his cousin. "I am not." Seth said.

"Then why did you agree to this big wedding?" Yami asked.

Seth growled. "Fine. I'm whipped." Seth said.

"We all are." Yami said as they watched Yuugi, Heba, and Jou at the food table.

* * *

After the banquet, Seth and Jou returned to their room to find that the room was lit in a romantic glow by candles, there were blue silk sheets on the bed, and petals were on the bed.

"Wow. I guess the guys did what we did to Atemu and Heba." Jou said.

Seth looked at the note on the bed. "Yep." Seth said.

"Well, I guess that I will be thanking them for this." Jou said.

Seth smirked. "Later." Seth said.

"Seth?" Jou asked questioningly.

"You can thank them later. You're mind for now." Seth said.

Before Jou could react, Seth captured Jou's lips in a kiss which started a long night of passion.

* * *

Thers's chapter 21. I hope you liked it.

I know I said the focus would go back to Yami and Yuugi, but I decided that I would put some Isis/Mahado in here. The next chapter will probably focus on them although I'll probably stick some Yami/Yuugi in there anyway. Hope you don't mind.

R&R.


	22. News, Games, Tricks, and Payback

This chapter has more Yami/Yuugi in it, but there's Mahado/Isis in it, too.

* * *

Chapter 22- News, Games, Tricks, and Payback

"Again?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi smiled sweetly at him and said, "Yes, Yami. I win again."

Yami let his cards fall onto the bed and said, "How can one person win so much?"

Yuugi shook her head. "Yami, I have told you every time that you ask me that question that if you would concentrate on the game instead of on me then you might actually win every once in a while." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled guilty. "Yeah. I know, Yuugi. It's just that you're much more interesting than the game." Yami said.

Yuugi let a playful smile cross her lips. "Then how about we make this game a little more interesting?" Yuugi suggested.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, since you think that I'm more interesting than the game, let's play a game of chess. Only with some different rules." Yuugi said.

"What rules?" Yami asked.

"Let go to your room since the chess board is in there, and then I will tell you the new rules." Yuugi answered.

"Okay." Yami agreed. He was interested in finding out what new rules Yuugi had in mind.

The two left Yuugi's room to go to Yami's room.

* * *

Mahado looked at his wife in disbelief. "Isis, are you certain?" Mahado asked.

Isis smiled at her husband and said, "Yes, Mahado. I am very certain. Being the palace healer, I know." Isis said.

Mahado's green eyes suddenly lit up as he pulled Isis into a hug. "This is wonderful news, Isis. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mahado asked.

"I wasn't really sure until the last few days, and I was a little worried about how you would react." Isis admitted.

Mahado pulled away and took Isis' chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Isis, I think that this wonderful news. This is something that I had always hoped that you would end up telling me." Mahado said.

"It is?" Isis asked, her blue eyes starting to shine.

Mahado nodded. "Isis, I have wanted to hear you tell me that you are pregnant for awhile. You know that I love children, and I have always looked forward to raising one of my own. This is something that is wonderful." Mahado said.

Isis' smile widened. "I'm so glad that you are happy about this." Isis said.

Mahado leaned down and kissed her. "You've made me the happiest and luckiest man in Egypt." Mahado said.

"How so?" Isis asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I have a beautiful wife who I love more than anything, and now, I am going to be a father. Nothing could make me happier." Mahado told her.

Isis smiled. "I feel the exact same way." Isis told him.

Mahado leaned down and kissed his wife again, very passionately.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were sitting on opposite side of the chess board.

"All right, Yuugi. What are these new rules that you have in mind?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, for each piece that a player gets, the one who got the peace gets to kiss their opponent." Yuugi said.

Yami was liking where this was going. "Really?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "The more important the piece is, the linger the kiss lasts, and the one who took the piece is the one that is in control of the kiss. And if the other player tries to take control of the kiss, they have to forfeit their next turn." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "I think that I like these rules." Yami said.

"I thought that you would. I think that this game will be more to your liking." Yuugi said.

"Yes. It will. Ladies, first." Yami said.

"Don't patronize me." Yuugi scolded. She made the first move anyway.

Yami made his move next.

Yuugi ended up taking one of Yami's pieces first. "You know what that means, Yami." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Yes. I do." Yami replied huskily.

Yuugi stood up and walked around to Yami. She took his face in her hands and leaned down and kissed Yami passionately.

The kiss was deep, but tender.

Yuugi pulled away too soon for Yami's taste. Yuugi giggled at Yami's growl. "It's still early in the game, Yami. There are still more kisses to come." Yuugi told him, sitting back in her seat.

"That's good." Yami said, making his own move.

Several more moves were played, and Yuugi ended up taking the next piece as well.

"You're still winning." Yami complained.

"You're getting kissed regardless." Yuugi pointed out. She got up and walked around to Yuugi and took Yami's face, kissing him again. This time, Yuugi pried Yami's mouth open and roamed the inside of Yami's mouth. Yami moaned into the kiss.

Yuugi finally pulled away and sat back down. "Your turn." Yuugi said.

They made several more moves before Yami ended up getting one of Yuugi's pieces.

"My turn." Yami said, getting up. He walked over to Yuugi and kissed her passionately. Yami slipped his tongue into Yuugi's mouth, and Yuugi moaned at the sensation. Yami pulled away and sat back down.

Yuugi won the next piece, and she kissed Yami.

Unfortunately, Yami's control slipped, and he tried to take control.

Yuugi pulled away and said, "Yami, you tried to take control. You lose your next turn."

Yami growled. "With you, it's hard to stay in control." Yami said.

"You still lose your turn." Yuugi said, sitting back down.

The game continued on, although the game took a little longer then normal considering their kisses were becoming longer.

In the end, Yuugi won when she got Yami's king.

"Well, it looks like you win, Yuugi." Yami said, a little disappointed that the game was over.

Yuugi smiled. "Yami, did I forget what happened when the game ended?" Yuugi asked.

"What's that?" Yami asked, rather curious.

"The winner gets to choose what they do next." Yuugi said.

"And what do you plan on us doing, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

Yuugi got up and walked around the table, sitting down in Yami's lap. She leaned forward and said, "I was thinking that, if you want, we could have a make-out session."

Yami didn't give her time to second guess herself before he pulled Yuugi into a heated kiss, resulting in the start of one their long make-out session.

* * *

"When do you plan on telling everyone that you are pregnant, Isis?" Mahado asked.

Isis looked up at him from her laying position next to him. "I'm not real sure. I will have to tell the Pharaoh since this will affect my duties. I will have to limit myself to what patients I can tend to." Isis said.

"Well, I can't wait to tell everyone." Mahado said.

"Excited?" Isis asked.

Mahado nodded. "Aren't you?" Mahado asked.

"I have to admit that I am excited." Isis admitted.

"What do you say that we tell everyone at dinner tonight?" Mahado suggested.

"Okay. I think that that is a great idea." Isis agreed.

* * *

Malik, Jou, and Heba were laughing hysterically. After a moment, Bakura and Marik joined them in the laughter. Seth just rolled his eyes. Atemu shook his head in disbelief. Anzu, Honda, and Mana looked in shock. Yami watched, a little worried.

Yuugi climbed out of the fountain that she had fallen into thanks to Jou, Malik, and Heba's idea to push her into it.

"Ha ha ha! That has got be the best trick that we have every pulled." Malik said.

"Yeah. That was funny." Marik agreed with a chuckle.

Yuugi glared at the group that was laughing at her.

Seeing her look, Jou, Malik, and Heba instantly took to hiding behind their husbands in fear.

"Yuugi, it was just a joke." Heba told her.

"If you three value your lives on any level, I would suggest that you find yourselves very good hiding placed within the nest fifteen minutes because after I get dried off and into dry clothes, I am hunting you down, and if I find you, I will have no mercy on you!" Yuugi threatened.

All three gulped at the threat.

Yuugi stormed off and headed into the palace.

"I think you three had better hide." Yami said before he went after her.

"Do you three never learn that Yuugi isn't going to let you get away pulling those kinds of stunts on her?" Atemu asked.

"It's just for fun." Jou protested.

"Yes, and Atemu, Marik, and I may become widowers if we allow her to get her hands on you three, so I think that we had better get you away so that Yuugi doesn't find you." Seth said.

* * *

Isis and Mahado were walking down the hall of the palace.

"I wonder where everyone is at." Mahado stated.

"Doing different things. There's nothing to-Yuugi! What happened to you?!" Isis exclaimed, startled to see that Yuugi was soaking wet.

"Isis, just to warn you, Heba, Jou, and Malik are going to be needing your skills as a healer very soon. Excuse me." Yuugi said before walking on.

Yami looked at them apologetically.

"Yami, why are those three going to be in my healing chambers?" Isis asked.

"Oh. A broken bone here, a broken jaw there." Yami said.

"What did they do?" Mahado asked.

"They thought that it would be funny to push Yuugi into the fountain in the gardens." Yami explained.

Isis and Mahado starred at him in disbelief.

"What possessed them to do that?" Mahado asked.

"I have no idea. All I do know is that Yuugi made it clear that they would die if she found them once she was in clean clothes." Yami said.

"Excuse me. I think that I will go and see if she is all right." Isis said. She walked down the hall to see Yuugi.

"Will those three ever learn that Yuugi always gets back at them when they do stuff like this?" Mahado asked.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that I am not helping them in any way, shape, or form." Yami said.

"Truth be known, I wouldn't either." Mahado admitted.

* * *

Isis knocked on Yuugi's door. "Yuugi, it's Isis. May I come in?" Isis asked.

"Yes, Isis." Yuugi answered.

Isis opened the door and walked in as Yuugi walked out of her bathing area in dry clothes.

"Yami told us what those three did." Isis said.

"Then you know why they're dead." Yuugi said.

"Are you really going to put them in them in the healing chambers?" Isis asked.

Yuugi smiled. "No, but I will get revenge on them. It'll just be something that won't harm them." Yuugi said. She suddenly got an inspiration for her revenge. "Isis, I have an idea for getting revenge, but I need a little help. Could you help me?" Yuugi asked.

"What do you want to do?" Isis asked.

"I just need the things to do it, and I think that you can help me with that." Yuugi explained.

"It's not going to hurt them, is it?" Isis asked.

"No, but it will embarrass them." Yuugi answered.

"Very well. What is it that you need?" Isis asked.

Yuugi told her what she would need.

Isis smiled. "I think this is good payback. Come with me, and I'll get what you need." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded and followed Isis out of her room.

* * *

"All right, boys." Aknankanon said.

Heba, Malik, and Jou screamed, ducking behind their respective husbands.

Atemu, Marik, and Seth looked embarrassed and apologetic toward Amara and Aknanaknon.

"What is wrong with them?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, they decided that it would be funny to push Yuugi into the fountain in the gardens. She didn't find it so amusing and promised death to them if she found them, so they are basically fearing for their lives and using us as human shields." Atemu explained.

"I have news for you, Malik. If I see Yuugi coming, I'm pushing you into her." Marik's aid.

"I thought that you were supposed to protect me as my husband." Malik shot back.

"Not when it comes to your enraged cousin." Marik said.

"Was there something that you needed, Father? Mother?" Atemu asked.

"We were wondering why you seemed to be hiding, but I think that I already know the answer to that." Aknankanon said.

"Yuugi wouldn't really hurt them, would she?" Amara asked, slightly worried.

"Nah. Yuugi's idea of hurting them is doing something tricky to get back at them. Remember the food incident. She'll do something like that again. Just a harmless practical joke." Ryou explained.

"Do not come to me when she does something because you will deserve it? She can do anything as long as it doesn't hurt you." Aknankanon said.

"Where's Yami at?" Amara asked.

"He went after Yuugi, so I assume that he's with her." Atemu replied.

Aknankanon shook his head. 'May Ra have mercy on these three. They will never learn that they should not mess with Yuugi because she always finds a way to pay them back.' Aknanaknon thought.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

There were three loud shouts that resonated from the chambers in the Royal living area.

Aknankanon, Amara, Karim, Shada, Isis, and Mahado had been walking down the halls when they heard the screams.

"What in the name of Ra is going on here?!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

As if in answer, three of the doors flung open, and Heba, Jou, and Malik came out.

By this time, Ryou, Bakura, Eternias, Yue, Anzu, Honda, Mana, Yami, and Yuugi had joined them.

Everyone took one look at Heba, Jou, and Malik, and they all burst out into a fit of laughter.

Heba had pink hair, Jou had purple hair, and Malik had orange hair.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Jou shouted.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO US?!" Malik exclaimed.

"Oh. This is just a little something that I like to call payback." Yuugi said, a smirk on her lips.

"YOU DID THIS?!" Heba yelled.

Yuugi nodded. "Let's just say that I thought this would be a good way to pay you all back for thinking that you could get away with pushing me into the fountain." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, as much as I agree that these three deserved this, please tell me that this isn't permanent." Atemu said. He didn't want his husband to have pink hair for the rest of his life. He liked Heba's tri-color hair, much like his own.

"It's not permanent. It will last for only a week before their hair color will return to normal." Isis assured them.

"How do you know?" Yue asked.

Isis smiled. "Who do you think gave Yuugi the things that she needed to pull this off?" Isis asked.

"You helped her?!" Jou exclaimed.

"After hearing what you three did, yes. It's not like any real harm has come to you." Isis pointed out.

"It is a rather ridiculous and funny sight thought." Aknankanon said.

"It's actually dinnertime, so I suggest that you all come." Amara said.

"I'm not leaving this room until my hair's blonde again." Jou said.

"Yes, you are. You brought this on yourself, so you can live with it." Seth told him.

* * *

At dinner, the group was still laughing about the fact that Heba Jou, and Malik had new hair colors.

"This isn't funny." Jou muttered.

"Yes, it is." Ryou said.

"I think I like their new hair color. I wonder if there is a way to make it permanent." Bakura said.

"NO!" Atemu, Heba, Marik, Malik, Seth, and Jou said at the same time.

"I don't think that Atemu, Seth, and Marik like that idea too much." Yami said.

"They might deserve this, but I don't want Jou to have purple hair for the rest of his life." Seth snapped.

"He won't. I wouldn't have let Yuugi use them if it would have been permanent." Isis assured them.

"Why couldn't you do something else?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I thought that this was a better idea." Yuugi answered.

Mahado caught Isis' eye, silently asking her if she wanted to go ahead and tell them their news.

Everyone at the table knew of their marriage, even if there were few that did know.

Isis nodded her head slightly, but enough that Mahado saw it and knew that she said yes.

"Mahado and I have something that we need to say." Isis said.

"What's that?" Heba asked, desperate to get attention off their hair color.

"Go ahead, Isis. Tell us your news." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we thought that we would let you know that I am pregnant." Isis said.

"You are?!" everyone exclaimed.

Isis nodded, starting to blush a little at the attention on her.

"That's great!"

"Congratulations!"

"Wonderful!"

"That's excellent news!"

"This is certainly something good. We are all very happy for the both of you." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Isis and Mahado said.

The rest of dinner consisted of them discussing political matters.

* * *

"Did you really give Yuugi the things to do that to those three?" Mahado asked.

Isis smiled. "Yes, I did. After what they did, I thought that Yuugi had earned the right to have a little revenge. Besides, it's not like they really got hurt, and it will only last a week." Isis said.

Mahado shook his head as he sat down on their bed. "Isis, you keep on surprising me. I never thought that you would help do something like this." Mahado said.

"Mahado, I didn't actually do anything. All I did was give Yuugi what she needed to pull this off. Although I must admit that I did find it rather fun to do that to them." Isis said as she also sat down.

Mahado laughed. "I still can't believe how the three of them looked. I don't think that Atemu, Seth, and Marik were any happier about this than Heba, Jou, and Malik were." Mahado said.

"Well, I think that it didn't bother them so much when they learned that it was not going to be a permanent look for them." Mahado said.

Isis smiled. "You know that I wouldn't have done anything that would be permanent. Besides, you do know that they deserved it." Isis said.

"Yes, I do. I never said that they didn't. I just didn't expect you to help in it, even if you didn't do that much." Mahado said.

"I may not do it often, but I can be tricky if I want to be." Isis said.

"Then are you going to help Yuugi in her revenge schemes later on?" Mahado asked as they lay down to go to sleep.

"I might, if she asks for help, although Yuugi is pretty good at figuring these things out for herself." Isis replied.

"I'm just glad that everyone reacted so well to our news." Mahado said.

Isis smiled serenely. "Mahado, you knew that no one would mind. Besides, it's not like there was much that they were going to be able to do about it." Isis said.

"I know, but it's nice to know that they all like the idea." Mahado said.

"I know. Good night." Isis said.

"Good night." Mahado replied.

* * *

True to Isis's word, Heba, Jou, and Malik's hair returned to normal within a week's time.

* * *

That was chapter 22. Hope you like it.

I'm not real sure what will be in the next chapter. Haven't really figured it out yet.

R&R.


	23. Too Far

Chapter 23- Too Far

Yuugi and Yami walked out in the gardens late at night.

"You know that most of the people in the palace are in bed by now." Yuugi said.

"I know, Yuugi, but I like spending time with you, and I would rather spend time with you than go to bed." Yami said.

"And what will happen if you fall asleep in the middle of a meeting?" Yuugi asked.

"I'll probably get chewed out by Father." Yami replied.

"Yami, you really need to go to bed so that you don't get into trouble." Yuugi told him.

Yami groaned. "Fine." Yami said grudgingly.

Yuugi smiled and leaned up to kiss Yami on the lips. "We'll spend time together tomorrow when you get time. I promise." Yuugi assured him.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Yuugi again. "All right, and I'll hold you to that, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded.

The two went back into the palace and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

After Yami was ready for bed, he sat down on the side of the bed. He let out a sigh before he reached over to the stand beside the bed and opened it. He took out a small, brown bag and opened the bag, taking out a small ring with a crimson jewel on it. He smiled.

"If everything goes according to plan, I'll ask Yuugi to marry me tomorrow." Yami said.

He had been planning for a few weeks to ask Yuugi to marry him, and he had finally decided that he would ask her.

Yami put the ring back in the bag and put the bag back in the drawer. He lay down to go to bed.

* * *

Yuugi had got into her nightgown and sat down on her bed. She picked up her diary and opened it, starting to write in it.

_ Day 250_

_Today wasn't that bad of a day. Yami and I spent a lot of the day together. Unfortunately, the few hours that we weren't together resulted in Heba, Jou, and Malik playing another one of their childish pranks on me, and it really got me angry. They are trying my patience. Anyway, Isis is about five months pregnant now, and everyone in the palace is anxiously awaiting the arrival of hers and Mahado's baby. I talked to Isis, and she told me that she doesn't care if the baby is a boy or a girl. All she wants is for the baby to be happy. Yami and I just got back into the palace after a nice walk in the garden. I pretty much had to force Yami to come back in because he didn't really want to leave me. I like how sweet he is to me, but for the past few weeks, he's seemed a little distant. We haven't spent as much time together. In fact, today was the first day in the last few weeks that we actually spent the entire day together. I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe the novice of the relationship has worn off, and Yami's ready to find someone else. I hate feeling that kind of doubt, but I can't help it. I just hope that things work out, and that Yami will tell me if he has found someone else, so that I don't try and trick myself into thinking that there is something there that isn't. I'll just have to wait and find out._

Yuugi sighed as she closed her diary and put it away. She looked outside and said, "I don't know what's going on with Yami, but I hope that he tells me something soon."

Yuugi lay down to try and go to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Yuugi was walking aimlessly through the palace since she knew that Yami and the others were in a meeting.

'I wonder what has gotten into Yami. I wonder if maybe he has found someone else, someone that he really wants to be queen. I don't know. Maybe he realized that he doesn't really love me.' Yuugi thought.

With a sigh, Yuugi looked up to find herself in the gardens. She smiled slightly as she remembered the walk in the garden the night before. 'That makes me think that maybe there is something more to us, but right now, I'm not so sure.' Yuugi thought.

"Yuugi!" a cheerful voice called.

Yuugi turned to find that the owner of the voice was Mana.

Mana came bounding over to Yuugi and said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I was just taking a walk. I know that Yami's in a meeting, so I was just wondering around." Yuugi said.

"No he's not." Mana said.

"I beg your pardon." Yuugi said.

"Yami's not in that meeting now. They've been out for a about an hour." Mana said.

"Oh. I guess he might have had something else that he had to do." Yuugi said, feeling her hope that Yami still loved her dwindle.

"Probably. As the Crown Prince, there's a lot that he has to do, and the Pharaoh's going to make him do it." Mana said. She giggled and said, "He's more strict than Mahado."

"Mana!"

Mana and Yuugi looked to see that Mahado was approaching them.

"Eep!" Mana exclaimed and ducked behind Yuugi.

"Man, get out here! You know that you're supposed to be training." Mahado scolded.

"Master Mahado, I was just taking a break." Mana whined.

"I will tell you when you can have breaks, now come on." Mahado said firmly.

Mana nodded meekly and followed him.

"Honestly! You need to be more conscientious of your studies, Mana. You'll never become a full magician If you-" Mahado was cut off by a scream.

"Yuugi!" Mana cried.

Mana and Mahado ran back to where they had left Yuugi only to find her on the ground, covered in mud and soaking wet.

"Yuugi, what happened?" Mahado asked.

"I don't-" Yuugi started.

Laughter was heard, and they could see Heba, Jou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik killing themselves laughing as Ryou just shook his head.

"That was good. You were right abut that, Marik." Malik said.

"I told you." Marik said through his laughter.

"You'll have to help us more often." Jou added in.

"Hey. I'll even throw in some ideas just to make it even more interesting." Bakura added in.

The more Yuugi listened, the angrier that she became. She was sick of being the butt of their jokes. She was sick of being laughed at constantly. She was sick of feeling like they didn't care.

"Hey. Come on. Let's try that on someone else." Heba said.

"That's it! I've had it!" Yuugi shouted.

All six looked to see that Yuugi was standing up with her fists clenched, and she looked beyond angry.

"Come on, Yuug. It's just a joke." Jou said.

"Joke?! This isn't joking anymore, Jou! It's humiliation! Is that what you want to do?! Humiliate me?! Because that is exactly what you are doing! I am sick of being the butt of your jokes! I am sick of being laughed at by you and anyone else who happens to see it! I am sick of you thinking that you can just pull prank on me, and it be funny! I stopped playing tricks back because I thought that you would get the hint that I was sick of this childish game, but you didn't! In fact, it has gotten worse! You seem to think that playing jokes on me is funny, but it's not!" Yuugi yelled at them. She had tears falling down her face at this.

"Yuugi, we didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just for fun." Heba said.

"Fun? This isn't fun, Heba. All you do is humiliate me, and I am sick of it. I'm not putting up with it anymore." Yuugi told him.

Heba, Jou, and Malik were rather worried about what Yuugi was planning to do.

"I'm leaving. I'm going home." Yuugi said.

"What do you mean? You are home." Malik said, confused.

"No. I am going back home to live with Grandfather. Somewhere that I am not constantly humiliated and made to feel worthless." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you can't!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yes, I can! I'm leaving!" Yuugi yelled at them before she took off running into the palace, still crying.

Worried, Mahado turned to Mana said, "Man, go find Anzu and tell her to go talk to Yuugi in her room. Mana nodded and off to find Anzu.

"I think that we might have gone a little too far this time." Heba said.

"Heba, you all have been playing prank on her constantly. It was only a matter of time before she finally snapped." Mahado said.

"I didn't think that these pranks made Yuug this upset. If she would have just told us to, we would have stopped." Jou said.

"No, you wouldn't have. You would have ignored what Yuugi said and played the pranks anyway." Ryou said.

"Now what?" Marik asked, feeling bad that he had helped hurt Yuugi like this.

"Stay away from here. Hopefully, Anzu will be able to convince Yuugi not to leave on account of you, but just in case, I'm going to talk to Isis ad tell her to see Yuugi and try to talk to her." Mahado said. He turned and left them alone.

"Man. I never meant to hurt Yuugi like this." Heba said.

"I have a question." Marik said.

"What?" Jou asked.

"What's Yami going to do when he realizes that Yuugi's leaving because of us?" Marik asked.

"We might want to hide." Bakura said.

* * *

Mana ran to Anzu's room and threw the door open without knocking.

Hasina and Anzu turned to face her.

"Mana! You know better than to barge into someone's room without permission!" Hasina scolded.

"I'm sorry, but it's Yuugi." Mana said on the verge of tears.

"Yuugi? What's wrong?" Anzu asked, worried about her friend.

"Heba, Jou, and Malik played another prank on her with Bakura and Marik's help. Yuugi got upset, and she said that she was going to leave the palace and go back to her grandfather." Mana said.

"She what?!" Anzu exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"She said that she's going to leave. Master Mahado asked me to come her to ask you to talk to her. Yuugi's probably in her room." Mana said.

Without another word, Anzu ran from the room, intent on talking to Yuugi.

Hasina looked at Mana and said, "Did she truly say that?"

Mana nodded. "She was really upset." Mana said.

Hasina sighed. "Those boys have been playing pranks on her everyday for the last few weeks. I would have broke long before now." Hasina said.

* * *

Mahado opened the door to his chambers and found Isis sitting on the bed.

"Oh. Hello, Mahado. Did Mana ditch class again?" Isis asked, knowing the only time that her husband returned early was when Mana did manage to ditch him, which wasn't very often.

"Later. Isis, we have a problem. A big one." Mahado said.

"Is someone hurt?" Isis asked, getting to her feet.

"Not in the way you think. Heba and the others played another prank on Yuugi, and she got upset. She yelled at them and told them that she was returning home to live with her grandfather. Isis, I think that she meant it." Mahado said.

Isis gasped. "Leave? That will kill Yami. He loves her so much." Isis said.

"I know. I had Mana go and get Anzu because I thought that maybe Anzu could talk some since into her, but I don't know if she can. You might need to go and talk to Yuugi yourself. She might listen to you." Mahado said.

Isis nodded. "Yes. Of course I will talk to her." Isis said.

Isis stood and left the room.

'I hope that someone can talk Yuugi out of this because it will be bad if Yuugi leaves.' Mahado thought.

* * *

Yuugi was still crying when she reached her room. She walked in and fell face-first onto her bed, crying.

'Why won't they just leave me alone. I am tired of being humiliated like this, I just wish that they would grow up.' Yuugi thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Yuugi, can I come in?" Anzu called.

"Yes." Yuugi called.

The door opened, and Anzu walked into the room. She was surprised to find Yuugi on her bed, crying.

Anzu ran over and sat down on the bed beside Yuugi. "Yuugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked.

"No. I am just so sick of this." Yuugi said.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked, still trying to understand what was going on.

Yuugi sat up and turned to look at her friend. "I am just so sick of it. I am tired of being at the butt of Heba and the others' jokes. I am sick of being humiliated by them." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, no one even talks about those things." Anzu said.

"Yes, they do. I hear the servants talking about how I am always having trick played on me and about how stupid I look because of them. I just want them to stop, but that's too much to ask of a bunch of children. Not one of them care about how this is making me feel." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, that's not a reason to leave." Anzu said.

"Anzu, I cannot live somewhere where I am going to constantly have pranks played on me for their own amusement. When I was a child, I could deal with it, but now, they're just being childish. At least when I lived at home, this didn't happen to me. That's the only place that I am going to be able to go that I am not made fun of and humiliated all of the time." Yuugi said.

Anzu looked at her friend. She could see that this had really upset Yuugi. "You know, I don't think that they realized how much these pranks actually hurt you. You should just talk to them." Anzu said.

"No, Anzu. I am not talking to them. They have caused way too much trouble for me already. I just want to go so that they don't play anymore trick on me." Yuugi said.

"But Yuugi, what about Yami? What will happen to you two if you leave the palace?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu, I'm not sure that there is anything between me and Yami now." Yuugi said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Heba walked into his chambers and found Atemu.

"Hi, Heba. I have something I need to do, and it's going to take a while." Atemu said.

"Atemu, wait. I did something to Yuugi that was stupid." Heba said.

"Heba, whatever she does to you as a result of one of your pranks is something that you are going to have to deal with on your own." Atemu said.

"Atemu, that's not it." Heba said.

"Heba, I don't have time. Tell me later." Atemu said and started to leave.

"IplayedaprankthatreallyupsetYuugiandnowshesaidthatshe'sgoingtoleavethepalaceandgohomeotlivewithGrandfather." Heba said very fast.

Atemu froze. He had known Heba long enough to know exactly what he said, even thought he was speaking at breakneck speed. Atemu whirled around and said, "You did what?!"

"I didn't know that all of our pranks were upsetting her, Atemu. After this one, she started yelling at us about how she's tired of us humiliating her. She said that she's going to return home to live with Grandfather." Heba said.

"Heba, so you even realize what you have done? There is not a chance that things can work out between Yuugi and Yami if she leaves." Atemu said.

"I know. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I am really sorry, but I don't know what to do. Yuugi was crying when she went back to her room. I've really hurt her, Atemu, and I don't know how to go about fixing it." Heba said.

Atemu ran a hand through his hair. 'Why now? Yami was planning to propose to Yuugi tonight.' Atemu thought. He was helping his brother get everything set up for when he asked her.

"Atemu, I just don't know what to do. Mahado told me that we probably needed to stay away from her, but I really don't know what I should do." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "Do what Mahado said and stay away from her for awhile. I'll go talk to her." Atemu said.

"Mahado sent Mana to get Anzu to go talk to her. He was also going to tell Isis to talk to her. One or both of them are there." Heba said.

"All right. Pray that Yami doesn't hear about this," Atemu said.

* * *

Yuugi and Anzu turned to find Isis in the room.

Anzu had forgotten to close the door, so Isis had walked on in.

"What do you mean that you don't think there is anything between you and Yami now, Yuugi?" Isis asked as she closed the door and walked over to where Yuugi and Anzu were.

"Yuugi, don't you love Yami anymore?" Anzu asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't think that Yami feels the same anymore." Yuugi said, wiping her tears.

"What makes you say that?" Isis asked.

"Yami hasn't spent that much time with me lately? At first, I thought that it was the kingdom and business like that, but then I began realizing that he wasn't doing anything with any of the members of the court. I tried to ignore it at first. Yami told me that they had a meeting, but that he would come and see me afterwards. He never did. I assumed that meeting was still going on until Mana told me that the meeting had ended an hour ago. Why did he lie to me?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu and Isis looked at each other, fearing the conclusion that Yuugi came to.

"I don't think that Yami feels the same for me anymore, or at least not as strongly as he used to. I think that he might be seeing someone else since he's been spending so much time away from me." Yuugi said.

Isis placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi, if there is one thing that I am sure of, it's that Yami has no intention of finding someone else. He wouldn't even think of being with another woman." Isis said.

Yuugi shook her head. "No. I can't. I don't want to stay here and find out that all this time with Yami has been for nothing." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, I have grown up with Yami. Since I've known him, he's always had a problem with people who cheat on someone that they supposedly love. I don't have a doubt in my mind that whatever Yami is doing, he isn't seeing someone else." Anzu said.

"I don't know what he's doing, but he's not telling me the truth. And Heba and the others just think that humiliating me is the best thing to do. I just can't do this." Yuugi said. She got up and started pacing the room.

"Anzu, let me talk to Yuugi alone." Isis said.

Anzu nodded. "I'll be strangling Heba if you need me." Anzu said, She got up and left.

"Yuugi, please know that Yami would not betray you in such a way, and I am sure that Heba and the others do not mean to upset you the way that they did. Please don't make such a rash decision." Isis said.

"I can't, Isis. I have out up with those three and their antics as long as I can. I just cannot do this now. I cannot stay like this. I have to leave. I am going back to live with my grandfather. There's no other reason fro me to stay." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, please reconsider. You're upset. I can understand that, but please don't leave the palace. If what's going on with Yami upsets you so much, then talk to him about it and see what he has to say." Isis said.

"Isis, I'll stay this week, but after that, I'll leave and go back to live with grandfather." Yuugi said.

"All right." Isis agreed. 'Heba and the others have a lot to make up for, and Yami had better have a good reason for why he's lying, and if he doesn't, then he may have lost a lot.' Isis thought.

* * *

Anzu burst into Atemu and Heba's room without knocking and shouted, "Heba, I am going to kill you!"

Heba, knowing how Anzu was when she was angry, dove right behind Atemu. "Anzu, I know, and I'm sorry." Heba said.

"Sorry! You're sister is crying partly because of pranks that you think are funny, and you're sorry! Do you know how bad those pranks make her feel?" Anzu demanded.

"What do you mean partly?" Atemu asked.

"That's only part of why she's leaving. The rest of the reason is up to her to tell." Anzu said.

"Anzu, I know that I hurt my sister, but you have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt her like this." Heba said.

"Well, you'd better do something. She's saying that she's going to go back and live with your grandfather, and I know that she is not lying. If you don't start making these things up to her, then she is going to leave, and only Ra knows if we'll ever see her again!" Anzu spat before she stormed out of the room.

"I really messed things up, didn't I, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"Yes, and you picked the worst possible time, too." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Heba, Yami planned to ask Yuugi to marry him tonight, and that might have been shot to hell by this. If Yuugi leaves, then I can assure you that Yami is going to be after your head along with Mother and Father." Atemu said.

Heba gulped. 'Damn it! We really screwed this up. I might have ruined Yuugi and Yami's lives because of my childish prank.' Heba thought, feeling even worse than before.

* * *

Please don't kill me for this chapter. I know it looks bad, but this is all going to be resolved. Also, sorry if this isn't very good. I was up late doing this, and I'm tired.

The next chapter actually has all of the resolution to this chapter in it.

Thanks to Chibi Kuriboh for giving me the idea for Yuugi leaving.

R&R.


	24. Marry Me?

Just to let you know, I'll be gone this weekend, so I won't be able to update again until Sunday sometime. I'll try to write a few chapters while I'm gone, but I make no promises.

* * *

Chapter 24- Marry Me?

"They did what?!" Yami shouted.

Atemu cringed at the volume that his brother's voice had taken. "Now, Yami. Calm down." Atemu said, hoping to avoid any bloodshed.

"Why the hell should I calm down? Those idiots did something that has caused Yuugi to threaten to go back to live with their grandfather." Yami said.

"Actually, she said that she was going back, and she plans to leave at the end of this week." Anzu out in.

Atemu death-glared at Anzu. He knew that things were bad enough with her adding in everything else.

"So she is going back? What the hell did they do to cause her to make this decision?" Yami demanded.

Atemu sighed. "In all honesty, Yami, I think that Yuugi has just gotten sick of all of these pranks that they have been playing on her lately, and she finally just snapped yesterday. I guess Yuugi was more upset by the pranks than we thought she was." Atemu said.

"She said that she was continuously humiliated by these pranks, and I think that she finally just reached the point that she was sick of them." Anzu said.

Atemu sent her another glare. He has just said that, and he knew that Anzu was just adding wood to the fire. "Anzu. Leave." Atemu growled.

"Why? She's my friend, too, and I think that something should have been done before now anyway." Anzu stated.

"You're making matters worse." Atemu hissed.

"Atemu, I think that Heba and the others did that on their own." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I know that they went way too far with this, Yami, and I honestly did not think that they would let the pranks get this out of hand." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him. "Atemu, Yuugi might be leaving very soon, and if she does end up leaving, I swear that your husband is the first one that I am going to come after, and there is nothing that is going to stop me from killing every one of them." Yami said.

"Yami, I know that Heba and the others know that they went too far, and I do know that they feel really bad about all this. They just don't know how to go about making things right between them." Atemu said.

Yami growled. "Atemu, they had better figure out how to make things up to her because if she does leave, all of them are going to die." Yami said. With that said, he stormed out of the room.

"I think that Heba and the others are in a bit of trouble." Anzu said.

Atemu glared at Anzu. "You just made things a lot worse. Did you have to input everything that you did?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, Yami needed to know exactly what they did, and I didn't want him not knowing anything." Anzu said.

"Anzu, I did tell him everything. The only thing that you really did was reiterate everything that I said, and you really made Yami angry by doing that." Atemu said.

"Well, Yami deserves to be angry considering what those idiots have caused." Anzu said.

"Anzu, I don't deny that what Heba and the others did was wrong, and I also admit that I should have put a stop to all of these pranks long before now, but the fact remains that making Yami even angrier than he already is not going to make Yuugi want to stay. In fact, I'm not sure that anything that is said is going to convince Yuugi to stay." Atemu said.

"Are you making excuses for them?" Anzu asked.

"No. In fact, I haven't even begun to let Heba have it, and believe me, I intend to, but do me a favor, and do not say anything else to Yami. He is angry enough without you making things even worse for him." Atemu said before he left the room.

"I'm just looking out for Yuugi, and there is no one that is going to stop me from protecting her when she needs it." Anzu said.

* * *

Yuugi was folding her clothes and putting them into her bags.

Mana sat on the bed, watching her with a sad face. "Are you really going to leave us?" Mana asked.

"Yes, Mana. I'm sorry, but I just can't take their pranks anymore. I have had to live with it since I was a little girl, and they have played pranks on me since I first came to the palace. That's been almost nine months, and I cannot take anymore pranks." Yuugi said.

"Why don't you just stay a little while longer? I'm sure that the pranks will end and then everything will be all right." Mana said.

Yuugi smiled at the young girl. "Mana, I appreciate your optimism, but I'm afraid that there is nothing that is going to convince me to stay. I have made my decision, and you aren't going to change it." Yuugi said.

"I just wish that you wouldn't leave. I like having you around. It gives me someone to hang out with since no one else usually has the time to spend with me." Mana said.

Yuug looked at her. "Mana, you have your training with Mahado to keep you busy." Yuugi said.

"I know, but when I don't have to train, everyone else is usually busy, and I am left on my own. Since you're here, that actually gives me someone to hang out with when I have that time." Mana explained.

"Mana, I am sure that you will be all right. You don't need me to have fun." Yuugi said.

"But you're more fun to be around than most people. Any other lady that is here wants nothing to do with someone like me because they think that I am below them on the social scale and don't want anything to do with me because of that. Plus, you know how to have fun when all the other ladies want to do is increase their status." Mana said.

"Well, I am certain that you will find someone who will play with you regardless of that fact. Mana, you have a lot of friends here who I know will love to be around you." Yuugi said as she continued to pack her things.

"What about Yami?" Mana asked.

Yuugi halted in her packing for the first time since she started. "What about him?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Yuugi, you two have been together for a while now. I know that you don't like all the pranks that Heba and the others have been playing on you, but Yami's going to miss you if you leave. You're all he talks about when he can't be with you." Mana said.

'Only because he has to. He's found someone else.' Yuugi thought. Aloud, she said, "Mana, you don't need to worry about that. That is something that Yami and I will talk about when we wish to." Yuugi said.

"But you're leaving at the end of the week. Shouldn't you talk to him now?" Mana asked.

Yuugi was certain that Yami knew about her decision by now, and she was also certain that he would be here soon to confront her. 'I just wonder what he's going to say.' Yuugi thought.

There was a sudden rapid succession of knocks on the door.

'That's him.' Yuugi thought. "Come in." Yuugi called.

The door opened, and Yami walked in. He had calmed down considerably from his talk with Atemu and had decided that he needed to talk to Yuugi himself.

The sight of the packed and half-packed bags told Yami that Yuugi wasn't joking when she had said that she was going back to live with her grandfather.

Noticing Mana, Yami said, "Mana, I'd like to talk to Yuugi alone."

Mana nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Yami." Yuugi said.

"Don't 'hi' me. What's this I hear about you leaving?" Yami asked.

"I decided that I'm going to live with my grandfather. He needs someone to live there with him, so I'm going back." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, I know that this is about what Heba and the others have been doing. Why didn't you just tell me that it was upsetting you so much that they were playing so many tricks on you?" Yami asked.

Yuugi sighed. "I know that you have a lot that is expected of you, and I didn't want to bother you." Yuugi said. She had continued with her packing.

Yami walked over to her and took Yuugi by her arms, turning her to him. "Yuugi, you know that I wouldn't have minded you coming to me. If they were upsetting you, you could have come to me." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. "Yami, I thought that if I stopped playing pranks back at them that they would eventually get the hint and stop, but they didn't. In fact, the pranks started tog et worse, so I decided to stop letting myself get humiliated." Yuugi said.

"Humiliated?" Yami asked.

"Yami, whether they realized it or not, I was. I hear what the servants and some of the nobles say. Usually, it doesn't bother me, but it cut deep when they would talk about how gullible I was, how stupid I looked, or how funny it was. Yami, those things do hurt, and I was sick of being the one who was talked about like that." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, if you would have just told me then I would have made sure that all of that stopped." Yami said.

"What could you do? It's not like you had the power to make sure the servants didn't say anything. They talk when no one is listening, and things get around the palace." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you don't need to leave. I don' want you to. I know that this upsets you, but Heba and the others will stop their pranks." Yami said.

"Yami, it's not that simple. I just don't think that I can stay here now. I need to get away." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, will you at least think about this. No one in the palace really wants you to leave, least of all me. Please, just think about it." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. "All right, Yami. I'll think about it at least." Yuugi said. 'Although I'm not sure that it matters right now.'' Yuugi thought.

"Good. I'll come back here to get you for dinner." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't need to come and get me. I know my way to the dining hall." Yuugi said.

"Actually, I have something special planned for us tonight. We'll be eating alone tonight." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yuugi agreed. 'I guess he's planning on breaking things off tonight.' Yuugi thought.

"Good. I'll come and get you, and please do reconsider leaving." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded.

Yami leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded as Yami left. Yuugi's hand drifted up to her lips. 'Yami's kisses haven't been that passionate lately. That one real passionate.' Yuugi thought. She turned and walked out onto her balcony. 'I wonder if maybe I'm wrong about everything.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

"Atemu, I hope that you have a good explanation for why Yuugi has suddenly decided to leave as a result of your husband's actions along with the others?" Aknankanon asked.

"Father, before you start, I had no idea that they planned this prank." Atemu said.

"What did they do?' Amara questioned.

"Well, as near as I can tell, they made her trip so that's he fell into mud." Atemu said.

"That's harmless so why has she chosen to leave the palace?' Aknankanon demanded.

"Well, I think that she is sick of all the pranks, and that one is just the one that finally made her snap." Atemu said.

"Atemu, if Yuugi does end up leaving, I can assure you that you are not going to like it." Aknankanon said.

"Yami planned to ask Yuugi to marry him tonight. If Yuugi does end up leaving and your brother ends up unhappy, then we are going to hold them all personally responsible, and you're not going to be able to get them out of trouble this time." Amara said.

"I know, Mother, and I understand." Atemu said. He left his parents alone.

"Yuugi is a very good person, and I think that she would be wonderful as Yami's wife. I swear that if she leaves as result of their idiocy, they are not going to like it." Aknankanon said.

Amara took his hand. "Don't worry about it, Aknankanon. I am sure that things will work out although, I think that Heba and the others need to be talked to, but that should wait for now." Amara said.

"All right." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

Yuugi stood dressed in a pale blue dress with sleeves that came to the middle of her upper arms. She also wore gold bracelets and gold earrings that Yami liked. She was also wearing the scarab necklace. 'I hope that getting dressed up like this isn't for nothing.' Yuugi thought.

There was a knock on Yuugi's door.

Yuugi went and opened the door to find Yami on the other side.

"Coming?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded and walked outside, shutting the door behind her.

Yami took Yuugi's hand in his and started to walk down the hall.

'I hope that this will convince Yuugi not to go. I really don't want to lose her.' Yami thought.

'I wonder what Yami is going to tell me. I'm not sure that I will be able to handle it if he's breaking things off with me.' Yuugi thought.

Yami lead Yuugi down the hall and into another room.

The room was beautifully lit. There were several candles lit on the table and gave the room a soft romantic glow. There was food set out on the table. Yuugi noticed that they were all her favorites.

"Yami, what is all this?" Yuugi asked.

"Our dinner of course." Yami answered.

"Yami, you would have had to have the cook specially fix this." Yuugi said.

"He was glad to do it for us." Yami answered.

"Why did you do this?" Yuugi asked.

"I have my reasons, but I wanted to make this real special for us." Yami said.

Yuugi blushed lightly. "Okay." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled at her. "Come on." He took her by the hand and led her over to the table. He pilled out a chair and motioned for her to sit in it.

Yuugi did, and Yami pushed the chair in before he went and sat down in his chair.

"All right, Yami. Enough of the secrets. What's this all about?" Yuugi asked.

"Yuugi, this is the celebrate the fact that you and I have been together for six months." Yami explained.

"Oh. You remembered that?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course I did. That's not something that I would forget." Yami answered.

Yuugi blushed. "You didn't have to do all of this, you know." Yuugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to. Now eat." Yami urged.

Yuugi smiled, and the two started to eat. They talked about small things.

When they were through, Yami got up. "Yuugi, there's something that I want to ask you." Yami said.

"What?" Yuugi asked, rather curious.

"Yuugi, you and I have been together for six months, and you're the only woman that I have ever been with that has not tried to throw herself at me just to become queen. You care about me, not my title." Yami said. He pulled the ring out of the brown bag and said, "Yuugi, will you marry me?"

Yuugi gasped in shock. Of all the things that's he had thought he would say, that was the last thing that she expected. "Are you serious?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course I am. There is no one else that I would want to spend my life with." Yami said.

Yuugi's eyes watered. "Yes, I will marry you." Yuugi said.

Yami's eyes lit up with joy as he pulled her into a tight. "Tanks you, Yuugi. You have no idea how worried I was that you would say no." Yami said.

"Why would I" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know. Atemu's been helping me set all this up for the past week." Yami said.

"You've had Atemu's help. Is that why you haven't had much time for me?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yuugi suddenly burst into a fit of giggled.

Yami blinked, confused. "Um, Yuugi, what's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Oh, Yami. I think that I owe you the biggest apology in the world." Yuugi said.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"The truth is that I began to wonder of maybe you had grown tired of me and found someone else, and that was why you didn't have time.' Yuugi said.

Yami took Yuugi by her arm and pulled her up. "Yuugi, there is no one that could ever compare to you where my heart is concerned. You have nothing to fear." Yami assured her.

Yuugi smiled. "I know, and I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that I found out you had lied about where you would be a few times, and I guess it made me worry." Yuugi said.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I will never lie again." Yami assured her.

"Good.' Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, are you still going to leave?" Yami asked.

"I'll go to see Grandfather and stay a week to tell him, but I think that I'll stay here, although Heba and the others have to stop their antics." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "How about we teach them a lesson that they won't forget. We'll have to let Mother and Father in on it and the council and priests." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"Something that is going to make them give up their fancy for playing pranks, so that they will leave you alone once and for all." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll go along. What is it?" Yuugi asked.

Yami quickly told her his plan.

"Yami, that's a great idea." Yuugi said.

"Good. I was hoping that you would like it." Yami said. He noticed the scarab and said, "You won't be needing this now." He took the scarab from around her neck.

"Why don't I need it?" Yuugi asked.

"You only wear the scarab while we're courting. The ring is a symbol of our engagement. There will be a ball held in honor of our engagement." Yami said.

"Another ball?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yuugi, at the ball, Father will give you the circlet that you will wear until we're married. Once we're married, you'll be given a crown instead. While we're still engaged, you'll wear the circlet at all times." Yami said.

"So, the circlet is the same thing as the necklace, it just has greater meaning." Yuugi said.

"Pretty much. I don't know when father will have the a ball, but I'll ask if it can wait while we're playing this trick on them." Yami said.

"Well, I just hope that it'll get them out of their pranks. After all, it has grown tiresome to have to deal with it every day." Yuugi said.

"Still, I wish you would have told me that it was upsetting you." Yami said.

"I know. From now on, I'll tell you when something is bothering me." Yuugi promised him.

"Good. I'll deal with anyone who makes you upset from now on." Yami said.

"Yami, maybe I had better not wear the ring right now." Yuugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because to pull this prank you have dreamed up off, Heba and the others can't know we're engaged. I'll just keep wearing the scarab, but have the ring with me." Yuugi said.

"Good idea. You can wear the ring when we go to see your grandfather." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded.

* * *

"So, she's really going back?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "That's what Father said. Yuugi and Yami are going to your grandfather's home tomorrow. Yami wanted to go to make sure that she got there safely." Atemu answered.

"What's going to happen to them?" Jou asked.

"We don't know. I guess that's something that Yuugi and Yami will talk about there." Seth said.

"I can't believe this! This is all your fault!" Anzu exclaimed.

"We know. We messed up, and we're sorry." Malik said.

"Sorry doesn't fix this." Eternias said.

"Maybe Mana and Yami can convince Yuugi to come back." Yue said.

"Mana's going?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Yuugi asked Mahado if she could come, and he said yes. I think that Mana's become very attached to her and doesn't really want to see her leave, so Man's going, too." Eternias said.

"We really messed this up." Bakura said.

"You think?" Seth asked.

* * *

"So, are you two set?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Father." Yami answered.

"Thank you for helping us with this." Yuugi said.

"Glad to. Maybe they'll stop the pranks or at least know when to stop after this." Amara said.

"You'll handle everything from this end?" Yami asked.

"Of course. Give Solomon our best." Aknankanon said.

"We will. We'll see you again in a week." Yami said.

Yami and Yuugi left the room.

"Do you think this will work?" Amara asked.

"I don't know, but if it doesn't, I'm making pranks illegal." Aknanaknon said.

Amara laughed.

"I'm serious. Enough is enough." Aknankanon said.

Amara shook her head. 'At least Yuugi will be Yami's wife. Egypt will have a good queen when she is the queen when Yami is pharaoh.' Amara thought.

Yami and Yuugi left the Mutou house the next day.

* * *

Okay. The point in this chapter was to get Yuugi and Yami engaged.

The next chapter will have Heba and the others agonozing over Yuugi leaving and Yuugi announcing her engagement to Yami.

R&R.


	25. Worry and Elation

I'm back, and I managed to get two chapters done while I was away!

* * *

Chapter 25- Worry and Elation

Yuugi, Yami, and Mana were making their way to the Mutou house.

"I wonder how Grandfather is going to react. I know that he isn't expecting anyone." Yuugi stated.

"Considering that you are his granddaughter, I don't think that he's going to mind you coming to see him." Yami replied.

Mana was a little quiet. 'I wish that Yuugi wasn't leaving us. I like having her around so much.' Mana thought. She turned to look at Yami and Yuugi. She couldn't help, but wonder why Yami wasn't more upset about the fact that Yuugi wouldn't be coming back with them "Um, Yuugi." Mana said.

"Yes." Yuugi answered, turning to look at her friend.

"Did you tell Yami?" Mana asked.

"Did she tell me what?" Yami asked, slightly confused.

"About not coming back with us." Mana answered.

Yuugi realized that Mana didn't know the truth. Yuugi smiled at her younger friend and said, "Mana, there was not need to tell Yami that."

"Why not?" Mana asked, confused.

"Mana, Yuugi's not staying with her grandfather now. She's going to be coming back with us when we leave to return to the palace." Yami said.

"You are?!" Mana exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded.

"But everyone at the palace was talking about how you weren't coming back." Mana protested.

"That's because no one except for Yami, you, me, the Pharaoh, the Queen, and a few of the priests know that." Yuugi said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you're going to come back?" Mana asked, still confused.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know that I was coming back." Yuugi answered.

"Mana, you know that Yuugi is sick of all the pranks that Heba and the others love to play on her. We decided to let them sweat this one out. We're letting them think that Yuugi isn't going to come back just to let them see that Yuugi is sick of those pranks." Yami explained.

"So, you're letting them think that you're not coming back so that they can see what effect those pranks have on you?" Mana asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I am just really sick of them thinking that they can keep playing these pranks. When we were kids, I could handle them. I could even handle it when we first reunited. I even went back at them for a little while, but it gets old, and we're adults, so everything needs to stop." Yuugi said.

"Then, you're not leaving the palace?" Mana asked.

"Nope. We're just going to see my grandfather for a week, one, to let them all sweat this out, and two, to tell my grandfather the good news." Yuugi said.

"What news?" Mana asked.

"You'll see." Yami replied. He had grown up with Mana and knew that the second she heard the news, she would be pouncing and hugging and squealing about the news.

"Oh. Okay." Mana said. Her curiosity was spiked, but she knew that Yami wouldn't tell her until later. 'I wonder what it is.' Mana asked herself.

* * *

Heba, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were all nervous as they sat in Heba's room.

"What are we going to do? If Yuugi doesn't come back with them, then Yami is going to kill every one of us." Jou said.

"I think that we might want to worry about what the Pharaoh and Queen are going to do to us now." Bakura said.

"How could we have been so stupid? We knew that Yuugi was sick of all the pranks, but we kept on with our pranks like it didn't matter, and now, there's a chance that Yuugi's not going to come back, and if she doesn't, it's all our fault." Heba said.

"Well, she could have told us that she wanted us to stop." Marik retorted.

"Marik that's not an excuse, and you know it. We all knew that Yuugi wanted the pranks to stop, but we didn't stop them, so whether we like it or not, this is our fault." Malik said.

"What should we do?" Ryou asked.

"You're not in trouble, Ryou. You never had anything to do with any of the pranks, so there is no reason for anyone to be angry you." Jou said.

"You're the only one that can't be blamed for anything that has happened." Heba said.

"If you all would have just stopped the pranks like you know Yuugi wanted you to, you wouldn't be in any trouble, and Yuugi wouldn't have left with the possibility of not coming back." Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I got quite scolding already." Heba said.

"From the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"No. From Atemu. After he knew that Yuugi was leaving, he let me have it. Atemu knows that if Yuugi doesn't come back, Yami's going to be real unhappy, and that means that he's coming after us, which will also mean that Atemu is going to be stuck between choosing his brother's side in all this or his husband's side, and I am quite sure that Atemu would stand aside and let Yami strange me." Heba said.

"Love gone?" Marik asked.

"No. He would let Yami because he knows that I deserve it." Heba said.

"I'm sure that I'll be getting a lecture from Seth about how I shouldn't have done it, and that I should have stopped when I saw that the pranks were upsetting Yuugi." Jou said.

"I don't think that those scolding's will be anything compared to what the Pharaoh and the Queen will say, and I know that theirs will be a simple reprimand compared to what Yami plans to do to us." Heba said.

"Yeah, and unfortunately, we're going to be caught in that scolding as well." Bakura muttered.

"You and Marik didn't have to go along with the scheme that they had in mind, but you did, and you deserve a good lecture." Bakura said.

"You gave me that last night." Bakura retorted.

"Yeah, and I'm not done yet. You all really hurt Yuugi by this, and I honestly can't blame here. All of the whispers about how foolish she looked and how gullible she seems to be and how weak she is, is floating around the palace, and I think that the rumors became too much for her." Ryou said.

Heba sighed. "If Yuugi doesn't come back, then I am going let Yami do what he wants because it is exactly what I deserve." Heba said.

* * *

Yuugi, Yami, and Mana arrived at the gates of the Mutou household.

"Lady Yuugi, this is certainly an unexpected surprise." Miran said.

"Hello, Miran. We just came to visit Grandfather." Yuugi said.

"All right." Miran said.

The gates were opened, and the three went on into the house. Once at the front of the house, they dismounted their horses.

Servants instantly came up to them and took their horses.

"Come on. I have a feeling that I know exactly where to find Grandfather." Yuugi said. She walked into the house with Yami and Mana following her.

Yami and Mana noted that not much had changed since the last time that they were there.

Yuugi reached the door that led to her grandfather's study. She raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Solomon called.

Yuugi smiled and opened the door. She looked in and saw that her grandfather had not looked up from what he was looking at. Yuug motioned for Yami and Mana to remain quiet.

Mana and Yami watched as Yuugi walked forward to Solomon's desk.

"Just a moment." Solomon said.

Yuugi placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward. She then said, "Is that any way to greet your granddaughter?"

Solomon caught off guard, looked up in surprise. He had not been expecting Yuugi to come, so he was very surprised at hearing her voice. "Yuugi, what are you doing here?!" Solomon exclaimed.

"Grandfather, I thought that you would be happy to see me. Can I take it that I am no longer welcome here?" Yuugi asked with mock hurt in her voice.

Solomon suddenly smiled wide. "Yuugi, you will always be welcome here. You know that. What are you doing out here anyway?" Solomon asked.

"Getting away from the palace for about a week." Yami replied.

"I see. Why did Heba and the others not come with you?" Solomon asked. He loved seeing his granddaughter, but he would have liked to see his other grandchildren as well.

"Well, the truth is that Heba and the others are part of the reason that I decided to get away from the palace for a while." Yuugi said.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "What have they done, and what are you trying to do?" Solomon asked. He knew that all his grandsons save for Ryou were pranksters, and he also knew that adding Bakura and Marik to the mix was not a good thing, so he figured that they had done something to upset Yuugi to the point that she needed to get away for awhile.

Yuugi and Yami quickly explained what had been going on and why they were there.

"I see. I knew that their pranks would get them in trouble one day. I just hope that they do learn their lesson as they should." Solomon said.

"I hope that this works because I would really have to have to kill them all." Yami said.

"Well, perhaps I should show you to your rooms." Solomon said.

Yuugi smiled. "Grandfather, just because I haven't been here in so long doesn't mean that I have forgotten my way around here. I think that I can find my way to the rooms, and show Yami and Mana to theirs as well." Yuugi said.

"All right. I'll see you all in a little while." Solomon agreed.

Yuugi left the study along with Yami and Mana and shut the study door behind them.

"I would say that your grandfather was happy to see you." Yami said.

"I knew that he would be once he got over the shock of the surprise visit," Yuugi answered.

When they reached the hall that the bedrooms were on, Yuugi showed Mana to her room first.

As Yami and Yuugi headed to the room that Yami would be staying in, Yami said, "When should we tell your grandfather the news?"

"I was thinking that we'll tell him after dinner tonight. I suppose that's when Mana will find out as well." Yuugi said.

"Believe me. You don't want Mana finding out any sooner because she'll be telling the entire house." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed. "I know." Yuugi said.

Once they reached Yami's room, Yami turned to her and said, "I'll see you in a little while." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Yami, I'm just one door down. It's not like I'm in another house." Yuugi said.

"I know, but I just want you to know" Yami said.

Yuugi shook her head before she walked on down the hall to her own room.

* * *

"Is this trick really such a good idea? I mean, I don't think that any of them are going to like it when they find out that Yuugi never intended to stay." Mahado said.

"Actually, Mahado, Yuugi did intend to stay at the start. When she first said that she was going to go back, she meant it. I think that it was only after Yami asked her to marry him that Yuugi decided that she would stay." Aknankanon said.

"So, I guess that this isn't a total lie." Isis said.

"No. I think that it is only right that it is done like this. Maybe Heba and the others will realize that pranks can hurt people feelings, and that's exactly what it's done to Yuugi." Amara said.

"I guess there's no real harm in any of this." Eternias said.

"Atemu and Seth are not to know about this. I know those two, and I know that they would tell their husbands' in a heartbeat so that they would stop worrying about whether or not Yuugi was going to come back." Aknankanon said.

"Maybe this will stop them from playing anymore pranks on anyone." Mahado said.

"That is what we are hoping will be the end result of all this." Aknanaknon explained.

* * *

That night, Solomon, Yuugi, Yami, and Mana all sat at the dining table to eat dinner.

"So, what has been going on at the palace other than the pranks?" Solomon asked.

"Not much actually. Their pranks were actually the only real action that happened as of late, and that was enough." Yami said.

"Yes. I know that all of their pranks get old after so long." Solomon agreed.

"Yes, and it really got tiring that I was the one that all the pranks were being played on." Yuugi said.

"I always told them that playing all of those pranks would get them into trouble one day, and it has. I just hope that they have learned their lesson." Solomon said.

* * *

"I can't believe this. How could I be so stupid?" Heba asked as he paced the room.

"Heba, will you stop? You're not doing yourself any good going over what is in the past." Atemu said.

Heba stopped pacing and turned to face Atemu. "Then what am I supposed to do? There's a chance that Yuugi doesn't plan on coming back, and if she doesn't, then Yami's going to be after my head." Heba said.

"Heba, if Yuugi doesn't come back, then you are going to go and see her, and try to make things right with her. There is nothing else that you can do." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "I wish that I would have followed my heart and stopped all of the pranks. I knew that were upsetting her, but I like them, so I just went ahead and did them." Heba said.

"Heba, a prank every once in a while would not be so bad. These pranks were going on every day for two months. That's why Yuugi finally reached the end of her patience." Atemu said.

"Meaning that we need to knock it off ad stop doing them so much." Heba said.

"Yes. You're going to have to apologize to Yuugi, whether she comes back or not." Atemu said.

"I know, and I plan to. I just hope that Yuugi will forgive me." Heba said.

* * *

After dinner, Solomon, Mana, Yuugi, and Yami sat down in the sitting room.

"Well, is there anything else that I need to know?" Solomon asked. He suspected that there was something else going on that he needed to be told, and he really wanted to know what it was already.

"Yes, grandfather. There is." Yuugi said. She took a breathe and said, "Yami and I aren't courting anymore."

"You're not?!" Solomon and Mana both exclaimed.

Neither one had expected that.

"Nope." Yami confirmed.

"Why not?" Solomon asked.

:Because we're engaged." Yuugi answered, showing them both the ring that Yami had given him.

"You're getting married!" Mana squealed, jumping up from her seat and hugging Yuugi tightly.

"Told you." Yami muttered.

"Well, that is certainly good news. Why do you not wear the ring then?" Solomon asked.

"We didn't want Heba and the others to see it, so I'm not going to wear it until after all of this is over." Yuugi explained.

"That's a good reason." Solomon admitted.

"When did this happen?" Mana asked.

"Last night, actually. I had been planning to ask her for weeks, and I so I asked last night. I also thought up this little trick, so we'll see how well it works." Yami said.

"I take it that the ball celebrating your engagement won't be too far off." Solomon said.

"No. Once the council finds out, the ball will probably be within a week's time. You will attend this ball, won't you, Grandfather?" Yuugi asked.

"I certainly will. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Solomon explained.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami sat out in the gardens on the last night of their stay at the Mutou house.

"Are you ready to go back to the palace?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I like coming to see Grandfather, but I really consider the palace my home now." Yuugi said.

"That's good because since you are going to be my wife, it is your home." Yami said.

"You realize that we're not going to be married for a while." Yuugi said.

"I know, but you're still my fiancé, so I am going to call you that." Yami said.

Yuugi giggled. "You're ready fro everyone to know that we're getting married, aren't you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. The council will be happy because they will know that Egypt will have a queen when I become Pharaoh." Yami said.

"Well, at least you did get your wish and are marrying for love, not duty." Yuugi said.

"Yes. That is the one thing that I did not want to do, and I'm not." Yami said He leaned down and kissed Yuugi.

The next day, they would head back to the palace.

* * *

Hope you liked that.

THe next chapter had Yami, Yuugi, and Mana returning and Heba and the other's talking to Yuugi.

R&R.


	26. Apologies and Announcements

Chapter 26- Apologies and Announcements

Yami, Yuugi, and Mana made their way back to the palace from the Mutou house.

"How do you think that Heba and the others will react to the fact that you did come back, Yuugi?" Mana asked.

"I honestly don't know, Mana, but I hope that they have learned their lesson. I really don't want to have to go through this much more." Yuugi said.

"If they haven't, then I swear that I am going to kill them all myself." Yami said.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, Yami. If I know Heba, by now, he's gone over all the possibilities of how things can turn out that he's driven himself almost crazy." Yuugi said.

"And driven Atemu crazy right along with him." Yami remarked.

* * *

"Okay. Yuugi could come back. I mean, she's in love with Yami, and she's not going to just up and leave him." Heba said as he paced his room.

Atemu shook his head and then returned to reading his book.

"Of course, Yuugi could be angry enough at us that she's not going to come back and might never back to see us again." Heba said.

Atemu let out a sigh.

"Than again, Yuugi's never been one to hold onto a grudge for that long. I'm sure that she didn't mean that she'd stay away. She just needs some time to cool off." Heba said as he continued his pacing.

Atemu's grip on his book tightened. He was getting really irritated about how Heba kept going on about the possible outcomes of his situation with Yuugi.

"On the other hand, we did make Yuugi really upset, and there's a chance that she's not going to want to come back. In fact, she might not ever want to see us another day of her life." Heba said.

Atemu was trying to block out Heba's incessant babbling, but it wasn't working.

"Of course, Yuugi thinks highly of family and wouldn't want to chance losing her relationship with any member of her family." Heba stated. He thought and then said, "Yuugi also was really upset and might decide that she doesn't want to hold family ties to us because of how many pranks we pulled on her and how we made her feel."

Atemu slammed his book down and said, "Heba, that's enough!"

Heba jumped and stopped his pacing to turn and look at Atemu. "What?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Heba, you are driving me crazy going through all these possibilities. Can you please just stop it?" Atemu said.

"I'm sorry, Atemu, but it's driving me crazy not knowing what she's going to do. For all I know, Yami and Mana could come back without Yuugi, and it would be my fault that she didn't want to come back. I could have really destroyed my relationship with my sister." Heba said.

Atemu sighed in frustration. "Heba, there is no reason to worry about something that hasn't happened yet. Yes, it is possible that Yuugi won't come back, but I think that what she really needed was to get away for a little while. I think that being gone for a week will have helped her, and if she doesn't come back, then we'll deal with it when we know." Atemu said.

"Atemu, it is about to drive me insane thinking that Yuugi might not come back just because of my actions." Heba said.

"Heba, if she doesn't come back, then you're going to go there and talk to her. That is if you survive my brother's wrath." Atemu said.

Heba gulped. "Please don't remind me about that." Heba said.

"Well, it's something that you are going to have to think about because he is probably the first person that is going to be coming to talk to you, and I don't think that he's going to be very lenient about this whole dilemma." Atemu said.

* * *

"Hey! There's the palace." Mana said.

"Good. It's nice to be back home." Yami said.

"Yes. Now let's just hope that my brother and my cousins have learned their lesson and will stop with all the pranks that they have been playing lately." Yami said.

"Well, if they haven't then you'll just kill them, Yami." Mana said.

"She makes a good point, Yami. You did say that you would kill them." Yuugi agreed.

"And I will keep to that promise. They did go a bit too far with all of these pranks that they have been playing." Yami replied.

The group arrived at the front gates to the palace.

Upon seeing the Crown Prince, the guards immediately opened the gates and allowed the three back inside the palace walls.

The three reached the front steps to the palace and dismounted from their horses.

Servants came up and took their things back to their rooms, and stable boys came to get the horses and take them back to the stables.

Yami, Yuugi, and Mana walked up the stairs and into the palace where they were greeted by Aknankanon and Amara.

"I'm glad to see that you have arrived safely." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. We didn't have any trouble on the journey there or on the journey back, Father." Yami assured him. "Good." Aknankanon said.

"Did you have a pleasant visit?' Amara asked.

"Yes, we did. Grandfather was surprised by the sudden visit, but he was glad to see us. He was also thrilled with our news." Yuugi said.

"Doe she know what you were doing?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. He always said that Heba's, Jou's, and Malik's prankish nature would get them into trouble one day. He's just said that it's finally gotten them into trouble." Yuugi replied.

"Well, I am certain that you are tired from your journey. You should all go rest and relax." Aknankanon told them.

"Yes. I think that that would be the best thing for us." Yami agreed.

Yami, Yuugi, and Mana headed toward their rooms.

"I'd better go let Master Mahado know that I'm back." Mana said before she ran off.

"Is Mahado that strict with her?" Yuugi asked.

"He has to be considering Mana's tendency to run off and skip class or training every time he turns around." Yami answered. He chuckled and said, "Of course, it's been easier for her to get away with it since Isis has been pregnant. Mahado worries about her more than he's worried about Mana's training."

"Well, I'm sure that he still doesn't let Mana get away with skipping even if he is more worried about Isis." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. She gets a good lecture every time Mana manages to sneak out of her class or training." Yami agreed.

They reached the hall that their rooms were on.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Yami said.

"Well, I'm sure that I'll be hearing from Heba before we've been here an hour." Yuugi said.

"Would you like to place a bet on that?" Yami asked.

"Sure. What would you wager?" Yuugi asked.

"I say that whoever wins chooses who helps Father plan the ball to celebrate our engagement." Yami said.

"Okay. I accept. I say Heba and the others will be here in less than hour." Yuugi said.

"I say it'll be more than an hour." Yami said. He smirked and said, "I don't think I'll lose."

"Yami, I believe that you have forgotten when Heba and I won the bet of when Jou would convince Seth to go with a bigger wedding." Yuugi said. She flashed Yami an innocent smile before she scurried into her room.

Yami's mouth was hanging open as he realized what he's just done. "Damn it! I just set myself up for it big time." Yami muttered before he went to his room.

* * *

Yuugi had bathed and changed into clean clothes. She stretched before she went into her room and sat down. "It was nice to visit Grandfather, but it's just as nice to be home again." Yuugi said. She reached over and opened her drawer and took out her diary and started to write in it.

_ Day 258_

_Yami, Mana, and I just got back from visiting Grandfather. He was surprised, but happy to see us. He was very excited about the fact that Yami and I are now engaged. I thought that he would be happy to hear that. It was nice to get away from the palace for a while, but I see the palace as my home now, so it's good to be back. Yami and I have a bet on. I think that Heba and the others will be here in less than an hour. Yami thinks that it'll be longer. Whoever wins the bet decides who helps the Pharaoh with the plans for the ball. Yami doesn't know my brother and cousins as well as I do, so I think that I will be the one that wins this bet. Yami forgot that I've won bets against him in the past. I mentioned that before I came into my room, and I think that he realized that he had just walked into a losing bet. _

A knock on the door halted Yuugi's thoughts. She smiled and closed her diary and put it up before she got up and answered the door.

Heba, Jou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, and Ryou were outside of her door.

'Record time.' Yuugi thought.

"Um, hi, Yuugi. We heard that you were back." Heba said.

"Yes, I am. Yami, Mana, and I got back just a little bit ago." Yuugi answered.

"Could we talk to you?" Jou asked.

"Yes. Come on in." Yuugi said. She stepped aside so that the six could walk into the room. Yuugi closed the door and turned to face them.

"Yuugi, we are really sorry!" Heba said.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to make you that upset when we were playing all those pranks on you. We honestly didn't think that it bothered you that much." Jou added.

"We knew that you were irritated by them, but we didn't think that it would upset you enough to make you want to leave." Malik added.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Yuugi. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth and suggested it." Marik put in.

"And I shouldn't have helped them set it all up. Sorry about it all." Bakura put in.

"So, are you going to play pranks anymore?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I can't say that we won't ever play pranks anymore, but we're not going to play them as much. Maybe every once in a while, but not constantly like we have been." Heba agreed.

"Well, I can live with that, I suppose. I would rather not be the one that the prank was played on, but as long as you don't play them every time I turn around, I can live with that, but if it gets out of hand again, I think that Yami will kill you all." Yuugi said.

"So, you forgive us?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I do." Yuugi said.

The next thing Yuugi knew, she was in a bone crushing hug by all five of them.

"Oh, thank you, Yuugi! You don't know how crazy we've been driving ourselves." Jou said.

"Yeah. We didn't know if you were going to come back or not." Heba added.

"Guys-air." Yuugi gasped out.

"Sorry." all five said as they finally let go of Yuugi, who was struggling to breathe.

"All right. I suppose that I should tell you all the truth now." Yuugi said.

"What truth?" Malik asked.

"When Yami, Mana, and I left, I intended to come back with them." Yuugi said.

"You mean we've been driving ourselves crazy for nothing!" Bakura exclaimed.

"No. At first, I had thought about not coming back and just staying with Grandfather. I changed my mind on that before we left, though." Yuugi said.

"What changed your mind?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi smiled and took out the ring that Yami had given her.

Heba gasped and exclaimed, "Yami asked you to marry him?!"

Yuugi nodded. "That's why I decided that I would stay regardless. I went to tell Grandfather about being engaged, and I hoped that you would all realize that your pranks can cause more trouble than you intend to." Yuugi said.

"So, you were trying to teach us a lesson?" Marik asked.

Yuugi nodded.

"Well, I think you've succeeded. I nearly drive Atemu nuts going through all of the possible outcomes of all this." Heba said.

"I think that Seth wanted to kill me with how I was going on." Jou added.

Yuugi smiled at them. "Then I hope that you don't play pranks on me like you used to because Yami has assured me that if you play anymore pranks on me that is going to kill you all, and I don't think that he was joking by all this." Yuugi said.

There was a knock on the door then.

"Speaking of whom, I'm guessing that that is Yami now." Yuugi said. She walked over and opened the door and, sure enough, Yami was the one at the door.

Yami saw Heba and the others and said, "Sorry. I didn't know that you all were talking."

"No. It's okay, Yami. I think that we have everything sorted out." Yuugi told him, motioning for her fiancé to come in.

Yami did as Yuugi said and came on into the room. "What all have you gotten sorted out?" Yami asked.

"That we were all a bunch of idiots for playing all those pranks on Yuugi, and that if we do it anymore, you're going to kill us." Heba answered.

"Good. I'm glad that you all understand I will kill you if you make Yuugi miserable anymore." Yami said.

"We do, and if we do anything that makes Yuugi that upset again, then go ahead and kill us." Heba said.

"Don't tell him that. He'll actually do it." Bakura said.

"Yes, I will." Yami retorted.

"Just as long as you remember that Bakura and I will kill you if you do anything to hurt Yuugi since you two are getting married now." Marik said.

"I don't plan on it, Marik, and you should if I do anything to hurt her." Yami replied.

Yuugi shook her head. 'I think that I need to hang out with my female friends more.' Yuugi thought.

"Anyway, I guess that we had better be going. We'll see you two after while." Jou said.

Bakura and Marik quickly made their way out of the room. Malik, Jou, Ryou, and Heba followed as they gave Yuugi and Yami their heartfelt congratulations.

"Well, I guess that they did learn their lesson after all." Yami said.

"Yes, they did, and you lost the bet." Yuugi said.

"Damn. I had hoped that you forgot about that." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Yami, you need to remember that these people are members of family, and I know them better than you think, and any bets made about how they act I will most-likely win." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I remembered that after we made the bet." Yami said.

"I thought that you had. Anyway, since you were the one that lost the bet, I get to decide who's going to help the Pharaoh plan the ball." Yuugi said.

Yami sat down on the bed. "I have a feeling that I am going to regret asking this, but who is going to help Father with that? He's going to want to know pretty soon." Yami told her/

"Well, you can tell him that both of us will help him with it." Yuugi answered.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"That's right. I want to help plan this, but I'm not letting you get out of this, Yami. You're going to help us whether you want to or not." Yuugi said.

Yami glared playfully at Yuugi. "That's not fair in the least, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Yes, it is. The wager was that the one who won chose who would help the Pharaoh plan the ball, and I say that we both help him plan it." Yuugi said.

"Fine. I guess I don't have much of a choice." Yami said.

"No, you don't." Yuugi agreed as she down beside Yami on the bed.

"And just so you know, Father is planning to tell the council later today about our engagement, so you'll need to be there." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yuugi agreed.

"Are you okay with everyone knowing?" Yami asked.

"Well, I don't think that I have much of choice in the matter at the moment. It'll be fine." Yuugi said.

"No. You really don't." Yami agreed.

Yuugi sighed. "How long have you known about this meeting?" Yuugi asked.

"Honestly?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Honestly." Yuugi clarified.

"Since the day we left to go see your grandfather." Yami answered.

"You knew that long and didn't tell me?!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Yami jumped. "Yes." Yuugi glared.

"Yami, I am going to kill you for not telling me sooner!" Yuugi shouted, lunging at him.

Yami dove off of the bed and turned to face her.

"Yuugi, calm down. The only reason that I did not tell you is because I didn't want you worrying about that meeting while we were with your grandfather. I just wanted you to enjoy your time with your grandfather." Yami said.

Yuugi narrowed her eyes. "Did it ever cross your mind to tell me about this meeting when we were returning to the palace today?" Yuugi asked.

"Truthfully, no." Yami answered.

Yuugi took a deep breathe to calm herself down.

"All right. When is the meeting?" Yuugi asked.

"In an hour." Yami answered.

"In that case, get out." Yuugi said.

Yami looked slightly afraid. "Are you angry at me?" Yami asked.

Yuugi sighed. "No. I am going to go ahead and get ready for the meeting, and I don't want you in here when I do." Yuugi said.

Yami pouted. "You're no fun." Yami said.

"No. I'm not. You don't get the privilege to see me like that until our wedding night." Yuugi said.

"Fine." Yami said. He started for the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned around and said, "Yuugi, there's no need to for you to wear the scarab necklace to the meeting. Just make sure that you wear the ring." Yami said.

"What do I do with the scarab necklace then?" Yuugi asked.

"We'll need to put it up and keep it safe until we have a son, and he'll be given the scarab for when he's looking for a queen." Yami answered.

Yuugi nodded, and Yami left.

* * *

About ten minutes before the meeting was supposed to be, Yami went to Yuugi's door. He knocked on the door, and Yuugi opened the door a moment later. Yami's jaw dropped at the sight of Yuugi.

Yuugi was wearing a light green dress with the sleeves to the middle of her upper arm like always, and the dress had a darker green lace with different pattern strewn throughout. Yuugi was also wearing the ring that Yami had given her when he proposed to her.

Yuugi rolled her eyes and shut Yami's mouth with her hand. "You are going to have to stop doing that, Yami." Yuugi said.

"I can't help it. You have that effect on me." Yami said.

"Let's go." Yuugi said as she grabbed Yami by the arm and started to pull him down the hallway.

"Eager, are we?" Yami asked.

"I just want to get this over with." Yuugi answered.

The two made their way down the hall and toward the throne room.

* * *

Omar, the head of the council, just go through telling Aknankanon and the priests what was going on in the kingdom. "That is all that we have to report, my king." Omar said.

"Thank you, Omar. There is one last piece of business that must be attended to, then." Aknankanon said.

A few of the priests knew what is was, but a few of the priests and the entire council did not know what this other piece of business was about. They all waited patiently to hear what this other business was.

Aknankanon nodded to Yami, who understood that he was to take over.

Yami stood up and motioned Yuugi over to him. Once she was there, Yami said, "I wanted to inform the council and the priests that Lady Yuugi and I are now engaged to be married."

It was a welcomed surprise.

"This is indeed a joyous time for Egypt then." Omar said.

"The plans for the celebration ball are already in progress. The ball will be held at the end of next week." Aknankanon said.

"Very good, my Pharaoh. I am certain that the people of Egypt will happy to hear this news." Omar said.

'Yeah, but you're more happy about it.' Yami thought. He didn't blame the council because they were looking after Egypt's best interest.

Once the announcement of Yuugi and Yami's engagement was a announced to the people of Egypt, they were very happy to hear that their new queen would be someone that they knew would treat them right and would look after the good of the kingship and not try to take control.

The gods seemed to be smiling on the great kingdom Egypt.

* * *

I hoped you liked the trick played on Heba and the others.

The next chapter will be about the ball celebrating Yuugi and Yami's engagement.

R&R.


	27. The Celebration Ball

This isn't as long as I had hoped it would be. Sorry. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 27- The Celebration Ball

"I must say, Yuugi, you are very good at planning balls. The ball is still a few days away, and all of the plans for the ball have been made." Aknankanon said, rather surprised.

A ball had never been completely planned out days before the ball was scheduled to take place. The day of the ball was always when the last of the plans were made, but the ball was planned out several days before this time around.

Yuugi blushed lightly at the praise that Aknankanon had given to her. "Thank you, Pharaoh. I enjoy planning things out like this. I suppose that's why I was helpful in planning this." Yuugi answered.

"Helpful? Yuugi, you pretty much planned out this whole ball on your own within a time of four days. That's never been done before." Yami said.

Yuugi's blush deepened slightly.

"Well, if you enjoy planning balls so much, then I believe that you will do fine as the Queen because the Queen has to plan such events for the most part. I rarely do this." Aknankanon said.

"I don't think that I'll have to worry about that too much then." Yami said.

"I'm just glad I could help." Yuugi said.

"All that has to be done is have the food prepared and set in the ballroom, but that will be done the day of the ball. All else is done." Aknankanon said.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to go and see Hasina. She won't take kindly to my being late since she's the one doing me dress for the ball." Yuugi said.

"Of course, Yuugi. I understand." Aknankanon assured her.

Yuugi nodded and left to go and see Hasina.

"Yami, that is quite a girl that you will have as your wife." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Father." Yami answered.

"Tell me. What does the dress that Hasina is making for Yuugi look like?" Aknankanon said.

"I don't know. Yuugi won't tell me. Hasina doesn't want anyone to know, and Yuugi is keeping the secret." Yami answered.

Aknankanon sighed. "Hasina has always been like that. I guess that neither one of us will find out until the ball." Aknankanon said.

"I think that's the point. Hasina doesn't want anyone trying to copy the dress." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi knocked on a door.

"Come in!" a voice called.

Yuugi opened the door and walked in to find Hasina working on a dress. "Hasina, am I early?" Yuugi asked.

"Certainly not. Come in." Hasina told her.

Yuugi walked into the room and closed the door.

Hasina took a different dress down and handed it to Yuugi. "Try it on. I need to see if I need to hem it at all and make sure that it fits you perfectly." Hasina said.

Yuugi nodded and went into the connecting room to change into the dress that Hasina had given to her. Once the dress was on, Yuugi walked back out. "Hasina, are you sure that this dress isn't too fancy?" Yuugi asked.

Hasina smiled. "Fear not. I have asked Priestess Isis what she thought, and she agreed that the dress would be suitable for your ball. It is not too fancy, and this is your ball, so you should be the center of attention." Hasina said. She motioned for Yuugi to get up on the stool that was in front of her.

With Hasina helping her so that she didn't fall, Yuugi got up on the stool, and Hasina started to look over the dress and seeing what else needed to be done to it.

"Tell me. How are the plans for the ball going?" Hasina asked.

"They're done, actually." Yuugi answered.

"Surely you jest!" Hasina exclaimed.

"No. The Pharaoh, Yami, and I just finished up the last of the plans." Yuugi answered.

"Plans for a ball have never been done this early before, and I know that Pharaoh Aknankanon and Prince Yami hate to plan balls. They always put things off to the last minute. You must have done most of the planning yourself." Hasina said as she continued with her work.

"The Pharaoh and Yami helped. I just enjoy planning things like this, so I ended up getting things done early." Yuugi answered.

"That is a good thing considering the fact that it is one of the Queen's duties to plan events such as this." Hasina said.

"I was told that, and I do not mind that in the least." Yuugi said.

"I am certain that Prince Yami will be happy about that. It means that he won't have to do much considering the planning, and he will know the plans are in good hands." Hasina said.

"Perhaps you should wait in saying that until we see how the ball turns out." Yuugi advised.

"I am certain that the ball will be perfect. You need not worry about that." Hasina said.

"All right." Yuugi replied, comforted by Hasina's words.

* * *

"So, all of the plans have been made?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I must say that Yuugi is excellent at planning balls. She sure planned this one to perfection. Mother will be impressed." Yami answered as he moved his chest piece.

"That's a good quality to have. Heba mentioned that Yuugi loved to plan things like this." Atemu said.

"She does. I haven't been able to spend any time with Yuugi the last few days because she has been doing nothing except planning this blasted ball." Yami groaned.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that the ball is completely planned out, Yuugi will have more time to spend with you." Atemu said as he moved his chest piece and took one of Yami's.

"Yeah. When Hasina let's her go." Yami retorted, taking one of Atemu's pieces.

"You know how Hasina is. She just wants the dress to be perfect for the ball. Besides, you know that Yuugi will look gorgeous in the dress once it's done." Atemu said, making another move.

"Atemu, to me, Yuugi would look perfect on any dress that she wears." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "It just means that she'll be even more gorgeous than she usually is." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I just wish that Hasina would hurry up and let Yuugi spend some time with me." Yami grumbled.

Atemu shook his head. "You're hopeless, you know that. I always thought that you would be the one that never got married." Atemu said.

"Well, I didn't think that something like this would happen to me. Yuugi's something wonderful." Yami said as he took another one of Atemu's pawns.

"That's exactly what I thought of with Heba." Atemu said, taking one of Yami's knights.

Yami smirked and said, "We're both really whipped. You do know that, don't you?"

Atemu smirked back. "I know." Atemu said, making his next move. "Are you excited about the ball?" Atemu asked.

"In a way. You know that I hate these big celebrations, but it'll be worth it for everyone to know that I am going to marry Yuugi." Yami answered, moving another piece.

"Have the women still been after you?" Atemu asked, making his move.

"Not as much. I think that what happened to Mia had everyone scared. They realized that Father and I were not playing when it came to Yuugi. They know that if they do anything to Yuugi, they could end up just like Mia." Yami answered.

"If they do anything to Yuugi, you'll kill them yourself." Atemu said.

"That's right, and you would do the same thing for Heba, and you know it." Yami countered.

"I know that, Yami." Atemu answered as he took one of Yami's pawns.

"Well, I know that anyone who does anything to Yuugi will die. I am not going to let them do anything to Yuugi, all things considered." Yami said, making another move.

"Well, you know as well as I do that Yuugi is protected under the laws just like we are, and she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Atemu said with a smirk.

Yami smirked back. "I know, which is why I don't worry too much. I know that she can fight off someone that comes at her, and I know that Yuugi will win with no problem." Yami answered. He moved another piece and said, "Checkmate."

"Damn it. I never win against you." Atemu said.

"Well, Yuugi always beats me, so it's nice change for me." Yami replied.

Atemu blinked. "Yuugi always beats you?" Yami asked.

Yami nodded. "It's mostly my fault, though, because I tend to pay more attention to her than I do the game." Yami replied.

Atemu laughed.

Yami glared at him. "It's not that funny, Atemu, and I swear that I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone what I just told you." Yami threatened.

"Calm down, Yami. I have intention of telling anyone. I always lose to Heba for the exact same reason." Atemu said.

"You do?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Man. We really are whipped, aren't we?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we are." Atemu replied.

* * *

A little while later, Yuugi caught up with Yami in the gardens.

"Hi, Yami." Yuugi said.

Yami didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended, Yuugi said, "That quite a hello."

"Well, you haven't had that much time for me lately." Yami retorted.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to get the plans for the ball finished." Yuugi said.

"I know, and I really do understand." Yami replied.

The two spent a while in the gardens.

* * *

The day of the ball arrived.

Yuugi was in her room getting ready. She was going to wear a light blue dress that was off her shoulders a little. The dress had darker blue lace throughout Yuugi wore a blue jade choker necklace around her neck along with a gold pair of earrings that Amara had given to her to wear. She also wore the engagement ring as always along with blue shoes.

"You look gorgeous, Yuugi." Anzu told her.

"Thank you, Anzu. I'm glad that you thinks so, although this dress is a little fancier than what I like to wear." Yuugi said, looking at herself in a full-length mirror.

"Well, you're going to be the next Queen of Egypt. So you need to get used to such things." Anzu said.

"I know. I had better go and meet up with Yami before he has a fit." Yuugi said.

Anzu nodded, and both of them left the room.

Anzu went one way, and Yuugi went the other.

Yuugi soon met up with Yami.

Yami took one look at Yuugi and his jaw dropped. 'Damn!' was the only thought going through Yami's mind.

Yuugi used her hand to push Yami's jaw up. "Yami, stop gawking." Yuugi scolded.

"Sorry." Yami said.

"There you two are. We-hot damn, Yuugi!" Atemu exclaimed, noticing how beautiful Yuugi looked in her dress.

"Heba, make sure your husband watches his mouth before he ends up in the healing chambers." Yuugi said.

"Sure. Come on. We're going to be late." Heba said.

The four made their way to where Aknankanon and Amara were waiting for them.

"It's about time." Aknankanon said.

"Yuugi, you look beautiful." Amara said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Yuugi replied, blushing.

"Come. They are ready for us." Aknankanon told them.

The group went to the doors, which were opened for them by the guards.

The ballroom was silent as the six made their way to the throne area.

Once the six were there, Aknankanon addressed the audience.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us the engagement between my son, Prince Yami, and his fiancé, Lady Yuugi. I hope that you enjoy this ball. Before we begin, there is something that needs to be done." Aknankanon said.

Mahado walked up with the circlet that Yuugi would wear on a cushion and extended it toward Aknankanon.

Aknankanon took the circlet. "Yuugi, this circlet is a symbol that you are to be married to my son, Prince Yami. Everyone who sees this will know that you are the future Queen of Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Yuugi said

Aknankanon placed the circlet on Yuugi's head.

Yami couldn't feel happier. Now, everyone knew that Yuugi belonged to him.

Aknankanon turned back to the crowd. "Let it be known that Lady Yuugi is the betrothed of my son, the Crown Prince of Egypt, Yami." Aknankanon said.

The entire room began to applauded for the future Queen.

"Let the festivities begin." Aknankanon declared.

Yuugi and Yami went out onto the dance floor and started to dance together.

"You seem to be happy." Yuugi said.

"Of course. Everyone now knows that you belong to me, and that I am engaged to the most beautiful girl in Egypt." Yami said.

Yuugi blushed. "I am not the most beautiful girl in Egypt." Yuugi said.

"To me, you are." Yami answered.

Soon, it came time for everyone to move to the dining room and eat.

Aknankanon and Amara sat at the head of the table. Atemu was on Aknankanon's left with Heba beside him, and Yami was to the right beside his mother with Yuugi on the other side of him.

Aknankanon stood and lifted his glass of wine. "To my son and future daughter-in-law." Aknankanon said.

Everyone raised their glasses as well and said, "To Prince Yami and Lady Yuugi."

The food was served to everyone, and they all ate.

Once dinner was through, everyone returned to the ballroom for more dancing.

"Yuugi, I am glad that you like planning balls so much." Yami said.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" Yuugi asked.

"Because it means that I can leave it to you and not have to worry about it." Yami said.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "You would think that." Yuugi said.

Yami and Yuugi were not oblivious to the stares and glares they were getting from some of the men and women in the room.

"I think that every girl here hates me." Yuugi said.

"Only the ones that wish they were you. They are mostly princesses of other kingdoms that wanted to become queen of Egypt." Yami answered.

"And the men are only money grubbers and social climbers who wanted the money and power." Yuugi said.

"Lucky for us, nothing will change this." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Yuugi said.

"I don't mind that as all." Yami replied.

The two stopped dancing and stepped out onto the balcony.

"This was a wonderful ball, Yuugi. It turned out perfect." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "You do realize that we'll have to plan the wedding ball and the wedding and the wedding reception, don't you?" Yuugi asked.

Yami groaned. "Can you do all that?" Yami asked.

"I'm not doing it alone. Besides, law states that we must be engaged for a year before we can get married." Yuugi said.

"That is along time." Yami said.

"If it was up to you, we'd get married tomorrow." Yuugi said.

"Yes, we would." Yami replied.

Yuugi laughed. "That year will be up before you know it, but we could go ahead and plan some of the wedding plans so we don't have to do it last minute." Yuugi said.

"You are full of great ideas, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Just helping." Yuugi said.

"You did wonders for me. I thought I'd never find a woman that I love, and I find you, someone who love me for me, not what I can give them." Yami said.

"All I need is your love to make me happy." Yuugi said.

"Same here." Yami said. He smiled and added, "I love you."

"Likewise. I'll always love you." Yuugi replied.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi passionately under the moonlit sky.

* * *

I hope you liked the ball. Thanks to Chibi Kuriboh for letting me use the idea of the circlet in my story.

Not sure what will be in the next chapter, but it will fluffy most likely. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.

R&R.


	28. Thunderstorm

This one didn't turn out like I thought. I hope you like it anyway. Sorry for the shortness. I'm hoping that the next one will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 28- Thunderstorm

"So, she actually tried to kiss you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes." Yami growled, angry. "You'd think that all these girls would get that I am engaged to you, and that they no longer stand a chance with me!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny." Yami snapped.

"Yami, all these woman think that they are going to change your mind on marrying me so that one of them can marry you. I know that you're not going to leave me, you know that you're not going to leave, so there is nothing that we need to be worried about at the moment." Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess so. I just wish that all these women would stop cornering me and leave me alone. I am not leaving you. I just wish that they would realize that." Yami said.

Yuugi leaned forward and kissed him. "Yami, if you want, you could always tell them that you're on your way to see your fiancée. It's true most of the time." Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "I wonder why you don't have this problem." Yami grumbled.

"I'm not the one that the women want." Yuugi answered teasingly.

"You know what I mean." Yami said as he laid down on Yuugi's bed.

"Yami, there isn't a man in the kingdom that is going to try and come onto me because they know that I am engaged to the Crown Prince of Egypt, and they don't want to risk dying because they thought that they would try to come onto me. Let's face it, Yami. Everyone knows that you are jealous and possessive, and that anyone who even flirted lightly with me would die." Yuugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

"Tell you what. If I'm ever around when a woman's coming onto you, I'll get you out of it." Yuugi said.

"That'll be because you are irritated." Yami said.

"True, but I thought that that would make you happy." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked and grabbed Yuugi, pulling her down into a kiss. "It sure does." Yami answered.

* * *

Yami was walking down the halls of the palace. He had just gotten out of a meeting with his father and was on his way back to his chambers.

"Prince Yami." a voice said.

Yami turned to find one of the harem girls approaching him. "What is it?" Yami asked, irritated.

"I was wondering if you would like my company, my lord." the girl said with a seductive smile.

"No. I do not require anyone's company." Yami answered curtly.

The girl was startled by his rude answer, but not put off. "I would gladly accompany you, Prince. After all, once you are married, you will be unable to have the pleasure of my service." the girl said.

Yami rounded around to face her. "I have no need for your services or any other harem girls. I have never been with a harem girl, and I do not intend to be. I am going to marry Lady Yuugi, and I will not betray her in such a way." Yami said.

The girl was persistent. "You would not betray her. She would never even know. You are not bound to her until the marriage anyway." the girl said haughtily.

Yami was angered by this blatant disrespect her Yuugi. "Do not forget that Yuugi is your future queen, and speaking of her in such a disrespectful way does not look favorable for you." Yami growled.

The girl still wasn't frightened. "You can still have a harem girl in your rooms. I am the most skilled of us, and I am certain that I could show you a good time." the girl said. Her goal was to either make Yami fall in love with her or get pregnant by him so that she could marry him.

"Girl, get out of my sight before I have you arrested." Yami snapped.

"My Prince-" the girl started.

"You might want to leave my fiancé alone." a cold voice said.

The girl whirled around to find herself facing Yuugi.

"Or perhaps you would like to share the same fate that Mia did. I am certain that you remember what happened to her." Yuugi said.

The girl instantly paled, remembering Mia's fate for her actions.

"I would suggest that you leave and tell all other harem girls that if they persist in trying to come onto Yami, they may share in Mia's face or face humiliation." Yuugi said.

The girl realized that Yuugi was not joking and quickly left.

Yami sighed. "Thank you, Yuugi. That girl would not give up. I was one step away from having her arrested." Yami said.

"That girl was getting on my nerves. I heard most of it. She wanted in your bed." Yuugi said.

"She wouldn't have been. Trust me on that." Yami said.

"I do. I think she was trying to get in your bed so that she could get pregnant and be the queen." Yuugi said.

"You saw the wheels turning in her mind, too?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "She thought that getting pregnant by you would ensure the queen-ship, but I guess she didn't know that harem girls are forbidden from becoming queen." Yuugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Come on, Yuugi. Let's go." Yami said.

Yuugi followed Yami as he walked down the hall.

"You know that the harem girls will be talking about what you said." Yami said.

"Yes, and they will also know that I have the power to do just what I said." Yuugi answered.

Yami smiled. "I doubt that I will have any problem with any of the harem girls from now on." Yami said.

The two walked into Yami's room, who shut the door.

"This room, and yours are the only places that I have been able to find solitude in lately." Yami said.

"Once word gets around about my threat, I doubt you'll have anymore problems." Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "I am just so sick of all this. I thought that the women would have backed off when they learned of my engagement to you, but it seems to have only gotten worse." Yami said as he laid down on the bed.

"Well, of course it has. Your engagement means that once you are married, they have no chance of gaining your favor, so they're going to use this engagement time to hope that they can change your mind about marrying me." Yuugi explained.

Yami smirked at her. "Yuugi, there isn't a force in this kingdom that would force me to break off my engagement to you." Yami said.

"I know. Come on. Let's play a game." Yuugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed. He got out the cards and the two started to play.

After playing cards for a few hours, Yuugi had won a total of five games and Yami had won one.

"I am never going to beat you." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, you should pay more attention to the game. Watching me won't help you win." Yuugi scolded.

Yami smiled. "I know, but you're so beautiful that I just can't resist." Yami replied.

"Another game?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure." Yami answered.

Both saw a sudden flash of lightening and looked out the balcony. It was raining.

"I guess we're getting rain." Yami said.

"Like I didn't notice that." Yuugi answered. She hadn't told Yami, but she was terrified of storms. 'As long as there's no thunder, I'll be fine.' Yuugi thought.

The two started to play another game cards.

"We'll need to go to bed after this game. It's getting rather late." Yami said.

"I agree." Yuugi said.

The continued to play the game.

Yuugi lay down her cards and said, "I win."

"Damn it! I was actually concentrating that time." Yami complained.

Yuugi laughed lightly.

It was then that there was a loud crack of thunder.

Yuugi's body tensed at the sound.

The wind was howling, the rain was coming down in torrents, and lightening was flashing.

"Well, we'd better get to bed." Yami said, putting the cards up.

"Uh-huh." Yuugi agreed., looking outside.

Yami turned and noticed how tense Yuugi was. "Yuugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami. Really. I had better go on." Yuugi said. She stood up to leave.

Yami reached out and grabbed Yuugi by the arm. "Yuugi, are you sure that you're all right?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami." Yuugi replied.

"Then why are you so tense?" Yami asked.

"Yami, there's nothing to worry about. Honest." Yuugi said.

Yami wasn't convinced, but decided not to push the issue. "All right. If you say so." Yami agreed. He let Yuugi go.

Yuugi started to walk past Yami when there was a sudden loud crack of thunder. Yuugi jumped with a yelp and ended up crashing into Yami, knocking them both to the floor. Yuugi ended up on top pf Yami. She blushed and got off of him, saying. "Sorry, Yami."

Yami stood up and said, "Okay. What's wrong? Something isn't right with you."

"Um, well, you see, the truth is that I don't-" Yuugi was cut off by another very loud crack of thunder. She yelped again and latched onto Yami out of fear.

Yami was unprepared for this and lost his balance, falling backwards onto the bed. He noticed how tight Yuugi's grip was and knew that she was playing. "Yuugi, care to explain what exactly is going on?" Yami asked, surprised by the normally confident girl's behavior.

"I don't like the thunderstorms." Yuugi said lowly.

"What?" Yami asked, having not heard her.

"I don't like thunderstorms." Yuugi answered.

"You don't?" Yami asked.

Another blast of thunder, and Yuugi started shaking, tightening her grip on Yami.

"Okay. I'll take that as you don't like thunderstorms." Yami said.

"Sorry." Yuugi murmured.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"You must think that I'm a coward." Yuugi said.

"No, I don't. Yuugi, I don't care that you're afraid of thunderstorms. I just wish that you had told me before." Yami said.

"Honestly, I didn't think to tell you." Yuugi answered.

The thunder sounded again, causing Yuugi to start shaking even harder.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and said, "Yuugi, how afraid of thunderstorms are you?"

"Really afraid. I usually end up cowering under the covers, hoping it'll pass soon." Yuugi answered.

Yami frowned. He didn't like the thought of Yuugi being afraid, even if it was of storms. "Yuugi, would you rather stay in here tonight?"

"What?" Yuugi asked, slightly startled at the sudden statement.

"Yuugi, you obviously are terrified of storms, and it's usually not a good thing to be alone when you're scared, so you can stay in here with me for the night." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked, slightly unsure.

"Of course. You know that I'm not going to try anything." Yami said.

"No because you'll end up with a broken jaw." Yuugi said.

"Exactly. Just stay in here." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. She really did hate to be alone in the middle of thunderstorms, and she knew that she'd feel safer staying with Yami. "Okay, Yami. You win. I'll stay in here with you." Yuugi agreed.

"See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yami asked.

Yami stayed in the room while Yuugi went into the bathing area to change.

Once they were changed, Yuugi and Yami climbed into bed.

A clash of thunder had Yuugi holding onto Yami.

"It's okay, Yuugi. I'm right here." Yami said soothingly, gently stroking her hair as he held Yuugi tightly.

Yuugi started to relax in his embrace. "Sorry to bother you like this." Yuugi mumbled.

"Yuugi, you're not bothering me. It's fine." Yami assured her. He continued to hold Yuugi and speak soothingly to her.

Yuugi was slowly lulled to sleep by Yami's voice and the stroking of her hair.

Yami smiled when he heard Yuugi's breaths even out. 'She probably wouldn't have gone to sleep so easily otherwise.' Yami thought.

Yami was startled by how right it felt to have Yuugi in his arms. Sure, he'd held her before, but not like this. He hadn't expected it to feel so right. 'Well, I do love her, so I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise that I feel so right with her.' Yami thought. He placed a light kiss on top of Yuugi's head before he settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up rather groggy. He didn't really want to get up yet, so he snuggled back down, intent on going back to sleep. It was then that it registered that something was warms, and it couldn't have been the blankets. Feeling the warmth move, Yami realized that it was a person. 'What the hell?!' Yami mentally shouted. He looked and saw that who it was.

Yuugi was still sound asleep, snuggled up against Yami with a content smile on her face.

Yami let out a low sigh. 'That about gave me a heart attack. For a minute, I thought that I had betrayed Yuugi.' Yami thought. He looked back down and smiled at the content look on Yuugi's face. 'She does look cute when she's sleeping, though.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yuugi woke. She was startled to find a smirking Yami looking at her.

"Sleep well?" Yami asked.

Yuugi blushed, knowing why she was in his bed. "Yes, I did." Yuugi answered.

"You're going to have to sleep in here more often." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, whacking him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt, Yuugi." Yami whined.

"Well, stop with those kinds of remarks then." Yuugi retorted.

Yami groaned. "Fine." Yami said.

"Come on. We should get ready and then go to breakfast." Yuugi said.

"All right." Yami agreed.

Yuugi left the room, leaving Yami alone.

Yami smirked. 'I can't wait to be married because it means that I'll have her by my side at night and wake up to her in the morning.' Yami thought. He then got up and started to get ready.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami found Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Heba, Atemu, Jou, and Seth at the breakfast table.

Within seconds, Bakura was at Yami and grabbed him by his tunic. "All right. You're a dead man." Bakura growled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Bakura, stop this." Yuugi cried.

"You really think that we don't know." Bakura growled.

"Know what?" Yami asked. He was confused.

"We know about last night." Marik put in.

"You've lost me." Yami said, jerking himself out of Bakura's grasps.

"We know you and Yuugi were your room all night." Marik said.

Yuugi realized what they were thinking. Yuugi walked over and put a hand on Bakura's shoulders. "Bakura, it's not what you think." Yuugi said.

"You weren't in his room, Yuugi?" Heba asked.

"No. I was in Yami's room, but I didn't sleep with him like you think." Yuugi said.

"IS that what this about?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Bakura, you know that there was a bad thunderstorm last night. I'm terrified of thunderstorms. I was in Yami's room playing a game of cards with him when the storm started. He saw that I was scared of the storm and told me stay with him for comfort. Nothing happened." Yuugi said.

"It didn't?" Atemu asked.

"No. We slept. That's all." Yami said. 'Although I would have liked more.' Yami thought.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just a little protective of her." Bakura said.

"I know. Can I eat breakfast without being killed now?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Bakura answered.

Yuugi look at Yami apologetically.

Yami just shrugged.

The group sat down to finish breakfast.

Yuugi was thankful that Bakura didn't kill Yami. 'I didn't realize that just sleeping in Yami's room would cause all these problems. I shouldn't do it too often.' Yuugi realized.

Breakfast continued like normal, and when it was finished, they all went to do their normal, everyday routine.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Isis will have the baby next chapter. Probably a little Yami/Yuugi fluff in there, too.

R&R.


	29. The Birth

Chapter 29- The Birth

"Have you and Yami started to plan the wedding yet?" Isis asked Yuugi.

Yuugi looked up at Isis and smiled. "We've gotten a few plans done, but not much. We have a long way to go." Yuugi said.

"Well, you do still have six months before you are getting married is there is still time." Isis said.

"There would be more plans already made, but Yami doesn't like to plan these things, so he purposely gets me off track, so that we don't get as much done as I would like to." Yuugi answered.

Isis was going to have hers and Mahado's baby any day now, so she stayed in bed most of the time.

Yuugi would come and spend time with her whenever Mahado had to be in meetings or carry out his duties.

"Just what does Yami do to stop you from getting anything done?" Isis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Normally, he starts kissing me, and that leads to, well, um-" Yuugi was a little embarrassed to talk about it.

"It usually led to a make-out session." Isis supplied.

Yuugi nodded. "I have honestly thought about just kicking Yami out of my room or whatever room I happen to be in at the time just so I can get more done even if I have to plan it all out myself." Yuugi said.

"Knowing how Yami is, I think that you would be better off if you did that. He hates to have to plan anything like that, so he'll do anything to get out of it." Isis said.

"Yes. I have found that out." Yuugi said with a smile.

"You are planning to get married once the year is up, aren't you? If not, then there's no rush to get the plans ready." Isis said.

"Isis, it's killing Yami that we have to wait a year. Any longer, and I do believe that he would go insane." Yuugi said.

"Once the year's up, you'll be married." Isis said.

"Yes. In fact, I'm sure that the wedding will be a year to the day that he proposed." Yuugi said.

Isis laughed. "It doesn't surprise me." Isis said.

Yuugi decided that she would change the subject. "Are you excited that the baby will be coming soon?" Yuugi asked.

Isis smiled happily. "Yes, I am, and I know that Mahado is, too. He can't wait for the baby to be born." Isis said.

"The entire palace is talking about it. They're all excited and talking about it." Yuugi said.

"I know that I am, and I will also be glad to be able to walk normally again." Isis said with a small laugh.

Yuugi also laughed. "I'm guessing that Mahado doesn't really leave you alone now." Yuugi said.

"Certainly not. He's with me every second unless his duties require him to be elsewhere, but the Pharaoh has let him have lighter duty." Isis said.

"And I suppose that you have no duties now." Yuugi stated.

"No, I don't, and I am bored out of my mind. I hate not being able to do anything. I'm not used to it." Isis said.

"Well, you'll still be having no duties even after the baby is born." Yuugi said.

"To think that the orders of no work for a week after having a baby that I so easily said to other women is something that I dread." Isis said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl, Isis?" Yuugi asked.

"In truth, I don't mind having either one. All I want is for the baby to be healthy. So does Mahado." Isis answered.

"I suppose that that is most parents' wish." Yuugi said.

"Most of the time, it is. I know that it's mine." Isis said.

The door suddenly opened, and Mahado walked in. "Hello. Isis. Yuugi." Mahado said.

"I take it that the meeting is over now." Isis said.

"Yes." Mahado answered.

"In that case, I think that I will see both of you later." Yuugi said before she left.

"She didn't have to leave." Mahado said.

"She knows that, Mahado. Yuugi probably plans to see if she can get Yami to help her with anymore of the wedding plans. He's been making it difficult to plan the wedding." Isis said as Mahado sat down beside her.

"Well, we both know that Yami hates planning things with a passion. He can't stand planning balls, parties, festivities, or anything similar. Come to think if it, I think that the only thing that Yami is looking forward to about the wedding is the fact that he'll be married to Yuugi and the wedding night." Mahado stated.

"Mahado!" Isis scolded.

"Sorry, but you and I both know that it's the truth. Yami can't stand formal ceremonies, so he sees the only good thing about this wedding as his being married to Yuugi." Mahado said.

Isis sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. That is the only thing that Yami will like about this one, but at least we know that it'll go right because if anything goes wrong, someone is going to die by Yami's hand." Isis said.

Mahado chuckled. "Considering how strong Yuugi actually is, I would say that she would kill someone, too." Mahado said.

"That's one day that no one in Egypt would want to interrupt." Isis said.

* * *

"Yami, will knock it off and help me!" Yuugi scolded.

"Why, Yuugi? This is so much more fun." Yami replied before going back to kissing Yuugi's neck.

"Yami, we need to get some of these plans done." Yuugi complained.

"Yuugi, the wedding won't be for another six months. There's no reason to hurry the plans." Yami told her.

"Yami, I don't want to wait until the last minute to get all this done." Yuugi told him.

"Yuugi, we haven't had the chance to spend any time together for the last few days. I want to spend some time together." Yami whined.

Yuugi groaned. 'He can be so childish at times.' Yuugi thought. "All right, Yami. If we spend at least an hour on these plans, then we'll do whatever you want." Yuugi said. Noticing the gleam in Yami's eyes, she quickly added, "Within reason."

"Damn. You have to ruin all my fun, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I have already told you that we won't be sleeping together until after we are married." Yuugi said,

"You slept with me a few weeks ago." Yami reminded her.

"Yami, that was different. You know what I mean by that anyway." Yuugi told him.

"Fine. I'll keep it in reason." Yami agreed.

"Good. Now, let's get some of this done." Yuugi said.

Grudgingly, Yami started helping Yuugi with the wedding plans.

After an hour, Yuugi said, "I think that we've gotten enough done for the day."

"Finally. I don't have to do this anymore." Yami said,

"You realize that this our wedding you're referring to like that." Yuugi reminded him.

"I don't mind the wedding. As much as I dislike such ceremonies, I don't mind this one." Yami said.

"You just hate the planning, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Exactly. Now, I believe that you said we would do what I want if we did this planning for a while." Yami said.

"As long as it is reasonable, yes." Yuugi replied.

"Okay." Yami said. He suddenly pounced on Yuugi, knocking her onto her back. Yami held Yuugi's hands down with his.

"Yami!" Yuugi scolded.

"You said we won't have sex until after we are married, but my idea is making out." Yami said with a smirk.

Yuugi groaned. "I should have made more specific guidelines about this." Yuugi said.

"You like it, and you know it." Yami told her.

Before Yuugi could protest, Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuugi's. Yuugi melted into the kiss and started to kiss back. Yami deepened the kiss further. He ran his tongue over Yuugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yuugi willingly opened her mouth and let Yami have access to her mouth. Yami slipped his tongue into Yuugi's mouth and started exploring. Yami's senses were overrun by the taste of vanilla. It was how Yuugi always tasted to him. He made sure to explore every inch of Yuugi's mouth before he coaxed her into a tongue battle for dominance. Yuugi started join the fight. Their tongue's twisted and fought with each other as they continued the fight for dominance. Yuugi eventually won the fight and started to explore Yami's mouth as well. Yami moaned as Yuugi continued to explore his mouth. Yuugi was overcome by the taste of spice. It was how Yami always tasted to her. Yuugi continued to explore Yami's mouth until she had explored every inch of Yami's mouth. Finally, the two were forced to break apart because of the lack of air.

"You-see. I knew-that you-would like it-once we-got started." Yami said between pants.

"All right. You-win. I do enjoy these-sessions." Yuugi finally admitted.

"See. I knew that you would like it." Yami told her.

Yuugi glared at him. "Yami, will you let me up?"

Yami smirked. "I don't think we're quite done here yet." Yami said before he leaned down and initiated another kiss.

Yuugi gave in, resigning herself to the fact that this make-out session would last for a while.

* * *

"You mean that you finally got Yami to help you with some of the wedding plans?" Isis asked.

"Yes." Yuugi answered.

"And what did you have to do in return for convincing him to do that?" Isis asked, knowing that Yami wouldn't have done it without some kind of incentive.

"I told him that we would do whatever he wanted afterwards as long as it was within reason." Yuugi replied.

"What did he want you to do?" Isis asked.

"We made out for at least an hour." Yuugi answered.

"Hmm. I surprised he didn't want to do more than that." Isis said.

"Oh, trust me. He did, but I made it perfectly clear to him that we would not be having sex until after we were married." Yuugi answered.

Isis laughed. "I am certain that that is killing him." Isis said.

"It does, but he knows that I'll knock his block off if he tries anything with me." Yuugi said.

"So, if he winds up in my healing chambers, then it means that he went a little too far." Isis said.

"Most likely." Yuugi replied.

"Well, Mahado almost died from the same reason when we were engaged. I told him nothing would happen until after we were married. He respected that, but it almost killed him." Isis said.

"In any case, I know that Yami is looking forward to the wedding night." Yuugi said.

"So did Mahado." Isis said.

"I don't understand what it is with men and wanting to go ahead before the marriage." Yuugi said.

"I don't know, but I do not think that Atemu and Seth had that problem." Isis said.

"Well, they were with men anyway, so that wasn't going to be much of an issue." Yuugi said.

"I suppose not." Isis agreed. Isis suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and let out a pained gasp as he clutched her stomach.

Yuugi, alarmed, instantly went over to her friend and said, "Isis, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Yuugi, go and get one of the other healers and Mahado as well. The baby's coming." Isis gasped out.

"All right, Isis." Yuugi said. Quickly, Yuugi rushed from the room and to the healing chambers where she found Inut, another healer. "Inut, Isis is in labor." Yuugi said.

"She is?!" Inut exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded. "She's in her rooms." Yuugi added quickly.

Inut ran from the room and to Isis' room quickly.

Yuugi also left and went to find Mahado.

* * *

Mahado was in his study, going over some papers. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'I am never going to finish this at this rate.' Mahado thought, a little irritated.

He knew that he needed to get all this finished, but he was tired.

Isis hadn't been sleeping much at night, and he would end up staying up with her even though she had continuously told him that he didn't have to.

The door to his study suddenly burst open.

Mahado looked up and was about to yell when he saw that it was Yuugi.

"Mahado, come quickly! Isis is in labor." Yuugi said.

Mahado's eyes widened and he was on his feet and out the door within a matter of seconds.

Yuugi shut the door and followed Mahado down the hall.

Another girl was just going in the room, and Yuugi and Mahado could hear Isis moaning and Inut speaking.

Mahado knew that men were not allowed in the room when a woman was giving birth. He turned and said, "Yuugi, would you go in and be with Isis for me and tell her that I love?"

Yuugi smiled gently at him. "Of course, Mahado." She went into the room, leaving Mahado alone in the hall.

News that Isis was in labor had spread quickly, and everyone else close to them had gathered outside the door.

* * *

Yuugi walked over to Isis and took her hand.

Isis opened her eyes and looked up at Yuugi. "Yuugi, what are you doing here?" Isis asked.

"Mahado asked me to come in here for him and to tell you that he loves you." Yuugi answered.

Isis smiled despite the pain. "I know he does." Isis replied.

"Isis, I need you to concentrate." Inut said.

Isis nodded. She hadn't let go of Yuugi's hand and squeezed it when she felt the pain.

Inut looked at Yuugi and said, "Lady Yuugi, can you keep the sweat off of Isis' face?"

"Yes, of course." Yuugi answered. She used the wet cloth to do just that.

After three hours, Inut said, "Isis, I need you to push."

Isis did, and it wasn't long before there was the cry of a baby heard.

"It's all right, Isis. She's fine." Inut said after cleaning the baby up.

"She?" Isis asked.

"Yes. You a have daughter." Inut replied, handing the girl, wrapped in a blanket to Isis.

Isis smiled.

"We'll get Mahado." Yuugi said.

Yuugi and Inut walked out.

"How is she?" Mahado immediately asked. It was clear that he was under a lot of stress, and the other's looked about stressed.

"Isis is fine. You can go in now." Inut told him.

Mahado wasted no time in going into the room.

"Did he drive you all crazy or something?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. What did Isis have?" Atemu asked.

"A girl." Inut replied.

* * *

Mahado walked into the room and went right over to the bed where Isis was holding their daughter. "Isis, how are you?" Mahado asked.

Isis smiled tiredly at him. "I'm fine, Mahado. Isn't she beautiful?" Isis asked, looking down.

"We have a daughter?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. Didn't they tell you?" Isis asked.

"Well, they said you were fine, and I didn't waste any time in coming in here, so they didn't exactly get the chance." Mahado answered.

Isis smiled. She understood. "Would you like to hold her?" Isis asked.

Mahado took his daughter and looked down in her blue eyes. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Mahado said.

Isis blushed lightly. "Mahado." Isis said.

"Well, it's true. She looks like you, too, so she will be a beautiful girl." Mahado said.

"I think so, too." Isis agreed.

"What are we going to name her? We never really discussed names." Mahado said.

"Well, I like the name Ishizu." Isis said.

"Ishizu." Mahado said. He smiled and said, "I think that I like that name. Ishizu is your name, little one." Mahado said.

Isis smiled as she watched her husband with their daughter.

* * *

Yuugi sat in Isis' room with her and Ishizu.

"Yuugi, I hope you don't mind this." Isis said.

"Of course not. I don't mind, and I know that Mahado feels better if someone is in here with you, and it'll make him more at ease." Yuugi said.

Isis smiled. "Yes. It will. He's been a pain ever since Ishizu was born." Isis said, smiling down at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, he's always asking me if I'm all right, if I need anything, or if I need any help with Ishizu. Honestly, you would think that I was dying." Isis said.

Yuugi smiled at her friend. "Well, Mahado is a new father, so I think that he has every right to be on edge. Besides, it's only been a week since Ishizu was born." Yuugi said.

"I know, and I also know that it will get easier with time, but I might end up insane before that man gets the hint that I am fine." Isis said.

Yuugi giggled. "You do remember how Yami was with me after I was nearly killed when Mia flipped out." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I believe that he was there everyday, all day unless there was a meeting or it was nighttime." Isis said.

"Mahado's just worried about you. That's all. I think that it's kind of sweet." Yuugi said.

"It is, and it's nice to be worried about like this although I think that soon the attention will be on Ishizu more than it is on me." Isis said.

"Well, babies do tend to steal all of the attention, especially one that is as cute and beautiful as Ishizu is." Yuugi said.

"I suppose so." Isis agreed. She looked at Yuugi and said, "Would you like to hold her, Yuugi?"

"Yes. I would." Yuugi said.

Isis handed Ishizu to Yuugi.

Yuugi held Ishizu, who opened her eyes to look up at Yuugi. "Well, hello, little girl." Yuugi said.

Isis smiled. She knew that Yuugi loved children. "Yuugi, do you want to have children someday?" Isis asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I will be married to the future pharaoh, I don't have much of a choice." Yuugi said.

"I know that, but I mean do you really want children because you want them, not because you have to have them?" Isis asked.

Yuugi smiled as her gaze fell back down on Ishizu. "Yes, I do. I have always wanted children." Yuugi said.

"Well, I know that you will make a wonderful mother one day." Isis said.

"How do you know that?" Yuugi asked.

"I've heard how you treat the children in the palace. You like to play with them, but I've also heard that you don't let them do things that could get them in trouble, and seeing how you are with Ishizu the last week, I think that you will make a wonderful mother." Isis told her.

"Well, thank for that vote of confidence. I'm not sure what kind of mother I will be one day." Yuugi said.

"All new mothers wonder that. I wondered what kind of mother I would be the entire time that I was pregnant, and I admit that I was scared, but I think that I'll be just fine." Isis said.

Yuugi handed Ishizu back to Isis.

"Have you done anything more with the wedding plans?" Isis asked.

"Mo. Not yet. Yami's been busy with his duties lately and hasn't had much free time, which is getting on his nerves." Yuugi answered.

"Oh, yes. The foreign diplomats are coming, aren't they?" Isis said.

"Yes. As I understand, I have to be there for that." Yuugi said.

"Yes. Being Yami's future wife will bring more responsibilities in the future." Isis said.

"Well, I will learn them. The Queen has actually said that she'll teach me what I will need to do." Yuugi said.

"I thought that the Pharaoh and the Queen asked you and Heba just to call them Mother and Father now." Isis said.

"Heba does, but I have said that until Yami and I are married, I would rather use their titles. They agreed, as long as I call them Mother and Father after the wedding." Yuugi said.

"They want you to feel like you are part of the family." Isis said.

"They already have." Yuugi said.

Isis laughed. "Well, the Pharaoh and the Queen thought that you would make the perfect match for Yami from the first time that they met you. They had hoped that you would marry Yami because they thought that you would make a great wife and queen." Isis said.

"Well, they're happy that we are getting married." Yuugi said.

"I know, and I don't think that anyone objects except the women who wanted to be Yami's wife." Isis said.

"Well, Yami's mine, and no one's going to change that." Yuugi said.

Isis smiled. She liked that Yuugi was so willing to fight for what's hers. 'I think she'll be just fine with Yami.' Isis thought, looking down at the sleeping Ishizu.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I wanted to show Yuugi and Isis' friendship in this chapter. It'll come in later, too. And just to note, nothing bad will happen from now on. Mia was the worst. Also, I know that Ishizu was Marik/Malik's sister, but I thought using her name fit perfectly becasue she looks like Isis.

I know everyone has been waiting for the wedding, so it's coming. It'll be in a two chapter installment. Chapter 30 will the wedding ball and Chapter 31 will be the wedding itself. Don't know if it'll go into Chapter 33, too. We'll see.

I have a poll on my profile. It's about which story I will write next. Please give me your imput on what you would like next.

R&R.


	30. The Wedding Ball

Chapter 30- The Wedding Ball

Yami groaned as he walked down the hall.

The guests had started to arrive for his and Yuugi's wedding since the ball would be the next night.

'I cannot believe that it is happening already. I thought that it would have stopped by now.' Yami thought, beyond irritated.

"Yami, something bothering you?" Atemu asked as he joined his brother.

"Yes, something is bothering me! All of these women that are still throwing themselves at me when they are here to witness my wedding!" Yami snapped.

"Oh. That. Yami, you knew that it wouldn't stop until after you are married. They believe that until the wedding ceremony itself, they still have a chance to change your mind, so they'll try hard." Atemu said.

Yami glared at his brother. "I still hate this. I wish that they would realize that I have no interest in them, and that I do not plan on betraying Yuugi in any way, so they need to back off." Yami growled.

"Look at it this way, Yami. You and Yuugi are getting married in the morning, so it will all most definitely stop then." Atemu said.

"I will be very happy when that does happen because I am sick and tired of this." Yami said, irritated.

Atemu shook his head. 'If one more girl comes onto Yami, I have a feeling that he is going to explode and kill someone, and that someone will probably be the girl that thinks she can convince him to marry her instead of Yuugi.' Atemu thought.

"Prince Yami." a sickeningly sweet female voice called.

Yami stopped and tensed. "I swear that she's going to die if she says one word." Yami muttered.

"Calm down, Yami. She can't force you to marry her, so just tell her that you won't change your mind." Atemu said,

"You're bailing on me, aren't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I really don't want to be a witness to a murder." Atemu replied before he walked off, leaving Yami alone to deal with his stalker.

Yami turned to look at the blue-haired princess. Yami recognized her as one that had been after him for years.

"Hello, Prince Yami." the girl said in the same revoltingly sweet voice.

"Hello, Princess Drucila. Is there something that I can do for you?" Yami asked in a calm voice. On the inside, he was boiling with anger.

Drucila smiled at him and said, "I was wondering if you would take a walk with me in your lovely gardens." She tried to seem innocent, but Yami knew better.

"No, Princess. I am afraid that I do nor want to." Yami said.

"Why not? Surely you can spare a few minutes to walk with me." Drucila said, smiling sexily.

"Princess, the only person I will walk through the gardens with is my fiancé, and I would prefer it if you would leave me be." Yami said.

Drucila's face fell. "Why would you rather marry that girl than me?" Drucila demanded.

"One, she doesn't try to demand anything from when she knows that I can have you punished for such acts." Yami said, glaring.

Drucila paled as she realized that she had overstepped her bounds.

"Also, she does not want me merely for the power and title or for my body. She loves me for who I am, not what I can do for her." Yami stated.

"What makes you think that I would be like that?" Drucila asked.

"Perhaps because you've always alluded to the fact that you would be in a position of great power and have always tried to get in my bed instead of trying to get to know me." Yami answered.

"How do you know that your fiancé is not the same way?" Drucila asked.

"Because I have learned to read when women are trying to seduce me for those reasons I have already named. Also, Yuugi and I started off as nothing but friends. We become involved overtime, not on a whim. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and see my future wife." Yami answered before he turned and walked down the hall, leaving behind a stunned princess.

Yami was irritated. All of the women that had approached him that day had acted in the same way that Drucila had, and he was tired of having to constantly tell them why he would prefer to marry Yuugi than them.

When Yami came to Yuugi's door, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Yuugi called.

Yami walked opened the door and walked into the room to find that Yuugi was lying on her bed with a book in her hands.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yuugi asked, noticing Yami's look of frustration.

"I wish that it was today that we were getting married." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed and put the book on the table. "What happened?" Yuugi asked, knowing that Yami would tell her if she asked.

"I have had it with all these princesses that come her to witness my wedding and come onto me, trying to seduce me. It's so damn frustrating!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi knew that Yami hated it when all of these women would come onto when they knew he was getting married, and Yami always got upset even though he knew that there was no way that they would end up in his bed. She motioned for Yami to sit down.

Yami let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the bed. Without asking, Yami laid down on the bed and placed his head in Yuugi's lap.

Yuugi started to run her hand through Yami's hair, knowing that it usually helped sooth him. "Yami, you know that after tomorrow morning, you will not have to deal with that because once you are married, there is nothing that the women can do about it." Yuugi said.

"I know, Yuugi, but it just makes me angry that they come onto me as openly as they do when they know that I am getting married to you. They all think that they are better suited to be my wife than you are, and I hate it when they male those insinuations." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Do you agree with them?" Yuugi asked.

Yami looked up at her. "Yuugi, you know that I don't think that." Yami said.

"Then don't let it get to you. You know that they're wrong, so there's nothing to worry about. Once you're married, all these princesses that have been after you will turn their attentions to an unmarried prince of another kingdom." Yuugi said.

"I know, Yuugi. I know. I guess I just hate the fact that these women talk down about you like that. I just cannot stand that." Yami said.

"Well, you know that once we are married, they can't actually do that without breaking the law." Yuugi said.

Yami blinked, slightly confused. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, once we are married, I will be given the title of princess of Egypt until you are crowned the new pharaoh, when I will be made queen, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered.

"Well, they wouldn't dare talk badly about the Princess or Queen of Egypt, would they?" Yuugi asked with a smile.

Yami retuned the smile as he said, "No, they wouldn't. You certainly have this planned out, don't you?"

"I've just thought about this. That's all. I don't let it get to me because I know that after tomorrow morning, no one's going to dare say anything." Yuugi said.

Yami sat up and turned to face Yuugi. "You're amazing, you know that." Yami said.

"No, I don't, Yami, but you tell me that almost everyday." Yuugi said.

Yami took her hands in his. "You are amazing, Yuugi. No one has ever been able to calm down as quickly as you can. For that matter, no one's ever been able to capture my heart the way that you have." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled at her future husband. "Well, I'm the only who's ever going to capture your heart if I have anything to say about it." Yuugi said.

"Well, that will be perfectly fine with me." Yami replied. He leaned forward and captured Yuugi's lips with his own.

Yuugi didn't resist the kiss as she leaned forward more into the kiss.

Yami released Yuugi's hand and wrapped one arm around Yuugi's waist and brought his other hand up to hold the back of her head.

With her hands now free, Yuugi ran her hands up Yami's chest to wrap around his neck.

Yami moaned at the feeling of Yuugi's hands running up his chest. Her an his tongue alone Yuugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Yuugi opened her mouth for Yami, who immediately slipped his tongue inside of Yuugi's mouth. Yami ran his tongue over every once of Yuugi's mouth before he coaxed her into a tongue duel, which he eventually won.

The two finally broke apart when they needed air.

"I really wish that we were getting married today." Yami murmured, his lips only a few inches from Yuugi's.

"Look at it this way. You have less than a day until we are married." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "I like the sound of that." Yami said. He leaned in and kissed her again. He tightened his arm around her.

When they broke apart, Yuugi said, "Not now."

"How did you-" Yami started.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Yami, it is very hard for you to hide what you are thinking from me." Yuugi said.

Yami grinned sheepishly. "It's not like I would have done anything." Yami said.

"I know that you wouldn't because you would have been in pain otherwise." Yuugi replied.

"I know. That's why I wouldn't have done that." Yami answered.

There was a knock on the door.

"If that is one of the princesses, I am not here." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Yami, none of them are going to come to my room." Yuugi replied as she stood up and walked to the door.

Isis was on the other side of the door. "Hello, Yuugi. I'm here to help you get ready fro the ball." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded, and let Isis into the room.

"Hello, Yami. What are you doing in here?" Isis asked.

"He's hiding from the princesses." Yuugi answered.

Yami glared at her. "I am not hiding." Yami answered.

Isis smiled. She had known Yami long enough to know why he was there.

"Yami, you need to go." Yuugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because Isis is here to help me get ready for the ball, which is what you need to do." Yuugi answered.

"Fine. I'll go." Yami answered. He kissed Yuugi quickly before he left the room.

"He doesn't want to go to this ball." Isis said.

"He'll always hate them. This one, I don't think he minds as much because he knew that it means we will be married tomorrow." Yuugi said.

"Yes. That certainly does sound like Yami. In any case, we need to get you ready." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded in her agreement.

* * *

Yami had gotten ready for the ball. He was wearing a white tunic with gold streaks in it in several places. His kilt was also white and had light blue lines down the sides of it. He was wearing a crimson cape as well. He was wearing his crown and the heavy gold earrings. He also wore the bracelets and rings as well as the bands on his upper arms. Yami also wore his sandals.

Yami let out a sigh. "I hate these festivities, but at least Yuugi and I will be married tomorrow." Yami said. He smiled at the thought.

There was a knock on his door.

"That had better not be a woman here to seduce me." Yami muttered. He went and opened his door and was relieved to find that it was Atemu.

"Oh. I see that you are ready. Father wanted to make sure that you weren't procrastinating." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. He caught the sight of tow of the princesses and grabbed Atemu, pulling him into the room and shutting his door quickly.

"Yami! What's the matter with you?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"I saw two of the princesses. If they saw that my door was open, they would have been over here in a second." Yami answered.

Atemu shook his head. Atemu was dressed similarly to Yami. His tunic had red streaks instead of gold. His kilt had purple streaks instead of blue. His cape was dark blue instead of crimson. Other than that, they were dressed the same. "You're hopeless." Atemu said.

"I don't want to have to deal with them. They come here and try to seduce me when they know that I am getting married tomorrow morning." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "Yami, if you don't want to have to deal with them at all at this ball, then I would suggest that you keep Yuugi with you at all times at tonight." Atemu said.

"Believe me. I plan to." Yami answered.

* * *

"Isis, I think that you have really outdone yourself this time around." Yuugi said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, the Pharaoh and the Queen only wanted the best for their future daughter-in-law, Yuugi, so I did what I was told. The Queen actually told me how she wanted the dress to look. I just created it." Isis explained.

Yuugi smiled. "It's a lovely dress, Isis." Yuugi said.

Isis smiled back at her friend.

Yuugi was wearing a light blue dress. There was lace weaved in throughout the dress. The dress came off her shoulders a little. The dress showed off her figure a little. The hem of the dress was done in a darker blue lace then the dress, but a lighter blue than the rest of the lace. She also wore gold bracelets around her wrists and also wore heavy gold earring. She was also wearing sandals.

"Yuugi, I think that everyone's going to be watching you tonight." Isis said

"Great. That'll give Yami a reason to be possessive and want to kill every guy that dares to look at me." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, Yami doesn't need a reason to feel like that. He feels like that constantly as it is." Isis said.

"I know." Yuugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yuugi called.

Amara opened the door and walked in. "Yuugi, that dress looks absolutely stunning on you. Isis, you certain outdid yourself this time." Amara praised.

"I am glad that you are pleased, Your Majesty." Isis replied, bowing.

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

"Isis, I believe that you should get ready." Amara said.

"Of course. Excuse me." Isis said before she left.

"Isis told me that you were the one who thought of the design for the dress." Yuugi said.

"Yes, I did. This night is about you and Yami, and you deserve to be the center of attention." Amara said.

"If you asked Yami, he'd tell you that this night was the last chance for all the princesses to throw themselves at him." Yuugi answered.

Amara laughed. "Getting upset over that, is he?" Amara asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yuugi answered.

"Aknankanon was the same way, but he was fine after the wedding as I am sure Yami will be." Amara said. As if realizing something, she said, "Oh, yes. I forgot why I came here." She took out a box and handed it to Yuugi, saying, "Yuugi, this is for you."

"It is?" Yuugi asked.

Amara nodded.

Yuugi took the box and opened it to find a necklace that was a circle with an engraving of Ra on it.

"Every member of the Royal family wears one of these, Yuugi. It is customary that whoever is marrying a Royal wear one to the wedding ball. You'll wear it to all formal occasions from now on except for your wedding." Amara said.

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

Amara smiled. "Glad to do it. Come. We must meet the others for the ball." Amara said.

Yuugi nodded and followed Amara out of her room.

* * *

Yami was waiting with his father, Atemu, and Heba for his mother and Yuugi to arrive.

When the two did, not only did Yami's jaw drop at the sight of Yuugi, but so did Atemu and Heba's. Aknankanon merely looked shocked.

"Boys, show some manners." Amara scolded.

Atemu, Heba, and Yami recovered and closed their mouths.

"Come. They are ready." Aknankanon said.

"Yuugi, you look beautiful." Yami told her.

Yuugi blushed and said, "Thanks."

The guards at the doors opened them, and the six walked into the ballroom.

The ballroom had become quiet when the six entered the hall.

Once the six made it to the throne, Aknankanon turned to face the guests. "I would like to welcome you all here. I appreciate you coming to help celebrate my son's marriage to Lady Yuugi." Aknankanon said.

'Most of the princesses were here to stop the wedding.' Yami thought bitterly.

"This ball is in celebration of their wedding tomorrow. Please enjoy this," Aknanaknon said.

With that, the ball began.

"Yuugi, would you like to dance?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled and said, "Of course I would."

The two walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance.

Yami smiled as he danced with Yuugi. He always felt at peace when he was with her. It was a feeling that he had never experienced from another person.

Yuugi was also smiling as they danced. She always felt safe and secure in Yami's arms. True, there was little that scared her, but she felt such peace and tranquility that she was always calm.

"You know, I can't wait for the morning." Yuugi said.

"Neither can I. I'm ready to be married to you." Yami said.

"I know." Yuugi replied.

The two danced to several songs before they stopped and started to mingle with the guests. Yami never let Yuugi leave his side, one because he didn't want any women coming onto him, and two, he didn't want any men coming onto her.

"Well, I see that you finally married. Many people thought that you wouldn't." the King of Minate told Yami.

Yami smiled and said, "I just finally found the one for me."

"It is certainly a grand ay for Egypt." the King said before he walked off.

Yami let out a sigh. "Talking to all these people is really starting to annoy me." Yami muttered.

"Don't forget that we have to do this again tomorrow after the wedding." Yuugi said.

"Don't remind me. It's going to be a really long day." Yami replied.

Yuugi smiled at him.

After the two talked to several more of the guests, Yuugi figured that Yami was sick of it and said, "Let's go out on the balcony for a few minutes."

Yami nodded, and the two walked out onto the balcony away from all the people for a few minutes.

"All those women starring at me like that's going to make me leave you." Yami muttered.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Yami, you don't have to worry about it. After tomorrow, they'll forget about you and turn their attentions to someone else." Yuugi said.

"I hope so." Yami replied.

Yuugi smiled and took Yami's hand in hers. "Look at it this way, Yami. After tomorrow, the only woman that's going to be trying to seduce you is me." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "I wouldn't mind it coming from you." Yami replied.

"Come on. We'd better get back in there before your father comes to drag us back in." Yuugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two went back inside and instantly had people coming to them and telling them that they were happy for them.

Some of the princesses also did, but the sentiments was a lie, and both could see the lust in their eyes.

Yami was about to explode, but Yuugi merely smiled sweetly, thanked them, and then forced Yami away.

"I swear that you're going to be the death of me." Yuugi muttered.

"Well, it's not my fault that these women don't get a clue." Yami replied.

Soon, the ball had come to an end, and all of the guests had gone to their guest rooms for the night.

As with the others, Yuugi and Yami had to be in separate rooms with a member of their family in there.

Heba decided that he would be the one that would stay with Yuugi and went with his sister to her room.

Since Heba would be with Yuugi, Atemu would be with Yami, and the two would sleep in Atemu and Heba's room for the night.

Before Yami and Yuugi left each other for the night, they kissed each other passionately, before going to their rooms, looking forward to the following morning when they would be getting married to each other.

* * *

That was the wedding ball. Hope you liked it.

The wedding is next.

Mu poll will be open until I finish this story, so you can still vote.

R&R.


	31. The Royal Wedding

As promised, here is Yuugi and Yami's wedding.

* * *

Chapter 31- The Royal Wedding

The sun shone down over Egypt as the morning of Yuugi and Yami's wedding came.

Egypt was in a hustle as they were all prepared for the wedding of their Crown Prince.

Everyone was excited.

* * *

A hand reached down and shook Heba. Heba groaned and rolled over to ret and get away from the hand.

"Heba, wake up." the female voice said.

"No. Too early." Heba mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

The covers were jerked away from Heba and the voice said, "Heba get up!"

"Atemu, I don't want to get up." Heba said.

"Heba, I am not your husband, now get up!" the voice said rather harshly.

Heba was being stubborn and just curled up.

Yuugi let out a frustrated sigh. She knew that her brother could be hard to get up in the morning, but this was ridiculous. "Heba, I swear that if you make my late for my wedding, I am going to kill you!" Yuugi said rather loudly.

That woke Heba up as he shot up and turned to look at his rather irate sister. "Yuugi what are you-" Heba started until he realized something. "Oh, crap! Today's your wedding!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Now get your ass out of bed right now." Yuugi said.

"Right." Heba said as he finally got out of bed. "What do we do first?" Heba asked.

"We eat breakfast first." Yuugi replied.

Heba noticed that there were two sets of food sit out on the table in the room. "Okay. I guess we eat and then you'll need to get ready, won't you?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Hasina, Anzu, and Isis will be here in about an hour to help me get ready, so we need to have eaten by the time that they get here." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded, and the twins sat down at the table to eat.

* * *

Yami had let the servants in to set the breakfast in the room before they left the room. Yami turned to look at his brother, who was still fast asleep. He let out a sigh and went to the bed, picking up a pillow and whacking Atemu in the head with it.

"Ow! Heba, what the hell?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Atemu, I am certainly not your husband. Now get your lazy ass out of bed." Yami said.

Atemu groaned. "Yami, it's a little too early. The wedding isn't for a few hours." Atemu said.

"Atemu, get up. We have to eat breakfast, and I have to get ready, and considering the fact that I am not allowed to leave this room until the wedding, I'd like you to make sure that everything is perfect." Yami said.

"I never thought that you would care so much about how perfect your wedding was, Yami." Atemu said as he finally got out of bed.

"I don't, but I know that Yuugi is looking forward to the wedding, so I'd like for it to be perfect for her sake." Yami replied.

"You do anything for her." Atemu said.

"Yes, I would." Yami replied.

Atemu and Yami finally sat down to eat.

After Atemu got finished eating, he left to go and make sure that everything was ready while Yami stayed in the room to get ready for his wedding.

* * *

Aknankanon was in the gardens where the wedding would take place. He was making sure that everything was ready for the wedding.

"Is everything ready for the wedding, Father?" Atemu asked as he approached his father.

"Yes, it is. What are you doing here, anyway?" Aknankanon asked his son.

"Yami wanted me to make sure that everything was perfect." Atemu answered.

"Hmm. Never thought that Yami would want everything to be perfect, even for his wedding." Aknanaknon stated.

"He doesn't. He knows that Yuugi is looking forward to all of this, so he wants everything to be perfect for her." Atemu explained.

"That makes more sense. Well, everything is ready. I have gone over every detail of this, and everything is set. All we have to do now is wait for the time for the wedding." Aknankanon answered.

"Yami will be glad to gear that. Speaking of whom, I'll go back and make sure that he's all right. You know that he hates being cooped inside all if the time." Atemu said.

Aknanaknon laughed. "Yes. Yami's never been one who likes to be trapped in all the time." Aknankanon said.

Atemu went to go back inside the palace to see how Yami was doing.

* * *

Heba walked out of Yuugi's bathing room, dressed for the wedding. "Yuugi, are you nervous?" Heba asked, noticing that his sister was fidgeting a little.

"A little." Yuugi admitted.

"You're not having second thought about getting married, are you?" Heba asked.

"No, Heba. Nothing like that. You know that I hate being the center of attention, Heba. That's the only thing that's bothering me at the moment." Yuugi replied.

"Okay. I'm just making sure that you're sure about this." Heba said.

"I am, Heba." Yuugi assured him.

There was a knock on the door.

Heba went to the door and opened it to find Hasina, Anzu, and Isis outside.

The three walked in, and Hasina said, "Are you ready, Yuugi?"

"Yes." Yuugi answered.

"Well, I'll be going. I'll see you before the wedding, Yuugi." Heba said.

"Okay, Heba." Yuugi agreed.

Heba left the room, leaving the four women alone.

"Okay. We need to get you ready." Anzu said.

With that, the three set to helping Yuugi get ready for her wedding.

* * *

Heba reached his room and found two of the princesses outside of his room.

"Do you think that Yami would leave that bitch for one of us?" one of the princesses asked.

"I'm sure of it. He doesn't need that witch. We could satisfy his needs more." the other replied.

"Get away from the door." Heba growled.

The two whirled around to face Heba.

"What the hell do you want?!" one of the princesses growled at him.

Heba narrowed his eyes. "I am married to Atemu, and that's my sister you're talking about." Heba said.

Both paled.

"MY sister is marrying the Prince, so I suggest that you leave." Heba said.

"We aren't leaving! We're guest here!" a princess snapped.

"And you're annoying me." Yami said.

All three looked to see that Yami was standing there.

"Hello, Prince Yami. We came to see you." one princess said, smiling sweetly.

"Get away from the door. I do not appreciate you speaking of my fiancé on such a way, and I am not leaving her for either one of you." Yami said.

"But why?" the other princess demanded angrily.

"This is my kingdom, therefore, I do no have to answer you, and I do not appreciate you thinking that you can order me around and tell who can satisfy me needs. Yuugi will do more for me than either of you can. Now, I suggest you go back to your rooms and resign yourselves to the fact that I am unavailable now." Yami said.

Neither princess seemed to be willing to leave.

"I suggest you leave, or perhaps you would rather my father come here and have the guards do it." Atemu said as he stepped up beside Heba.

The princesses saw that he was serious and left.

"This is getting damn annoying." Yami said as he went back into the room.

Heba and Atemu followed.

"Well, after you're married, they won't try anything considering the fact that they could be in even more trouble than before." Atemu said.

"That is something that I am praying will happen." Yami said.

Yami was wearing a pure white tunic shirt and also had on a kilt that was streaked in white, red, and purple. He wore the bracelets, armbands, and earrings that were for formal ceremonies only. He also was wearing the crown and a blood red cape.

"I'm glad to see that you are ready." Atemu said.

"I am ready for us to go ahead and get married. I wish that we were getting married right now." Yami said.

"It won't be long, Yami. Trust me on that." Heba said.

"What's Yuugi doing anyway?" Yami asked.

"Hasina, Anzu, and Isis are there helping her get ready for the wedding." Heba said.

"Is she excited?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I think that she's as ready to get married as Yami is. She's just a little nervous. You know that she hates having a lot of people watching her." Heba said.

Yami looked out from the balcony to see that the sun was shining. 'Well, it'll only be a few hours before we get married.' Yami thought.

* * *

Anzu, Hasina, and Isis had finished helping Yuugi get ready.

Yuugi looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a crimson dress. The sleeves came off her shoulders a little. The dress covered her feet. The hem of the press was done in a light pink. The lace that was intricately weaved into the dress in various patterns were done is a lighter red than the rest of the dress was done. She was wearing gold bracelets on her wrists and there was a gold armband on her right arm. She was wearing a necklace that Amara had given her which was a crimson jewel. She was also wearing the heavy gold earrings. She had the circlet on her head. She was wearing closed in shoes although they were hidden be her dress. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and then turned back up so the end of the ponytail was tied as well. Several strands of her hair were falling over her ears. There had been a light touch of make-up added to her lips and cheeks.

"Yuugi, you look absolutely stunning." Anzu told her.

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you, Anzu." Yuugi said.

"Yami is going to speechless when he sees you." Isis said.

Yuugi laughed a little. "Yami's been speechless at every ball I have attended with him." Yuugi said.

"Well, I believe that this will top all of the other dresses you have worn. He'll have trouble thinking clearly when he sees how beautiful you look." Hasina added.

"He already has that problem. It's one of the reasons that I beat him when we play cards or chess. He spends more time watching me than paying attention to what he does." Yuugi said.

"Well, I don't think that there is anyone that will be able to keep their eyes off of you when they see you." Anzu said.

"We all need to go and get ready for the wedding. I'll get Heba and send him back on here." Isis said.

"Of. I'll do that for you." Hasina said.

"It's fine. I have to pass his room to go to mine. It's no trouble for me to stop and tell him." Isis assured him.

The three women left the room.

Yuugi sat down on the bed.

It was a few moments before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yuugi asked.

"It's me, Yuugi." Heba replied.

"Come on in." Yuugi said.

Heba opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Heba starred stunned at how his sister looked. "Wow, Yuugi. You look absolutely gorgeous." Heba said.

Yuugi blushed a little. "Thanks, Heba." Yuugi said.

"Are you ready for this?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I am." Yuugi replied.

"I know that Yami is, too." Heba replied.

"Yami's been ready for us to get married since the day that he proposed to me, and I said yes." Yuugi answered.

"Yeah. Atemu was the exact same way." Heba agreed. He looked at his sister for a moment before he said, "Yuugi, you know that I love you, right?"

Yuugi smiled. "I know, Heba. I love you, too." Yuugi said.

"When I first got that letter from you back then, I never thought that when you met Yami, you would end up falling in love with him and be about to marry him." Heba said.

"Neither did I. Yami was someone that I could relate to. He understood how it felt to have someone want you for what you could give them, not for who you are. We started off as friends. I admit that I felt something for then friendship with him before you all left after those two weeks, but I wasn't going to make Yami think I was like the others. I wasn't. I was surprised when he told me how he felt about me. We decided that we would give it a try, and here we are." Yuugi said.

"I know that you are marrying a good man, and Bakura and Marik know that, too, even if they will never admit it." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "I know that I am, Heba." Yuugi said, taking his hands in hers. "Just like you are married to a good man, I know that I will be married to a good man, too." Yuugi told him.

"Well, you'll be a princess of Egypt in a little while and then, one day, you'll be queen." Heba said.

"Just because I'm queen doesn't mean that I will forget about you or the rest of my family. You're all stuck with having me around for the rest of your lives." Yuugi said.

"You know, I think that that is something that I can live with." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yuugi called.

The door opened, and Bakura walked in.

"They're ready." Bakura told them.

Yuugi nodded.

"Well, this is it." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Yuugi said with a smile that told Heba Yuugi was ready for this step in her life.

Bakura left the room, soon followed by Heba and Yuugi, who left the room.

* * *

Yami stood at the alter where Mahado was since he was the one that would be officiating the ceremony. Yami ignored the looks that many of the princesses were giving him in hopes of stopping him from marrying Yuugi. 'It'll just be a few more minutes, and Yuugi and I will be getting married.' Yami thought.

"I think that Yami's beyond ready to get married." Jou muttered.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Seth retorted sarcastically.

"I wonder how Yuugi's doing." Ryou said, more to himself.

"She's fine." Bakura said as he sat beside his husband.

"I hope so." Marik said.

"We'll be starting soon." Malik said.

"Yeah. We will." Heba said as he sat down with them.

"Is she ready?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous." Heba replied.

Aknankanon looked over at the musician and nodded his head when he knew that Yuugi was ready.

The music started, signaling the start of the wedding.

Yami turned to look at the end of the aisle where Yuugi suddenly appeared. He was shocked by how beautiful she looked. 'Hot damn!' was the only thought going through Yami's mind.

Had Yami not been in such a shocked stupor, he would have felt a strong surge of jealousy if he had noticed that most of the men in attendance were also starring at Yuugi.

Yuugi blushed slightly at how people were starring at her, but she forgot all about that when she saw Yami. She started to walk down the aisle toward where Yami was standing with Mahado. When she reached them, she turned so that she was facing Yami.

"We are gathered here this morning in the sight of Ra to witness the union between The Crown Prince, Yami, and Lady Yuugi of the Mutou house." Mahado said. He turned to Yami and said, "Prince Yami, do you take Lady Yuugi to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Yami answered.

Mahado turned to Yuugi and said, "Lady Yuugi, do you take Prince Yami as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?"

"I do." Yuugi answered.

"Then by the power granted to me by Ra, I pronounced you married. Prince Yami, you may kiss your wife." Mahado said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi on the lips.

There were cheers and clapping from some of the people there to witness the marriage.

Now, it was time for the second part to the wedding.

Aknankanon stood and approached the newly married couple. "There is one other thing that must be done this day." Aknankanon said.

Knowing her cue, Isis approached the alter with a crown on the pillow.

Aknankanon took the circlet from Yuugi's head. "Yuugi, with your marriage to my son, you now given the title of Princess of Egypt until the tome that Yami takes the throne." Aknankanon said. He took the other crown from the pillow that Isis had and said, "With this crown, you are now princess of Egypt." He placed the crowd on her head.

There were cheers and applause once more from the audience.

"Join us in the banquet hall to celebrate their union." Aknanaknon said.

With that, the guests started to file into the banquet hall.

"Well, we're married now." Yami said.

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier." Yuugi said.

"That's makes two of us." Yami replied.

Gagging noises were heard, and the two looked to see Bakura and Marik were making them.

Malik and Ryou whacked Bakura and Marik.

"Knock it off, Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"You, too, Marik!" Malik added.

"Well, congratulations, you two." Atemu said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"You'd better get in there before Father has a fit." Heba said.

"He's right." Yuugi agreed.

The group made their way inside of the palace to the banquet hall where the people were already celebrating.

Jou, unsurprisingly, made a beeline for the food.

Seth groaned and said, "Well, I had better go and stop Jou before he eats every scrap of food on the table and leave none for everyone else."

Yuugi giggled. "Seth, that wouldn't be anything new to me. Jou has always been like that, and there is nothing that is ever going to change that." Yuugi told him.

"Still, I would rather stop him so that everyone else has the chance to eat something." Seth said before he went off to stop his husband from eating everything.

It wasn't long before Yuugi and Yami were pulled into the crowds and people started coming up to congratulate them on their marriage.

"Congratulations, Prince Yami. I hope that you and your bride are happy together." the king of Minate said.

"I'm sure that we will be." Yami replied.

When some of the princesses came to congratulate them, it was clear that, like at the ball, the sentiments were fake.

This time, Yami wasn't bothered by the princesses fake congratulations.

"I see that they don't bother you now." Yuugi said.

"Nope." Yami answered with a smile.

"Care to share why?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I know that nothing they do will matter now that I am married to someone as beautiful as you." Yami replied.

"Right. And their defeated looks had nothing to do with your satisfaction." Yuugi said.

"That might have played a small part in it." Yami replied with a smirk.

The morning banquet continued.

After the morning banquet was over, Yuugi and Yami were driven around the kingdom of Egypt by horse-drawn chariot for the people of Egypt to give their good wishes and high praises to the Crown Prince and his bride.

Once that was done, they returned to the palace for the evening banquet to celebrate the marriage of Yami and Yuugi.

"They certainly make a big deal about the Crown Prince getting married." Bakura said.

"Of course they do. Yami's the next Pharaoh, and Yuugi's the next Queen. It is a very big deal to celebrate their marriage." Atemu replied.

"Doesn't it bother you that a bigger deal is made of Yami's wedding than yours, Atemu?" Ryou asked.

"No." Atemu and Heba said at the same time.

"Atemu never liked the idea of being Pharaoh, much less the thought of having a wedding day like this," Seth said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I didn't want my wedding day to turn into some kind of show for people to come and see. I wanted it to be about me and Heba, and that's what I got. I was happy that Heba and I didn't have to go through all of this." Atemu answered.

"Yuugi probably really didn't want to have such a big deal to celebrate her wedding, but I know that she doesn't mind it too much." Heba said.

"Well, they should be getting back from being paraded around the kingdom pretty soon." Eternias said.

"I'm certain that the people of Egypt are happy with this marriage, though." Yuesei said.

Heba looked over at Bakura and said, "Bakura."

"What?" Bakura asked.

"You cannot kill Yami for sleeping with Yuugi now. They're married, so there's not much that you can do about it." Heba told him.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Bakura said.

"No. It doesn't mean you have to like it, but you do have to accept it." Atemu said.

Eternias chuckled. "I take it that they have threatened Yami before." Eternias said.

"Yes. Bakura was ready to kill him." Jou said.

"Well, not much that you can do about it now." Yuesei said.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

"We know." Marik added.

It wasn't long before the group returned to begin the evening banquet.

"You know, I like this." Jou said.

Yuugi looked at her cousin curiously. "Why's that? Because of all the food?" Yuugi asked.

"How did you know?" Jou asked.

"That's all you think about!" Yuugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou said at the same time.

Jou pouted at what they had said.

"They're only saying the truth, puppy." Seth reminded him.

The musicians started to play again, and couples started to dance.

Yuugi and Yami also went out and started to dance together.

Yami noticed that a lot of the princesses were watching Yami in a defeated and longing way, and he couldn't help, but smirk.

"What's that smirk for?" Yuugi asked her new husband.

"Oh, nothing." Yami replied.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Yami, what's going on?" Yuugi asked.

"I just can't help, but be happy about the defeated way the princesses are looking at me. It means that they have finally gotten the message that I am no longer available to them." Yami said.

"I told you that they would get the message after Ryou were married." Yuugi said.

"I know. I'm just glad of that." Yami answered.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, you're mine now." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled and said, "Yes, and you're mine, and you're going to know it tonight." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled and blushed at his words. "I take it that you're more than ready for tonight." Yuugi said.

"You could say that." Yami replied.

It wasn't long before Aknanaknon called them to go to the dining room so that they could eat the celebratory dinner.

Aknankanon and Amara sat at the head of the table as was customary for the Pharaoh and the Queen to do.

Atemu sat down beside his mother, and Heba sat down on the other side of Atemu. Ryou sat down beside Heba and Bakura was beside Ryou.

Eternias sat down beside Bakura and Yuesei sat down beside Eternias.

Karim sat down on the other side of Yuesei.

Yami sat down beside his father, and Yuugi sat down on the other side of Yami.

Jou sat down beside Yuugi, and Seth sat down on the other side of Jou.

Malik sat down beside Seth, and Marik was on the other side of Malik.

Mahado sat down beside Marik, and Isis sat on the other side of Mahado.

Shada sat down beside Isis.

Once all of the guests, priests, and council were seated, Aknankanon stood, which turned all attention from everyone at the Pharaoh.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here to celebrate with us the marriage of my son, the Crown Prince. This dinner is to honor this marriage. This is to them." Aknanaknon said as he raised his glass.

Everyone raised their glass to honor Yami and Yuugi.

After the toast, everyone started to eat.

"I believe that there is no one who is not happy about your marriage, Yami." Aknankanon said to his son.

"I don't think so, either. There was no one that wanted to oppose this marriage." Yami replied. 'Except for a few of the princesses, but that's for their own personal, jealous reason.' Yami thought.

Yuugi took a quick glance at her husband and knew what he was thinking. 'He's enjoying how these women feel a little too much, although I can understand why he does feel so satisfied with how they feel, though. The princesses and other ladies knew that he was taken, but they still tried to come onto him. At least he won't have to deal with that now because I wouldn't stand for it this time around.' Yuugi thought.

Dinner went in uneventfully, and it wasn't ling before everyone went back into the ballroom to continue with the celebration.

Jou, as always, went back to the food table.

"How can he still be hungry? He just ate dinner." Seth said.

"Seth, if you ever find the answer to that, be sure to let us know because we gave up trying to figure out the answer to that question a long time ago." Yuugi said.

Yuugi and Yami were eventually drawn back into the crowd where they were once more drowned with words of congratulations, some genuine, some said because it was customary and proper, and some fake. Neither really cared if the sentiments were genuine or not.

"I think that there are more people here at our wedding than Atemu and Heba's." Yuugi stated.

"I expected that to happen. My wedding would be more important to attend because I am the future pharaoh. You know that Egypt is the most powerful kingdom. They want to remain on our good side because they know that we can do much more for them than they can do for us." Yami said.

"So, they want to basically kiss your ass." Yuugi said.

"Pretty much, and I know that I'll get a lot more of that as time goes on." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled and gently pulled Yami out into the balcony where they were could be a little more alone than in the ballroom.

"You know, you don't need to worry about this before the time has come. You can wait and deal with that when the time comes. For now, you can enjoy your life, and not worry about what hasn't come yet." Yuugi told him.

Yami smiled at her. "You always seem to know what to say. What would I do without you?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled. "You probably have to marry a woman that you didn't love and have to deal with the fact that she would be someone who would use her position to make a lot of people miserable, you included." Yuugi answered.

"Thank you for reminding me why I love you. That's exactly why I do love you. You don't care about the position or the power. You just love me." Yami said.

"I don't need another reason to be with you." Yuugi replied.

"Good because that makes me and a lot of other people feel a lot better knowing that." Yami replied.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, I don't think that you have to worry about me taking advantage of the power and position unless it's to put someone in their place who tried to come onto you." Yuugi said.

"That is something that I would love to watch." Yami said.

Yuugi smirked. "Of course, after to night, I don't think that you'll want anyone else." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked back. "That is really something that I cannot wait for." Yami replied, and he kissed Yuugi.

* * *

That was the wedding between Yuugi and Yami. I hope that you liked it.

The next chapter is completely devoted to Yami and Yuugi's first night together.

I have a new poll about my next story up on my profile. Please go there and vote. The summaries for my stories are on my profile, so read them before you vote. I'd like to hear which story you would like to see next.

R&R.


	32. Their First Night

This chapter is just a lemon, so if you don't like that, don't read it. Also, this is my first male/female lemon, so please be nice. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 32- Their First Night

The evening celebration ball ended late, and everyone finally went back to their rooms.

Yuugi and Yami went to Yami's bed chambers, which had become their room with their marriage. The new couple entered the room and gasped at the room.

The bed had been stripped, and the sheets that were on the bed were crimson, silk sheets. There were several lighted candled strewn throughout the room. The room had a rather romantic glow to it because of the candle that had been lighted.

"Who did this?" Yuugi asked.

"Hmm. If I had to guess, I'd say that Atemu and the others had this done." Yami replied.

"Do you really think that they would have done this?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, I do." Yami answered. He walked over to the bed and picked up the note. "And this proves my theory." Yami said before handing the note to Yuugi.

The note read:

We thought that we'd give the room a new look for you two. Hope you have fun.

The note had been signed by Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura.

"I never thought that Bakura and Marik would do this." Yuugi murmured.

"I know. I was sure that they would kill me when they thought that we had slept together. I never imagined that they would be in on decorating the room like this." Yami agreed. A smirk crossed his lips. "Although I think that they had the right idea." Yami said.

Before Yuugi could question what he meant, Yami pulled her into a heart-stopping kiss. Yuugi kissed him back as she brought her arms up to wrap around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi.

The two broke apart, and Yami said, "I think that it's time for a little fun."

"Hold that thought for a minute." Yuugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I thought that we could play a game." Yuugi said.

"A game? Yuugi, this is our wedding night. Any game is the last thing that I want to do." Yami whined.

Yuugi smirked mischievously. "Actually, Yami, I think that this is a game that you will like." Yuugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked. "Oh. And why would I enjoy this game that you have planned?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled. She went over to the nightstand and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Any reason that we need the cards?" Yami asked.

"Yes, actually. We're going to play a regular card game, but there's a little twist to it." Yuugi said as she sat down on the bed.

"And what would the twist be?" Yami asked, joining Yuugi on the bed.

"Well, as I said, we'll be playing a normal card game, but the loser of each hand has to take off a piece of their jewelry first and once all their jewelry is gone, they have to start removing their clothes." Yuugi answered with a smirk.

Yami smirked back. He was liking the sound of this game. "And when does the game end, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Why, when we're both naked, of course." Yuugi said.

"Well, let's start the game then." Yami said, ready to get this game underway.

Yuugi smiled. She had expected that reaction from her husband.

They started the game.

"I think that I win this hand, Yami." Yuugi said.

Yami glared playfully at her before he took of his crown and moved it to the nightstand.

The game continued, and soon, both were left with nothing but their clothes.

"Well, I guess that neither one of us are really making any headway in this game." Yami said.

Yuugi smirked and said, "I guess that depends on how you look at it."

"You can be a little nymph, you know that." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, I thought that I could try and be one." Yuugi answered.

"You are being one." Yami answered.

Yami was the one that lost the next hand, and he had to take off his cape. He also lost the following hand.

"Yami, I believe that means that you lose your shirt." Yuugi said sweetly.

Yami glared lightly at her, although he really wasn't upset. He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor.

Yuugi knew that her cheeks were flushed after seeing Yami's toned chest for the first time.

Yami noticed this and smirked. "Something wrong, Yuugi? Regretting this little game of yours?" Yami asked.

"No. In fact, I think that we should continue one." Yuugi answered.

"All right, Yuugi." Yami agreed.

The game continued, and soon, they were both down to their last piece of clothing.

Yami was having trouble controlling his urges considering all that Yuugi had on now was her underwear.

"I win, Yami." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I suppose you do." Yami agreed. With that, Yami removed the last piece of his clothing, leaving himself completely bare in front of her.

A light blush spread across Yuugi's face at that.

Yami grinned and said, "Shall we finish this game?"

Because of her distraction of having Yami naked, Yuugi couldn't concentrate on the game.

"I win, Yuugi." Yami said, showing her his cards.

"Yes. You do." Yuugi agreed and took off the last of her clothes.

Yami leaned forward do that his face was inches from Yuugi's and said, "What are we going to do now, Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled and said, "I thought you knew." She pounced on Yami, knocking him backwards onto the bed so that she was straddling Yami's waist with her legs on either side of him. Yuugi leaned down so that her face was inches from Yami's and said, "We get to have the real fun now, Yami."

Yami smirked. "I've been waiting for you to say that." Yami said. He pulled Yuugi down into a heart-stopping kiss. He brought his arms up to wrap around Yuugi while he forced his tongue inside of Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi moaned from the feeling of Yami roaming around the inside of her mouth even though he had done that before. Yami started rub his hands along Yuugi's back, causing her to arch her back at the new feeling.

Not wanting Yami to be the only one that had some fun, Yuugi let her hand trail down the bed until she reached Yami's member and started to stroke it.

Yami gasped at the feeling of Yuugi's hand on his already heated member.

Using Yami's distraction, Yuugi plunged her tongue into Yami's mouth and started to explore while she continued to stroke Yami's member.

Yami clenched his fists into the bed sheets at the feeling of Yuugi's hand continuing to stroke his member.

Finally, the two were forced to break the kiss from the lack of air.

Yuugi finally let go of Yami's member.

"Yuugi, I never knew that you could be so daring." Yami said.

Yuugi smirked. "I haven't even started, Yami." Yuugi told him.

Before Yami could ask what she meant, Yuugi had leaned down and started to kiss Yami's neck. Yami let out a moan as he pushed his head back to give Yuugi more access to his neck. Yuugi started nip and lick at the flesh of Yami's neck before she started to move down to his collarbone. She gently bit down on Yami's collarbone, causing him to jump with a yelp. Yuugi started to lick the bit as if saying she was sorry before Yuugi moved on down Yami's body. She was kissing him all over his chest, causing him to moan at the feeling. When Yuugi reached one of his nipples, she pulled the nub into her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ahh!" Yami exclaimed at the feeling of Yuugi sucking on one of his sensitive peaks.

Yuugi didn't stop until it was heard before she turned her attention to the other one and gave it the same treatment. When she finished with the other nub, she moved on down Yami's body, kissing abdomen.

"Yuugi." Yami moaned as Yuugi dipped her tongue into Yami's naval several times.

Yuugi smirked as she pulled away from him.

Yami panted as he tried to recover from Yuugi's actions. He was about to raise up to try and take control when his eyes suddenly widened and he cried out.

Yuugi smirked around Yami's member as she started to suck on it.

Yami's grip on the sheets tightened as Yuugi started to suck on his sensitive member. Her mouth was so hot and moist that he tried to buck up into the heat, but couldn't because Yuugi held down his hips. She started to run her tongue over Yami's member.

Yami cried out again from the actions, unable to believe that Yuugi could do all this when she had never done anything like this before.

Yuugi started to alternate between sucking and licking until she drove Yami over the edge. With a cry, Yami released into Yuugi's mouth, unable to hold it back anymore. Yuugi drank every drop that Yami released before she removed his member from her mouth. Yuugi rose up to see that Yami was panting with his eyes closed. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Enjoying yourself, Yami?" Yuugi asked sweetly.

Yami opened his eyes to look at her. "How did you learn that?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled. "You hear things." Yuugi answered before she leaned down to kiss Yami again.

Yami could taste himself on her lips, and that thought alone made him hard again. Yami brought his arms up and started to run them down Yuugi's body. He started at her neck and ran them down her front until he cupped her breasts in his hands. Yuugi let out a startled gasp as she pulled away from the kiss. Yami used this opportunity to lean up and take one of Yuugi's nipples into his mouth while he used his other hand to massage her other breast. Yuugi moaned at the feeling. When Yami finished with the one nipple, he went to the other and gave it the same treatment.

"Yami." Yuugi moaned.

Yami finally pulled away from her other nipple and said, "What You did the exact same thing to me." He let his hands run down her body until he reached between her legs. He let one finger slip inside of her.

Yuugi gasped and moaned at the same time at this action. She hadn't expected him to do something like that.

Playfully, Yami moved his finger around inside of Yuugi.

Yuugi gasped as she grabbed hold of Yami's shoulders and held onto them tightly.

"Enjoying yourself, Yuugi?" Yami asked, returning the tease that she had given to him earlier. He didn't stop moving the finger inside of her and then slipped a second one inside, teasing her with his fingers. He could feel the wetness on his fingers and knew that Yuugi was very aroused at this point. Yami leaned up and took one of Yuugi's nipples back into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, barely able to stand the feeling of his fingers inside of her and his lips over her nipple.

Yami started to thrust his fingers in and out of her while he started to suck harder on her nipple.

Yuugi couldn't stand it anymore and cried out as she released, her fluids getting all over Yami's fingers.

Yami released her nipple and leaned back to look up at her.

Yuugi was panting, and there was a light sheen of sweat now covering her body.

Yami brought his hand up to his lips and licked Yuugi's release off of his fingers.

Yuugi whimpered slightly at seeing Yami do this.

Yami then pounced on her and knocked Yuugi onto her back.

Yuugi gave a startled cry as Yami forced her onto her back.

Yami smirked and said, "I would rather the be the one that's on top." Yami explained.

Before Yuugi could respond to the remark, Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuugi's. Yami ran his tongue over Yuugi's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth willingly for him. Yami slipped his tongue inside and started to explore the inside of her mouth.

Yuugi moaned at this feeling as she brought her arms up to wrap around Yami's shoulders. Yami let go of her lips and leaned down so that he could kiss her neck. Yami kissed down Yuugi's neck before he started to nip at it and formed a bruise.

Yuugi let out a loud moan.

Yami smirked against her neck. He would have liked to have kept on torturing her, but he knew that he wouldn't last long enough to do that anymore. He may have already released once, but he was already painfully hard again. He reached down and slipped his fingers inside of Yuugi again.

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, not expecting him to do that again.

Gently, Yami moved his fingers around inside of her before he started to thrust them in and out of her. He needed to get her aroused before he went on to what he really wanted to do that night. When he felt that Yuugi was at her peak, he removed his fingers from inside of her.

Yuugi groaned at that.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yuugi. We're not done quite yet." Yami told her.

Yuugi knew what he meant, and she got herself ready for what Yami had in mind.

Yami gently nudged at Yuugi's legs. Catching onto what Yami wanted, Yuugi spread her legs so that Yami could settle himself between them.

"Yuugi, are you sure that you want to do this?" Yami asked.

Yuugi looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Yami. I do. I want you to make love to me." Yuugi said.

"Then that is exactly what I am going to do." Yami told her. He leaned down and kissed Yuugi on the lips as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Hoping to avoid as much pain as possible, Yami thrust all the way into her with one quick movement.

Yuugi cried out in pain at this, clutching onto Yami's shoulders so tightly that her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders.

"Shh. It's okay, Yuugi." Yami said, whispering words of comfort.

When Yuugi finally adjusted to the new feeling of Yami being inside her and felt the pain subside, Yuugi nudge her hips forward slightly, trying to get Yami to move.

Yami, getting the hint, pulled back slightly before pushing back into her, going on slow, stead movements.

Yuugi moaned at the feeling of Yami filling her.

Yami also moaned, but from the tightness and heat that surrounded him.

Yami continued with the slow pace until Yuugi felt the growing desire for something more.

"Yami, please. Faster." Yuugi said.

Yami happily obliged and pulled all the way out of Yuugi before he thrust back in faster.

Yuugi tightened her grip on Yami's shoulders as she started to cry out from the pleasure.

Yami continued to thrust into her at a faster and harder pace.

Yuugi raised her legs so that she could wrap them around Yami's waist.

With Yuugi's new position, Yami was able to drive himself even deeper in his wife, and that is exactly what he did. He thrust harder and faster and deeper into her. Yami leaned down captured Yuugi's lips with his own, immediately exploring the inside of her mouth.

Yuugi let her hands trail up from Yami's shoulders to tangle them in his hair as he continued to explore her mouth.

Yami continued to thrust into her, causing both to moan from the sensations.

Yuugi could feel herself reaching her end, and she came, crying out, "Yami!"

Yuugi's walls clenched tightly around Yami's members, throwing Yami over the edge as well. "Yuugi!" Yami shouted as he came, filling Yuugi with his seed.

His strength depleted, Yami managed to pull out of Yuugi and roll over to the side before he collapsed beside on the bed.

Both were sweating and panting as they tried to regain their breath from their orgasms.

Yami was the first to recover. He reached over and pulled Yuugi closer to him.

Yuugi instantly curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Yuugi." Yami said quietly.

"I love you, too, Yami." Yuugi replied.

Soon, the two lovers fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The following morning, the feel of sunlight on Yami's face woke him. He opened an eyes wearily and looked out. He let out a sigh. He really didn't want to get out of bed just yet. He glanced down and noticed that Yuugi was asleep in his arms, bring s smile to his face. Yami kissed her gently on her cheek.

The small show of affection caused Yuugi to wake up. She found herself looking into crimson eyes.

"Good morning, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Good morning. When did you get up?" Yuugi asked.

"Just. Sleep well?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did. And you?" Yuugi asked.

"I slept fine." Yami replied.

"We should probably get on up." Yuugi said.

"I don't think so." Yami replied.

"Why not?" Yuugi asked. The mischievous gleam in his eyes answered that, and she wasn't the least bit surprised when Yami pounced on her for another round.

Neither one got out of bed until around noon to join everyone else in the palace.

* * *

That was the lemon. Hope that you liked it.

The next chapter will most likely be about Yami and Yuugi being coronated as the new Pharaoh and Queen.

R&R.


	33. The Coronation

Chapter 33- The Coronation

Several months had passed since Yuugi and Yami's wedding. Everything had been going fine for the newly married couple.

All of Egypt was excited about the newly married couple and were sure that when Yami took the throne, he would make an excellent Pharaoh, and that Yuugi would make a wonderful Queen.

* * *

Aknankanon sat in the throne room with the council and the priests in a very important meeting.

"My Pharaoh, are you certain that you wish to do as you have said?" Omar asked.

"Yes, I am. My Queen and I have talked over this extensively for the last few weeks, and we have agreed that this is what we want to do." Aknankanon said.

The council looked to Amara, who nodded her head to say that she was on agreement with what her husband had just said.

"Very well, my Pharaoh. If this is what you wish, then you will have the council's full support." Omar said.

"As you will have the priests full support." Eternias added.

"Good. We will need that for the people to adjust to this." Aknankanon said.

"Has Prince Yami and Princess Yuugi been notified of this?" Mahado asked.

"No. We will tell them of this today." Aknankanon said.

"Very well, my Pharaoh. We will not start with any of the planning until the Prince and Princess have been notified of this." Omar said.

"Good. My wife and I will tell Yami and Yuugi as soon as the meeting has ended." Aknankanon said.

The council and the priests nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

Yami and Yuugi were walking out in the gardens. It was a beautiful sunny day, and the two usually ended up taking a walk in the gardens together as long as there was nothing else going on. Even then, they usually managed to walk in the gardens for a few minutes at least.

Yuugi let out a tired sigh.

"Are you tired, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Considering you kept me up half the night, yeah, I'm tired.' Yuugi replied.

Yami grinned and said, "Maybe, but I know that you enjoyed it."

Yuugi groaned. "At the time, it seemed like a good idea. I usually end up so tired for the next day that all I can do is think about going to sleep." Yuugi said.

"Well, I won't keep you up late tonight." Yami said.

"Doesn't mean that you are going to leave me alone." Yuugi replied.

"Hey. I said that I wouldn't keep you up late. That doesn't mean that I would leave you alone." Yami said.

"Ever since we got married, you have wanted to have sex every night." Yuugi said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yami asked.

"Again, at the time, it doesn't seem like a bad thing, but I do end up regretting it the next day." Yuugi said.

"Excuse me. Prince. Princess." a female servant said, bowing respect respectfully to them.

"Yes. What is it?" Yami asked. He was disappointed that his time with Yuugi had been ruined, but he knew that it was bound to happen at some point or another.

"The Pharaoh requests your presence in his study." the female servant said.

"Which one of us?" Yuugi asked.

"Both of you, Your Highness." the servant replied.

"Very well." Yami said and dismissed the servant.

The female servant quickly left them.

"I wonder what Father wants." Yami murmured.

"Well, we could always go and see what he wants." Yuugi said sarcastically.

"All right. You're really wanting me to punish you tonight, aren't you?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smirked. "I guess it's up to you to decide if I deserve it." Yuugi answered.

Yami grinned evilly at her. "We'll see." Yami said.

The two walked through the halls of the palace until they reached the door that lead to Aknankanon's study.

Yami raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"It's me, Father. Yuugi, too." Yami replied.

"Come in." Aknankanon said.

Yami opened the door, and the two walked in, closing the door behind them. They found that Amara was also in the room.

"Father, you sent for us?" Yami asked.

"Yes. There is something that we need to talk to you about. Sit down." Amara told them.

From her tone, Yami and Yuugi knew that whatever they were going to talk about was very serious, so the two sat down to listen to what needed to be said.

"Yami, you know that I am not as young as I used to be, and I'm afraid that the duties of being Pharaoh have started to take their toll on me." Aknanaknon said.

Yami frowned. "Father, what do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Don't get me wrong. My health is fine for a man my age. Isis has said so herself. However, it has gotten increasingly harder for me to keep up with all the duties that I am expected to perform. Your mother and I have spent the last few discussing this, and we have not come to this decision lightly. However, we have agreed that it would be best both for me and for Egypt if I were too step down from the throne and allow you to take over." Aknankanon said.

Yami's eyes widened. "You mean, you want me to go ahead and become Pharaoh?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do. It is not a decision that was lightly made. I know that normally you wouldn't take over until my death, but I believe that the time has come for you to take the throne, Yami. I have already discussed this with the council and the priests, and they have agreed with me on this decision. You and Yuugi will be crowned as the new Pharaoh and Queen within the next few weeks." Aknankanon said.

"Very well, Father. If this is what you think is best for Egypt." Yami said.

"I do think that this is best for Egypt." Aknankanon answered.

* * *

"Wow. I didn't expect this this soon." Yuugi said.

"I know." Yami said, sitting down on their bed. "I honestly didn't think that Father would have stepped down like that." Yami said.

"Are you worried?" Yuugi asked.

Knowing better than to lie to his wife, Yami nodded. "I guess I am a little worried. I knew that would become Pharaoh one day, but I didn't expect it to be so soon." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled and sat down beside him. "You know, it's not like you're going to be going through this alone. I'm in the same boat that you are." Yuugi told him.

Yami smiled at her. "I know. I'm glad that I do have you to help me with this." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled at him again. "You're always going to have me to go through things with you." Yuugi said before she leaned up to kiss Yami on the lips.

Yami kissed her back. When they finally broke the kiss, Yami said, "I guess we won't be a prince and a princess for much longer."

"No, we won't." Yuugi agreed.

Yami smirked. "I guess that means that if I want to make love to my princess, I'll have to do a lot of it." Yami said.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Ya-" Yuugi started, but Yami pounced on her and knocked her back on the bed, kissing her.

Yami pried Yuugi's mouth opened and slipped his tongue inside of Yuugi's mouth. He immediately started to roam around the inside of Yuugi's mouth, stroking every inch of her mouth before he coaxed her into tongue duel, which he allowed her to win. Yuugi ended up slipping her tongue inside of Yami's mouth, and she started to roam around the inside of Yami's mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Yami. When the need for air became too great, the two finally broke apart, panting.

"Yami, just so you know, you're going to have to wait until tonight." Yuugi said.

Yami pouted. "But why, Yuugi?" Yami whined.

"Because Father is most-likely going to announce to the kingdom that he will be stepping down and that you will be the new Pharaoh very soon, and I don't think that you want someone coming to knock on our door when we're in the middle of sex." Yuugi said.

Yami grinned sheepishly. "I guess you're right. I would rather not have someone coming to the door when we're making love." Yami agreed.

"Good. I really don't need that." Yuugi said.

"You do realize that I am going to have to punish you tonight for what you said in the gardens." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to that, Yami." Yuugi answered.

Yami smirked. "I'm glad to hear it because you are going to be punished tonight, Yuugi." Yami said.

"If you think that I deserve it, all right." Yuugi said.

"Oh, trust me. You deserve it." Yami replied.

* * *

The afternoon, Aknankanon had called his people so that they could hear the news.

The people of Egypt looked on rather expectedly, wondering what it was that their Pharaoh needed to tell them this time.

"My people, I have called you here to make a very important announcement. I wanted to inform you that I have decided that I will step down form the throne." Aknanaknon said.

There were soft murmurs heard throughout the crowds.

"In doing so, my son, Yami, will become the new Pharaoh of Egypt." Aknankanon said.

That caused an excitement to run through the crowd. Everyone had wondered what kind of king that Yami would make, and it meant that they would know what kind of Pharaoh they would have in Yami.

"The coronation of my son and his wife will take place at the end of next week." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"Wow. Queen of Egypt, huh." Heba said.

"Shut up. It's not like you didn't know that this was coming at some point." Yuugi said.

"So, what has to happen now?" Ryou asked.

"Well, starting tomorrow, Yami and I will be working with the council and the priests to get the coronation ceremony planned out." Yuugi said.

"Which translates into another ball." Bakura grumbled.

"Yeah. That night, there will be another ball." Yuugi replied.

"Good luck on getting Yami to help plan it all. You'll probably end up planning the whole thing by yourself." Marik said.

"Trust me. He's going to help me if he knows what's good for him." Yuugi said.

* * *

"Yami, get up." Yuugi said, trying to get her husband up the following morning.

Yami groaned and rolled over. "Go back to sleep, Yuugi." Yami mumbled into his pillow.

"Yami, get up. We have to get to the throne room so that we can start planning for the coronation." Yuugi said.

"It can wait." Yami replied sleepily.

Yuugi sighed. "I guess I have no choice now." Yuugi muttered to herself. She leaned over so that her lips were by Yami's ear as she said, "Yami, if you don't get up right now, you'll be going without sex for at least three weeks."

Yami was out of bed and on his feet in a split second. "I'm up, Yuugi! I'm up!" Yami exclaimed. He really didn't want to have to go without being with Yuugi for so long.

"Good. Now, how about we get dressed and go down for breakfast? We should eat before we talk with the council and the priests about the arrangements for the coronation." Yuugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

The two got dressed for the day before they left their room to go and eat breakfast.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were sitting in the throne room with the council and the priests to plan the coronation ceremony.

"We'll have the musicians play songs, and you can nod to tell us if you like the song or not." Omar said.

They started with the musicians, and Yuugi and Yami told them the songs that they did or did not want to be played during the coronation ball.

"We'll do the dancers now." Seth said.

They watched as several of the different dancers performed different dances, and Yuugi and Yami chose the ones that they wanted to have performed at the coronation, and the ones that they didn't want.

They discussed many of the coronation plans before the meeting finally ended, much to Yami's relief.

After the meeting ended, which had taken most of the day, Yuugi and Yami walked back to their room.

"I have never had such an exhausting day in my life." Yami muttered.

"Oh, calm down, Yami. Look at it this way. This is the only coronation that you have to plan." Yuugi said.

"That's about the only consolation that I have to doing all this." Yami said.

The two entered their room and started to get ready for bed.

"I'm really tired." Yami said as he sat on the bed.

Yuugi smirked. She climbed onto the other side of the bed and crawled over so that she was behind Yami. Using his being unable to see her, Yami was startled when he suddenly felt lips on his neck. "Hmm. Yuugi." Yami moaned.

Yuugi smirked as she started to suck on Yami's neck. After she left a bruise mark there, Yuugi pulled away and whispered in Yami's ear, "Are you too tired to punish me?"

Yami immediately pounced on Yuugi, knocking her backwards onto her back. "I'm never too tired to punish you, Yuugi." Yami said.

With that, he leaned down and captured Yuugi's lips with his own.

* * *

The day of the coronation had arrived.

"I hope that Yami's ready for this." Atemu said.

"Do you wish that it was you?" Heba asked.

"Nope. Truthfully, I never wanted to be Pharaoh, but being the oldest, I wasn't going to be given an option. I really didn't want to become Pharaoh after I fell in love with you." Atemu said, wrapping his arms around Heba's waist. "Which is why I very grateful that Yami decided to become Pharaoh in my place." Atemu added before he leaned down to kiss Heba.

Heba smiled. "You know, we really do owe your brother a lot for his sacrifice." Heba said.

"Actually, I don't think that Yami considers it that much of a sacrifice. After all, if he hadn't decided to take my place, I would have been forced to marry, Yuugi would have never known you were here and sent that letter, we never would have went to see them, and Yami would have never met Yuugi. So, in the end, it's because Yami decided to become Pharaoh that he was able to meet your sister in the first place." Atemu said.

"Yeah. At least I know that my sister will be taken care of, and she will make a good queen for Egypt in the end." Heba said.

* * *

The coronation ceremony came.

Yuugi and Yami, with many witnesses gathered, stepped up to the throne where Karim and Mahado were standing.

"Prince Yami. Princess Yuugi. Kneel." Mahado said.

The two did as they were told.

Mahado removed Yami's princely crown and replied it with the one that represented his kingship, and Karim did the same for Yuugi.

"Stand up. Pharaoh Yami. Queen Yuugi." Mahado said.

As Yami and Yuugi stood up, there was applause for the new Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt.

* * *

That night was the ball to celebrate the crowning of the new rulers of Egypt.

The first thing that had been done was a big banquet in their honor. It was strange to Yuugi and Yami to be sitting at the head of the table.

Aknanaknon and Amara had warned them that it would take them a while to adjust to their new roles, as it had been hard for them.

The next part was for everyone to go to the ballroom to dance and give their good wishes to the new rulers.

Yuugi and Yami were out dancing in the ballroom among the other couples.

"Well, it looks like we've got a lot more to do now." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I agree with that." Yami said.

"Do you think that we will be able to handle it?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. I think so, although I think I'll worry about that tomorrow. I have something else to worry about tonight." Yami said.

"Like what?" Yuugi asked.

"Making love to my queen for the first time." Yami said low enough that only they heard it

* * *

I hope that you liked the coronation. I know it's not my best, but I hope you liked it. Just to clarify the last sentence, Yami means that it will be the first time that they will ahve sex as Pharaoh and Queen. They were still the Prince and Princess for the other times. Just clarifying that for anyone who didn't get my meaning.

The next chapter has Yuugi a little sick, and Yami learns why.

Also, if you ahve not voted in my poll, you can still do that. The poll will be open until I finish this story, but it only has one or two chapters left, so vote quick if you haven't.

R&R.


	34. Yuugi's News

There a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like them. I'll have it marked in bold when the lemon starts and ends. Just to warn you.

Hope that you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 34- Yuugi's News

Yami walked down the hall after a long day of ruling the kingdom. He was tired and just wanted to lay down. 'I wish that Father had told me how hard it could be ruling the kingdom.' Yami thought. He knew that Yuugi was in their room, and that was where he was heading.

When Yami reached the door to their room, he opened the door and walked in.

Yuugi met him at the door and said, "Have a hard day?"

Yami let out a tired sigh. "Yes. A very tiring day." Yami answered. He missed the mischievous look in Yuugi's amethyst eyes,

"Then maybe I can help with that." Yuugi said.

Before Yami could ask what she meant, Yuugi leaned up and pressed her lips to Yami's. Yami's eyes widened momentarily before he closed them and leaned into the kiss. He brought his arms up to wrap around Yuugi's waist and pull her closer to his own body. Yuugi ran her tongue over Yami's bottom lip enough, and Yami opened his mouth willingly. Yuugi slipped her tongue into Yami's mouth and started to stroke every inch of it. Yami let out a moan at sensations only Yuugi could make him feel.

When the need for air came, the two broke apart.

Yuugi didn't move much so that their lips were only inches apart. "You forgot, didn't you?" Yuugi asked.

Yami blinked, a little confused. "Pardon?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled. "I had a feeling that you had forgotten, but considering all that you have to do, I'm not surprised." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, what exactly is it that I've forgotten?" Yami asked, worried that his wife was angry at him.

"Yami, today was our anniversary." Yuugi explained.

"Oh-no! How could I have forgotten that?!" Yami exclaimed, realizing that he had forgotten their one year anniversary.

Yuugi giggled at the look on Yami's face. "Calm down, Yami. I'm not angry at you. In fact, with all the work that you have had to do lately, I'm not surprised that you forgot. You've been busier than normal lately as it is." Yuugi said.

"Still, that's not an excuse for forgetting something so important. I'm sorry." Yami said, tightening his grip on Yuugi.

"It's okay, Yami. Like I said, I'm not angry. I did, however, take the liberty of doing something." Yuugi said.

Yami blinked. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Come on." Yuugi said. She took Yami by the hand and led him on into the room.

Yami was startled when he saw that there was a romantic dinner set up fort he two of them. "Yuugi, is this what you were doing all day?" Yami asked.

"Most of the day, yes." Yuugi answered.

"Well, I'm glad that at least one of us remembered." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's eat." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded, and the two sat down to eat.

Yami frowned and said, "Is this why Seth told me not to worry about eating dinner with the council and the priests?"

"Yes. I told Seth that I had something planned for today, and he promised me that he would make sure that you came here for dinner." Yuugi said.

"That's why Seth pretty much forced me to come here. He threatened to drag me here if that is what it took for me to come here." Yami said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for Seth to do that." Yuugi said.

"You don't need to apologize. Truthfully, he only made that threat for good measure. All it took was Seth telling me to just come here and eat dinner for me to do it." Yami said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yuugi said.

"I'd rather eat with you than the council considering the fact that all they would do is talk about the affairs of the kingdom and-" Yami started.

"Yami, this is supposed to be our anniversary dinner. Could we leave out the affairs of the kingdom for tonight at least?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry." Yami said.

The couple finished their dinner, and Yuugi had servants come to take the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Well, I guess it's just us for the night." Yami said.

"That's the only people that sleep in this room, so yes." Yuugi answered.

Yami let out a tired yawn.

"Tired?" Yuugi asked.

"A little." Yami admitted.

Yuugi walked up so that she was standing right in front of her husband.

Yami looked down at her. "What?" Yami asked.

"Well, the night is still young, and no one is going to interrupt us until the morning." Yuugi said.

This time, Yami caught the mischievous look in Yuugi's eyes. Yami smirked and said, "I think that we can do something else." Yami agreed.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami leaned down and captured Yuugi's lips with his own. Yuugi kissed Yami back. Yuugi opened her mouth and let Yami's tongue into her mouth. Yami roamed around the inside of her mouth. Yami let his hands wander up Yuugi's body until they reached her shoulders. Taking the sleeves of Yuugi's dress, he pushed the dress off of Yuugi's body, and it pooled at her feet. Yami gently pushed Yuugi back onto their bed.

"I see that you got your energy back." Yuugi said, smirking up at her husband.

"It doesn't take much for you to get me in the mood." Yami answered, smirking back. Quickly, Yami undressed himself before he climbed onto the bed with his wife. Yami removed Yuugi's underwear so that they were both naked before Yami climbed on top of Yuugi. "You planned on this from the start, didn't you?" Yami asked.

"Well, this is our anniversary, and I thought that this would be a good way to the spend the night." Yuugi answered.

"This is how we spend most of our nights." Yami answered before he leaned down and captured Yuugi's lips with his own. To Yami's shock, Yuugi suddenly flipped Yami onto his back. Yami looked up at her in surprise.

"You don't get to have all of the fun tonight, Yami." Yuugi told him. She leaned down and kissed Yami on to the lips at the same time that she gripped Yami's member in her hand. Yami gasped when he felt her hand on his member. Yuugi used the opportunity to slip her tongue inside of his mouth at the same time that she started to pump Yami's member. Yami moaned at both sensations. Yuugi continued them for a few moments before she pulled away.

Yami groaned at the lack of movement. "Yuugi, why did you-" Yami started before he cried out.

Yuugi had taken Yami's member into her mouth and started to suck on it. Yami gripped the bed sheets in his hands to prevent himself from gripping Yuugi in his tight grasp. Yuugi continued to suck on Yami's member. Yami tossed his head from side to side as Yuugi's sucking grew harder. Yuugi started to bob her head up and down on Yami's member.

Yami couldn't take it anymore. "Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed, releasing into Yuugi's mouth.

Yuugi swallowed every drop that Yami released before she removed Yami's member from her mouth. She rose up and said, "Something wrong?"

Yami opened his eyes to look at her. "You little minx." Yami growled.

Yuugi smirked at him, but she then gasped when she felt two fingers inside of her. "Yami!" Yuugi cried out.

Yami just smirked at her. "You had your chance at foreplay. Now it's mine." Yami said. He flipped them over so that Yuugi was underneath him, his fingers still inside of her. Playfully, Yami started to move his fingers around inside of Yuugi. Yuugi moaned at this. Her moans turned into cries of pleasure when Yami started to thrust his fingers inside of her. Yami continued this until Yuugi released onto Yami's fingers. Yami removed his fingers and licked Yuugi's release from his fingers.

"Why do you always do that?" Yuugi asked through her pants.

Yami smirked and said, "Because I think that you taste good." He leaned down and kissed Yuugi on the lips. Yami could taste himself on Yuugi's lips, and Yuugi could taste herself on Yami's lips. Both became aroused by this thought.

Yami, unwilling to wait any longer, maneuvered himself do that he was between Yuugi's legs. Yami raised his hands so that he could take Yuugi's in his own before he pushed into Yuugi. Yuugi arched her back at that as Yami pushed in as far as he could go. Within a few moments, Yami started to thrust in and out of Yuugi. Yami broke the kiss so that he could kiss Yuugi's neck.

"Oh, Yami!" Yuugi cried out as her husband continued to thrust into her.

Yami picked up speed, thrusting faster and harder into her. Yuugi raised her legs so that she could wrap them around Yami's waist, allowing Yami to thrust even deeper into her.

It wasn't long before Yuugi reached her end. "Yami!" Yuugi cried out, releasing.

The feeling of Yuugi's inner walls clamping down on his member was too much for Yami. "Yuugi!" Yami cried out, releasing, filling Yuugi's body with his seed. All of Yami's strength was gone, so he collapsed on top of Yuugi.

Both were panting as they recovered from the aftermath of their orgasms.

Yami was the first to recover. He raised his head and looked at Yuugi. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled at him and said, "I love you, too, Yami."

Yami kissed her again, making the kiss even more passionate. Yuugi moaned into the kiss. Yami, who was still buried inside of Yuugi, started to move again. Yuugi let out another moan.

"Again?" Yuugi asked, looking at Yami.

"Well, I'm not as tired as I was before, and I think that I'd rather make love to you than sleep." Yami answered.

Before Yuugi could say anything, Yami kissed her again as Yami started to thrust into her again, leading them into a long night of lovemaking.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

* * *

Yuugi was in the bathing room, throwing up. She groaned as she forced herself to get up on her feet. She stumbled back into her room before she collapsed on the bed.

It had been several weeks since Yuugi and Yami's anniversary, and Yuugi had been feeling sick for the last two days. "I'm glad that Yami's gone from the room before I get up in the morning. If he knew that I'd been throwing up for the last few mornings, he's have a fit." Yuugi murmured onto the pillowing.

Yuugi forced herself to get onto her feet and get dressed. Yuugi sighed and muttered, "I think that the first thing I need to is go and see Isis."

Yuugi left her room to go and find Isis.

* * *

Isis was in the healing chambers with Ishizu, who was walking around.

"Very good, Ishizu. You're getting better and better when it comes to walking." Isis said. She picked up her daughter who smiled at her mother. Isis smiled down at her daughter.

The door opened, and Yuugi called in, "Isis, are you here?"

"Yes, I am." Isis answered.

Yuugi walked on into the room and said, "There you are, Isis. I need to talk to you."

"All, right, Your Majesty." Isis said.

Yuugi sighed. "Isis, please just call me looking, especially right now." Yuugi said, putting a hand to her forehead.

Isis placed Ishizu in the crib and said, "Is everything all right, Yuugi?"

"I-I really don't know. I've been sick for the last two days." Yuugi said.

"Two days? Why didn't Yami have you come here sooner?" Isis asked, alarmed.

"Honestly, he doesn't know. I don't usually get up until after he's left, and I don't get sick until then." Yuugi said.

"Sit down, and tell me what's been going on." Isis said.

Yuugi sat down across from Isis. "Well, for the last week or so, I've been feeling somewhat nauseated. Two days ago, as soon as my feet hit the floor, I've been getting sick. After a little while, it usually eases off, but I've been feeling a little worse each morning." Yuugi explained.

"Hmm. I wish that you would have come to me when you first started to feel sick." Isis said.

"I know. I just thought that it might pass, but it hasn't been going away, so I thought that I had better come and see you." Yuugi sai0.

"You realize that if Yami finds out that you kept this from him, he's not going to be very happy about it." Isis said.

"I know, and I'll deal with that when it comes to that." Yuugi said.

"All right. Let's see what the problem is." Isis said.

* * *

Yami was thankful when the council decided that it was time to take a break.

"So, where's Yuugi at?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that she has something that she needs to do." Yami answered.

"Well, she should probably be here since there are delegates from Mian coming soon." Atemu told him.

"True. I guess someone should go and find her." Yami said.

"I'll ask Heba to go. I really don't think that either one of us want him getting much more bored." Atemu said, noticing the bored expression on his husband's face.

Yami shivered as he remembered what had happened the last time that Heba had gotten bored during a council meeting. "That might be a good idea." Yami agreed.

Atemu turned toward Heba and said, "Heba, could you go and find Yuugi. She needs to be here for when the delegates come." Atemu said.

"Sure. I'll go." Heba agreed quickly. He got up and left the throne room at a fast pace.

Atemu chuckled. "I think that Heba was just waiting for the chance to get out of here." Atemu said.

"He's lucky. At least he does get to get out of here." Yami muttered.

"You knew that it was going to be like this." Atemu pointed out.

"I know." Yami retorted.

* * *

Yuugi looked at Isis in disbelief. "Isis, are you certain?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, Yuugi. I am." Isis said with a smile.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this when I started getting sick." Yuugi answered.

Isis laughed. "Well, it's the truth. You'll need to tell Yami now." Isis said.

"I know. I think that I'll do that tonight." Yuugi said.

"Good. And I'll keep it to myself for now. I don't think you want Yami finding out from someone else." Isis said.

"No, I don't. Thanks, Isis." Yuugi said.

"Of course, Yuugi. Just glad that I could help." Isis said.

The door opened, and Heba called, "Isis."

"Yes, Heba." Isis answered.

Heba went on in and saw Yuugi. "Oh, Yuugi. I was actually looking for you." Heba said.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, Yami wanted me to come and get you. You need to be in the throne for when the visiting delegates come." Heba said.

"Oh. Okay, Heba. I'll see you later, Isis." Yuugi said.

"All right, Yuugi." Isis said. She smiled as she watched Yuugi and Heba leave the room. Isis let out a chuckle and said, "Well, it looks like the kingdom will have a little prince or princess soon."

* * *

Yuugi had sat by Yami in the throne while the delegates from Mian worked out a trade agreement with Egypt. She started to feel nauseated a few times, but managed to fight against the urge to throw up. 'I really need to tell Yami soon so that I don't have to hide this for much longer.' Yuugi thought.

"I believe that we have reached an agreement, Pharaoh." the Mian delegate said.

"Very good. I pray that King Miate will agree to these terms." Yami said.

"I am certain that he will, Pharaoh." the delegate said.

With that, the Mian delegates left the palace to begin their journey back to their own kingdom.

"What else needs to be done today?" Yami asked.

"There are only a few prisoners that need to be sentenced, Pharaoh." Karim said.

Yuugi's fit of nausea was started to get worse. 'Oh, this is not good. I don't think that I can hold this back much longer.' Yuugi thought.

The prisoners were brought in one by one, and Yami sentenced each one of them. None of them had committed serious crimes.

"I believe that that is all that is on the agenda for the day, Pharaoh." Omar said.

With that, every left the throne room, Yami and Yuugi being the first ones out.

"Enjoy today, brother?" Atemu asked.

"Shut up, Atemu!" Yami snapped.

"What? Just wondering how your day was." Atemu replied with a smirk.

"You were in the throne room all day, so you know good and well how my day was. It was long and tiring." Yami snapped.

Atemu just smirked back. He loved irritating his brother, and it was easiest when he was tired.

"Atemu, maybe you should back off before Yami decides to kill you." Heba suggested.

"Which is very close to happening, brother." Yami growled.

Yuugi's feeling of nausea was getting much worse. Her hand went to her mouth. 'Oh-no.' Yuugi thought. She easily slipped away from the three men and went toward her room.

"I really wish that you would stop all this." Yami growled.

"Well, it's fun to tease you like this." Atemu replied.

"And you're one step from dying." Yami said.

"Oh, come on. What's the fun of being a brother without being a little annoying sometimes?" Atemu asked.

"A little?" Yami asked.

"Sometimes?" Heba asked.

"Okay. So I annoy him a lot all the time." Atemu said.

Heba noticed that Yami's irritation seemed to grow. Heba looked to ask his sister to calm Yami down only to find that Yuugi wasn't there. "Where's Yuugi at?" Heba asked.

Yami and Atemu looked around to find the young queen gone.

"Now where did she go?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I think that we were too busy talking to notice that she had walked off." Atemu replied.

Yami frowned. "I think that I am going to find her." Yami said. He walked off to find his wife.

"Where do you think she went?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Yami will find her." Atemu replied. He smirked and said, "Come on. I haven't had any time alone with you all day."

* * *

Yuugi made it to her room and barely managed to get into the bathing room before she started to throw up. Yuugi groaned. She stayed on the floor for a moment before she stood up and made her way to the bed, where she collapsed in it. "At least I know what's wrong now." Yuugi mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up and noticed that Yami was in the room, looking at her in a worried way. Yuugi sat up and said, "I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Yami asked as he walked over and sat beside Yuugi on the bed.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well for the past week." Yuugi started.

"Week?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Yami exclaimed.

"I didn't want you to worry. I started throwing up for the past two days." Yuugi continued, knowing that Yami wouldn't like this.

"Yuugi, you should have told me this. This was important!" Yami yelled.

"I know that, Yami. I'm sorry." Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "No. I'm sorry I yelled. I shouldn't have." Yami said.

"You have every right to be upset. I should have told you. I'm sorry that I didn't." Yuugi said.

"It's okay, Yuugi." Yami said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "But you're going to see Isis and find out why you're so sick." Yami told her firmly.

"Actually, Yami, I already went to see Isis. I saw her this morning. That's where Heba found me." Yuugi said.

"Oh. And what did Isis say?" Yami asked.

Before Yuugi could answer, she felt another wave of nausea come, and she knew that she was going to be sick. Pulling away from Yami, Yuugi ran into the bathing room, barely making it in there before she threw up.

Yami walked in after her and saw his wife on the floor. He was worried now. He walked over to Yuugi and picked her up in his arms, carrying her back over to the bed and setting her down on the bed. "Are you all right, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I'll be okay, Yami." Yuugi answered.

Yami walked over and poured Yuugi a glass of water and walked back over to Yuugi. "Here. Drink this, Yuugi." Yami said, handing her the glass.

"Thank you." Yuugi said, taking the glass from him and drinking it gratefully.

"Yuugi, what is wrong?" Yami asked, sitting down beside her again.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Well, nothing is really wring, Yami." Yuugi said.

"Nothing? Yuugi, something has to be wrong to make you sick like that for two days." Yami said, a little angry.

"Yami, will you let me finish before you start lecturing me?" Yuugi asked.

Yami looked at her and sighed. 'What Yuugi wants, Yuugi gets.' Yami thought grudgingly. "All right, Yuugi. I won't interrupt you again." Yami promised.

"Yami, as I said, I did go and see Isis this morning. She told me the reason that I've seen sick lately is that I'm pregnant." Yuugi said.

It took Yami a moment to process this. "Pregnant?!" Yami suddenly exclaimed, causing to Yuugi to jump.

"Yes. Pregnant." Yuugi answered.

"How? When?" Yami asked.

"Well, as far as when, I'd say probably when you wanted to go six rounds on our anniversary. I really don't think I need to answer the how question, do I?" Yuugi asked.

Yami blushed. "No, but are you serious?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Yami, do you really think that I would joke about something like that?" Yuugi asked.

In the next moment, Yami had Yuugi in a bone crushing hug. "Yuugi, this is great news! I can't believe it! You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that!" Yami said excitedly.

"So, you're glad about this?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course I am, Yuugi. I've always liked the idea of being a father, and nothing could make me happier than to have you as the mother of my child." Yami said with shining eyes.

"I'm so glad of that, Yami." Yuugi said, her eyes also shining.

"By the way, why did you leave us in the hall?" Yami asked.

"Oh. That was because I felt like I was going to be sick. That's why I ran back here." Yuugi answered.

"So, you have morning sickness." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded.

"Well, I know that the council will like this, they've been a little edgy about the fact that we don't have an heir yet." Yami said.

"I don't think that that's going to be an issue now." Yuugi told him.

Yami smiled. "I'm more excited about the fact that I'm going to be a father than pleasing the council." Yami said.

"I'm glad of that." Yuugi said.

"So, when do we tell the council?" Yami asked.

"Actually, I think that I would rather tell our families first." Yuugi answered.

"That's fine with me." Yami replied.

* * *

"You are?!" came several startled voices.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Yuugi said.

"That's great news, Yuugi!" Heba said.

"Yes. I was wondering when you two were going to have kids." Aknankanon said.

"Just what we need. Another kid in the palace." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Yeah. More crying." Marik added.

Everyone had learned to ignore Bakura and Marik for the most part, so they did.

"Well, I guess you can get the council off your back now." Seth said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I never worried about it." Yami said.

"Are you two excited?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. It's a real exciting thought." Yuugi said.

"Well, we're happy for both of you." Jou said.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the fact that Yuugi was pregnant. Everyone was excited for the couple.

Yuugi and Yami soon retired to their room, exhausted from all of the talking that their families had done about the baby.

* * *

Okay. Yuugi's pregnant now. Congratuations to those who guessed that, which was probably most of you since that usually happens in my story.

The next chapter will have Yuugi having the baby, and I think that it will also be the last chapter.

THe poll will be open until I finish the story. Vote soon if you ahven't voted yet.

R&R.


	35. A Bright Future

This chapter was a little longer. There's a lot that I wanted to put in, but I also wanted this to be the last chapter, so it's a little longer.

Anyway, hope you like the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 35- A Bright Future

Yuugi sat on her and Yami's bed reading one night. She was now five months pregnant and Isis had ordered to take start taking it easy.

Since Yami and everyone else knew that Isis had ordered this, Yuugi didn't stand a chance of getting away with doing anything, so she decided that she would just do what Isis had asked her to do and avoid any lectures that she would end up getting, especially from Yami.

Yuugi was reading a book while she waited for Yami to return to their room.

There was a sharp kick to her side, which had her grimacing in pain. Yuugi rubbed her stomach, sighing. "This baby is very active, just like their father." Yuugi murmured, smiling as knew that Yami was tired of not being able to have sex.

The door opened and closed, and a very tired Yami walked into the room.

"Hard day, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. I think I understand why Father could stand being in with the council for very long. Listening to them bicker and fuss about how problems should be handled gets rater annoying." Yami said as he started to undress.

"Well, if you would let me out of this room, then I could help out." Yuugi said.

"Not on your life. Isis said that you needed to start taking it easy." Yami said.

"Taking it easy and total isolation are two very different things, Yami. You hardly let me out of this room now, and it is about to drive me nuts." Yuugi said

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "Yami, since Isis said that two weeks ago, you have hardly let me leave this room, and quite frankly, as much as I like our room, I need fresh air and something to do every once in a while." Yuugi said.

Yami's face turned slightly red as he realized that Yuugi was right that he pretty much had kept her locked on the room. Yami sat on the bed beside Yuugi and said, "Sorry, Yuugi. I guess I did go a little overboard." "A little?" Yuugi asked.

"Okay. I went complete over the top, and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried about you and the baby." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not going to do anything that's going to endanger my health, or the baby's health. If I feel that I'm getting a little too stressed or that I'm getting a little too tired, then you know that I would go and rest. I'm not stubborn enough to try and go on doing something when I'm tired." Yuugi said.

"Okay, Yuugi. I guess that I do need to back off a little bit. I'm sorry." Yami said as he kissed Yuugi on the cheek.

"It's okay. Just let me out of here, will you?" Yuugi asked.

Yami laughed. "Okay. I think that I can do that." Yami said.

"Good." Yuugi said. She looked over at him and had a sly smile on her face that Yami did not see. "How tired are you?" Yuugi asked.

"Very. Today was one of the worst days." Yami answered.

"That's too bad." Yuugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, turning to look at his wife.

Yuugi smiled innocently at him. "Well, I thought that if you wanted to, we could stay up a little later and do something that I know you've wanted to do for quite some time." Yuugi said, her innocent smile turning seductive.

Yami was surprised. Since Yuugi had gotten pregnant, she hadn't been much for sex. But he certainly wasn't going to pass up the chance for it. He leaned forward and kissed Yuugi. He pulled away and said, "What brought this on all of a sudden?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but do you really care?" Yuugi asked.

"Not really." Yami replied before he leaned forward and captured Yuugi's lips in another kiss before thought was forgotten for the night.

* * *

Yuugi was walking down the hall of the palace. She was glad that Yami had finally let up and was letting her do a little more although he still didn't want her to deal with the council.

"Hey, Yuugi!" a voice called.

Yuugi turned and saw Heba coming up to her. "What is it, Heba?" Yuugi asked.

"What are you doing out of your room? Yami'll get upset when he finds out." Heba said.

"Calm down, Heba. Yami and I talked, and he's letting up a little as long as I don't overdo it." Yuugi said.

"I guess that you're glad of that. I know that you hate being cooped up all of the time." Heba stated.

"You have no idea how much I hate it. I was about to go completely insane having to stay in that room all the time." Yuugi said.

"How did you convince Yami of that?" Heba asked.

"Simple. I just told him that I didn't have to be totally isolated to take it easy. He knows that I wouldn't do anything that would endanger me or the baby." Yuugi said.

"Of course, he'll either be checking on you himself or having someone else do it for him." Heba stated.

"I know that all too well, and I had to promise that I would eat lunch with him." Yuugi said.

"He's just worried, Yuugi. I mean, you are his wife, and this is his child that we're talking about." Heba said.

Yuugi glared at her brother. "I believe that I did have something to do with this child's creation." Yuugi told him.

Heba grinned. "I know. I'm just saying that that's why he's being a little protective." Heba said.

"Overprotective is more like it." Yuugi said.

"Well, he means well, and he's just being worried." Heba said.

"Believe me. I know what he's being." Yuugi replied.

"Where are you heading anyway?" Heba asked.

"I have to see Isis so that she can check me out. It's just the usual thing." Yuugi answered.

"In that case, I'll see you later." Heba said before walking off.

Yuugi smiled. "He never did like having to be looked at by healers." Yuugi said before she continued on her way to the healing chambers. Once there, Yuugi opened the door and said, "Isis, are you here?"

"Come in, Yuugi." Isis said.

Yuugi walked on into the room and found Isis. "I know that I'm a little early, Isis." Yuugi said.

"Think nothing of it, Yuugi. I haven't had anyone come in all day, so I've been rather bored." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded. "I came on because I knew that Yami would probably come by at some point." Yuugi said.

"Oh, yes. He wouldn't have taken it very well if you were late to see me." Isis agreed.

Yuugi smiled as she sat down on the bed. "He's being a little overprotective at the moment." Yuugi said.

"Most men who are becoming fathers for the first time are like that. Don't worry. It'll pass. The attention will shift from you to the baby." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded and lay down so that Isis could check on her.

When Isis was done, she motioned for Yuugi to sit up.

Yuugi did so. "Well?" Yuugi asked.

"You're doing just fine, Yuugi." Isis said.

"That's good. Yami will be glad to hear that." Yuugi said.

Isis smiled. "I still want you to take it easy." Isis said.

"As long as total isolation doesn't come in, I'll take it easy." Yuugi said.

Isis chuckled. "No, you don't have to be completely isolated from everyone. I just don't want you to overdo it, so if you feel tired or anything like that, then I would like for you to rest, and avoid as much stress as possible." Isis said.

"I will. Thank you, Isis." Yuugi said.

"Any time, Yuugi." Isis replied.

Yuugi got up and left the healing chambers.

On her way out, Yuugi ran into Yami.

"Yuugi, did you see Isis?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I did. Isis said that everything is fine, and I just don't need to overdo it." Yuugi explained.

"And you're not going to." Yami said.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "Yami, we have already established the fact that I have no intention of overdoing it or endangering my health or the baby's health. I'm not going to do anything that I'm not supposed to. Not to mention the fact that none of my duties actually call for any type of hard work or anything." Yuugi said.

"No. I suppose not. Anyway, I had lunch taken to our chambers. That's where we're going to eat." Yami said.

"I thought that we were going to eat lunch with the council." Yuugi said.

"After the morning I have had, I would rather eat lunch alone with you." Yami replied.

"Bad morning?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Okay. Let's go to out chambers then." Yuugi agreed.

The two walked down the hall and went into their chambers to eat.

"What all happened this morning?" Yuugi asked.

"Mostly, the council was bickering about how we can deal with this drought that we're in." Yami replied.

"There is grain stored away for such an emergency, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, you could put one of the priests in charge of it and have it given to the people that really need it. I know that you would be limited to what you could give them, but at least you can give them some to help out until the end of this drought. Not to mention the fact that the people can use underground water supplies to water their crops." Yuugi said.

Yami blinked and looked at his wife. "Yuugi, that is an excellent idea. I had never thought about that, but you're right. That would work out just perfectly." Yami said.

Yuugi shook her head. "Yami, you just have to think logically about this. What were you all doing this morning?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, we were arguing about the problem instead of trying to find a solution, but I think that this will be satisfactory to everyone. After all, the problem would be solved, and the people would be happy." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that you all need to learn to stop discussing the problem and think of a solution." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I got it." Yami said as they started to eat.

"Did anything else happen during the meeting?" Yuugi asked.

Yami gulped. He knew that Yuugi wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her. "Well, um, there was one other thing that we discussed." Yami said.

"What was that?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, you see, we have to have a banquet next week for visiting delegates and there's going to be a ball, too, and you kind of have to be there." Yami said.

Yuugi nearly choked on her food.

"Yuugi, are you all right?!" Yami asked, worried.

Yuugi took her glass of juice and drank it quickly. She put it down and said, "What do you mean a banquet and a ball?"

"Well, it's the delegates from Reinstone. You know that when those delegates come, we always have a banquet and a ball on their first night here because of how closely are kingdoms work together." Yami said.

"Yami, by the time that ball comes, I will be six months pregnant. I'm not going to feel like having all those people tell me how happy they are for us or have to undergo all of that tomfoolery that comes along with it. You know that I've been a little more self-conscious since I got pregnant." Yuugi said.

"I know that, Yuugi, and if there was a way to avoid it, I would gladly do that, but my hands are tied. You don't have to stay there the whole time, but you do need to be there at least through the banquet and part of the ball." Yami said.

Yuugi groaned. "Great. This is not helping my day." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, if you were closer to when you would have the baby, then I could stop this, but I'm afraid that I can't." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. "I know, Yami. Normally, I wouldn't mind the ball, but you know how people like to feel pregnant women's stomachs." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "That would be one of the perks of being Queen, Yuugi. You can pretty much be assured that no one would do that without permission, and if they do, you can always have them dealt with. Besides, the Reinstone delegates won't chance doing anything that might endanger their relationship with us." Yami said.

"All right. I may no like it, but you know that I'll be there." Yuugi said.

"I know, Yuugi." Yami replied.

* * *

Yuugi was getting ready for the ball. She put her crown on to complete her outfit. 'Yami is dead for this.' Yuugi thought.

She wore a blue dress that reached her feet. It was a plain dress. She wore the medallion with Ra engraved on it. She also wore the earrings and bracelets.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yuugi called.

Heba walked in and said, "Yuugi, are you ready?"

"Not really." Yuugi replied.

Seeing that his sister was dressed, Heba knew that she meant that she didn't want to go period. "It'll be over before you know it." Heba said.

"I hope so. I really hate the thought of being around all these people when I feel like this." Yuugi said.

"I take it that Yami's going to get it later." Heba said.

"You have no idea." Yuugi replied.

The two left the room. They soon met up with Yami, Atemu, Aknankanon, and Amara.

Yami knew all too well that his wife wasn't very happy about having to go to this, but he was glad that she was able to hide her displeasure. He wouldn't have known that Yuugi didn't want to be there if he didn't already know that fact.

* * *

Everyone sat around the banquet table.

Yuugi listened just enough to know what was going on if she was asked a question although she hardly listened to anything, but she acted like she was being attentive the entire time.

Yami glanced over at his wife every so often and knew that she was not happy.

It wasn't long before everyone went to the ballroom for the ball.

Yuugi was standing off to the side with Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik.

"Yuug, why do you seem so angry?" Jou asked.

"If one more person asks if they can feel my stomach, I'm going to snap." Yuugi said.

"Well, can you go on and leave?" Malik asked.

"The ball had barely gotten started, so no." Yuugi answered. She watched as Yami talked to several of the delegates from Reinstone.

"I take it that you're making a break for it the moment you get the chance." Ryou said.

"Without a doubt." Yuugi answered.

"Are you sure that Yami won't be upset about you leaving early?" Heba asked.

"Oh, he won't. Not if he knows what's good for him." Yuugi answered.

It wasn't long before Bakura and Marik came to drag Malik and Ryou out onto the dance floor to dance.

"Your Majesty, I haven't seen you all day." a female voice said.

Yuugi turned and instantly regretted doing so. "Hello, Lady Drake." Yuugi said.

Lady Drake was the wife of Lord Drake, the man that had tried to accost Yuugi when she first met Yami and the others.

"Why have you not been out on the dance floor?" Lady Drake asked.

"I would prefer not to dance at the moment." Yuugi answered as politely as she could.

"You don't need to be ashamed of being pregnant." Lady Drake said.

Yuugi was starting to angry.

"Lady Drake, my sister is in no way ashamed of being pregnant. She just does not feel like dancing at the moment. She may dance with her husband later." Heba said, hoping to avoid a scene.

"If I were married to someone like the Pharaoh, I wouldn't want to leave him alone." Lady Drake said.

"Well, you are not married to the Pharaoh, Lady Drake. I am. Now, it you will excuse me, I believe that I should go and see my husband." Yuugi said before walking toward where Yami was. 'That woman is so damn irritating.' Yuugi thought.

"Yuugi, there you are. You remember Lord Pharamot." Yami said.

This was one delegate that Yuugi actually enjoyed having company with. "Of course. It is good to see you again, Lord Pharamot." Yuugi said.

"The same to you, Your Majesty. I must say that you all know how to throw fine parties. I look forward to our negotiations, though." Lord Pharamot said.

"Of, course. We will be doing that first thing in the morning." Yami said.

Lord Pharamot smiled. "Good. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Lord Pharamot said before he walked off.

"What did Lady Drake want? I saw you talking to her." Yami said.

"It's more like she was talking to me. Just wanting to irritate me as always." Yuugi said.

Yami walked off to the side with her and said, "How?"

"See said that I was ashamed of being pregnant since I did not dance, and she also said that if she were married to you, she wouldn't leave you alone." Yuugi explained.

"Ignore her, Yuugi. You know that she's one of the ones that wanted to marry me. She's just trying to annoy you to get back at you." Yami said.

"I didn't let her know that I was irritated. I merely stated that I was the one married to you and then I said I was coming to see you." Yuugi said.

"She'll hate that." Yami said.

Yuugi smirked. "That's what I counted on." Yuugi said.

Yami took Yuugi by the hand and said, "Come with me, Yuugi. I think that we should dance."

Yuugi nodded and let herself be lead out onto the dance floor where she started to dance with her husband.

Heba watched as his sister danced with her husband and smiled.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Atemu asked as he came up to Heba and wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how good Yuugi and Yami look together." Heba replied.

"Well, we knew that they would be together. Especially since how they felt about each other was apparent to everyone except them when we were leaving when we first met your sister." Atemu said to him.

Heba nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be that surprised." Heba agreed.

"Come on. I want to dance with you while I've got the chance." Atemu nodded and allowed himself to be lead out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Once the ball was over, Yuugi and Yami went back to their room.

"Yami, I swear that if you ever have another ball while I'm pregnant, you are a dead man." Yuugi said.

Yami grinned. "I know, Yuugi, and there's no balls that I know of that we will have to have between now and when you have the baby." Yami said.

"Good. I don't think that I could handle another ball at the moment. I am way too fat to handle something like that." Yuugi said.

Yami walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so that his hands rested on her stomach. "Yuugi, I don't look at it as you being fat. After all, you are carrying a child." Yami said.

"Doesn't change the fact that I am a lot bigger than I used to be." Yuugi muttered.

Yami leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi closed her eyes and leaned into the kisses.

Yami raised his lips to her ear and said, "Yuugi, I think that you look just fine to me. In fact, I find you absolutely stunning."

"Why? I mean, I'm not exactly small now." Yuugi said.

"Well, I think about the fact that you are carrying my child, and I just think that it's a miraculous thing. Besides, I would find you stunning if you were stark naked." Yami said.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "You see me like that most of the time we're alone in this room anyway." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Yes, I do." Yami said as he pushed Yuugi's dress off of her shoulders.

Yuugi turned around to face Yami and kissed him deeply, leading to a night of passion.

* * *

"I swear that Yuugi is going to kill Yami if has another ball while she's pregnant." Heba said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I don't think Yami plans on having another one unless he is forced into it." Atemu said.

"I know. I think that Yami's hatred of balls goes beyond Seth's." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "I agree." Atemu said. He walked up behind Heba and wrapped his arms around him. "You know, we are alone and going to be undisturbed for the night." Atemu whispered in a seductive voice. He then lowered his head and started to kiss Heba on his neck.

Heba closed his eyes and moaned as Atemu started to suck on his neck. "I take it that you don't plan on us doing much sleeping tonight." Heba said.

"Of course not." Atemu whispered before he picked Heba up into his arms.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed, startled.

Atemu smirked. "What? I just thought that we might be more comfortable on the bed." Atemu said, throwing Heba onto the bed.

"Atemu, will you stop scaring the daylights out of me?" Heba asked.

"It's so much fun to do, though." Atemu replied as he climbed onto the bed as well.

Heba glared. "You're very close to having nothing tonight." Heba said.

Atemu just smirked at the empty threat before he pounced on Heba.

"Atemu!"

* * *

"So, what did you think of the ball?" Ryou asked.

"Boring as always." Bakura muttered.

Ryou smiled. He knew that Bakura loved them because Bakura loved to dance with Ryou although Bakura would never admit that. "Anyway, it's late so we should probably go to bed." Ryou said.

Bakura smirked. "I'm not real tired, Ryou." Bakura said.

"Bakura, how can you-" Ryou cut off when he saw the seductive look on Bakura's face. "Um, Bakura?" Ryou said.

Bakura didn't answer. Instead, he pounced on Ryou.

"Bakura!"

* * *

Malik walked into his room abs flopped down onto the bed.

"Something wrong, Malik?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired. You like dancing a little too much." Malik replied.

"Well, it is fun." Marik said.

"Only because you get to be close to me. Otherwise, you wouldn't want to dance period." Malik muttered into the pillow.

Marik smirked. "Yes, but there's something that I like to do even more than that." Marik said.

Malik turned just as Marik pounced on him.

"Marik!"

* * *

Seth and Jou walked into their room.

"Well, there's another wasted evening of my life." Seth said.

"Come on, Seth. The balls are not that bad, and you know that Yami doesn't hold them very often. In fact, he only has them when he has no choice but to." Jou said.

"I know, but as far as I am concerned, these balls are just a waste of my time." Seth said.

Jou smirked. "Then let's do something that we both enjoy." Jou said.

Seth took one look at Jou before he pounced.

"Seth!"

* * *

Several months had passed by, and Yuugi could have the baby at any time.

Yami woke up in the middle of the night one night only to find that his wife wasn't in bed. Yami got up and looked out on the balcony to see that Yuugi was standing out there. He walked out on the balcony and wrapped his arms around Yuugi. "What are you doing out here?" Yami asked.

"Ask your child." Yuugi muttered.

"What?" Yami asked, confused, before he felt the baby kick rather harshly.

Yuugi grimaced at it.

"Oh. Active?" Yami asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yuugi answered.

"Why don't you come back to bed and lay down?" Yami asked.

"It's worse when I lay down." Yuugi answered.

Yami frowned. "Isis told you that you should stay off your feet." Yami said.

"I know." Yuugi answered.

Yami wasn't taking that answer. He picked Yuugi up into his arms.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yuugi asked, shocked.

"Making you get off your feet. You don't need to do that." Yami said.

"Your being a pain, you know that." Yuugi said.

"So are you." Yami retorted as he put Yuugi down on the bed.

Yuugi glared at him.

"That glare doesn't work on me, Yuugi." Yami said.

"I think that I would kill you right now if I could move fast enough." Yuugi said.

"Well, you can't. Try to go back to sleep." Yami said.

"Fine." Yuugi said.

* * *

Yuugi was rather bored, and she would have left the room had Yami not had Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik stay in her room with her to make sure that she didn't go anywhere.

"Yuugi, I know that you hate being in here all day, but could you lighten up?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I am close to having a baby, and my husband has pretty much locked me in this room. What is there to lighten up about?" Yuugi asked.

"You could always help me and Jou come up with ways to annoy Yami." Malik said.

"Tempting, but it's not going to help me out one bit." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you know that Yami's right. It would be bad if you were wandering the halls when you went into labor. You might not have anyone to help you." Ryou said.

Yuugi sighed. "I know, Ryou. I just hate feeling like a prisoner in my own room. Also, I wish that I could have this baby already. I have had so many restless nights it's not funny." Yuugi said.

"All the more reason for you to be with one of us. That way, we can get you to Isis should you go into labor." Heba said.

Yuugi groaned. "None of you are letting me out of this, are you?" Yuugi asked.

"Nope." all four said.

"Well, I suppose that it's for the best." Yuugi said. She suddenly gasped in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?!" Jou asked, alarmed.

"I-I think that-that I'm-I'm in-labor." Yuugi gasped out from the pain.

"WHAT?!" came four very panicked voices.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Malik exclaimed.

"Okay. We have no idea what to do!" Heba exclaimed.

"Malik, Heba. Stay with Yuugi. Jou, go get Isis and tell her Yuugi is in labor. I'll go tell Yami." Ryou said.

Malik ran from the room and went toward the healing chambers.

Ryou also ran from the room, but her an in the other direction.

* * *

"ISIS!" Malik shouted as he ran into the healing chambers.

"Malik! You should know not to shout like that!" Isis scolded as she came near him.

"Isis, please. Come quick. It's Yuugi." Malik said.

"What about Yuugi?" Isis asked quickly, alarmed.

"She thinks that she's in labor." Malik said.

That was all Isis needed to hear before she and a helper ran from the healing chambers to Yuugi's room with Malik on their heels.

* * *

Ryou arrived at the door to the throne room only to be stopped by the guards.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to enter." the guard said.

"I have to see the Pharaoh." Ryou said.

"No. Our orders were that no one pass." the guard said.

"You don't understand. This is something that he needs to hear." Ryou said.

"Move on, brat." the second guard spat.

Ryou's eyes flashed. "Listen up. The Queen is in labor, and I don't think that the Pharaoh will be too thrilled when he finds out that you two kept me from telling him that his wife is about to give birth to his child and the heir to the throne." Ryou said venomously.

Both guards paled at the thought.

* * *

Isis and her helper burst into Yuugi's room.

Isis went over to Yuugi.

"Isis, I think I'm having the baby." Yuugi said in labored breaths.

"Yes. I know." Isis said. She looked up and said, "Heba. Jou. Malik. All of you out."

The three jumped at her commanding voice and were out of the room in a second.

The doors were shut behind them.

"It's all right, Yuugi. We're going to help you." Isis said.

Yuugi nodded, not able to say much else from the pain.

* * *

"Getting the information was easy." Bakura said.

"Too easy. I didn't get enough fun." Marik added.

Yami shook his head. "You two know how to get prisoners to talk, but I think that you like your job a little too much." Yami said.

"Then you shouldn't have given us the job of torturing prisoners for information." Bakura said with a smug smirk.

"At least they get the job done." Atemu put in.

The door to the throne room were thrown open.

"What is-" Mahado started.

Ryou didn't let him finish. "Yami, come quick! Yuugi's in labor!" Ryou exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted before he jumped to his feet and ran from the room faster than anyone thought he could run.

The priests, Bakura, Marik, and Ryou were behind him.

When they reached the doors to Yami and Yuugi's room, they found Heba, Jou, and Malik outside.

"How is she?" Yami asked.

"We don't know. Isis kicked us out as soon as she got there." Heba replied.

"There's nothing that we can do now except wait." Atemu said, placing a calming hand on Yami's shoulder.

* * *

"Yuugi push." Isis said.

Yuugi did as she was told although she was tired and in pain.

Soon, there was crying that filled the air.

"Isis, is the baby all right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. She's fine." Isis answered.

A gasp of pain escaped Yuugi.

Alarmed, Isis handed the newborn to a helper and placed a hand on Yuugi's stomach. Isis' eyes widened as she said, "There's another baby."

A second helper took the newborn so that the first helper could aid Isis.

"Yuugi, I need you to push." Isis told her.

Yuugi did as she was told and pushed. She was tired and this made it worse.

It seemed like forever to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, we're almost there. I need you to push hard." Isis said.

Though tired, Yuugi did what she was told, and soon, another cry filled the air.

"Isis, is-" Yuugi started.

Isis smiled. "Yes. Yuugi. He is fine." Isis said.

"A boy and a girl." Yuugi said.

"Yes." Isis answered.

* * *

The group had been waiting outside the room for almost four hours, and everyone was growing worried, but no one more than Yami.

Yami was nervously pacing back and forth, worried about his wife and child. 'Please, Ra. Let Yuugi and my child make it.' Yami thought.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yami, the doors to his room opened, and Isis along with the helpers, walked out.

"Isis, is Yuugi all right?" Yami asked immediately.

"Yes. She is fine. She had twins." Isis said.

The statement brought a chilling silence to them.

The Egyptian law stated that twin boys could not exist, and that if a queen gives broth to twins, one of the twin boys had to be killed.

"Isis, are you-" Yami started. He knew that he couldn't kill his own child.

Isis raised a hand. "You can calm yourself. Yuugi had a boy and a girl." Isis said.

That brought relief to everyone. It meant that nothing would have to be done.

'Thank Ra.' Yami thought, especially relieved that he did not have to do anything to his child.

"You can go in and see them if you want." Isis said.

Yami was inside the room in a split second.

"That was a close call." Mahado said.

"Not really. When the first was born, it was a girl. Nothing would have happened had the other been a girl." Isis said.

"Agreed." Seth said.

"Are they all doing okay, Isis?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I think that leaving Yuugi and Yami alone with them for a little while is in order. You can see them when they say." Isis said.

"I think that it's safe to say that no more business shall be conducted today." Eternias said.

"Indeed. I believe we have to celebrate Egypt's new Crown Prince and Princess." Omar said.

* * *

Yami walked into the room to see Yuugi sitting in bed, holding the twins. "Yuugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, needing to hear the words from his wife's mouth.

"Yes, Yami. I'm tired, but I'm fine otherwise. Would you like to see your children?" Yuugi asked.

Yami looked down to see that the girl looked more like Yuugi with her wide eyes and gentle features, but her eyes were crimson, like Yami's. The boy had the sharp features of Yami although his eyes were amethyst, like Yuugi's. Both had the tri-color hair.

"They're gorgeous, Yuugi." Yami said.

"I agree." Yuugi said.

Gently, Yami took the boy from him and held him. "We're going to have fun raising them." Yami said.

Yuugi chuckled. "It would be nice to give them names before we start that." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yes. What do you think?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was thinking Amunet for the girl, and Amun for the boy." Yuugi said.

"Hmm. I think that they are both fine names. Prince Amun and Princess Amunet." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "I think that has a nice ring to it." Yuugi said.

"So do I." Yami agreed.

* * *

"They're adorable!" Amara exclaimed.

The family had gathered to see the children.

"Wow. Who would have thought that you would have had twins, Yuugi?" Ryou said..

"As fat as she was, it's not wonder." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" the whole room said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get you back for that, Bakura, when I'm strong enough." Yuugi said.

Bakura gulped.

"You have to present them to the people now." Seth said.

"Not today." Yuugi said.

"That will wait until tomorrow." Yami agreed.

"Well, at least the kingdom no longer has to worry about an heir." Yuesei said.

"You mean the council doesn't." Atemu replied.

"Yeah. First it was courting, then marriage, then children." Yami said.

"They mean well." Aknankanon said.

"I know, father. It just gets irritating." Yami said.

"Well, I think they'll be off your back now." Yuugi said.

* * *

The following day, the people of Egypt had gathered.

Everyone was excited about the birth of the twin Royals.

Yami stood on the balcony with Yuugi, who held the two twins in her arms.

"My people, as you know, the Queen gave birth to the heir of the throne yesterday. I present you Prince Amun and Princess Amunet." Yami said.

The crowd started to cheer for the new twins.

Yuugi and Yami smiled at each other.

Egypt had a bright future indeed.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

That was the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I apprecaite you sticking with me through this long story.

Also, the poll is now closed and New Start won, so I'll start working on that one. I do plan on doing all four stories. In fact, they'll most likely be my next four stories. New Start will just be the first one.

Please R&R.


End file.
